El hijo del héroe
by Susurro9
Summary: La adolescencia es una etapa complicada, pero si a esta le sumamos el hecho de ser el hijo de un héroe legendario, el tener un demonio peligroso habitando en tu interior y él ser elegido por una espada caprichosa para luchar contra el mal pueden convertir esto en un verdadero infierno.
1. Tarde a clases

_Wind miraba la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, mientras un sentimiento de angustia infinita invadía su ser. Conocía aquella sensación, la sensación de sentirse atrapado sin ninguna luz de esperanza que iluminara su camino, hacia donde sus ojos se posaban no habían más que sombras, era un desierto negro donde el único ser vivo era él. Pero eso no era lo más aterrador, Wind sabía muy bien que algo peor se aproximaba, en cualquier momento aparecería "él", podía sentirlo, estaba cerca. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando vio aquellos ojos amarillos destellar en el fondo negro, entonces apareció aquel monstruo, el monstruo que poseía su mismo rostro y su mismo cuerpo, este le sonrió con maldad y se acercó. Wind quería escapar pero sabía que era inútil, aquel malévolo ser tenía absoluto control sobre su voluntad, en aquel mundo de sombras, él era el rey y se hacía su voluntad. Wind temblaba de miedo, sabía lo que "él" quería, planeaba apoderarse de su ser, siempre era igual. Quería volverlo su esclavo, dominar su voluntad y sembrar la maldad en su ser, pero no podía permitirlo, al igual que tantas otras noches lucharía, no se dejaría dominar, ser poseído por aquel malévolo ser podía ser devastador, no sólo para él, sino que también para todos sus seres queridos, por eso comenzó a luchar por liberarse, batalló por poder abrir los ojos y despertar de una vez por todas de aquella pesadilla..._

Un par de ojos se abrieron de golpe ante la claridad de la mañana. Wind despertó sobresaltado, su respiración era agitada y el miedo inundaba su rostro, aquella pesadilla había vuelto a asaltarlo, aquel tétrico sueño plagado de una oscuridad asfixiante donde residía aquel monstruo que deseaba apoderarse de él. Pero ya todo estaba bien, estaba en su cama, en su cuarto iluminado por los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana brindándole al lugar una luz tranquilizadora.

Suspiró tranquilo, había vuelto a la realidad donde estaba a salvo. Miró por la ventana donde se alcanzaban a divisar algunos árboles frutales y las calabazas del huerto que cada día que pasaba estaban más grandes. Se podía ver también su caballo que pastaba tranquilamente, esto le preocupó un poco, había vuelto a escapar del establo, no había caso con él, siempre saltaba la reja, sin importar lo que hicieran, ese animal era imparable, no había caballo que pudiera igualar sus habilidades saltando, no por nada era descendiente de Epona. Desvió su vista de la ventana y al otro lado de su cama se encontró con los pálidos ojos celestes de su hermana que lo miraban atentamente mientras sujetaba una cubeta con agua entre las manos, la cual sin previo aviso le arrojó encima.

—¡Ah! ¡Abril por qué hiciste eso! —gritó Wind enfadado.

—Pues, mamá dijo que te despertara, pero no despertabas, así que decidí tirarte agua.

—¡Pero si me la tiraste cuando ya estaba despierto!

—Te despertaste justo antes de que te tirara el balde, pero yo no iba a dejar que el tremendo esfuerzo que hice al acarrear toda esta agua se desperdiciara, así que decidí mojarte de todas formas.

—Bruja —Susurró Wind molesto.

—Y a mucha honra, deberías estar agradecido de que mamá y yo nos preocupamos por despertarte, podríamos dejarte simplemente dormir hasta tarde, que no vayas a tus sesiones de entrenamiento con la espada y que luego papá te regañe. Por cierto, ya estás atrasado, yo que tú dejaría de quejarme y me iría rápido.

Wind abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las últimas palabras de su hermana, debía apresurarse o estaría en problemas. Veloz como un rayo echó a Abril de su cuarto, quitó las cobijas y las sábanas de la cama para dejar que se secara y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo calzándose sus pantalones blancos, las botas, la camiseta interior para la el frío y la túnica verde encima.

Una vez listo cogió su bolso que por suerte siempre dejaba preparado la noche anterior, su gorro verde para colocárselo cuando se le secara el cabello y su espada de madera para entrenamiento.

Corrió a toda prisa por el pasillo de la casa que lo conducía a la cocina donde Illia, su madre, le había preparado un desayuno que consistía en leche tibia la cual ya estaba fría y un par de tostadas con mermelada. Wind se bebió la leche de un sorbo y cogió las dos mitades de pan para comérselas por el camino, ya estaba abriendo la puerta para irse cuando fue detenido por las palabras de su madre.

—Claro, crecen y se olvidan de su madre, una que los quiere tanto que hasta les prepara el desayuno, que se preocupa de que coman bien, que los despierta en la mañana y estos hijos ingratos son incapaces de agradecer nada, ni siquiera tienen la decencia de despedirse, un simple adiós sería suficiente, pero no, hay que salir, olvídate de tu madre, la pobre triste y abandonada que...

Wind lanzó un gruñido bajo, estaba siendo víctima de uno de los famosos ataques de culpa de su madre, su arma secreta con la que hasta su mismo padre caía a menudo. Aunque cada segundo que perdía era valioso, igual se devolvió para abrazar a su madre y despedirse como correspondía.

Una vez cumplido con su deber, salió de la casa y se apresuró a ir a la huerta para llamar a Puini, su caballo, ya que la había visto desde la ventana sabía que esta no estaba en el establo, pero por más que gritó su nombre Puini no acudió, quizás se habría ido a corretear por algún lugar cercano. Comenzó a buscar en su bolso el silbato con el que siempre llamaba al animal pero no lo encontró, quizás se le habría quedado en su habitación, o podría estar en cualquier parte, no tenía tiempo de buscarlo así que se decidió a ir a pie, correría todo el camino hasta el centro de entrenamiento, quizás todavía podía llegar a tiempo.

Era un día agradable, tal vez un poco frío pero podía deberse a lo temprano que era, el sol aún no abrigaba el ambiente, pero esto no impedía que las cientos de aves emprendieran el vuelo para entregarse de lleno a sus actividades matutinas, trinando alegremente llenaban todo el lugar de vida, picoteaban escondidas entre la hierba alta o cerca de las diminutas flores blancas que se asomaban tímidamente con una delicadeza infinita cual copos de algodón. Pero toda esta belleza no era suficiente para captar la atención de Wind, estaba demasiado atrasado, un par de kilómetros lo separaba de su destino y debía cubrirlos rápido.

La academia de esgrima se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo, todos los días Wind se levantaba temprano para asistir a este y entrenarse en el noble arte de la espada. Hasta el momento nadie sabía los verdaderos motivos por los que el muchacho decidió estudiar esta disciplina, no parecía ser una actividad que disfrutara particularmente, ni siquiera tenía talento, dentro del ranking interno estaba prácticamente en último lugar, constantemente se disputaba el penúltimo puesto con Ralph, su mejor amigo, otro inútil igual a él.

Algunas personas pensaban que la motivación de Wind era igualar a su padre, pues claro, crecer bajo la sombra del gran héroe del reino no es algo fácil, la gente a menudo lo reconocía como, el hijo de Link en lugar de simplemente Wind, formarse una identidad propia y ser reconocido por ello era un verdadero desafío. Por esto, supusieron que el muchacho practicaba el arte de la espada, era la única explicación posible, tomando en cuenta que su padre ni siquiera lo alentaba en sus prácticas, pero el chico afirmaba que no era por esto que insistía en aprender a usar la espada, pero tampoco daba una explicación al respecto, fuera cual fuera la verdad este era un secreto que sólo Wind conocía.

En ciertos aspectos se podía considerar a Wind como un chico bastante misterioso, siempre vestía de verde y defendía el color de su indumentaria con fiereza, otra particularidad suya es que evitaba mirarse en los espejos, muchos se preguntaban por qué, considerando que el muchacho era bastante apuesto, tenía un buen físico, relativamente alto, de complexión delgada pero atlética, probablemente se volvería un poco más robusto al crecer, tenía apenas 15 años, su cabello era tan rubio como el de su padre y tenía los mismos ojos azules, aunque los de Wind eran de un tono más celeste grisáceo y tenían un dejo de picardía, que de alguna forma parecía quedar bien con rostro infantil que poseía.

Era un chico bastante inmaduro e irresponsable, todo se le olvidaba, pero tenía una gran imaginación para inventar las excusas más increíbles de todas, desde que su caballo quería jugar y le quitó la tarea para llamar su atención, hasta que el loquito del pueblo lo había forzado a ir a cazar hadas con él. Pero Wind también tenía sus cualidades buenas, como su buen corazón y gran valor, además de un cierto sentido del humor que a veces se salía un poco de control, a menudo hacía comentarios fuera de lugar.

Wind corría veloz como el viento, sus pies ligeros y sus largas zancadas hacían que pareciera que flotaba sobre el camino, era muy rápido, en realidad necesitaba serlo, tomando en cuenta que su irresponsabilidad siempre hacía que estuviera atrasado, vivía corriendo para llegar a todas partes. Con todo el ejercicio que hacía, no era de extrañar que terminara desarrollando tal velocidad y la verdad, gracias a esto, la mayoría de las veces lograba llegar a tiempo a todos los lugares... Pero en esta ocasión no fue así.

La loca carrera de Wind fue interrumpida abruptamente por un proyectil de dudosa identidad que impactó contra su cabeza y que fue capaz de tumbarlo en el suelo durante algunos momentos. El muchacho se levantó torpemente sobándose la cabeza, le dolía el lugar del golpe, seguramente le quedaría un chichón, además se sentía algo aturdido

—Espero que este golpe no me deje tonto —se dijo así mismo—. Se aproximan los exámenes y necesito todas las neuronas posibles, ay ay, pero que rayos fue eso ¿Acaso alguien me tiró una piedra?

En eso vio algo que brillaba en el pasto con una tenue luz blanquecina, se aproximó curioso por ver de qué se trataba y se sorprendió bastante con lo que encontró.

Allí en medio del césped había una esfera luminosa de color blanquecino de la que sobresalían un par de alas transparentes y resplandecientes, semejantes a las de una libélula. Lo que Wind tenía frente a sus ojos era ni más ni menos que un hada del bosque.

Miró a su alrededor sin poder creerlo ¡Tenía a un hada frente suyo! Eso era algo sumamente extraño, las hadas vivían en los bosques o en las fuentes de hadas y de ahí no salían, había una leyenda de una hada que una vez se atrevió a abandonar la seguridad de su hogar para acompañar a un héroe en su misión de salvar el reino, pero una vez cumplido con esto, regresó a su lugar de origen. En general, se consideraba que ver a un hada cerca de un lugar habitado por humanos era un mal presagio

Se acercó y tocó tímidamente a la bola de luz, una agradable calidez recorrió su dedo al tiempo que tocaba algo suave, la pequeña criatura brillante movió ligeramente las alas sin reaccionar del todo, al parecer golpearse contra la cabeza de Wind la había dejado muy mal. El chico no sabía qué hacer, no existían los médicos de hadas, él no sabía nada sobre ellas, pero tampoco podía dejarla ahí tirada esperando que un gato se la comiera o que la picotearan los pájaros. Tras meditarlo un momento, decidió cogerla y metérsela en un bolsillo, ahí estaría a salvo de animales salvajes, no podía hacer más por ella, si moría la sepultaría en los lindes del bosque. A decir verdad se tomó la situación de forma bastante banal, en algunos aspectos Wind podía ser bastante bruto.

El muchacho una vez más emprendió el camino a toda prisa, esta vez pudo llegar a academia sin sufrir ningún otro contratiempo, pero por desgracia luego del incidente con el hada llegó tarde y fue regañado por el maestro. Pero en realidad a Wind esto no le importaba demasiado, lo que en verdad le molestaba eran las burlas de su amigo Ralph.

Wind y Ralph eran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero su amistad era bastante particular, a muchos les parecía increíble como dos personas tan diferentes podían congeniar tan bien. Wind era amistoso y tenía muy buen carácter, amaba la naturaleza y no tenía demasiadas ambiciones, era feliz viviendo como un humilde granjero. En cambio Ralph era bastante gruñón y muy terco, era el hijo del comerciante más rico de la ciudad, por ello acostumbraba vestir de azul, que era considerado como el color de la nobleza, tenía grandes ambiciones y proyectos, buscaba la grandeza y el poder. Pero a pesar de sus deseos y carácter, tenía decencia y respeto por los demás, si fuera de otra forma, jamás se habría hecho amigo de un granjerito como Wind, ni aunque fuera el hijo del héroe del tiempo.

Pero con respecto a su relación de amistad, este par vivía peleando. A veces con simples discusiones, en otras ocasiones con peleas a puños en las que a menudo terminaban revolcándose en el piso. Pero no eran disputas tan agresivas como pudiera pensarse, más que golpear a su adversario el juego consistía en inmovilizarlo o cansarlo y para cuando la contienda terminaba, ya habían olvidado porqué peleaban en primer lugar.

Además de los enfrentamientos físicos, también competían en toda clase de cosas, desde carreras de velocidad, natación, comer rápido o quién sacaba mejor nota en un examen, pero la mayor rivalidad la demostraban a la hora de luchar con la espada, ambos asistían a academia y siempre competían por quien de los dos era el mejor, o mejor dicho quién era el peor, puesto que ambos eran pésimos y del penúltimo lugar del ranking interno no pasaban. Su nivel era tan bajo que hasta a sus compañeros les avergonzaba tener que luchar contra ellos, él único que les mostraba respeto era Ingus, el mejor espadachín de la escuela.

Ingus era alguien serio y poco hablador, respetuoso, honorable y considerado todo un caballero, además de ser bastante atractivo, era alto y musculoso, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos cafés y un rostro varonil que aparentaba más edad de la que realmente tenía.

Ingus era el hijo Aquilo, el maestro de la escuela. Con este antecedente resultaba bastante evidente la razón de su gran habilidad con el manejo de la espada, su entrenamiento había iniciado desde que era muy pequeño y había sido educado con mucha disciplina, por ello no era de extrañar que desarrollara aquella forma de ser digna de un caballero de la guardia real, de hecho aspiraba a ser eso precisamente. Siempre tenía un aire marcial y rara vez reía, pero por alguna razón esta actitud de hombre serio y caballeroso resultaba muy atractiva para el sexo opuesto.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, Wind tuvo que quedarse haciendo flexiones de brazos los primeros 15 minutos en castigo por llegar tarde, luego hicieron algunos ejercicios de calentamiento, posturas básicas y prácticas de bloqueo con los compañeros, en las cuáles como era habitual Wind se emparejaba con Ralph. Estuvieron algunos minutos trabajando correctamente pero no tardaron en pelearse, como era costumbre el maestro los regañó y los castigó obligándolos a quedarse a limpiar el gimnasio después de clases.

—En serio muchachos —decía el maestro caminando hacia el armario donde guardaba las escobas—, me considero a mí mismo como un hombre de mucha paciencia, pero ustedes están haciendo que llegue a mi límite ¿Cómo es posible que todos los días tenga que castigarlos? Esto es inconcebible, se supone que... —El hombre se quedó callado al ver las escobas del armario, cada una tenía en la punta del mango una bolita de calcetín con una carita bordada, una de ellas estaba decorada con cabellos de lana negra y un gorrito puntiagudo color azul y exhibía un rostro algo tosco de gruesas cejas, que recordaba muchísimo el aspecto de Ralph, la otra tenía cabellos de lana amarilla coronados por un gorrito caído color verde y mostraba un rostro bastante bonachón— ¿Qué significa esto?

—Es que como siempre nos castiga, nos tenemos que quedar a barrer el gimnasio —contestó Wind con una sonrisa—. Esto de barrer ya es prácticamente una rutina, ya hasta tenemos escoba propia, así que decidimos personalizarlas, la escoba rubia es mía y la del pelo negro es de Ralph.

—¿¡A qué se supone que vienen a mi escuela!? ¿¡Acaso para ustedes esto es un juego!? Siempre están armando escándalos, no trabajan con seriedad ¡Ni siquiera parecen estar verdaderamente interesados en esta noble disciplina!

El maestro estaba prácticamente gritando, repentinamente miró a los muchachos que mostraban una expresión de sorpresa, él siempre había sido muy tranquilo, jamás lo habían visto así de alterado. Respiró hondo calmándose y luego continuó

—Miren muchachos, si ustedes de verdad aman y respetan el arte de la espada, siempre serán bienvenidos en mi escuela, no importa si al parecer no tienen talento, siempre estaré dispuesto a enseñarles las técnicas milenarias de esta disciplina. Pero si no les interesa, pues entonces no vengan, entiendo que tal vez tengan sus razones. Ralph, sé que tu padre te presiona para que estudies esgrima porque es un arte de nobles y Wind, entiendo que quieras igualar a alguien tan destacado como tu padre, pero de verdad, si no aman esto no tienen por qué hacerlo, nadie puede obligarlos. Así que con la mano en el corazón, díganme ¿De verdad quieren aprender a manejar la espada?

Los chicos se miraron algo asustados, en realidad nunca nadie les había hablado con tanta franqueza y ellos mismos no se sentían preparados para contestar sinceramente, el maestro Aquilo percibió su nerviosismo y decidió no presionarlos más.

—Ya chicos, pueden irse, no los voy a retener más por hoy, pero piensen en lo que les dije y por favor... No vuelvan a personalizar las escobas de la escuela.

Los muchachos salieron algo cabizbajos y pensativos, era cierto que el arte de la espada no era exactamente la pasión de sus vidas, pero tras años de entrenamiento le habían agarrado cariño, no eran buenos en eso pero tenían sus razones para no desistir, sin embargo estas eran razones que no podían explicar fácilmente de modo que para ahorrar problemas, simplemente guardaban silencio y sobrellevaban la situación lo mejor que podían.

Luego de la clase de esgrima, la mayoría de los muchachos se dirigían a la escuela de educación general. Ese era el lugar donde aprendían ciertas materias de conocimiento general como lenguaje, matemáticas, algunas pinceladas de geografía, historia, botánica y biología.

Este establecimiento era bastante nuevo en Ordon, no tenía más de 15 años de existencia, había sido construido por disposición de la princesa del reino. Luego de que Hyrule fuera salvado por el héore del tiempo, la princesa Zelda quiso recompensar a Link por sus servicios prestados, pero este se negó, por eso, para retribuir de alguna forma toda la ayuda recibida decidió desarrollar Ordon, después de todo, era un pequeño pueblito cerca del bosque muy rico en recursos y a pesar de todo, con una ubicación favorable, por ello su plan resultó sumamente fácil. En pocos años el comercio con ese lugar creció notablemente, la población aumentó y la calidad de vida de su gente también. Seguía siendo una urbe muy pequeña y rodeada de granjas y ranchos, pero de bastante desarrollo. Por supuesto, para que todo resultara bien, era necesario educar a la población, por ello fue fundada esta escuela, gracias a la cual, ahora la mayoría de la población sabía leer y escribir.

Wind y Ralph junto a sus compañeros de curso, eran una de las primeras generaciones que recibía el plan de educación completa, muchos estaban expectantes a ver que resultaba de este innovador proyecto, de momento las cosas parecían ir bien.

No era demasiada la distancia que separaba la academia de esgrima de la escuela, en poco menos de 15 minutos a pie los muchachos podían llegar a su destino. Tomando en cuenta que habían salido de clases media hora antes, no tenían excusa para llegar tarde, pero de una y otra forma, siempre se las arreglaban para atrasarse, aunque usualmente la razón por la que ocurría esto era siempre la misma: Vaati.

Vaati era todo un personaje en el pueblo, era un mago oscuro que vivía en los bosques perdidos junto a su maestro el viejo mago Ezero. El muchacho no era muy querido por la gente, las razones de esto no eran del todo justificadas, en general se trataba simplemente de prejuicios, se asumía que por ser un mago especializado en magia oscura era malvado, hasta ahora Vaati no había asesinado ni maldecido a nadie por lo que no se le podía acusar de nada. Lo peor que tenía era su carácter agresivo y su mala actitud.

Otra razón por la que las personas no lo querían y se apartaban de su lado cada vez que lo veían era por su apariencia, era bajito y menudo como la mayoría de los magos, su aspecto era bastante frágil cosa que se acompañaba de su delicado rostro cuyas facciones eran tan finas que parecían casi de mujer, ya alguna vez lo habían confundido con una chica al verlo por la espalda, sobre todo porque utilizaba el cabello largo hasta la cintura y además suelto. Hasta ahora su descripción no parece tener nada fuera de lo común, pero lo que hacía distinto a Vaati de cualquier otro humano eran sus colores, su piel era de un blanco imposible, literalmente era blanco como el papel y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, esto le daba un aspecto un tanto repulsivo a ojos de la mayoría, se tapaba la cara con sus cabellos violetas pero esto no ayudaba mucho a ser aceptado.

Vaati se limitaba a mantenerse apartado de la gente y no causaba problemas a nadie, a menos que se metieran con él, en cuyo caso respondía de malas maneras y si alguien lo molestaba mucho lo peor que podía hacer era utilizar un hechizo de inmovilidad, cosa de dejar a su interlocutor adherido al suelo mientras él se iba a algún lugar donde poder estar tranquilo. En cuanto se alejaba lo suficiente la víctima era libre, esto sólo había pasado una vez y fue suficiente para volverse aún más ignorado de lo que ya era, de todos modos a él no le molestaba.

Se le podría considerar una persona pacífica excepto cuando se trataba de Wind. Ese era otro de los misterios que rodeaban al muchacho ¿Por qué Vaati lo odiaba tanto? El joven mago parecía estar obsesionado con él y siempre ideaba alguna treta para meterlo en problemas, a veces utilizando magia, a veces de algunas otras maneras más sutiles, pero siempre de forma indirecta, su broma favorita era hacer que Wind llegara tarde.

Wind y Ralph caminaban por las calles adoquinadas del pueblo, avanzando entre las elegantes casas de madera color pastel, iban inusualmente silenciosos, las palabras del maestro Aquilo los habían perturbado un poco y meditaban seriamente su situación pensando en qué hacer. Tan absortos estaban en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se fijaron en Vaati y tropezaron con él. Wind dijo un mecánico "lo siento" y siguió avanzando sin siquiera mirarlo. No era un incidente tan grave en realidad, pero tomando en cuenta el odio que Vaati sentía por Wind fue suficiente para que este decidiera vengarse, así que mientras veía a los dos muchachos alejarse se concentró en Wind, levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos invocando el hechizo "pies de plomo".

El chico de los ropajes verdes repentinamente comenzó a sentir los pies muy pesados, hasta el punto que caminar se le hacía extremadamente difícil, se detuvo agotado por el esfuerzo y miró a su amigo de forma angustiada, este lo miró extrañado

—¿Qué pasa Wind?

—No... No puedo mover las piernas, me pesan mucho, no sé qué me pasa –Ralph se mostró tan preocupado como el muchacho, se preguntaba qué le pasaría, pero lo dedujo rápidamente cuando vio a Vaati pasar con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

—¡Aah! ¡Estoy debe ser culpa tuya Vaati! Te ordeno quitar de inmediato el hechizo que pusiste sobre Wind.

—¿Me ordenas? Ni que fuera tu sirviente, además, no tienes forma de probar que fue mi culpa, podría ser que Wind simplemente esté fingiendo. Al fin y al cabo eres tan estúpido que no te darías cuenta.

—Maldito bastardo —dijo Ralph entre dientes al tiempo que comenzaba a correr hacia Vaati para golpearlo—. Me las vas a pagar.

Pero antes de que Ralph pidera alcanzar a Vaati, este chasqueó los dedos y los pies del azabache se volvieron tan pesados como los de su amigo rubio.

—¡Oye! ¡Qué me hiciste! ¡Libérame ahora! —Gritó enfurecido.

—¿Liberarte? ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que es mi culpa? Quizás sea su alergia a los estudios la que está haciendo que no puedan llegar a clases y sientan las piernas pesadas. Je, de todos modos yo que ustedes me apresuraría, cada vez queda menos tiempo para llegar a clases, la escuela está como a 30 metros, buena suerte chicos, los dejo, nos vemos en clases.

Wind y Ralph miraron con odio al mago mientras se alejaba, tenían unas ganas locas de correr hacia él y golpearlo, pero de momento el simple hecho de avanzar era todo un desafío y como la prioridad era en primer lugar llegar a clases a tiempo, se olvidaron el asunto y pusieron todos sus esfuerzos en caminar.

Lo que siguió fue bastante humillante, avanzaban arrastrando los pies a una velocidad mínima, parecían abuelos arrastrando los pies y todos las personas que pasaban se les quedaban mirando extrañados por este avanzar tan particular, los niños preguntaban a qué jugaban aquellos chicos y otras personas mal intencionadas se reían en voz baja.

Nadie sabía el tremendo esfuerzo que hacían por recorrer los 30 metros que los separaban de su destino, sudaban a mares mientras movían sus piececillos, pero poco a poco se acercaron hasta estar a dos metros de su destino, el portero miraba a los muchachos avanzar de aquella forma tan extraña sin inmutarse, ya los conocía y estaba acostumbrado a sus rarezas, sobre todo por parte de Wind. Suspiró algo aburrido creyendo que esa era otra de las ideas locas que acostumbraban a realizar aquellos chicos, tal vez era una carrera a paso de tortuga, quien sabe, pero de todos modos la situación ya lo estaba aburriendo así que decidió apurarlos.

—Chicos ¿Podrían apresurarse? Ya casi es hora de que inicien las clases y tengo que cerrar la reja, será mejor que dejen sus juegos para después.

—Don Brend, avanzamos lo más rápido que podemos, pero nuestras piernas pesan como plomo, denos unos minutos que ya casi llegamos.

El hombre los miró fastidiado, los chicos avanzaban a paso de caracol mientras otros chicos atrasados los rebasaban con facilidad, finalmente llegó la hora en la que tocaron la campana para entrar, esa era la señal para que cerrara la reja, todos los que quedaran afuera tendrían que esperar 15 minutos a que saliera una inspectora a anotar a los atrasados antes de dejarlos pasar. A los chicos les faltaban 40 centímetros para atravesar la reja, pero el portero simplemente no quiso esperarlos pues pensó que se estaban burlando de él, cerró la reja sin miramientos y los dejó fuera.

Los chicos miraron frustrados como Don Brend se iba dejándolos solos, entonces escucharon una risita cerca de ellos, Vaati desde el otro lado de la reja sonreía de forma burlona. Entonces levantó la mano, chasqueó los dedos y los pies de los muchachos volvieron a la normalidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde, serían anotados como atrasados. Wind ya temía el regaño que le daría su padre cuando regresara de su viaje, desde que él se había ido había llegado tarde la mayoría de los días.

Le gritaron feroces insultos al mago mientras este se encaminaba hacia la sala de clases, pero aparte de eso no podían hacer más, no había forma de probar que llegaron tarde por culpa de Vaati, era la misma historia de siempre, ese era un día normal como cualquier otro dentro de la particular vida de Wind.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Si, algo rara la historia, muy inusual, pero no se desanimen por eso y denle una oportunidad, les aseguro que será interesante, con peleas, misterios y friendship power, además, más adelante igual aparece Link. Y... Por otro lado usaré estas notas para hablar de los personajes y las locuras que me llevaron a crear esta historia tal como es.**


	2. Nueva compañera

Wind y Ralph caminaban por el pasillo que los conducía a su salón, iban hechos una furia, el piso de madera crujía bajo los atronadores pasos que daban, la rabia se les escapaba por los poros y aunque Wind no lo sabía, aquellos sentimientos negativos estaban comenzando a afectar al hada que llevaba en el bolsillo. Por fortuna no de una forma negativa, la energía despedida estaba actuando como un estimulante y ayudando a la pequeña criatura a recuperar la conciencia.

Finalmente los dos muchachos abrieron la puerta y entraron a clases sin saludar a nadie ni mirar a su alrededor, no estaban de humor para mostrarse educados. Si hubiera sido por ellos, le habrían ladrado a la primera persona que se les pusiera al frente, pero no contaban con que la maestra los regañaría.

—¡Ralph Wind! ¡Pero qué maneras son esas! ¡Al menos deberían saludar ya que llegaron tarde! Por favor muestren más respeto, sobre todo ahora que tendrán a una compañera tan ilustre en la clase.

Los chicos se detuvieron sorprendidos por esto último ¿Compañera ilustre? ¿A qué se refería? Se voltearon a ver y quedaron mudos de la impresión, no se dieron cuenta cuando entraron pero junto a la profesora había una hermosa muchacha, era alta, delgada y con una presencia elegante, su cabello era rubio cual hilos de oro que colgaban de su cabeza, su rostro era blanco (De un blanco saludable, no como el horrible color de Vaati) con mejillas rosadas, su piel era como porcelana y sus dulces labios pequeños y redondos como si se tratara de una fresa. No tardaron en reconocerla, la persona que estaba frente a ellos era ni más ni menos que la ilustre princesa de Hyrule, la princesa Zelda.

—Bueno que esperan ¡Saluden! –Gritó la profesora ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Los chicos reaccionaron de un brinco y saludaron de la forma más cortés que pudieron, Wind hizo una sencilla reverencia sin demasiada gracia, mientras que Ralph se arrodilló frente a ella y le besó la mano sonriendo de forma zalamera. Su amigo lo consideró algo exagerado, pero esa era la forma en la que el padre arribista de Ralph le había dicho que debía saludar a la gente noble para ganar sus favores y ascender en el poder.

La princesa se mostró algo incómoda, ese tipo de saludo era habitual para ella, pero el comportamiento exagerado no. De todos modos no duró mucho, porque luego los dos chicos se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos puestos prestando atención a lo que la maestra quería decir.

—Continuando con lo que estábamos antes de que fuéramos interrumpidos, les estaba diciendo que la ilustre princesa Zelda será su compañera de clases todo este año. Por favor trátenla con respeto, cordialidad y mantengan su educación. Recuerden que su madre fue la que fundó esta escuela, así que demuestren que todo lo que me he esmerado en enseñarles les ha servido de algo. Bueno querida —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la princesa–, busca algún puesto que te acomode, hay bastante espacio libre.

En verdad había mucho espacio libre, la escuela que habían construido era más grande de lo que en realidad se necesitaba en un pueblito como Ordon, las salas eran espaciosas y tenían capacidad para 30 personas, pero ninguno de los cursos superaba los 15 alumnos todavía, cosa que se esperaba cambiara en el futuro. En esta clase en particular, contando ahora a Zelda, tenía 12 alumnos.

La princesa observó a sus compañeros un momento hasta que sus ojos se posaron de pronto en una muchacha que se le hizo muy familiar. Era morena y tenía el cabello rojo, los ojos alargados y un aspecto bastante sensual, el cual estaba resaltado por su atuendo. Vestía el traje típico de las gerudo, las guerreras del desierto, unos pantalones sueltos recogidos en los tobillos y una especie de blusa corta que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, con un escote muy insinuante.

La chica además tenía un par de pulseras doradas, una en cada mano y en su cuello una gargantilla también dorada, llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola bien alta que mantenía sujeto su larguísimo cabello rojo. La muchacha pareció reconocerla también y le mostró una sonrisa amable, la princesa no lo pensó dos veces, decidió sentarse junto a aquella vieja amiga que por azares del destino volvía a ver.

La primera clase del día era historia, un verdadero suplicio para la mayoría de los alumnos, era una hora y media completa escuchando a la señora hablar de batallas, de fechas, de reinas y reyes muertos hacía muchos años atrás. La mayoría no prestaba demasiada atención, al fin y al cabo la historia es sólo memoria, no hace falta entender nada, bastaban con estudiar dos días antes y sacar una nota medianamente decente.

Para la princesa en cambio, la historia era un tema apasionante, sobre todo pensando que en el futuro ella misma pasaría a formar parte de ella, un privilegio propio de su condición de princesa, pero la verdad tampoco estaba prestando demasiada atención. En temas de historia iba muy adelantada, debido a su educación de la realeza, era necesario que supiera sobre dinastías, batallas y fechas relevantes. Como no estaba muy interesada en la clase, decidió conversar con aquella entrañable amiga con la que se había encontrado, hacía años que no la veía y tenían muchas cosas que contarse.

—Din, tiempo sin vernos.

—Sí princesa, mucho tiempo en verdad ¿Cuánto harán? ¿Unos 5 años?

—Más o menos, fue muy triste el día que te fuiste del palacio, en todos estos años me has hecho falta. Hablar contigo cara a cara no es lo mismo que hacerlo por cartas.

—No, no es lo mismo, a veces uno olvida contar ciertos detalles, o simplemente los oculta... Como tú hiciste ahora ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te venías a Ordon?

—Ji ji, era sorpresa, quería ver la cara que ibas a poner al verme entrar por la puerta, te puedo decir que valió la pena, jajajajaja.

—Shhhh, no te rías tan fuerte, la maestra nos va a pillar.

—Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de educación en un salón de clases, yo siempre he tenido profesores particulares.

—Cierto, educación de princesa. Hablando de eso ¿Para qué viniste a Ordon? No me dirás que para asistir a la escuela, porque en el palacio seguro que tu educación es mucho mejor, además de contar con más comodidades y lujos. Todavía recuerdo el tiempo que pasé allí, fue increíble, de hecho luego me costó un poco acostumbrarme a la vida de plebeya. No me estoy quejando, la tía Telma es muy buena conmigo pero... Tú sabes, no puedes comparar una casa con un castillo.

—No se puede comparar una casa con un castillo, tienes razón, el mundo en la casa es mucho más grande, tienes la libertad de salir a donde quieras, nadie te vigila, es más acogedora, no tienes el peso del poder sobre tus hombros, ni eres blanco de la ambición de los nobles, no te rodea gente hipócrita que sólo busca tus favores y por sobre todo, rascarse el trasero sin que nadie lo note es mucho más fácil.

—jajajaj, Zelda, sigues siendo la misma bromista de siempre. —La princesa mostró una amplia y genuina sonrisa.

—Es la única forma de sobrellevar la pesada existencia que me tocó vivir.

—Y esto de venir a vivir a este pueblo ¿Son algo así como unas vacaciones?

—No exactamente, ojalá lo fueran —el rostro de la muchacha se ensombreció—Din, sólo porque eres mi amiga te voy a contar algo muy secreto, no se lo puedes decir a nadie ¿Entendido?

—Sí —contestó la peliroja algo preocupada.

—Resulta que desde hace un tiempo, he estado teniendo horribles pesadillas, sueños lúgubres sobre un gran mal que se extiende sobre todo el reino, pero en medio de toda la oscuridad que rodea al lugar, veo una hermosa luz verde que ahuyenta a las sombras y que proviene del bosque.

—Eso se parece a...

—Sí, así es como inicia la historia de la princesa Zelda que vivió hace cientos de años atrás, con un sueño lleno de oscuridad, pero que a la vez da una luz de esperanza. En la leyenda, poco tiempo después de que la princesa comenzara a tener aquellos sueños, un valeroso muchacho vestido de verde y seguido por un hada se presentó ante ella dispuesto a dar su vida por defenderla a ella y al reino. Ese muchacho luego, se convertiría en el legendario héroe del tiempo. Tal parece que la historia se repite, tengo sueños parecidos a los de esa historia, por lo tanto debería suponer que un valiente héroe vendrá a brindarme su apoyo y ayuda ¡Pero no tengo tiempo para esperarlo! Por eso me las arreglé para venir hasta acá, a Ordon que es el pueblo más cercano al bosque, encontraré a mi héroe destinado y juntos derrotaremos al mal.

—Ay Zelda, sigues siendo tan imprudente como siempre, eso no es nada bueno ¿Y cómo hiciste para que te permitieran venir hasta acá? ¿Me dirás que tus padres te dieron permiso?

—Bueno al principio no querían. La verdad no les conté el motivo real por el que quería venir aquí, le dije que deseaba conocer la vida de la gente humilde de los pueblos, para poder comprender a mi gente mejor y así convertirme en una buena gobernante de mayor. A algunos les pareció una idea razonable, pero otros dijeron que era peligroso y que no podría llevar una vida de princesa digna, que podrían hacerme daño y bla bla bla. Pero al final me salí con la mía, aunque todo debo agradecérselo a Impa, si no fuera por su apoyo y porque prometió que estaría a mi lado protegiéndome todo el tiempo jamás me habrían dejado venir.

—Sin duda lo hará, por lo que me dices en tus cartas tu guardiana es una mujer muy fuerte y muy confiable. Aunque no la veo por aquí.

—Conseguí que me dejara venir a la escuela sola, la verdad sería algo incómodo y vergonzoso estar en la sala de clases con mi nana, pero de todas formas no creo que me haya dejado sola, de seguro está por aquí en algún lugar cercano escondida vigilándome.

—Claro, sus habilidades de sheika, la gente esa tribu es experta en ocultarse en las sombras. De todos modos, aunque las posibilidades de que algo te pase aquí son mínimas, yo también puedo brindarte protección. —dijo Din echando un vistazo hacia su bolso del que sobresalían las puntas de unas espadas gemelas que guardaba allí.

—¿Sigues practicando con las espadas esas?

—Claro, la danza de las espadas es parte de la cultura gerudo, tal vez por mi condición de oráculo de las estaciones me ha tocado abandonar mi tierra y mi gente para servir aquí en los verdes prados de Hyrule, pero sigo manteniendo vivas mis raíces.

—Debes haber mejorado mucho con tus espadas en todos estos años, luego me tienes que mostrar tu baile —dijo la princesa con una sonrisa y una mirada de interés—. Oye, cambiando de tema, supongo que tú conoces bien a todos los chicos de la clase ¿Por qué no me hablas un poco de ellos?

—¿Hablarte de ellos? ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

—No sé, lo que sea, cualquier cosa que me pueda resultar útil, quiero mantener buenas relaciones con los demás.

—Um, bueno, si es por eso, creo que mejor empiezo hablándote de Vaati ¿Ves a ese extraño chico de allá atrás de piel blanca y ojos rojos? Él es Vaati, es la persona más complicada de la clase, no es que sea tan malo pero no le gusta relacionarse con los demás, háblale sólo lo estrictamente necesario y en lo posible no directamente. Si tienes algo que tratar con él, primero hazlo con alguno de sus dos amigos, Farone o Rumpel, son como sus intermediarios, si tratas directamente con él lo más probable es que te ignore o te conteste mal, depende de su humor. Además hay que tener cuidado con ese chico, es un mago oscuro.

—¿Un mago? Pero si Hyrule no es una tierra de magos, aquí los únicos que usan magia son los miembros de la familia real o aquellos que son bendecidos con la gracia de las hadas.

—Tal como dices, Vaati no es de Hyrule. No tenemos idea de donde proviene, él llegó a la clase recién el año pasado, de lo poco que sabemos de él es que vive en los bosques perdidos junto a su maestro Ezero. Creo que no tiene familia, los rumores dicen que su madre lo abandonó al nacer.

—Qué triste, no es de extrañar que sea tan complicado ¿Y qué me cuentas de sus amigos?

—Bueno, Rumpel es el chico moreno del sombrero puntiagudo que está por allá, de él no hay mucho que decir. Es muy callado, habla poco y vive tocando su violín, es todo un músico, vive por y para la música. Si le preguntas algo lo más probable es que te conteste con alguna bella tonada.

—Pues entonces hablar con él es tan imposible como hacerlo con Vaati.

—Si es necesario, él te dirigirá la palabra, no te preocupes. Es un buen chico, un poco raro tal vez pero un buen chico. De todos modos la más normal del trío es Farone, es la chica de pelo con el par de moñitos en la cabeza y vestido verde. Ella es muy alegre y parlanchina, pero no demasiado femenina, nunca la invites a comprar ropa o probar maquillaje, se aburrirá.Con ella es mejor salir a cazar insectos o a pescar, hasta a un partido de pelota aceptaría ir, ella además es la novia de Vaati.

—¿Es su novia?

—Bueno, casi novia. La verdad ambos niegan la relación, todavía no sabemos por qué. Se les ha visto tomados de la mano e incluso besándose, pero aun así insisten en que son sólo amigos, es algo complicado entenderlos. En fin, continuando ¿Ves a ese chico rubio de allá? Ese de la cara seria. Ese es Ingus, es todo un caballero, es muy amable y cortés, un encanto. Es el hijo del maestro de esgrima de Ordon. Estudia muy duro y aspira a ser un caballero de la guardia real, sería bueno que hicieras amistad con él, quizás en el futuro termine trabajando en tu castillo, si se llevan bien hasta podría hacer la vista gorda cuando quieras escaparte para dar tus paseos por la ciudadela.

—Suena bien, anotaré tu idea.

—Ahora hablemos de Malon, es la chica de cabello largo y castaño de por allá.

—¿Esa que se ve tan linda y amable?

—Sí, esa misma. Pero no te dejes engañar por su aspecto, Malon tiene carácter, pórtate bien cuando estés cerca de ella, su pasatiempo favorito es regañar a la gente, hasta ha regañado maestros ¿Puedes creerlo? Ella es la hija de Talon, el dueño del rancho LonLon. Adora a los animales, en especial a los caballos, canta muy bonito, casi tan bonito como Nayru y tiene una especie de rivalidad con Wind sobre quien es mejor jinete. De vez en cuando tendrás la oportunidad de presenciar una carrera entre esos dos, es muy emocionante. Y qué más, ah sí, ahora te hablaré de Nayru ya que la mencioné.

—A Nayru ya la conozco, me estoy quedando en su casa.

—¿En serio? Entonces también deberías conocer a Ralph.

—A él no tuve tiempo de conocerlo, llegué anoche cuando ellos ya dormían, hoy en la mañana al levantarme tuve tiempo de platicar un poco con Nayru quien me pareció de lo más agradable, Ralph tuvo que salir temprano, por eso no pude tratar con él.

—Ya veo, pues Ralph es ese chico de pelo negro vestido de azul, el que te saludó de forma ridícula hoy en la mañana. Él es el hijo del comerciante más rico de la ciudad y aspira a ascender socialmente y a formar parte de la nobleza, aunque debo decir que son ideas inculcadas por su padre quien es un arribista sin remedio.

—Uy, entonces debo tener cuidado, quizás intente cortejarme.

—Pierde cuidado con eso, él ya está comprometido en matrimonio, justamente con Nayru.

—¿En serio? No lo puedo creer.

—Sí, es difícil creerlo, ese tonto emparejado con una chica tan inteligente y hermosa como Nayru suena como algo loco, pero en realidad hay toda una historia detrás de esto. Resulta que Nayru es la hija bastarda de un noble, a quien poco y nada le importó su nacimiento. De hecho la hubiera abandonado de no ser porque la madre de esta murió. El tipo tampoco era un desalmado como para dejar a una pobre huérfana a su suerte, así que a regañadientes se tuvo que hacer cargo de ella, e hizo que se criara con la servidumbre, pero eso sí, le brindó una educación un tanto superior, una chica educada siempre es útil. Y vaya que le resultó útil, el padre de Ralph quiso establecer una sociedad comercial con este noble y se reunieron para tratar el asunto, en aquella ocasión llevó a su hijo que en ese tiempo tenía como 8 años, el chiquillo aburrido se escabulló de la vigilancia y se puso a recorrer la mansión del noble.

Quiso el destino que terminara encontrándose con Nayru, de quien se enamoró perdidamente. Bueno, no sé qué tanto se puede enamorar un niño de 8 años pero le gustaba la niña, luego llegó donde su padre diciendo que se quería casar con ella. El hombre no pensaba permitir que su hijo se casara con una don nadie, una hija de criada, una plebeya sin clase ni educación. Pero el noble vio una buena oportunidad en esto, le confesó que aquella niña era su hija bastarda y se la ofreció en matrimonio a su hijo, era la oportunidad perfecta, haría una sociedad comercial sentada bajo bases mucho más sólidas que un simple contrato y además podría deshacerse de la muchacha, por su parte el padre de Ralph vio la oportunidad de que su hijo ascendiera de clase social, tal vez la chica era una bastarda pero estaba reconocida y algo de estatus otorgaba.

Así quedó establecida su relación, Ralph y Nayru quedaron comprometidos y la chica fue enviada a vivir a la casa de él, desde entonces están juntos. Pero tristemente aunque Ralph está loco de amor por ella, este amor no es correspondido, Nayru no parece muy interesada en él. Ralph, es un buen chico, mucho más asequible que su padre debo decir, pero parece que ella quisiera otra cosa. Aun así acepta su destino sin oponer resistencia, está resignada a casarse con alguien a quien no ama, tal vez porque es incapaz de ver un futuro mejor para sí misma.

—Es una historia triste.

—Lo sé, pero ella sabe lo que hace, ella es la responsable de su futuro y si no hace nada por cambiarlo pues allá ella. Estoy segura de que si le dijera a Ralph que no quiere casarse con él, él la dejaría libre, la ama demasiado para verla sufrir a su lado. Y terminando las presentaciones, del único del que me falta hablarte es de Wind, es el muchacho rubio de traje verde que está allá, él vive en la granja Neburi y aunque no lo creas él es el hijo de Link.

—¿En serio?¿el señor Link? ¿El héroe que salvó el reino hace algunos años atrás?

—Ese mismo. Wind es un tanto atolondrado e irresponsable, pero es muy buena persona, es el mejor amigo de Ralph, aunque vive peleándose con él, pero creo que eso es lo que llaman amistad de hombres. Es un estupendo jinete y sabe mucho de agricultura, aspira a ser un granjero como su padre.

—¿Un granjero como su padre? ¿Y no aspira a ser también un héroe como él?

—Pues, no sé si aspire a eso, al menos parece intentarlo, todas las mañanas va a la academia de esgrima, pero hasta donde sé, como espadachín es un asco, tal parece que no heredó el talento del señor Link.

—Qué lástima, sería lindo contar con otro héroe para Hyrule, sobre todo con los tiempos que se avecinan.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Hoy hablaremos de Zelda.**

 **Debo empezar aclarando que en esta historia hay dos Zeldas, la reina Zelda y la princesa Zelda. Tal como muchos fans plantean en sus fics, aquí también está presente la tradición de llamar a la primera princesa del reino Zelda, por eso se repite el nombre.**

 **Pero a diferencia de los otros fics, esta vez no quise que Zelda fuera huérfana, por eso tiene a sus padres vivos. Se suponque que su madre es la tradicional reencarnacion de la diosa Hylia que se plantea en los juegos y esta Zelda, es solo su hija, tiene algunas dotes para la magia no muy desarrolladas y aparentemente poderes premonitorios. Esta chica es algo mimada y nunca se ha expuesto a situaciones de peligro, tampoco sabe muy bien lo que es enfrentarse a la crueldad del mundo o luchar por existir, ella nacio en tiempos de paz, a diferencia de su madre, por lo que tienen actitudes muy distintas. Mi idea era poner a una Zelda más "imperfecta" y cercana, cosa de sentirme cómoda escribiendo sobre ella.**


	3. Una hada perdida

Luego de clases como era de esperar, se formó una gran aglomeración de alumnos alrededor de la princesa. Todos querían observarla, grabar su grácil figura en sus retinas para recordar por siempre aquel momento en el que conocieron a la futura soberana de Hyrule. Era todo un acontecimiento, quizás sería la única vez en sus vidas en la que podrían estar cerca de semejante personaje.

La princesa aunque se sentía algo fastidiada, contestaba a cada pregunta que le hacían con cordialidad y mucha educación, después de todo la habían entrenado para ello. Aun así habían ciertas situaciones que la superaban un poco, le costaba mucho contener la risa frente al comportamiento ridículo y exagerado de Ralph.

—Princesa es un honor muy honorable tenerla aquí. —Decía el azabache con una profunda reverencia.

—Jaaja, no hace falta que lo mencione caballero. —Contestaba la princesa con una sonrisa forzada, mientras sacaba la cuenta de que ya era la cuarta reverencia que le hacía en el día.

—Ya basta Ralph, la vas a asustar. —Intervino de pronto Wind, dándole una patada a su amigo antes de que se reincorporara de su exageradamente profunda reverencia.

El chico terminó de bruces en el suelo. Se levantó con el orgullo y su capa manchados de barro y con la furia ardiendo en sus ojos. Para Wind aquello solo fue una broma, no muy distinta de las que se hacían todos los días, no se le había ocurrido pensar que el hecho que la princesa estuviera presente hacía una diferencia importante. Instruido por su padre, Ralph buscaba a toda costa agradar a cualquier persona importante que conociera, por eso quedar en ridículo ante la mismísima princesa era algo horrible.

—¡Pero a ti que te pasa idiota! —Gritó Ralph furioso.

—Oye, no es para tanto —contestó Wind algo extrañado.

—Claro, para un burro como tú no es nada, además ensuciaste mi capa —en ese momento el muchacho estaba tan furioso que le dio un empujón a su amigo.

—Para lo que me importa tu capa, siempre estás molestando con tu mugrosa capa —Wind también estaba bastante enfadado luego del empujón.

—Escúchame bien granjerito ¡Nadie se mete con mi capa!

Y no pasaron dos segundos desde que pronunció esas palabras, cuando Ralph asestó un puñetazo en el rostro del rubio.

A decir verdad no fue un golpe muy fuerte, a último momento Ralph controló algo de sus impulsos y le bajó la fuerza al ataque, pero como tomó por sorpresa a Wind, este perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Pero cuando cayó, su cuerpo impactó el suelo con el lado donde estaba el bolsillo que contenía el hada.

La pequeña criatura recibió un ligero apretón, por fortuna no salió dañada, es más, despertó de su letargo y con un sonoro quejido hizo notar su presencia. Wind sorprendido de la pequeña vocecilla que escuchaba, metió su mano a su bolsillo y sacó al mágico ser.

Una pequeña esfera de luz brillantecolor lila con alas de libélula emergió ante todos, la criatura se agitó un poco y luego comenzó a volar lentamente en frente de todos los presentes. Los ojos de la princesa resplandecían de emoción ante la vista del hada, mientras que en su mente los hilos de sus pensamientos se conectaban. Tenía frente a ella a una hada, la cual el muchacho de ropas verdes sacó de su bolsillo, este mismo muchacho era el hijo de Link ¿Acaso todo esto estaría relacionado con su sueño? La joven dama comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría mientras exclamaba.

—¡Una hada! ¡Una hada! ¡Es una hada! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Qué emoción!

—¿Por qué tanta emoción? —Interrogó Nayru algo extrañada de la reacción de la princesa—.¿Acaso tiene un gusto especial por las hadas?

—Eh... Bueno... Si... —En ese momento Zelda guardó silencio, debía ser cuidadosa, no quería que nadie se enterara de su sueño profético—. Nunca había visto una ¿Es como para emocionarse o no?

—Qui-quienes son... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó? —Preguntó de pronto la hada nerviosa de estar rodeada de tantos humanos en un lugar que no conocía.

—Pasó que estabas volando descuidadamente por el campo y terminaste chocando con mi cabeza. —Replicó Wind molesto de recordar el hecho.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya recuerdo! Estaba huyendo y... —En ese momento la hadaguardó silencio, al parecer no quería hablar de ese tema—. Bueno, olvídense de eso, entonces ¿Te golpeé? Uy, de verdad lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que me causaste hada tonta? ¡Por tu culpa llegué tarde a la academia y me regañaron!

—¿Eh? Pero... ¡Oye! ¡Tampoco me puedes echar toda la culpa! O sea, no creo que nuestro choque te haya quitado tanto tiempo, seguramente saliste con la hora muy justa, no es mi culpa si eres un irresponsable que no deja tiempo para imprevistos.

—Que... Tu... Estúpida... ¡Aggg! ¡Cállate tú no sabes nada hada tonta! ¡Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí! ¡Que las hadas estén en los poblados es de mala suerte! ¡Solo traerás desgracias! ¡Lárgate mosca inmunda!

De alguna forma estas palabras afectaron profundamente al ser alado, que al parecer era muy sensible. Si la luz que emitía no le hubiera dado el aspecto de una bola de luz con alas y su ojos fueran visibles, todos los que estaban ahí hubieran visto como comenzaba a llorar. Entonces dando tristes gemidos escapó del lugar dejando una tenue estela de luz a su paso.

El ambiente se puso muy incómodo en ese momento, todos los chicos de la clase se quedaron mudos sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Pero el silencio no duró mucho, pues la princesa en aquel momento estalló en furia al ver como sus esperanzas de encontrar al héroe de sus sueños se desvanecían. Así que sin miramientos y olvidando toda educación fue a increpar a Wind.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Ofendiste a esa pobre hada! ¡Eres un bruto!

Wind iba a contestar al insulto, pero vio detrás de la princesa a Ralph haciéndole señas para que controlara su lengua. Claro, Zelda no era sólo una compañera de clases, era la princesa de Hyrule, por primera vez en su vida tendría que morderse la lengua y aguantar sus impulsos si no quería meterse en problemas... O peor aún, meter en problemas a su padre, por eso simplemente guardó silencio y desvió la mirada.

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Wind volteó y puso sus ojos negros en los de la princesa, en ellos no había arrepentimiento o sumisión, cosa que se la hacía algo extraña a la joven. Salvo por su amiga Din y los miembros de su familia, toda persona que la rodeaba siempre se doblegaba a su voluntad y cumplía sus deseos, de alguna forma esto la hizo sentir algo insegura, pero no cedería frente a un mocoso rebelde. La princesa rara vez hacía uso arbitrario de su autoridad, pero esta sería una excepción.

—Escúchame Wind, te ordeno que vayas en busca de esa hada, le pidas una disculpa y la traigas contigo, no quiero que regreses sin ella ¿Me entendiste? ¡No te atrevas a volver sin la hada!

El joven rubio lanzó un bufido de molestia y se alejó en silencio demostrando su disgusto con cada paso que daba, incluso pateó una insolente piedra que osó cruzarse en su camino.

—Zelda ¿Estás segura de esto? —Le susurró Din en su oído—. Encontrar una hada en un terreno tan vasto puede ser un problema.

—Tiene que hacerlo, como todos dicen es muy raro ver una hada en terreno habitado por humanos, estoy segura de que esto tiene que ver con mi sueño profético.

Luego de dejar la escuela, Wind buscó el lugar más solitario que pudo, sacó su espada de entrenamiento que aún cargaba consigo y se dispuso a desquitar su enojo con algún árbol del lugar. Ese día estaba resultando ser un asco, se había despertado con pesadillas, le habían tirado un balde de agua fría en la mañana, no había podido ir al pueblo montando en su caballo, había recibido un golpe en la cabeza, había llegado tarde a la academia de esgrima y a clases, se había peleado con la princesa Zelda y para colmo tenía que buscar a una estúpida hada y pedirle perdón por algo de lo que ni siquiera tenía culpa.

El chico desenfundó su madero y comenzó a golpear al árbol que había elegido como objetivo. Realizaba vigorosos golpes horizontales alternando entre el lado derecho y el izquierdo, cada golpe era firme y exacto, realizado con una técnica impecable y con una velocidad que pocos podrían igualar.

De a poco con cada embiste su enojo iba cediendo y su buen humor habitual regresaba, de modo que sus golpes se hicieron más lentos pero más fuertes. Entonces en un arranque de inspiración, realizó un giro con todo su cuerpo para luego saltar realizando un corte ascendente, al tiempo que apoyaba uno de sus pies en el tronco del árbol y realizaba un mortal hacia atrás aterrizando en cuclillas.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del muchacho frente a la hazaña realizada, pero el sonido de un aplauso a sus espaldas hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, mientras se volteaba a ver quién era el que lo había estado observando aguantó el aliento.

Wind lanzó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que solo se trataba de Tingle, el loquito del pueblo. Un extraño hombre algo gordo, de nariz prominente y ojos achinados, con la costumbre de vestir mallas verdes y de cazar hadas. Tingle siempre decía que él era un hada del bosque y que algún día, alguna de sus compañeras vendría a buscarlo para llevarlo a su reino mágico. Estaba de más decir que nadie le creía semejantes estupideces, por esto lo tildabn de loco, seguramente si andaba diciendo por ahí que Wind era un maravilloso espadachín, nadie le creería tampoco. Por lo tanto, de momento su secreto estaba a salvo.

—¿Qué hay Tingle? —Saludó Wind con una sonrisa. En cierta forma Tingle era su amigo, o al menos sentía algo de simpatía por él, tenían cierta afinidad por la costumbre que tenían ambos de vestir siempre de verde.

—Ay jovencito, no te imaginas la gran decepción que tuve hoy.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Pues, estaba yo practicando mis palabras mágicas cuando de pronto algo chocó con mi cabeza. Al principio quedé aturdido, pero luego de recuperarme me di cuenta de que lo que me había golpeado era una hada ¡Una hada! ¿Puedes creerlo? Estaba tan emocionado, por fin una hada había venido a mí y me llevaría a su reino mágico. Le hice cosquillas para que reaccionara, pero en cuanto el hada despertó me gritó "¡No es mi culpa!" y se fue volando... Que decepción... Y yo que pensaba que por fin había llegado mi momento.

—Para otra vez habrá más suerte Tingle —contestó el rubio con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Pero... ¿Me podrías decir hacia dónde se fue la hada?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Tú no eres un hada del bosque, no deberías hablar con ella, los humanos y las hadas no deben mezclarse. Pero supongo que da igual, se fue a los bosques perdidos, en ese lugar no podrás alcanzarla.

Wind tragó saliva mientras sentía una presión en el pecho, la sola mención del bosque perdido despertaba en él sus más profundos temores. Visitar ese lugar estaba prohibido, además de ser muy peligroso, pero la princesa le había ordenado regresar con aquella hada, desobedecerla podría traerle problemas.

Se despidió de Tingle y caminó lentamente hacia donde le indicaron preguntándose qué hacer, ahora estaba metido en un gran lío, ¿Debía desobedecer las reglas e ir al bosque perdido, o debía desobedecer a la princesa y regresar a casa? ¿Acaso algo podía ir peor ese día?

Finalmente el muchacho llegó a los lindes del bosque donde debía tomar una decisión, adentrarse en su espesura o dar media vuelta y volver a su granja. Posó sus ojos en los árboles de troncos negros y ramas retorcidas, aquella espesura que parecían no tener fin, el cúmulo de vida vegetal se veía oscuro y tenebroso, la luz escasamente lograba atravesar el ramaje manteniendo el suelo en penumbras. Era un lugar tétrico, que además se sabía estaba plagado de monstruos, tal vez Wind era un chico algo impulsivo pero tampoco era un idiota, aunque siempre se metía en problemas nunca buscaba involucrase en situaciones peligrosas.

En ese momento estuvo a punto de tomar la decisión más sensata y largarse de ahí, pero un escalofriante grito lo detuvo.

—¡Auxiliooooooooo!

Alguien dentro del bosque estaba pidiendo ayuda y por el tono desesperado del grito estaba en problemas muy graves. Al principio el rubio consideró la idea de buscar a más personas para ir en ayuda de quien quiera que estuviera ahí, pero el grito se repitió una vez más, esta vez aún más cargado de terror, seguido de un sonoro sollozo y un quejido gutural. Tal vez no habría tiempo de buscar refuerzos, si no actuaba rápido podría ser el fin. Fue por esto que Wind se armó de valor y a pesar de todo se adentró en la vegetación.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro, percibió un descenso en la temperatura, quizás sería porque los rayos de sol no lograban calentar aquel lugar, o quizás el ambiente cargado de magia oscura creaba esa sensación, pero fuera lo que fuera, solo contribuía a aumentar su miedo. El muchacho avanzaba con paso vacilante, esquivando arbustos de aspecto espeluznante, o corriendo ramas que parecían manos retorcidas con garras dispuestas a arañarlo.

Sujetaba su espada de madera con toda la fuerza que podía, miraba cada recoveco a su alrededor, esperando ser atacado por algún monstruo en cualquier momento. Pero todo parecía estar tranquilo, el bosque era muy silencioso, tanto que el sonido de sus pasos aplastando la hojarasca destacaba en el ambiente, solo era ahogado por el grito de auxilio que sonaba cada tanto guiándolo hacia su objetivo.

Tras andar un rato sin toparse con ninguna criatura peligrosa, Wind llegó a un lugar ciertamente inusual. Era un enorme claro donde ya no se encontraba ningún árbol oscuro y retorcido, solo habían flores de hermosos colores y hierba fresca, alimentada por los radiante rayos del sol que iluminaban perfectamente la zona. Pero eso no era todo, en el centro del claro había una especie de pedestal de piedra, en el cual estaba clavada una espada larga y angosta, con la empuñadura azul violácea, que simulaba las alas de un ave emprendiendo el vuelo.

Pero no se detuvo demasiado a contemplar el arma, el grito de ayuda resonó una vez más y esta vez pudo identificar su fuente. Entre dos árboles que estaban en los límites del claro, había una enorme tela de araña y en el centro de esta, una bolita de luz con alas de libélula se agitaba incesantemente.

—¡Hada! ¡Aquí estás!

—¿Tú? ¿Por qué de entre todos los que podían venir a rescatarme tenías que aparecer tú?

—¿No crees que primero deberías darme las gracias por venir en lugar de cuestionarme?

—Ug... Está bien, gracias por venir. ¿Puedo cuestionarte ahora?

—¿Esto es en serio?

—Si, bueno... Más o menos. Me alegro de que alguien venga a ayudarme, pero no entiendo por qué querrías ayudarme tú. Ya me dejaste en claro hace un rato que solo soy una desgracia.

—Dicen que el hecho de que un hada se aparezca en zona de personas significa que una desgracia se avecina, pero eso no quiere decir que tú seas la desgracia.

—Pero... si una desgracia ocurriera en este momento seguramente sería mi culpa —contestó la hada cabizbaja.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Olvídalo, mejor déjame aquí, vete antes de que algo malo te ocurra.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Ya me metí en un problema bastante grande por venir aquí, no pienso dejarte, además de que la princesa me va a matar si regreso sin ti, ella misma me ordenó que te buscara.

—Ya veo... La princesa te lo ordenó... Vaya, casi había pensado que eras una buena persona porque habías venido a ayudarme, pero solo sigues órdenes.

—¿Acaso importa?

—A mí me importaba... Quería pensar que alguien se podía preocupar por mí de verdad...

Wind no tuvo tiempo de preguntar más, porque en ese momento un chasquido a sus espaldas lo sorprendió, se le erizó el pellejo y su respiración se congeló durante un instante. Volteó lentamente sin querer enterarse de a que se tendría que enfrentar, fue entonces que lo vio. Una enorme skulltulla lo acechaba desde las cercanías agitando sus quelíceros dispuesta a atacar.

—Madre mía ¡Una araña gigante! —gritó Wind aterrado.

—¡Es una skulltula! ¡Un monstruo!

Ante la simple mención de la palabra monstruo, el muchacho salió corriendo de la escena dejando a la pobre hada atrapada en su red a merced de la araña.

—¡Se suponía que venías a rescatarme! —Chilló el mágico ser presa del pánico.

La skulltula no pareció tener interés en el chico y centró toda su atención en la bolita de luz que pendía de su red, la cual comenzó a gritar cada vez más desesperada. Sus súplicas por ayuda cada vez eran más fuertes, más horrorosas e inentendibles, convirtiéndose en gruñidos ensordecedores, al punto que parecía imposible que una criatura tan delicada como una hada los emitiera. Mientras tanto, encogido detrás de un árbol Wind temblaba de miedo, tenía el corazón en un puño, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras la culpa de dejar a su compañera desamparada lo invadía.

La araña se aproximaba cada vez más a la tela, sus quelíceros chasqueaban de gusto ante la presa que tenía en frente, sus largas y afiladas patas tocaron la red provocando un suave contoneo que estremeció a bolita de luz. Ya no le quedaba tiempo, tenía al monstruo encima, su cuerpo casi la había rodeado, las agujas afiladas que tenía por boca estaban a punto de atravesarla, cuando de pronto se escuchó un golpe sordo, un chasquido de furia y un jadeo.

La skulltula se alejó de la hada para encarar al enemigo que había osado atacarla. Wind estaba frente a ella, con las piernas temblando, pero con la espada de madera firme frente a él. La Hada no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, el chico había regresado a salvarla.

—¡Tú! ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Por qué me ayudas?

—No... ¡No sé! ¡Simplemente no puedo no hacerlo!

Ahora sí, toca hablar del protagonista, Wind.

* * *

 **Y llegamos al capítulo 3, a ver si ahora me leen más, me siento un poco ignorada :c**

 **Notas:**

 **Originalmente pensaba llamar a este chico Link como su padre, pero luego recordé que soy una enemiga de poner a los hijos los nombres de los padres, ya fue suficiente con Zelda junior, por lo tanto, me tocaba buscar un nombre apropiado para el personaje, fue entonces que recordé cierta anécdota que tengo de estos juegos.**

 **Mi hermano y yo somos fan de los Zelda desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre que un juego llegaba a nuestras manos cada uno lo jugaba por su cuenta y luego compartíamos secretos o cosas que encontrábamos en nuestras partidas. Eso si, el primero que empezaba el juego tenía el derecho a usar el slot de guardado 1 y llamar a su personaje Link. Cuando nos tocó jugar Wind Waker yo empecé el juego segunda, me tocó usar el slot 2 y buscar un nombre para el prota, tras pensarlo un rato, ya que el título del juego era Wind Waker llamé a mi chico Wind.**

 **Debo decir que durante este juego me acostumbré de tal manera a este nombre para el personaje, que sentí que estaba hecho para él, desde entonces cada vez que juego un Zelda donde participa Toon Link, independiente de si lo empiezo primera o segunda, llamo a mi personaje Wind.**

 **Para la construcción del personaje quise hacerlo opuesto a lo que suele ser Link normalmente, como él suele ser tranquilo, talentoso y muy valiente, Wind debía ser inquieto, aparentemente torpe y algo asustadizo, esa es quizás su principal característica, para Wind la primera opción es siempre huir, pero en caso de problemas será capaz de hacerle frente a lo que sea, pues ese es el significado de la valentía, ser capaz de enfrentar los miedos.**


	4. Un héroe no asumido

Ambos enemigos se miraron fijamente, uno con furia y otro con temor, pero a menudo, el miedo resulta ser el mejor estimulante para actuar en situaciones peligrosas. El monstruo se abalanzó contra el muchacho con las patas en alto dispuesto a clavarlo con ellas, pero este las rechazó con un golpe de su espada de forma mecánica, como si hubiera hecho aquello cientos de veces antes.

Claro, en realidad lo había hecho muchas veces, durante sus entrenamientos en la academia de esgrima y en las prácticas que a veces tenía con su padre, pero jamás había rechazado un ataque de un enemigo que fuera en serio. Por fortuna su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de forma instintiva, utilizando todo el conocimiento acumulado durante años.

La skutulla se arrojó contra él con intenciones de morderlo, pero el muchacho realizó un bloqueo con su espada en forma horizontal, lo ideal entonces hubiera sido repelerla para crear una abertura y atacar, pero sus fuerzas de púber no alcanzaban para eso, tuvo que limitarse a inclinar la espada y esquivar el ataque por un costado. Sin embargo aprovechó aquello para rodar por el lado hasta la parte de atrás de la araña y luego brincar para clavarle el arma en el lomo.

El plan era bueno, pero el desconocimiento de la anatomía de ese monstruo le jugó una mala pasada a Wind. El pobre no sabía que las skulltulas tienen una especie de caparazón blindado encima de ellas, donde lucen su característico diseño de calavera.

—¡Las Skulltulas son invulnerables en su lomo! ¡Solo las puedes atacar por abajo! —Gritó la prisionera de la telaraña.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?

—¡No sé!

Vaya fuente de ayuda era esa hada, le daba una pista cuando lo que necesitaba era una solución, sin embargo no desaprovechó aquel dato. Mientras continuaba bloqueando los ataques de la araña trazó un plan. Tomo una cierta distancia de su enemigo, colocó su espada con la punta hacia el suelo y dando un grito de guerrero corrió hacia él.

Entonces utilizando el impulso acumulado por la carrera, dio un gran salto al tiempo que realizaba un corte ascendente, la fuerza puesta en este logró levantar a la araña lo suficiente como para dejarla con cuatro de sus ocho patas suspendidas en el aire, luego con una fuerte patada consiguió desequilibrar al monstruo y dejarlo con la barriga hacia arriba. Así, con su enemigo agitando sus patas hacia el cielo, Wind procedió a atacar, pero cuál no fue su horror al percatarse de que su espada de madera era incapaz de acabar con el monstruo, pues no tenía filo.

—¡Rayos! ¡Qué hago! —Gritó el chico desesperado, temiendo que la araña lograra darse la vuelta y ponerse de pie para atacar de nuevo.

—¡El pedestal! ¡Ahí hay una espada! —Contestó la esfera de luz.

Aquello era su única esperanza, no sabía si sería capaz de retirar la espada del pedestal, quizás estaría atorada o sencillamente pegada a la tierra, pero debía intentarlo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y casi sin aliento llegó hasta su objetivo, arrojó su arma de madera hacia un lado y agarró la empuñadura del filo que estaba preso en la piedra, entonces con toda su fuerza jaló.

El sable se deslizó suavemente de su funda pétrea, liberándose sin dificultad, entonces el muchacho levantó el filo hacia el cielo maravillándose con el tenue brillo que mostraba la hoja. Jamás en su vida había visto una espada tan hermosa, aunque en realidad no había visto tantas tampoco, sólo conocía la de su padre y la del maestro, las demás eran solo espadas de entrenamiento. Embelesado en la belleza del arma, el chico no se percató de que la skulltula había logrado ponerse de pie y con paso silencioso se había acercado a él. Sólo reaccionó cuando sintió un agudo dolor en la pierna y aterrorizado vio los quelíceros de la araña clavados en esta.

Sin dudar un segundo, Wind dejó caer el metal en la cabeza del arácnido, quien ocupado con morder a su presa como estaba, no se molestó en bloquear el ataque. El arma se hundió en el monstruo limpiamente, atravesándolo hasta el suelo. Las 8 patas se retorcieron lentamente hasta cesar de moverse, mientras que la energía oscura que lo componía comenzaba a escapar de su cuerpo, hasta que desapareció por completo y la araña se volvió polvo.

El rubio se levantó a duras penas, respirando dificultosamente por el dolor que sentía en su pierna, entonces apoyándose en el arma a modo de bastón y cojeando, lentamente se dirigió a la telaraña donde estaba atrapada la hada. Levantó el sable y cortó sin dificultad todos los hilos de la red, dejando en libertad a la pequeña esfera de luz.

—¡Soy libre! ¡Libre! —Gritó el ser alado loco de alegría.

—Genial... Me alegro por ti —Dijo Wind cayendo de rodillas.

—¡Humano!

—Wind... Mi nombre es Wind, no humano.

—¡Wind! ¡Resiste!

—Me duele la pierna... Y tengo frío —El muchacho se estremeció en el suelo.

—Ay no, seguro fue la mordida de la araña, debes estar envenenado...

—Tengo miedo —sollozó Wind—. No quiero morir... Quiero ver a mamá y a Abril y a papá...

—Tranquilo Wind, no te vas a morir...

—No debí venir aquí... Debí ir a mi casa... Tal vez me hubieran castigado, pero seguiría vivo... No debí venir a rescatarte...

—Tú seguías órdenes, no podías evitarlo.

—Yo no sabía que eras tú la que estaba en problemas, solo escuché que alguien pedía ayuda y... No podía dejar de ayudar... Porque no puedo dejar a alguien en problemas. —Un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del muchacho que no paraba de temblar—. Seguro piensas que soy un idiota.

—No... Jamás lo pensaría...

—Hada...

—Talma, mi nombre es Talma.

—Quédate a mi lado por favor... Talma... No quiero morir solo.

—No te dejaré morir solo... Más bien no te dejaré morir.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Talma comenzó a brillar, su luz se expandió casi cegando al muchacho y para cuando este logró recuperar la vista, donde antes estuvo la pequeña bola de luz, ahora se encontraba una hermosa mujer con rostro de muñeca, blanco como la porcelana, con cabello largo, de un suave color lila muy similar al color de la luz que emitía, un cuerpo tan delicado como un retoño de flor y unas enormes alas cristalinas de libélula, donde se reflejaban los colores del arcoiris.

—Tal vez... No sirvo para defenderme a mí misma, no puedo atacar o dañar a nadie, pero tengo otras habilidades, como sanar a aquellos que están enfermos o envenenados.

Talma se acercó a la pierna que había sido mordida, se podía ver un agujero en el pantalón donde se habían introducido los quelíceros del insecto, rasgó un poco la tela dejando al descubierto una fea mancha violeta, donde la carne parecía comenzar a podrirse y que amenazaba con extenderse por el resto del cuerpo. La hada posó su mano sobre la herida y una cálida luz emanó de esta, el frío que atormentaba a Wind comenzó a ceder, mientras que el tono violeta de su piel remitía y el daño comenzaba a ser reparado. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando todo el veneno fue neutralizado y el muchacho pudo incorporarse sintiéndose perfectamente, solo quedó como prueba del incidente, su pantalón rasgado y una pequeña cicatriz redonda.

Una vez terminada su tarea curativa, el ser mágico se apartó un poco del humano y se le quedó mirando sin decir nada. Intentaba aparentar seguridad, pero en sus ojos destilaba el temor. Por su parte Wind solo demostraba asombro, no podía parar de ver a la hermosa mujer que tenía al frente, no podía creer que hasta hace unos momentos atrás era una pelota brillante, tardó algunos segundos en ser capaz de articular palabra y lo primero que fue capaz de decir fue:

—¡Estás desnuda!

—Eh... ¿Si? ¿Pero, no crees que primero deberías agradecerme por salvarte la vida en lugar de fijarte en eso?

—Ah, lo siento. Muchas gracias por salvarme, ahora sí ¡Estás desnuda!

Talma simplemente rodó los ojos ante esta respuesta.

—Sí, las hadas no usamos ropa, no la necesitamos, a veces decoramos nuestros cuerpos con algunas plantas, pero nada más. Y desde que nos conocimos que voy desnuda ¿Recién te fijas ahora?

—Cuando eras una pelota de luz no se podía ver nada de tu cuerpo, pero ahora estás grande y se ve todo.

En ese momento el rostro de Wind se sonrojó un poco, antes por el asombro no había logrado asumir su situación del todo y lo único que sintió fue sorpresa, pero ahora que ya se había calmado comenzaba a sentir algo de vergüenza. Pero no tardó en apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, Talma era una hada, no una humana, seguramente con ella la desnudez no era un problema, sería como ver un perro o un conejo, ellos tampoco usan ropa. Quizás una persona más adulta no vería las cosas de esa manera, pero Wind era algo atrasado en ese sentido y aún conservaba gran parte de su inocencia, por lo que dejó ese detalle de lado y prefirió centrarse en satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Oye ¿Y todas las hadas pueden hacerse grandes como tú?

—Claro que no, esa es una capacidad que solo poseen... Las grandes hadas de las fuentes...

—¿Entonces eres una Gran hada? Espera ¿Y qué haces tan lejos de tu fuente?

Los puños de Talma se apretaron mientras las lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos.

—Espera no llores —dijo Wind temiendo haber dicho algo malo.

—Yo escapé de mi fuente... Porque soy una cobarde. —Una de sus lágrimas finalmente rodó por su mejilla y al caer al suelo brotó una hermosa flor celeste.

—¿Qué pasó? —Interrogó el rubio una vez más deseando poder hacer algo por ella—. ¿Alguien atacó tu hogar? ¿Algún monstruo maligno está contaminando el lugar?

—No, nada de eso... Mi fuente está bien, todo está tranquilo... Yo solo escapé porque no quería asumir mis responsabilidades.

—¿Responsabilidades? ¿De qué hablas?

La mujer lo miró con los ojos empapados considerando si contarle todo o no. El chico rubio parecía una buena persona, sus ojos eran puros e inocentes, las energías que percibía en él eran nobles y bondadosas, además de que parecía estar abierto a ayudar a los demás. Claro que su problema era algo que difícilmente un humano podría solucionar, pero en ese momento ya estaba tan dolida y desesperada que solo quería desahogarse con alguien, por lo que con un suspiro comenzó a contar su historia.

—La verdad es que yo aún no soy la gran hada de la fuente del bosque, pero no falta mucho para que lo sea, la gran hada actual ya es muy vieja y está perdiendo sus poderes. Fue por eso que hace algunas lunas convocó a todas las hadas del bosque para elegir a su sucesora. Pero de entre las cientos de hadas que habitan el lugar, de todas las candidatas poderosas e inteligentes que podría haber escogido, me tenía que seleccionar a mí, la más débil, pequeña, joven y torpe de todas.

—Parece que no tienes mucha confianza en ti misma.

—¿Y cómo la voy tener si soy un desastre? —El rostro de Talma solo revelaba tristeza y preocupación—. Yo... Siempre era la peor en todo, la más lenta al volar, la más débil al sanar plantas, aquella a la que nadie nunca tomaba en cuenta, la burla de las demás hadas... Y que de pronto la Gran hada me seleccionara a mí para ser su sucesora... Estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz yo de asumir una tarea tan importante? Por supuesto las demás hadas tampoco me tenían confianza, me decían que no podría, que nunca manejaría tanta magia, ni mis hermanos mayores me tienen fe... Me sentía tan presionada y tan asustada que... Escapé...

—Eso lo explica todo —comentó Wind pensativo. Guardó silencio por unos momentos tras lo cual levantó la vista hacia la hada—. ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?

—Eh... Pues... No sé, lo más sensato sería regresar a casa, pero la verdad no quiero hacerlo, no me siento preparada para enfrentar las miradas acusadoras de todos, que me sigan recriminando que no sirvo para esto, que me pregunten por qué me escapé...

—¿No le puedes ceder el puesto a alguien más?

—No, la gran hada anterior ya me cedió una parte de su poder para adquirir la capacidad de tomar esta forma —dijo mostrando su cuerpo de mujer—, pero hasta que no controle bien mis poderes, no puedo cedérselos a alguien más para que tome el cargo, así que estoy atrapada.

—Oh... Pues tengo una idea ¿Qué tal si te quedas conmigo hasta que controles bien tus poderes y se los puedas traspasar a otra hada?

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, no creo una hada gaste más que un gato, así que dudo que mamá tenga problemas con eso.

Talma no cabía en sí de alegría, fue tanta la emoción que sentía, que olvidándose de todo protocolo se lanzó contra Wind abrazándolo efusivamente. Los colores subieron al rostro del muchacho y solo atinó a decir:

—Talma estás desnuda.

—¿Y?

—Eh... Olvídalo ¿Puedes hacerte bolita?

—Ah, claro.

La hermosa y delicada mujer, compactó su figura hasta regresar a su forma anterior, dio un elegante giro alrededor del rubio y se posó en su gorro verde.

—Bien, entonces vámonos —Exclamó la hada con entusiasmo. .

—Vaya, tienes mucha energía —comentó Wind—. Pero antes de irnos creo que deberíamos devolver esto —dijo mirando la espada que yacía junto a él.

Wind no sabía mucho sobre esa espada, él jamás había escuchado de la leyenda que la acompañaba, por ello no se extrañó de ser capaz de sacarla de su pedestal. Pero esa arma perdida en medio del bosque era la espada maestra, una arma legendaria que solo puede ser portada por los héroes elegidos, aquellos que demostraban ser dignos y tener un corazón puro. Por regla general este artefacto siempre aparecía en la historia cuando un gran mal se avecinaba, y solo volvía a su lugar de descanso eterno cuando la oscuridad era derrotada, pero todo esto Wind no lo sabía.

El muchacho se dirigió al pedestal y con mucho cuidado, trató de introducir el arma en el recoveco que había en la piedra, pero no pudo. En ese momento el chico entró en pánico creyendo que había roto algo, trató de forzar la espada un poco más para enterrarla, pero no hubo caso, por más que empujaba, no se hundía. Finalmente lleno de pavor, comenzó a buscar piedras por alrededor, colocó la espada en el pedestal sin hundirse, pero la afirmó con rocas para que mantuviera su posición vertical.

Supuso que con eso sería suficiente y se dispuso a marcharse seguido de su compañera alada. Pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, el arma comenzó a brillar y con un estallido salió volando y cayó encima de Wind golpeándolo en la cabeza. La espada se negaba a permanecer en su pedestal habiendo un mal que debía ser derrotado, pero el muchacho no podía deducir esto, normalmente los sables no tienen personalidad ni deseos.

—¡Rayos! ¡Lo rompí! —Gritó Wind histérico al recuperarse del golpe y ver el objeto a sus pies.

—La verdad no creo que haya nada roto. Yo creo que la espada quiere ir contigo.

—Pero no puedo llevarla, todavía no tengo permiso en la academia para usar espadas de verdad, y mamá me va a matar si llego con esto a casa, además de que tendría que explicarle de donde la saqué...

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Pues...

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por una melodía que alguien estaba silbando, este alegre sonido pronto fue acompañado por unas suaves pisadas que cada vez sonaban más fuerte. Alguien se estaba acercando. El rubio aterrado no le dio más vueltas al asunto, dejó la espada tirada en la hierba y escapó.

* * *

 **Otra semana, otro capítulo que será ignorando, sinceramente, si no fuera por la persona que me agregó a favoritos, estaría considerando dejar de actualizar este fic que a nadie le interesa.**

 **Ahora hablemos de Talma, ya que la introducimos en este capítulo.**

 **La creación de este fanfic me pilló en mi período de crisis de escritora, tenía dos capítulos listos cuando pasó y estuve en un hiatus de más de 2 años (menos mal que no publiqué ningún capítulo), el personaje que más sufrió en ese lapso fue Talma, pues estaba en plena creación.**

 **Me di bastantes vueltas a la hora de pensar su personalidad, al principio pensé en que fuera una hada gruñona y mandona como Taya, luego pensé una más sumisa y amable como Navi, hasta consideré una personalidad bromista y descarada como Midna, pero finalmente terminé haciendo una hada intrépida, curiosa y entusiasta pero con problemas de autoestima e inseguridad. Por otro lado esta hada tiene un papel importante en la historia, he querido revindicar la participación de las hadas en los fics de Zelda, que siempre les toca ser la vocecita molesta que no sirve para nada, o un personaje destinado a ser un chiste ambulante, pero eso se acabó, Talma es muy útil, la hada más útilque podrán encontrar**

 **Respecto a su nombre, quería hacerle un nombre que estuviera ligado a Taya (Tatl según la versión del juego que tengan) y Tael, las hadas del majora Mask, de hecho hay una situación muy especial que se da con estas hadas pero eso lo verán más adelante. Fue por esto que decidí que su nombre tenía que empezar con "T", pero de forma espontánea se me colaba en la cabeza el nombre Salma, como una vocecilla que me susurraba "ese es su nombre". Pero además de que ya existe un personaje con ese nombre en la franquicia, yo estaba empeñada en ponerle un nombre que empezara con T, y así fue como reemplazando una letra mi chica se llamó Talma.**


	5. El dueño de la espada

_Oscuridad, oscuridad, oscuridad._

 _Eso era todo lo que Wind podía ver a su alrededor, la misma pesadilla de siempre, el mismo terror de siempre y la misma ansiedad que lo ahogaba hasta casi desear morir. Tembló en su lugar esperando lo que se avecinaba, no tardaría en llegar y sería más terrible que la noche anterior, todo empeoraba en la medida que se acercaba la noche de Luna llena. "Él" se hacía cada vez más fuerte y cada vez estaba más cerca, pronto tomaría el control de su ser y se volvería su esclavo. Sintió un fuego atravesarlo y a sus espaladas apareció el temido ser de ojos amarillos. Una siniestra sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro y su mirada solo mostraba maldad. Unos brazos de oscuridad emergieron de la nada y aprisionaron a Wind, quien solo podía retorcerse en su lugar en un intento inútil por escapar. Comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire y que la desesperación lo invadía, cuando de pronto escuchó una melodiosa voz que lo llamaba._

— _Wind... Despierta Wind... Despierta..._

 _El ser oscuro cambió su rostro confiado por uno crispado de furia, la presión de los brazos que mantenían cautivo a Wind comenzó a ceder, una cálida luz inundó el ambiente mientras la voz sonaba cada vez con más claridad._

— _Wind, despierta... Despierta Wind... Vas a llegar tarde a clases..._

Las últimas palabras despertaron al muchacho de golpe. Abrió los ojos repentinamente y lo primero que vio, fue el hermoso rostro de porcelana de Talma que lo miraba preocupada. Luego de deleitarse con su hermosa mirada amatista comenzó a contemplar el resto de su cuerpo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que la hada otra vez había tomado forma humana. La chica estaba en cuatro patas encima de él, en una pose que podría considerarse bastante sugerente. Pero Wind no pensaba en eso, seguía siendo demasiado inocente, además de que aún se sentía un poco aturdido por haber despertado, solo se le ocurrió que le molestaba tenerla encima.

—Talma... ¿Podrías salir de encima de mí para que me pueda levantar? Además de que esto es muy incómodo... Y ahora que lo pienso, que estés desnuda podría ser un problema, imagina que alguien entre y...

El rubio no terminó de pronunciar estas palabras cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, su querida e inoportuna hermanita entró acarreando el balde de agua de siempre, pero no logró aproximarse a la cama, en cuanto vio la escena de su hermano a medio levantar con una chica desnuda encima, se olvidó del agua y salió corriendo a la cocina gritando.

—¡Mamáaaa! ¡Wind metió a una mujer desnuda a su cuarto!

—¿Qué? ¡No Abril! ¡No es lo que tú crees! —Gritó el chico mientras se levantaba presuroso para aclarar el malentendido— ¡Mira lo que causas Talma! ¡Mejor hazte bolita y no te aparezcas desnuda así de la nada!

Era el día siguiente luego del incidente de las Skulltulas. Wind había presentado a Talma con su madre y más o menos le había explicado el drama de la hada, (Eso sí, omitiendo la parte de que tuvo que rescatarla del bosque). Ilia fue muy comprensiva con la situación y no tuvo problemas en permitir que se quedara con ellos.

Por suerte para Wind, pronto se aclaró el malentendido y no hubo mayores inconvenientes. Además, si algo bueno salió de ese lío, es que el rubio se levantó más temprano de lo habitual y así por primera vez en bastante tiempo, tuvo oportunidad de desayunar tranquilamente con su madre y salir con tiempo de casa para dirigirse a la academia de espada. Talma quiso acompañarlo en su día, la pequeña hada era muy curiosa y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de observar el comportamiento de los humanos en su habitad natural.

En aquel momento estaban fuera de la casa, Wind buscaba algo en su bolso mientras Talma revoloteaba alrededor de él de forma frenética.

—¡Talma quédate quieta que me pones nervioso!

—Es que estoy muy emocionada, voy a ir a la academia de espada contigo ¡Esto será increíble!

—No sé qué pueda tener de emocionante, solo verás a un montón de chicos agitando espadas que ni siquiera son reales, casi todos usan de madera.

—Pero seguro veré alguna pelea emocionante. Los hombres pelean con espadas, lo dicen todos los relatos. Mi hermana mayor siempre me contaba historias de héroes y guerreros que luchaban contra monstruos, rescataban gente y bailaban en los cabarets.

—¿Cabaret? ¿Pero qué clase de historias te contaba tu hermana?

—Pues las mejores, sobre todo porque en todas ellas aparecían hadas que daban fabulosos consejos de vital importancia para completar los objetivos, pues obviamente sin las hadas ningún héroe lograría nada jamás. Mi hermana una vez viajó con un héroe hace un par de siglos atrás, por eso sabe tanto. Pero nadie recuerda nunca a las hadas en las historias, siempre destacan al héroe, por eso mi hermana me cuenta las historias verdaderas, esas en las que nosotras luchamos y damos el golpe final.

La verdad es que Wind sospechaba que la hermana de Talma le contaba la realidad de forma un tanto distorsionada, si bien es sabido que las hadas ayudan y brindan consejo, tampoco es que tengan un papel fundamental e irremplazable, incluso hay leyendas de héroes que han logrado su cometido sin la ayuda de estos mágicos seres. Pero el muchacho no se iba a poner a pelear con ella, además de que en ese momento, justo encontró lo que tanto buscaba en su bolso. El chico sacó un silbato de madera bastante bonito, entonces sin perder tiempo sopló a través de él.

Un delicado silbido se extendió por el prado, envolviendo con su dulce sonido el ambiente del lugar hasta perderse en la nada. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando otro sonido resonó en las cercanías, como contestando al canto del silbato, unos golpes rítmicos aparecieron sonando cada vez más fuerte, hasta que de la nada, apareció un hermoso caballo negro con una mancha blanca que nacía en su frente y acababa en su nariz. El animal se detuvo frente al rubio mientras hacía cabriolas, para luego cambiar drásticamente su comportamiento por uno bastante extraño, el equino se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a agitar su peluda cola.

—A ver... ¿Quién es el caballo más bonito? —Dijo Wind acariciando la cabeza del animal, a lo que este respondió con un relincho.

—Eh... Wind... tu caballo es un poco raro.

—Claro que no, es solo que está entrenado ¿Cierto Puini? Muéstrale de lo que eres capaz a esta hada incrédula ¡Rueda!

El caballo obedeciendo como si fuera un perro, se tumbó en la hierba e hizo girar su enorme anatomía, quizás no de manera muy graciosa pero si efectiva.

—Muy bien Puini, ahora dame la pata. —El caballo le pasó uno de sus enormes cascos, que Wind tomó como si estuviera saludando— ¿Ves? Mi caballo es muy listo, te apuesto a que no encuentras ninguno como él, además es muy especial, siempre responde al sonido de mi silbato, no importa donde esté, el siempre acudirá a mí.

—Sí... Claro... —Talma dijo aquello con algo de extrañeza, pero Wind interpretó eso como que no le creía.

—Es verdad, una vez toqué el silbato en la sala de clases y Puini entró por la ventana... Luego de eso estuve castigado por una semana... Pero son detalles. Ahora vámonos que se hace tarde.

El chico de verde, de forma hábil montó en su corcel, su pequeña compañera se acomodó en su hombro y se sujetó bien. Luego el jinete espoleó al animal y este partió veloz hacia el pueblo.

Fue un viaje agradable para ambos, al muchacho le encantaba cabalgar, sobre todo si podía hacerlo de forma relajada sin estar luchando por llegar a tiempo. Por su parte Talma estaba maravillada de la velocidad que alcanzaban, era divertido sentir el viento en la cara, aunque tuviera que agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas a las ropas de su compañero para no caer.

Finalmente llegaron a la clase de esgrima con 5 minutos de anticipación, cosa que alegró enormemente a Aquilo.

Wind entró en el dojo de entrenamiento donde fue saludado por sus compañeros, con cortesía pero sin mucho aprecio, pero a él no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado, sabía que para los demás él solo era un payaso que deshonraba el arte de la espada. Sin embargo había una persona en la sala con la que sabía que siempre podría contar y ese era su amigo Ralph, quien lo esperaba como siempre con una sonrisa agradable y un suave puñetazo en el hombro como saludo.

Talma en ese momento salió de las ropas de Wind donde se encontraba escondida y dio un vuelo rápido por la habitación para conocerla mejor, pero ante su vista todos los estudiantes se mostraron recelosos, temerosos e incluso algunos adoptaron una actitud algo agresiva. Ya se sabía que ver un hada lejos del bosque era un mal presagio.

—¡Que hace esa cosa aquí! —Gritó un muchacho alto y algo escuálido, de cabello rojizo y mejillas gordas.

—Ella es Talma, se está quedando en mi casa un tiempo —dijo Wind de forma cautelosa presintiendo que se acercaban problemas.

—Claro, debí suponerlo, si alguien va a traer problemas ese eres tú ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre andar con un hada encima! ¿Qué no sabes que solo traen desgracias?

Estas palabras hicieron sentir terrible a la pobre Talma, la pobre voló donde su compañero para ocultarse detrás de él.

—Oye, mira lo que hiciste Mido. No le hables así a Talma, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, además las hadas no traen desgracias, solo aparecen en los momentos en los que ocurren las desgracias.

—¡Es lo mismo!

—¡No lo es!

—Agh, me da igual, no creo que entiendas, aleja a esa cosa de aquí, llévatela, esa hada no se puede quedar en el pueblo, por su culpa ocurrirán cosas horribles ¡Y si tú no quieres botar a ese sucio ser, pues yo te obligaré a hacerlo!

En ese momento Mido tomó una de las armas de entrenamiento que había en el dojo y se abalanzó contra el rubio. Si bien la espada de madera no podría cortar al muchacho, un golpe bien dado podría causarle un gran daño, lamentablemente en ese momento Wind no tenía su arma a mano y aquel ataque a traición le impidió reaccionar de otra forma más que anteponiendo sus brazos para que su cabeza no fuera golpeada.

El muchacho se acercó de forma veloz y justo antes de que su arma impactara contra su objetivo, alguien se interpuso y de un movimiento bloqueó el ataque, para luego, con otro movimiento hacer volar el arma de madera que cayó a varios metros de su dueño.

El pelinaranja quedó aturdido por la impresión, al reaccionar se percató de que la sombra que lo había derrotado era nada menos que Ingus, el hijo de Alquilo y el mejor estudiante de la academia. Ingus levantó su mentón de forma arrogante, un gesto característico de él y clavó sus orbes azules en la asustada cara del atacante, luego con total calma procedió a sermonear a su compañero.

—No es de caballeros el atacar a un oponente que ni siquiera cuenta con un arma para defenderse, además, entre iguales un ataque a traición es algo muy deshonroso.

—Yo... Lo siento Ingus, yo no quería...

—No es a mí a quien debes pedir disculpas, sino a Wind.

Tanto Wind como Mido fruncieron el ceño. A Wind no le gustaba ser defendido por Ingus. No es que le tuviera rechazo a su compañero, pero sentía un cierto dejo de lástima por parte de él, cosa que lo molestaba de sobremanera, pues en el fondo de su corazón, admiraba mucho al chico y su mayor deseo era tener un combate de igual a igual con él y obtener su reconocimiento. Pero aquello solo era un sueño, no debía mostrar sus habilidades, nadie podía conocer su verdadera naturaleza.

—Bueno bueno, pero que ocurre aquí —interrumpió una voz mayor.

En ese momento se presentó la figura robusta del maestro Aquilo, pero no venía solo, a su lado caminaba un hombre sumamente anciano, usaba una larga túnica verde que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, dejando solo sus manos a la vista, además su cabeza estaba coronada con una larga cabellera tan blanca como su larguísima barba. La avanzada edad del anciano al parecer le dificultaba un poco caminar, por lo que avanzaba apoyándose en un largo y retorcido bastón de madera.

—Espero que no estén causando problemas —dijo Aquilo que estaba junto al hombre—, sobre todo ahora que tenemos una visita en el dojo.

—¡Maestro! —Exclamó el muchacho de las mejillas regordetas—. Mire lo que Wind trajo aquí ¡Es un hada! ¡Y ya sabe lo que se dice cuando estos bichos llegan a la ciudad! ¡Esto solo traerá desgracias!

—Perdón que te lo diga muchacho, pero esa afirmación es una total necedad —interrumpió repentinamente el anciano—. Las hadas no traen desgracias, claro, se dice que aparecen cuando hay problemas, pero eso no significa que ellas sean la causa. ¿Acaso si tu casa se quemara y alguien viniera a avisarte, por deshacerte de esa persona tu casa dejaría de quemarse? Claro que no. Con o sin hada, lo que debe pasar pasará, no hay que darle más vueltas al asunto.

Estas palabras fueron suficientes para dejar callado a Mido, quien retomó su posición en silencio, pero aún con algo de recelo. Luego de esa pequeña intervención el maestro Aquilo retomó la palabra.

—Bueno, dejando eso de lado, debo presentarles a la persona que está a mi lado. Este caballero que se encuentra aquí, es ni más ni menos que el viejo mago Ezero.

Un murmullo recorrió el salón, si bien, casi nadie lo había visto, todos habían escuchado hablar de Ezero, un poderoso mago que vivía en los bosques perdidos, se decían que tenía más de 100 años, que conocía toda clase de pociones mágicas y hechizos fabulosos, que había recorrido más de la mitad del mundo y por supuesto, se le conocía como el maestro y tutor de Vaati. Pero a diferencia de este brujo al que se tenía por malvado, a Ezero lo consideraban un protector y una figura de respeto.

—Pero debo dejarles en claro que la visita de Ezero no es solo para saludar —continuó Aquilo—. Tiene un asunto importante que tratar con ustedes. Así que le cedo la palabra a él.

El anciano dio un paso al frente y se aclaró la garganta antes de soltar la palabra.

—Buenos días jovencitos, es agradable estar en un lugar rodeado de tanta juventud jojojo. Pero lamentablemente no estoy aquí para hablar de cosas muy gratas. Resulta que el día de ayer, me encontraba en mi ronda habitual por el bosque para recolectar algunas setas especiales, y quisieron las diosas que mis pasos me guiaran hasta la zona donde debe reposar la espada maestra —ante la duda que el anciano vio en los ojos de sus oyentes procedió a hablar un poco del arma en cuestión—. La espada maestra es un arma legendaria que tiene miles de años, esta siempre la porta un héroe digno de ella, aquel que muestre el valor y la nobleza necesaria para hacerle frente al mal que asola a Hyrule. Solo una persona digna de ella es capaz de sacarla del pedestal donde descansa, y una vez cumplida su misión debe ser devuelta ahí.

"Ahora siguiendo con mi relato, no sé por qué razón decidí darle un vistazo a la espada y cual no fue mi sorpresa cuando al aproximarme al lugar, me encuentro con una pila de rocas encima del pedestal y con la espada maestra tirada a un lado. Al principio me asusté al ver todo eso, casi creí que alguien quiso robarla o destruirla, pero luego me calmé y reconsideré la situación. La espada no puede ser retirada por cualquiera, por lo tanto solo una persona digna de ella puede tomarla, el problema es que esta persona digna la dejó tirada en la hierba y tengo bastantes razones para pensar que esa persona se encuentra en esta sala.

—¿Por qué piensa eso? —Preguntó Ingus interesando.

—Pues porque además de encontrar la espada tirada en la hierba, también encontré esto.

En ese momento el anciano sacó de entre sus ropas una espada de entrenamiento, las típicas armas de madera que usaban en la academia. En ese momento Wind palideció, no se había dado cuenta de que la había olvidado en el bosque. No le llamó la atención la pérdida del objeto porque era tan irresponsable que vivía perdiéndolas, al punto que había tenido que aprender a fabricar sus propias espadas de madera, por lo tanto para él perder una más no significaba nada.

—Pues ¿Esa no es una de las espadas de Wind? —Dijo Ralph. En ese momento su amigo quería molerlo a palos.

—¿Wind? ¿Esto es tuyo? ¿Tú sacaste la espada del pedestal? —Interrogó Ezero.

—Pues...

—Eso es imposible —intervino el Mido, se notaba que le tenía manía al rubio—. Wind es el espadachín más torpe e inútil de la academia, él jamás sería capaz de manejar una espada de verdad, simplemente es imposible que él la haya sacado. Además, este tonto siempre está perdiendo sus espadas, seguro que esa es alguna de las que dejó olvidadas por ahí y el verdadero portador de la espada maestra la estuvo usando.

—Vaya... Pues si no es Wind el portador de esta arma legendaria —preguntó una vez más Ezero— ¿Quién es? Esto es algo importante, la espada se niega a regresar a su pedestal, lo que indica que hay un mal acechándonos, cosa que al parecer se confirma con la presencia de esta hada. Quizás ahora todo es pacífico pero el mal está próximo a atacar y necesitamos contar con un héroe para hacerle frente, así que por favor díganme... ¿El que sacó la espada está entre ustedes?

El silencio reinó en la sala, nadie se adjudicaba la hazaña. Wind estaba muy nervioso con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, se debatía entre el terror de asumir un papel de héroe que no quería y su sentido del deber que le obligaba a hacerlo. Los minutos transcurrían sin que nadie dijera nada, cuando el rubio estaba a punto de admitir su responsabilidad, alguien más intervino.

—¿De verdad la persona que buscamos está entre nosotros? –Preguntó Ingus.

—¿Tienes alguna idea hijo? —Dijo Aquilo interesado.

—Es que, si asumimos la teoría de que la espada de madera encontrada es una de las armas que Wind siempre pierde, esta podría haberla encontrado cualquiera, no necesariamente alguien de la academia.

—Ese es buen punto —aprobó Ezero— Pero entonces ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a la persona que buscamos?

—Pues tal vez con un campeonato, —una sonrisa afloró en el habitualmente serio rostro de Ingus—. Dudo que la espada maestra elija como amo a alguien que no sepa usarla, seguro que quien la sacó es un espadachín muy habilidoso, alguien realmente fuerte y extraordinario y la única forma de encontrar a esta persona sería probándolo en batalla.

—Y para hacer eso... —Prosiguió Aquilo—. Creo que ya veo tu punto Ingus, la única forma de encontrar al mejor espadachín del reino sería en un campeonato.

—¡Pero qué buena idea! —Exclamó Ezero—. El premio puede ser la misma espada, al fin y al cabo el ganador debería ser el legítimo dueño, aunque también se podría ofrecer un premio en rupias para persuadir a este particular héroe a que participe. Me parece bien, podemos hablar con el alcalde para que nos ayuden con la organización.

El rígido cuerpo de Wind se relajó un momento, no lo habían descubierto, nadie siquiera sospechaba que él era la persona que buscaban y seguramente podría sacarse esa responsabilidad perdiendo el torneo, cosa que a nadie le extrañaría en lo más mínimo, al fin y al cabo era lo normal.

—Wind ¿Por qué no dijiste que fuiste tú el que sacó la espada? —Le preguntó Talma en un susurro.

—Yo no quiero ser un héroe —contestó el muchacho en el mismo tono bajo de su amiga—. No quiero tener que luchar contra monstruos otra vez, ni cargar con la responsabilidad de salvar un reino o lo que sea, mejor que lo haga otro más capaz que yo.

—Pero Wind, la espada te eligió a ti, no puedes delegar tu deber de esa forma.

—Cállate, tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada, tu misma escapaste de tu deber como gran hada del bosque.

La hada simplemente no pudo replicar a esas palabras, el rubio tenía razón. En ese momento el mágico ser simplemente se quedó mudo y pensativo, no podía creer lo parecidos que eran ambos.

* * *

 **Esta semana fui un poco menos ignorada que las anteriores, supongo que había que tener paciencia y no desesperarse por no ser muy leída, de todas maneras agradezco su apoyo, en serio valoro que le dediquen unos minutos a esta historia.**

 **¿De quién hablaremos el día de hoy? Pues de un personaje segundario normalmente ignorado: Mido.**

 **La leyenda de Zelda en todos estos años ha acumulado un reparto de personajes segundarios enorme, pero la mayoría son olvidados o ignorados, aún cuando puedan ser personajes bastante interesantes. Recientemente he leído que muchos fanfics que toman en cuenta a Shad y Ashei (Salma segun la versión del juego que juegues), o Anju y Kafei que parecen ser segundarios muy valorados (Sospecho que más que nada por el shipping, como siempre el romance manda acá) aunque no me llaman mucho la tención.**

 **Pero Mido fue un personaje segundario que me impresionó mucho en su tiempo, proviene de la Ocarina del tiempo. Este personaje empieza siendo el típico niño molesto que se dedica a hacerle la vida imposible al protagonista porque le tiene envidia y no pasa de eso, sin embargo, como se sabe, parte de la historia de este juego transcurre 7 años después, entonces al reencontrarnos con Mido este no nos reconoce debido a los cambios que sufrimos y eso duele, porque Mido se lamenta de haber sido tan cruel con Link y desea de todo corazón pedir perdón por lo que hizo, sin embargo estamos ahí, frente a él escuchándolo y no podemos hacer nada, no podemos decirle quien somos, no podemos decirle que lo perdonamos y duele bastante. Ese personaje me enseñó una lección, no le hagas a alguien algo que puedas lamentar, quizás un día no puedas disculparte y vivirás con el remordimiento.**

 **No he leído ningún fanfic donde aparezca Mido, así que me doy el trabajo de darle su pequeño homenaje aquí, no aparecerá mucho, tendrá apenas una o dos frases en la historia pero está presente, sigue siendo el pelmazo que gusta de molestar al protagonista, pero no le tiene tanta maña como en el juego.**


	6. El torneo

Había pasado una semana desde el descubrimiento de la espada maestra en el bosque, la noticia del torneo se había regado como el polvo y era el tema de conversación de todos en Ordon. Habían comenzado a llegar numerosos espadachines de todas partes de Hyrule, las posadas estaban a reventar de huéspedes que venían, ya fuera a participar o ver el gran torneo de esgrima.

Los entrenamientos en la academia de espada se habían intensificado mucho, si bien la mayoría no esperaba ganar y volverse el portador de aquella arma legendaria, esa era una oportunidad grandiosa para demostrar sus habilidades y medirse con rivales de calidad.

El más entusiasmado parecía ser Ingus, el muchacho había doblado sus horas de práctica y trabajaba con ahínco buscando perfeccionar cada una de sus técnicas, además de que últimamente combatía con una fiereza que no se le había visto antes. En contraste con él, Wind parecía más desganado que nunca, aún los ejercicios más básicos le salían mal, casi parecía que era incapaz de mantener una postura correcta, incluso en los últimos días ni siquiera se había dignado a mantener una pelea decente con Ralph, ocupando perpetuamente el último puesto, aunque al azabache esto no le hacía gracia, si iba a tener el penúltimo puesto, quería ganárselo limpiamente.

Wind había manifestado abiertamente su deseo de no participar en la competencia, pero el maestro Aquilo no había aceptado su decisión.

—Siempre te he negado participar en cualquier competencia Wind, quizás es por eso que nunca muestras entusiasmo en las prácticas, pero ahora será diferente. Ya no cometeré los mismos errores contigo, participarás en este torneo igual que todos tus compañeros. Estoy seguro de que cuando te veas en una pelea de verdad, cuando sientas la adrenalina, la emoción del combate, la fuerza del oponente en tu sable, despertará en ti el amor por la batalla y comenzarás a ver las cosas de forma diferente. Así que anímate y no te preocupes por hacerlo mal, solo diviértete. —Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa radiante hacia su discípulo.

Wind dudaba llegar a disfrutar de todo eso, la idea de ganar y verse forzado a ser un héroe que combatía el mal lo aterraba. Ya había tenido oportunidad de escuchar muchas veces los relatos de su padre sobre todos los peligros que tuvo que enfrentar para salvar Hyrule. Link no solía hablar de aquellas batallas con una sonrisa exactamente, narraba aquellos hechos de forma un tanto trágica, resaltando los peligros y los horrores que vivió. En parte a esto se debía el rechazo del muchacho por una vida de guerrero buscador de aventuras y sus aspiraciones a la sencilla vida de granjero.

—¿Por qué tengo que participar en el torneo? No es justo, yo no quiero —se quejaba el joven rubio en el almuerzo familiar.

—Vamos Wind, no será tan malo —replicaba su hermanita—. Tampoco es como que vayas a llegar muy lejos, seguramente te dejarás ganar en el primer round ¿Verdad?

La familia de Wind sí estaba al tanto del talento del muchacho para el combate y más o menos entendían el motivo por el que ocultaba sus habilidades, por eso no lo presionaban y lo dejaban seguir de acuerdo al camino que él había elegido.

Era verdad que el rubio se dejaría ganar, pero era otra su preocupación, él sabía que la espada lo había elegido a él y tenía miedo de que si se acercaba demasiado a esta, reaccionaría de alguna manera delatando este hecho. El arma legendaria estaría presente en el torneo, a la vista de todos bajo la custodia de la princesa. Si hubiera sido por él, ni siquiera habría ido como espectador, pero ahora no tenía opción, iría sí o sí.

—Si papá estuviera aquí él sería el seleccionado por la espada —dijo Wind con pesar.

—Tu padre ya pasó por todo eso WInd —intervino de pronto Ilia—. Ya salvó Hyrule una vez, creo que ya cumplió con su deber, déjenlo descansar. Además ya no es un jovencito, es cierto que sigue en muy buena forma y aún es un guerrero muy habilidoso, pero su época ya pasó, que se hagan cargo las nuevas generaciones.

"Si mamá supiera que yo represento a las nuevas generaciones quizás no estaría tan conforme" pensó Wind. Pero no se podía hacer nada, de momento solo le quedaba soportar su angustia y esforzarse por no ganar, por muy raro que sonara eso.

Así las semanas avanzaron implacables, hasta que el gran día llegó.

Todo Ordon era una vorágine de actividad, se habían abierto toda clase de puestos de comida, juegos y negocios aprovechando la gran cantidad de gente que había llegado a la ciudad, aquello parecía más una especie de festival que un campeonato. De todas formas el alcalde había sabido aprovechar muy bien la situación convirtiendo aquello en un espectáculo digno de ver. Había mandado a construir una arena de combate con gradas para el público, vestidores, bodega e incluso baños, por supuesto para justificar toda esa inversión se cobraba entrada a todo aquel que quisiera ir a ver el torneo. El precio era sumamente barato, apenas 5 rupias por persona y niños menores de 6 años entraban gratis, pero por la cantidad de gente deseosa de asistir y por el hecho de que la competencia duraría varios días, las ganancias eran tremendas.

—5 Rupias la entrada —exclamaba Ingus con molestia en los vestidores—. Se suponía que esto era un torneo para elegir al dueño de la espada maestra, no un evento para que el alcalde se llene los bolsillos.

—No seas tan serio Ingus —contestó Alquilo—. Piensa en esto, el despertar de la espada y la presencia de una hada en territorio humano, son presagios de grandes desgracias, quizás los tiempos futuros sean complicados, si las cosas se ponen así ¿No es mejor aprovechar el ahora y disfrutar mientras se pueda? Deja a la gente ser feliz, esto no le hace daño a nadie, además las cosas ocurrirán como deben ocurrir, un poco de público no afectará el resultado de las batallas o la elección de la espada.

Ingus suspiró admitiendo que su padre tenía razón, no era necesario ser tan estricto, pero su carácter le dificultaba tomarse las cosas con calma. Admiraba esa cualidad de su padre, su capacidad para ser duro cuando se requería y blando cuando no, ojalá él pudiera imitarlo.

—Te doy la razón en lo del público, pero aun así hay algo que no me convence.

—¿Qué cosa hijo?

—¿Por qué tienen que participar también ese par de payasos?

Ingus apuntó hacia el fondo de los vestidores, donde se encontraban Ralph y Wind haciendo de las suyas como siempre. Al parecer estaban teniendo problemas para elegir sus atuendos de batalla. A los espadachines más jóvenes o inexpertos se les permitía usar equipo de seguridad para no salir severamente lastimados, la verdad casi nadie se sentía tan inseguro como para usar esas cosas como este par.

Ralph se había puesto una armadura completa y aparatosa con la que apenas se podía mover, mientras que Wind por su parte, le reclamaba al encargado del equipo que no tuviera ninguna armadura en color verde.

Aquilo sintió que en ese momento lo más apropiado era intervenir, pues sospechaba que de seguir como estaban, los chicos jamás seleccionarían su equipo.

—A ver —dijo el corpulento maestro—. Ralph, quítate esa armadura, nada de equipo especial para nadie, usarán una cota de malla como la mayoría de los guerreros aquí, con eso debería bastar, esto es solo una competencia amistosa, no una guerra.

—Pero ¿Y si me pasa algo? ¡No quiero terminar con una mano menos! —lloriqueó Ralph.

—Las cotas de malla no son verdes —se quejó el rubio.

—Ralph, puedes usar guanteletes si lo deseas, pero dudo que alguien desee causar semejante daño en una pelea de este tipo, hay un estricto código de reglas que seguir y eso incluye no cercenar a tu oponente. Y Wind, puedes usar la cota de malla bajo la túnica, así seguirás vistiendo de verde y estarás protegido.

Ambos chicos asintieron con desgano temiendo la batalla que se aproximaba, aunque cada uno por motivos distintos.

Mientras tanto, en las gradas el público temblaba de emoción por el torneo que estaba a punto de empezar. Hacía muchos años que no se celebraba un evento así, un campeonato que reuniera a los guerreros más talentosos de todo el reino, por supuesto cada quien tenía su favorito, algunos de los participantes gozaban de una cierta popularidad.

—Oye ¿Has escuchado los rumores? —Decía un muchacho joven— ¡El caballero Geo va a participar en el torneo! Seguro que él gana, es el mejor guerrero del reino.

—No sé —contestó otro joven—. El mejor guerrero del reino es Link, él debería estar participando aquí, al fin y al cabo es el antiguo portador de la espada maestra ¿O no?

—Por lo que sé, ya se jubiló de su labor de caballero y de momento se dedica a su familia, a su granja y a una especie de investigación secreta o algo así, por eso viaja mucho. Pero tiene un hijo y él participará en el torneo.

—¿En serio? ¡Wow! ¡La nueva generación! ¡Seguro que es un chico muy talentoso!

—No creas, según he escuchado es un desastre de espadachín y está entre los peores alumnos de la su academia. Supongo que el talento no es heredable, de todos modos es muy bueno en agricultura y se lleva bien con los animales, será un granjero legendario. —Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No te burles, ser granjero no es malo, ellos producen la mayoría de los alimentos que comemos, tal vez no son tan vistosos, pero su trabajo es importante y si al chico le gusta eso bien por él, lo que no me cuadra es porqué está en una academia de esgrima si es tan malo.

—Eso es lo que todos se preguntan... ¡Oh mira! ¡Es el presentador, ya va a empezar!

En medio de la arena de combate se presentó un hombrecillo delgado de tez morena y cejas tristes, pero con una sonrisa de pillo, iba vestido con un elegante traje de presentador que quizás parecía demasiado ostentoso para la ocasión.

—Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, hoy nos reunimos aquí para presenciar el primer gran torneo de esgrima de Ordon, para esta ocasión contamos la presencia de la ilustre princesa Zelda, futura gobernante del reino de Hyrule.

El presentador mostró con su mano a la princesa que se encontraba en un pequeño pero elegante palco junto a la arena de combate, sin duda era el mejor puesto para observar el espectáculo, pero a pesar de eso, la joven noble no se sentía del todo cómoda en ese lugar. Ella no era la única que se encontraba ahí, a su lado estaba sentado Don Frezno, el alcalde de Ordon, un hombre robusto de gran bigote y sonrisa bonachona, en contraste con él, un asiento después se encontraba Darian, el mercader más rico de Ordon y también el padre de Ralph, un individuo de aspecto agrio y sombrío, cabello negro, bigotes delgados y cejas gruesas.

La gentil princesa suspiraba de aburrimiento sentada en su palco, en lugar de encontrarse allí sola con ese par de hombres que representaban a la autoridad del lugar, y que solo hablaban de negocios y de temas vanos y superficiales, preferiría estar en las gradas con el público general, conversando con sus compañeros y conociéndolos mejor, pues además de venir a Ordon para prevenir un desastre, también quería experimentar un poco lo que era tener una vida normal de plebeyo, cosa que de momento no estaba logrando del todo.

Luego de una solemne presentación y de algunas palabras de aliento de la princesa, los combates dieron inicio. Como en este torneo no hubo límite de edad para inscribirse, pues la espada maestra podía elegir a cualquiera que pudiera empuñarla, la cantidad de participantes fue tremenda, cosa que aseguraba varios días de torneo y muchas rupias para el alcalde.

Las batallas eran bastante distintas unas de otras, debido a que los emparejamientos fueron al azar, se daban caso de guerreros muy talentoso que se batían contra jóvenes inexpertos o poco habilidosos, sin embargo cada uno era tratado con respeto y honor, como exigía el código de un caballero, de esta forma todos se sentían agradecidos de haber dado lo mejor de sí en la arena.

Ingus observaba cada duelo con la emoción a rebosar, si no fuera por su falta de expresividad seguro habría parecido un cachorro emocionado. Él aspiraba a convertirse en el mejor caballero del reino, el más fuerte y el más admirado y la perspectiva de enfrentar a un rival poderoso lo motivaba, casi no podía esperar a que fuera su turno, en contraste a Wind y Ralph, que temblaban de temor ante sus próximos combates y esperaban a un costado de los vestidores tratando de animarse el uno al otro.

A diferencia de sus compañeros de academia, ninguno de ellos quería presenciar los combates que se libraban en ese momento, por ello estaban solos, pero eso no duró mucho, pues pronto llegó un molesto y fornido joven pelirrojo a importunarlos.

—Vaya, pero si no es Ralph, el maravilloso hijo de Don Darian, el hombre más poderoso de Ordon, dime, ¿Qué se siente ser rebajado al nivel de los pobres para participar en este torneo? Seguro que eso te hace sentir indignado, manchar tus delicadas manos de niño rico con toda esta mugre ¡Qué horror!

—Yo... No... Eso... —Ralph se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

—Lo siento ¿Te ofendí? Oh, cuanto lo lamento, pero ya sabes, tú papá es rico e influyente, siempre puedes hablar con él para que me eche del pueblo... Un momento, ya no puedes hacerlo porque ya nos echó a mi familia y a mí ¿Qué frustrante no? Igual si hablas con él quizás quiera prohibirme la entrada, seguro sería muy fácil para ustedes.

Tristemente lo que decía este muchacho era una cruel realidad, el padre de Ralph era una persona horrible, un poderoso hombre de negocios con grandes influencias en Ordon, que no tenía reparos en abusar de su poder. Así es como se las había arreglado para correr del pueblo a varias familias que habían tenido altercados con él, o que habían contraído alguna deuda importante.

El pobre Ralph poco y nada tenía que ver con los negocios de su padre, de hecho a menudo no estaba de acuerdo con ellos, lo peor es que él a menudo era la víctima principal del resentimiento de la gente.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Ralph no tiene nada que ver con todo esto! —Intervino Wind en defensa de su amigo.

—Miren quien está aquí, el hijo del héroe del reino ¿Crees que porque tu padre sea el valeroso Link tienes derecho a opinar algo? No te cuelgues de su fama, por lo que he escuchado no le llegas ni a los talones, eres un asco con la espada, ni siquiera deberías haber participado en el torneo y te lo voy a demostrar.

Con un movimiento extremadamente hábil y rápido, el corpulento muchacho pelirojo realizó una finta con la que esquivó a Wind, quien estaba delante tratando de proteger a su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo retiró su espada de su funda y la dirigió contra el pelinegro quien aterrado como estaba solo atinó poner sus manos al frente para bloquear el golpe.

Un sonido metálico reverberó en la estancia seguido por el murmullo de una espada hundiéndose en su funda.

—Bueno, creo que me precipité un poco, como dice mi maestro, es malo dejarse llevar por la pasión, hay que mantener la cabeza fría. —El atacante entonces les dio la espalda y se alejó un poco, entonces sin dirigirles la mirada se detuvo un momento—. Sabes, luego de que nos corrieran de Ordon nos mudamos a Kakariko, pero fue difícil, apenas teníamos dinero para comer, instalarse allí y empezar de nuevo un negocio es complicado, si no fuera por la ayuda que nos prestó el maestro Maley y los alumnos de la academia de esgrima de allá, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho. Por eso les estoy tan agradecido y no puedo hacer algo que los deshonre o los meta en problemas. Solo por eso no puedo alzar mi espada contra ti ahora, pero si por casualidad nos toca enfrentarnos tendrás mucho que lamentar. Y eso va también para tu amigo, quizás un par de cortes en su rostro te duelan más que un par de cortes en el tuyo.

Una vez terminado este discurso, el altivo joven se retiró dejando a los dos amigos perplejos y asustados, aunque el más afectado fue Ralph. En cuanto su enemigo jurado se alejó, la tensión que tenía en sus piernas cedió y cayó sentado mientras temblaba, aún sin poder calmarse levantó sus manos cubiertas por sus guanteletes y las observó con cuidado.

—Ese... Tipo... De verdad quería dañarme, si no hubiera sido por mis guanteletes me hubiera cortado... Tengo miedo Wind... Y temo por ti, dijo que iría tras tuyo también, Ay... Porqué... ¡Por qué siempre me tienen que pasar estas cosas! Todo esto es por lo que hace mi padre... Si tan solo pudiera detenerlo...

—¡No te eches la culpa Ralph! Tú no eres responsable de las estupideces que hace tu papá, además ya dejamos claro que cuando te hagas mayor te apoderarás del negocio y podrás hacer las cosas a tu manera ¡Ten paciencia! Todo mejorará.

—Gracias Wind... Ahora de momento solo estoy deseando no nos toque con ese loco con peinado de tenedor.

—Pues yo estoy deseando poder pelear con él.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Por favor Wind no vayas a hacer una locura! Recuerda tú problema con...

—Lo sé... Pero tengo todo bajo control.

Vaya que es caprichoso el destino, como si las diosas hubieran escuchado el deseo del rubio, su primer combate fue justamente contra el pelirrojo musculoso que los había intimidado un rato antes.

Aparentemente el combate anterior al de Wind había sido tremendamente emocionante, pues la adrenalina del público estaba por los aires, la gente gritaba y clamaba por la siguiente pelea con tanta emoción que recordaba el rugir del mar, como una ola de alegría y energía vibrante, dispuesta a verterse sobre los combatientes.

Todos esos clamores intimidaron un poco a Wind, a quien se le encogió el corazón y se sintió pequeño como un gatito en medio de una manada de wolfos. Pero la verdad es que más miedo le causaba su maestro, que gritaba como loco dándole ánimos para la pelea que venía, alcanzó a ver que detrás de él Ingus se cubría la cara algo avergonzado. Lo peor de todo es que Talma parecía seguirle el juego al hacer las mismas ridiculeces que Aquilo, pues se agitaba de un lado a otro junto a él mientras tintineaba como cascabel navideño.

—Se pone así con cada estudiante que sube a la arena —le susurró Mido al oído—. Se nota el entusiasmo que tiene por nosotros, y ahora que tiene a esa hada siguiéndole la corriente no hay quien lo pare.

El rubio solo puso una sonrisa incómoda y subió a la arena donde su enorme oponente lo esperaba con una sonrisa confiada, no era para menos, seguro que el tipo pensaba que sería una victoria sencilla, después de todo Wind tenía la fama de ser un guerrero espantoso, pero por única vez, el muchacho no pensaba dejarse ganar, si era por Ralph se obligaría a obtener la victoria, ya tendría oportunidad de perder en el siguiente encuentro.

El animador del evento presentó a los dos contendientes, el tipo pelirrojo se llamaba Vilan, aparentemente era un alumno bastante aventajado de la academia de Kakariko y tenía un par de medallas en torneos de poca monta, pero eso ya era material suficiente para engrosar su currículum. En cuanto a Wind, a él lo presentaron simplemente como el hijo de Link. Que molesto era que su nombre estuviera ligado al de su padre, era algo complicado obtener reconocimiento propio, aunque tampoco era algo que necesitara.

Ambos contendientes se colocaron a un lado de la arena y sacaron sus espadas tomando una postura básica de ataque, se evaluaron con la mirada y aguardaron la señal para que iniciara el enfrentamiento. El lugar estaba silencioso, nadie esperaba mucho de él y en general se consideraba que ganarle no era la gran cosa, por lo que salvo por los gritos del maestro Aquilo, nadie lanzaba vítores, de hecho más parecía que estaban conversando entre ellos, comentando y haciendo predicciones.

Fue entonces que el réferi dio la señal de inicio, Vilan con la espada en alto inició una rápida carrera para acortar la distancia que los separaba, por su parte Wind aguardó en su sitio y separó las piernas para tener un buen apoyo.

La maniobra fue muy rápida, casi nadie pudo percibir bien cuando fue que todo acabó, dentro de lo poco que se pudo apreciar, se decía que cuando Vilan estaba a punto de golpear a Wind con su arma, este alzó la suya y con un extraño movimiento bloqueó el ataque desviando el arma hacia abajo, esto dejó a su oponente en un breve estado de estupefacción, aprovechando el desconcierto y la cercanía de la espada del pelirrojo con el suelo, Wind levantó su pie y la pisó estampándola en el suelo y de paso arrebatándosela de las manos a su dueño. Luego, para terminar, apuntó el filo de su propio sable a la cabeza de Vilan declarando su derrota.

El público en ese momento enmudeció, todos quedaron estupefactos por el desenlace de la batalla, tan rápida y precisa, ningún combate se había desarrollado de esa forma. Fue tal el impacto que hasta el animador se tardó algunos segundos en anunciar al ganador, entonces antes de que empezaran los tímidos aplausos hacía los participantes, Wind guardó su arma, hizo una cortés reverencia a su oponente y se retiró en silencio sin decir nada a nadie.

En cuanto su maestro reaccionó quiso darle una felicitación pero Wind simplemente lo esquivó y se dirigió a los vestidores, sentía todas las miradas clavadas en él, pero no percibió que la más penetrante de todas era la de Ingus, quien de pronto despertó una gran curiosidad por su usualmente ignorado compañero.

Una vez que Wind llegó a los vestidores, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y suspiró agobiado observando su mano. Siempre que peleaba contra un humano que no era su padre se sentía aterrorizado, pues aquella inofensiva mano podía convertirse en la mano de un asesino, podía volverse cruel, sangrienta y letal. A su mente acudió como un destello aquella horrorosa escena que llevaba tanto tiempo tratando de olvidar, la imagen de su hermana con un horrible corte en el hombro, cubierta de sangre y mirándolo con miedo.

Aquella tragedia no debía volver a repetirse, era por eso que rechazaba la idea de pelear en serio contra un humano, lo aterraba más que enfrentarse a 5 skulltulas gigantes, si fuera por él habría abandonado la esgrima hace mucho tiempo, pero una promesa de su infancia lo mantenía atado al camino de la espada, y el cumplía sus promesas hasta el final, era por esto que vivía agobiado.

—¿Perdido en tus pensamientos compañero? —Dijo de pronto una voz en su cabeza.

Wind conocía aquella voz, lo atormentaba cada noche en sus sueños, sobre todo cuando se acercaba la luna llena. Levantó su vista temeroso y la dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo que había al fondo de los vestidores. Entonces observó con horror que ahí estaba Él. El ser con su mismo rostro y su mismo cuerpo, sus ojos amarillos repletos de maldad lo escudriñaban con interés mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿Otra vez tienes miedo de pelear? ¿Tienes miedo de herir a alguno de esos bastardos inútiles que se ríen de ti?

—¡No! ¡Cállate! —El muchacho cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos.

—Deberías olvidar tu miedo y dejarte llevar, ninguna de esas ratas débiles merece estar viva, deberías agarrar esa bonita espada tuya y enterrarla en el pecho de alguno de esos malnacidos, así te sentirás mejor, créeme.

¡No! ¡No debo escucharte! ¡Tú no existes! —La voz seguía resonando en su cabeza.

—Vamos compañero, tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira, soy tan real como tú y tú eres tan retorcido como yo. La oscuridad vive en ti, tú deseas muerte y destrucción, es parte de ti ¡Olvida tus remordimientos y acéptate a ti mismo! ¡Déjate tragar por la oscuridad!

—¡No!

En ese momento Talma entró en el cuarto asustada de escuchar el grito de Wind. Ante la presencia de la hada el ser se desvaneció del espejo, luego de eso el chico rubio cayó de rodillas temblando de miedo, mientras su compañera alada revoloteaba al lado suyo preguntándole qué le pasaba, a lo que el muchacho con la mirada empañada solo logra contestar:

—Talma... Tú lo espantaste...

—¿Eh? ¿A quién?

—A mi yo oscuro.

—¿Yo oscuro?

—Por favor... No te apartes de mí... Mientras tenga una espada en mis manos no me dejes.

Talma no entendía qué pasaba, solo atinó a abrazar su cabeza delicadamente y prometerle que estaría a su lado siempre.

* * *

 **Hoy hablaremos de Aquilo, el maestro de la espada. Este personaje proviene de Skyward Sword y es el típico personaje que te da el tutorial para aprender a manejar la espada, fijar el blanco, los cortes horizontales, verticales etc.**

 **Su papel estuvo determinado desde el principio, necesitaba un maestro de la espada y lo elegí a él, además le concedí el honor de ser el papá de Ingus, es un personaje que me agrada bastante, sin embargo su papel en la historia no es particularmente importante. Aunque en el videojuego del que proviene tampoco era muy importante que digamos.**


	7. La primera pista del mal

En las gradas para el público, mezclados con toda la demás gente se encontraban los compañeros de clases de Wind, obviamente no se perderían el evento más importante del pueblo, sobre todo considerando que no ocurrían muchas cosas interesantes ahí. Todos los chicos se habían sentado relativamente juntos, así tenían oportunidad de comentar entre amigos los distintos combates. En todos ellos, el último enfrentamiento entre Wind y Vilan había dejado una profunda impresión y todos hablaban del hecho con mucho entusiasmo, sobre todo Farone, aunque la chica de traje verde era del tipo de persona que siempre le ponía entusiasmo a todo lo que hacía.

—Hey Rumpel ¿Viste eso? —Casi gritaba la peliverde agitando a su estoico compañero moreno—. Con un solo movimiento ¡Puach! Le quitó la espada al otro ¿Sabías que Wind tenía esas habilidades? —Antes de que Rumpel pudiera decir nada ella continuó hablando—. No, obvio que no lo sabías, todos estamos sorprendidos por eso, es increíble ¿Habrá sido una técnica que perfeccionó para esta competencia? Sí, seguramente, pero no podemos estar seguros, además ya vieron su truco, no le servirá dos veces ¿Crees que tenga otros trucos bajo la manga? Es poco probable, no tuvo tanto tiempo para prepararse para el campeonato...

Y así Farone siguió "conversando" con Rumpel, haciendo preguntas que contestaba ella misma. Aunque su amigo no parecía particularmente molesto, no era muy hablador y una amiga parlanchina le venía de perlas, así podía relajarse y conversar sin hablar.

De pronto la muchacha se percató de que su otro amigo que estaba sentado a su lado parecía tener la cabeza en la Luna.

Vaati miraba al cielo con expresión grave e ignoraba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la verdad ni siquiera le había puesto atención al combate de Wind, había otro asunto que de momento ocupaba su mente, pero Farone no sabía esto, así que no tuvo reparos en interrumpirlo.

—¡Vaaati despierta! ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Eh? Nada... —Contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

—Vaaaati, no me ignoreeeeees.

La peliverde entonces tomó a su compañero de sus ropas y comenzó a zamarrearlo con fuerza, queriendo llamar su atención.

—Ya basta Farone, me arruinas mi capa.

—Pero es que no me prestas atención, —se quejó la chica haciendo un puchero.

—Pues por algo será, no te creas el centro del universo, no es que seas la gran cosa.

—Pero para ti soy lo más grande —replicó con una radiante sonrisa.

Vaati, no contestó, se limitó a levantarse de su asiento sin mirarla para que no notara que tenía el rostro rojo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño.

Aunque había dicho eso, Vaati no pretendía ir al baño, en su mente habían otros planes, otros asuntos más importantes, cosas de las que solo podía ocuparse él.

La realidad es que a poco de empezar el campeonato, el brujo comenzó a sentir una extraña presencia mágica, una muy distinta a todas las que había sentido antes. Los usuarios de magia en Hyrule y sus alrededores eran tan escasos que casi todos se conocían entre ellos, en Ordon los que era habitual encontrar eran el maestro Ezero, la bruja Syrope y su aprendiz Mapple y en el último tiempo se había sumado la princesa Zelda a los magos del lugar. Sin embargo, las presencias de estos eran muy distintas de la de Vaati, mientras que los demás eran magos de Luz, Vaati era un brujo oscuro, una rareza entre lo raro, por esto jamás en su vida había conocido a otra persona como él. No obstante, ahora en aquel momento sentía una presencia mágica idéntica a la suya, cosa que lo tenía entre la emoción y el miedo.

Le emocionaba la idea de encontrar a alguien semejante a él, alguien que tuviera sus mismos problemas y con quien quizás pudiera compartir las particularidades de su magia, pero a la vez tenía miedo, porque se decía que los brujos oscuros eran malvados, cosa que lamentablemente la historia parecía corroborar, la mayoría de los grandes villanos eran brujos oscuros. A menudo se intentaba eliminar a estos individuos antes de que llegaran a una edad en la que podían llegar a ser peligrosos. Esa era una de las razones por las que los brujos oscuros eran tan raros, de hecho, si él mismo no estuviera bajo la protección del mago Ezero, quizás no habría llegado a los 15 años de vida.

Pero que esta presencia que sentía tuviera atributos oscuros no significaba que fuera mala ¿Verdad? Al fin y al cabo el mismo era un brujo oscuro y no era malo, o al menos trataba de no serlo, quizás le había hecho algunas jugarretas pesadas a algunas personas, pero de momento no había maldecido ni asesinado a nadie.

Siguiendo aquel misterioso poder mágico, Vaati se escabulló hasta una habitación que estaba debajo de las gradas del público, en una zona cercana a los distintos vestidores para los participantes, pero lo suficientemente alejada y oscura para que nadie tuviera interés en explorar el cuarto, aunque en todo caso no había nada importante ahí, era una bodega donde se guardaban algunos equipos, armaduras, espadas, maderas y herramientas, nada destacable.

El joven brujo caminó sin hacer ruido hasta estar frente a la puerta de la bodega, con los nervios a flor de piel dio un fuerte suspiro y abrió el cuarto.

Dentro de la habitación pudo distinguir a una curiosa figura, aparentemente se trataba de un hombre alto, aunque algo escuálido, usaba unas botas ruinosas y un desgastado poncho lleno de parches cubría su cuerpo. Tenía el cabello largo y enmarañado, su rostro no se podía ver pues estaba cubierto por una llamativa y siniestra máscara violeta en forma de corazón, con espinas saliendo en los bordes y con unos grotescos ojos amarillos pintados en su superficie.

El curioso individuo parecía estar realizando una especie de ritual de invocación, pues a sus pies se podía apreciar un círculo brillante lleno de extrañas runas, que quizás para una persona normal serían inentendibles, pero para alguien entendido en magia como Vaati era algo tan claro como el agua, el tipo estaba invocando un espíritu oscuro de ataque con atributos de manipulación de objetos, el tipo de criatura que un mago no puede derrotar pero sí un caballero ¿Qué pretendía este tipo?

El tipo lanzó una fugaz mirada al joven brujo y le lanzó un rayo oscuro. El pelimorado con reflejos casi felinos atinó a crear un escudo antimagia que lo protegió del ataque. Qué lástima, al parecer este mago oscuro sí era una persona malvada, pero él no permitiría que siguiera manchando el nombre de su estirpe, detendría a este tipo a como diera lugar.

Con un pase mágico creó unas cuchillas de viento que lanzó contra su oponente, pero este con un par de rayos oscuros creó unas perturbaciones de viento que anularon el ataque, pero estos rayos continuaron su trayectoria hasta donde estaba el brujo, quien una vez más logró defenderse con un escudo. La verdad, aunque la magia oscura es primordialmente de ataque, a él lo habían entrenado más en métodos defensivos, en su tiempo se quejó mucho con su maestro por semejante enseñanza, pero ahora lo agradecía. Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para perderse en sus pensamientos porque una conocida voz lo sorprendió.

—¿Vaati? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Dios mío ¡Un brujo oscuro! Aunque... No parece un brujo natural. —Dijo una muchacha peliverde a sus espaldas.

Vaati entró en pánico al saber que Farone estaba ahí, ahora no solo tenía que detener a ese psicópata, también debía proteger a la chica. Sin embargo, justo en ese instante el ritual de invocación se completó y desde el centro del círculo emergió una extraña sombra que parecía tener un par de luceros por ojos. Este cúmulo de oscuridad se comprimió en una bola sólida de color negro y comenzó a ejercer una especie de fuerza magnética a su alrededor, con lo cual atrajo toda clase de objetos como partes de armaduras y espadas, estas se organizaron a su alrededor creando una especie de caballero acorazado con articulaciones de sombra, con el núcleo de poder en su cintura y con numerosas espadas girando a su alrededor.

El mago creador de semejante espanto se esfumó de la escena usando su magia y dejó a su creación hacer su voluntad. El caballero de sombras entonces cogió una espada y la arrojó contra la muchacha peliverde. Vaati desesperado se arrojó contra Farone interceptando la trayectoria del arma con su propio cuerpo, pero antes de que el arma lo alcanzara, se transformó en una extraña y pequeña criatura que consistía en un ojo rojo cubierto de Negro con un par de cuernos y un par de alas de murciélago. Esta forma de monstruo era mucho más resistente a los golpes que su forma humana, por lo que fue capaz de recibir aquel proyectil de acero sin perder la vida, aunque el golpe lo dejó noqueado.

Farone en aquel momento de peligro fue capaz de reaccionar de forma razonable, tomó a la criatura en la que se había transformado Vaati y salió corriendo con él en sus brazos, de paso al salir cerró la puerta de la habitación, esperando que eso detuviera al monstruo de alguna forma. El caballero de sombras al verse encerrado, sin complicarse demasiado, tomó una de las espadas que giraban a su alrededor, la imbuyó en su magia y destrozó la puerta que le estorbaba el camino.

El tiempo que el caballero gastó destruyendo la puerta, fue suficiente para que Farone lograra ponerse a salvo, total, el objetivo de aquella criatura era otro.

El maléfico ser, dando lentos e imponente pasos salió de las galerías inferiores en las que se encontraba hasta la arena de combate, donde en aquel instante Ingus se batía a duelo con un habilidoso oponente.

Todos los espectadores del combate tardaron un rato en percibir al intruso, pues estaban enfrascados en la emocionante competencia que estaba librando Ingus, quien al parecer era capaz de darle pelea a este caballero 5 años mayor. Fueron los mismos luchadores los primeros en avistar al maléfico ser y solo cuando ellos cesaron sus ataques y posaron su mirada en él, el público gritó horrorizado. Pero no hubo mayor reacción además de ese grito, pues algunos estaban algo inseguros de si no sería parte del espectáculo.

La verdadera naturaleza de esta criatura quedó clara cuando dio un enorme salto aterrizando frente al palco donde estaban las autoridades del lugar, pero a esta bestia no le interesaban el par de vejestorios, a la única que quería era a la princesa.

La joven rubia lanzó un grito desgarrador cuando vio la mano de sombra de caballero acercarse a ella, pero esta fue detenida por una cuchilla voladora con un talismán atado que se enterró en las piezas de armadura que la cubrían. El talismán parecía estar imbuido en algún tipo de magia blanca pues repelió de inmediato a la criatura y la hizo retroceder, luego, veloz como una flecha una figura se materializó frente a la princesa y adquirió una postura protectora.

Quien había aparecido para proteger a la futura monarca era nada menos que Impa, su guardiana, una mujer de estatura media, cuerpo musculoso, tez morena, cabello blanco atado firmemente en un tomate pero con un flequillo suelto y un rostro anguloso de mirada fiera. Como detalles extra tenía un tatuaje en forma de lágrima en su ojo izquierdo, representación del símbolo de los sheika, la casta protectora de la familia real de Hyrule.

La mujer llevaba un curioso atuendo de batalla, unas ropas azules muy ajustadas al cuerpo que permitían una gran movilidad, además de refuerzos de metal en las piernas, los brazos y el abdomen, pero sin olvidar un toque femenino estético, su atuendo lo complementaba con un glamoroso cuello de lana decorado con piedras de colores y un cinturón con unas bonitas plumas rojas. Además el arma que portaba, una naginata, tenía unos coquetos pompones colgando de ella.

El caballero de sombras entonces tomó una de las numerosas armas que flotaban a su alrededor y se dispuso a partir a la Sheika en dos, pero esta con elegancia y habilidad esquivó fácilmente el ataque y contraatacó con su naginata, la cual simplemente rebotó con la armadura del ser sin causar daño alguno.

La batalla continuó de forma vertiginosa, el ser de sombras blandía su arma mientras que la sheika las esquivaba y a su vez intentaba causar algún daño, pero nada parecía surtir efecto, las piezas de armadura que cubrían a la sombra estaban imbuidas en magia, por lo que adquirieron una resistencia inusual a los golpes.

De pronto una nueva arma rasgó el aire y atravesó el "codo" de sombra que unía el brazo del caballero, al verse interrumpido el flujo de magia, parte de la extremidad cayó inerte al suelo y las piezas de armadura que lo formaban se dispersaron. El dueño del brazo perdido se giró a ver y se encontró con la mirada desafiante del caballero que momentos antes había estado batiéndose a duelo con Ingus. Entonces sintió otro golpe en su cuerpo y una de sus piernas se desmoronó también, la guerrera Sheika ya le había pillado el truco y atacaba sus articulaciones tal como había visto antes.

Pobres ilusos, si creían que eso sería suficiente para detener al caballero de las sombras estaban equivocados. Dos de las espadas que giraban alrededor de la invocación de pronto cesaron su movimiento y se arrojaron contra los dos guerreros que lo desafiaban, ocupados en defenderse como estaban no pudieron evitar que el caballero sombra se recuperara, este lanzando un escalofriante grito, de alguna forma atrajo nuevamente las piezas de armadura que quedaron regadas por el suelo y con ellas se restituyeron su brazo y su pierna perdidos.

Estando los luchadores ocupados con las armas encantadas, el maléfico ser nuevamente centró su atención en Zelda, en aquel momento estaba temblando en su sitio, abrazada a la espada maestra que tenía el deber de custodiar, como si esperara que en cualquier momento cobrara vida y la defendiera. La rubia era bastante menos asertiva que Farone, pues ni siquiera había atinado a huir del lugar, aunque hasta cierto punto era entendible, ella era una princesa, siempre había sido protegida en su castillo, a diferencia de la peliverde que a su corta edad ya se había enfrentado a bastantes situaciones peligrosas.

Por fortuna para la princesa, una vez más sería protegida, tres caballeros aparecieron frente a ella blandiendo sus sables en defensa de la doncella, claro, debido al campeonato el lugar estaba repleto de fieros guerreros, no había lugar más seguro para la princesa que ese.

A un lado Ingus observaba la escena impresionado, el caballero con el que antes había competido sin decir nada se había lanzado al ataque con tal de proteger a Zelda. Esta era la diferencia entre los dos, un caballero ya formado y un aprendiz de espadachín, la reacción ante la adversidad, el valor al enfrentar el peligro y el deseo de proteger, y no solo él, muchos otros hombres se habían sumado a la batalla. Sus compañeros de academia se había replegado detrás del maestro, temerosos de aquel monstruo, pero él no era igual, él era Ingus, un aspirante a caballero y no podía quedarse atrás.

Deseando mostrar su valía, el joven aprendiz alzó su arma para unirse al enfrentamiento, sin embargo la figura autoritaria de su padre se interpuso.

—¡No Ingus! ¡Esto es muy peligroso! ¡Regresa con tus compañeros!

—¡No papá! ¡Debo ir a ayudar!

—¡Ingus regresa! ¡Es una orden! ¡Eres muy joven para enfrentar estos peligros!

—¡Ya viste que en la batalla estaba a la par que con ese caballero! ¡Aunque sea joven tengo el nivel para esto!

—¡No es lo mismo Ingus! ¡Hazme caso!

El poderoso monstruo haciendo uso de todas las espadas que flotaban a su alrededor, se las arregló para mantener a raya a todos sus oponentes enfrentando a cada hombre contra un arma, pero a su vez, dejando una para él mismo, de tal forma que protegiera el núcleo oscuro que estaba en su cintura, pues como muchos ya habían intuido, ese era su verdadero punto débil, sin embargo nadie había podido lograr acercarse lo suficiente como para dañarlo.

Pero Ingus, en su afán de demostrar su valía como futuro caballero, cometió la imprudencia de acercarse sin cuidado. Esquivó a su padre y ase abalanzó contra su enemigo dándose aliento con un grito de batalla, pero si caballeros experimentados no habían podido alcanzar el núcleo, menos sería capaz él, al menos tenía la habilidad suficiente para defender a sí mismo, aunque su padre no tardó en reunirse con él para luchar a su lado y convencerlo de que se fuera.

—¡Esto es horrible! —Gritaba Talma mientras revoloteaba alrededor de los alumnos de la academia de sgrima— ¡Wind tienes que hacer algo!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Contestó el susodicho con un hilo de voz.

—¡Pues pelear! ¡Eres muy hábil! Me lo demostraste en ...

—¡Shhhh! Recuerda que nadie debe saber lo del bosque o me castigarán.

—Lo siento. —La hada bajó notablemente la voz—. Pero tú puedes ir ahí a dar pelea y ayudar a esa pobre chica que está aterrada en medio de toda esa carnicería.

—No —Wind agitó la cabeza negando con todo su convencimiento—. Es muy peligroso. El maestro Aquilo se lo dijo a Ingus, somos muy jóvenes, si se lo dijo a él que es el mejor alumno de la academia ¿Qué voy a poder hacer yo? Además me da mucho miedo y lo que es más, nadie debe descubrir mis habilidades de pelea.

—¿Eh? ¿Porqué?

—Porque entonces me harían pelear en serio y podría lastimar a alguien.

—¡Esa es una razón estúpida!

—¡No lo es! Tú no entiendes nada...

—No puedo entender que dejes a una persona indefensa a merced del peligro.

—Ella no está sola, hay mucha gente ayudándola.

—Pero tú puedes hacer la diferencia.

—Pero...

—¡Sabes que más! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Si tú no quieres ayudar a esa chica entonces iré yo!

—¡Espera Talma es peligroso!

No es que Talma pretendiera enfrentarse a ese monstruo y derrotarlo, no era tan insensata, su idea de ayudar era algo más discreta. Como el monstruo estaba tan ocupado enfrentando a todos los caballeros que lo desafiaban, había quitado su atención de la princesa, total, estaba muy confiado en que la doncella no se movería debido al miedo que sentía. La hada decidió que podría ayudar apartando a la muchacha de ahí y llevándola a un lugar seguro.

La pequeña hada voló hasta donde estaba la joven rubia y trató de llamar su atención, pero ella estaba absorta observando la pelea, al parecer convencerla de que la siguiera no sería posible, tendría que arrastrala o usar algún método más persuasivo. Sintiéndose tan minúscula e insignificante, decidió que adoptar su forma de mujer sería más apropiado.

Zelda que estaba hipnotizada presenciando aquella atroz batalla, de pronto fue arrancada de sus ensoñaciones por un par de manos que la sacudieron. Como despertando de una pesadilla volteó a ver y se topó con los hermosos ojos lila de Talma... y con su desnudez.

Coincidentemente en ese instante Aquilo tuvo la brillante idea de convencer a su hijo de que tomara a la princesa y la llevara a un lugar seguro, así ambos jóvenes estarían a salvo y su instinto paternal podría descansar. A Ingus le pareció un plan razonable y dando media vuelta sedirigió hacia donde estaba la futura regidora del rieno. Pero cual no fue su sorpresa al toparse con una hermosa y delicada doncella de cabello lila y alas de libélula que no llevaba ni una prenda de ropa cubriendo su cuerpo.

En muchos sentidos Ingus era muy distinto de Wind, uno de ellos era el hecho de que Ingus ya había perdido parte de su inocencia, ya era capaz de pensar en las chicas de forma más madura y ver a una desnuda frente a él (aunque fuera una hada), le quitaba la lógica del cerebro, si a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que era de trato muy tímido con el sexo opuesto, aquella vista básicamente lo descompuso, su rostro se tiñó de carmesí y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias.

Durante aquellos instantes de estupor, una de las espadas encantadas que revoloteaban por el lugar se dirigió contra el rubio directo a su corazón con intenciones de asesinar.

Ingus solo alcanzó a escuchar el grito aterrorizado de su padre y ver el miedo en los ojos de la princesa y la mujer nudista. No pudo reaccionar ni percibir el peligro, solo se dio cuenta de la situación cuando escuchó un sonido metálico detrás suyo y al voltearse a ver, se encontró con una figura vestida de verde, sujetando una espada en una perfecta posición de defensa bloqueando el ataque del arma voladora.

El aspirante a caballero no cabía en si de asombro cuando vio que Wind había acudido en su auxilio. Aquel torpe, atolondrado e irresponsable niño estaba dándole pelea a la espada encantada con la misma técnica y habilidad de un profesional, como si de pronto se hubiera transformado en otra persona.

El ojinegro repentinamente rompió su defensa y esquivó la espada moviéndose a un lado y antes de que el arma enemiga pudiera regresar a atacarlo, realizó un certero golpe en uno de los extremos del arma con tal fuerza que esta quedó girando sobre su propio eje como si fuera un molino. Los espectadores emocionados contemplaban la grandiosa habilidad de este fiero guerrero. Entonces durante ese breve instante, lanzó una mirada hacia atrás y sus compañeros pudieron ver que el muchacho estaba muerto de miedo.

—¿Por qué me hacen hacer estas cosas? —Gimoteó el chiquillo al borde del llanto, destrozando la imagen de fiero guerrero que había creado y dejando en claro que seguía siendo el mismo Wind de siempre—. Pero Olvidemos esto, Talma llévate a la princesa de aquí.

La hada asintió con decisión y tomó de la mano a la muchacha arrastrándola lejos del peligro, junto a la espada maestra que en ningún momento había soltado, pero este movimiento si fue percibido por el caballero de sombras, quien al ver que se llevaban a su objetivo montó en cólera y lanzó un rugido espantoso que paralizó a todos los presentes, entonces con un pase de su mano, hizo levitar a la princesa y la alejó de la hada hasta dejarla volando encima de su cabeza.

Todos estaban aterrorizados, la situación se había vuelto muy peligrosa, un movimiento en falso y todo habría acabado.

Wind entre todos los presentes se debatía entre el miedo y el deseo de ayudar, pero todo era inútil ¿Qué podría hacer un mocoso como él?

"Diosas ayúdenme, denme fuerzas, no quiero que esto termine en tragedia ¡Quiero salvarla! Si tan solo pudiera atacar ese núcleo osucro, pero no puedo acercarme... Ni yo ni nadie, Si tan solo pudiera atacar desde lejos"

En ese instante algo mágico se activó, Wind sintió un cálido palpitar dentro de su pecho y una especie de llamado en su mente. Como hipnotizado, su vista se posó en la espada enfundada que yacía en el piso, era la espada maestra que Zelda había dejado caer al salir volando. Wind sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, sabía las consecuencias de aceptar la ayuda de la espada, pero se resignó y aceptó su destino. Corrió hasta el arma, la desenfundó y la elevó al cielo haciendo que un brillo plateado la envolviera.

Todas las personas en el recinto, tanto los guerreros como el público que no huyó despavorido quedaron paralizados ante el brillo sagrado que tenían ante ellos, una cierta calidez y alegría envolvió sus corazones, una extraña sensación de juventud, alegría y compasión. Entonces Wind tomando su destino por el mango, agitó el sable y una onda de luz salió despedida del arma en dirección al núcleo que estaba en la cintura del ser invocado.

Al impactar el prpoyectil plateado, la esfera se rompió en cientos de trocitos que se desvanecieron en el aire, un tétrico gruñido resonó mientras que las sombras que formaban al caballero se desvanceían poco a poco, dejando caer las piezas de armadura y las espadas que poseían. Pero al romperse el hechizo, la princesa Zelda que estaba flotando en el aire, también comenzó a caer.

Nadie podría salvarla, andie llegaría a tiempo para amortiguar su caída, solo quedaba rezar para que resistiera el impacto, pero entonces un pequeño haz de esperanza hizo su aparición.

Din, la joven amiga de Zelda estaba entre las personas del público que no habían escapado, jamás lo haría, no se iría sin saber la suerte de su amiga,y si estaba en sus manos ayudar en algo, definitivamente lo haría. Fue entonces, cuando vio a la rubia caer que supo que debía actuar. Juntó sus manos y rezando con todas sus fuerzas, utilizó aquellos dones que las diosas le habían otorgado y que mantenía en secreto a todo el mundo, invocó el poder de la naturaleza y donde la dulce princesa debería caer, brotó una enorme y esponjosa flor rosada, tan grande como una cama, esta amortiguó la caída de la princesa quien aterrizó sana y salva sin daño alguno.

Esta maravilla de la naturaleza duró a penas unos instantes, pues una vez cumplida su lavor, se disolvió en cientos de pequeños pétalos rosados que se dispersaron con el viento, creando una hermosa lluvia rosada, que parecía celebrar que la princesa estuviera a salvo.

La jovencita saliendo por fin del estupor que la había envuleto, observó a todos los caballeros que estaban atentos a ella, todos silenciosos en actitud solemne le hicieron una reverencia mostrando su respeto, todos menos uno.

Wind aliviado y lleno de alegría corrió hasta la princesa y le dio un cálido abrazo mientras gritaba.

—¡Estás bien! ¡Estas bien! ¡Me alegro tanto! ¡Pensé que te perderíamos! —Decía casi llorando.

Zelda sintió una tremenda conmoción y una curiosa calidez en su corazón, como si nunca alguien salvo su madre, se hubiera preocupado tanto por ella. Fue un instante mágico e íntimo, pero muy breve, pues un golpe en la cabeza del muchacho rompió el ambiente. Impa había intervenido al considerar aquella muestra de alegría como una gran falta de respeto y estaba sermoneando al muchacho con todo su espíritu.

La princesa no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa mientras miraba al cielo y a los hermosos pétalos rosados que se perdían, había pasado el susto de su vida, pero de alguna forma estaba tranquila, sabía que no estaría sola y confiaba en que todo iría bien.

Pero cerca de ellos, un muchacho de cabellos rubios y mirada azul contemplaba la escena receloso, algo había cambiado en su amigo Wind y sobre todo en él, descubrió que le habían mentido toda la vida, que aquel a quien siempre ignoró tenía un potencial oculto y por sobre todo, descubrió que ya no era el mejor.

* * *

 **A ver si a alguien se le hizo familiar la máscara.**

 **Hoy no hablaré de ningún personaje en particular, más bien de un arma, la naginata, que seguramente nadie o muy pocos la conocen.**

 **Todo empezó cuado estaba incluendo al personaje de Impa, en la primera versión de esta historia ella no aparecía. Pero luego cuando quise ponerla empecé a buscar imágenes de ella para decidir su diseño, entre las muchas imágines que vi, había una donde aparecía ella usando una extraña lanza con una cuchilla en la punta, la enocntré tan hermosa, femenina y elegante que quise que esa fuera su arma. Al final mi pseudoeditor que también es aficionado a las armas me explicó que eso se llamaba nagitana, es un tipo de lanza japonesa y que algunas variantes de las artes marciales ejercitan el uso de esta, me instruí un poco en su uso viendo videos en youtube, tras investigar un poco más me enteré que el nombre estaba mal y se llama naginata (Por culpa de eso tuve que corregir el capítulo), y pos bueno, esa es la historia.**


	8. El más fuerte

Ya no soy el más fuerte.

Por décima vez esa mañana, este pensamiento recorrió la mente de Ingus. Desde el día anterior durante el torneo, cuando se había revelado que Wind no era el inútil que se creía y que además era el elegido de la espada, su mente se había vuelto un torbellino de preguntas y dudas.

Desde que tenía memoria, había entrenado buscando la perfección en el arte de la lucha, tratando de superar a cuánto rival tuviera al frente. Esto era necesario, el sueño de su vida era convertirse en un caballero de la guardia real y solo los mejores tenían acceso a ese puesto. Sabía que su camino a la cima era largo y tortuoso, pero al menos creía ser el mejor de su escuela, por eso que de pronto la peor lacra del lugar le arrebatara el estrellato le dolía muchísimo.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, debería haberlo notado antes. A diferencia de otros alumnos que empiezan siendo débiles y de a poco mejoran, Wind tenía un desempeño muy irregular, habían días que parecía llegar a un nivel decente y otros donde actuaba como un novato recién llegado ¿Acaso siempre había estado fingiendo? ¿Por qué?

De todos modos eso no se quedaría así , ese mismo día retaría a ese chico a un duelo y averiguaría de una vez por todas si realmente era el mejor. Sin embargo, no pudo concretar sus intenciones, Wind faltó a las clases de espada y a las clases regulares también, no se le vio un pelo en todo el día ¿Acaso ese cobarde estaba escondiéndose? ¿No quería enfrentarse a el? ¿Lo veía como un debilucho incapaz de hacerle frente e indigno de su atención?

Hay que decir que todas estas ideas estaban muy lejos de la realidad, pero como Ingus no conocía mucho a su compañero no podía saberlo, sólo se dejaba llevar por la conmoción que sentía y aceptaba lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza como verdadero. Fue tal la rabia que le causaron estos pensamientos, que decidió a hacer algo que jamás había hecho, visitar la casa de Wind.

Apenas terminó la escuela, Ingus se dirigió hacia las afueras de Ordon, donde se encontraban las granjas de la zona y el hogar del elegido por la espada.

Arrugó la nariz al llegar a su destino, el olor de los animales le molestaba mucho, esa era una de las razones por las que nunca iba a las granjas, él no estaba hecho para tener que soportar esa clase de cosas, era un chico de ciudad, amaba tener la ropa limpia, caminar por pisos adoquinados y respirar aire limpio de olores raros o caca de cuco. Cuánto no deseaba que pasara el tiempo para poder convertirse en un caballero de la guardia real, entonces podría ir a vivir a la ciudadela del castillo, el lugar más moderno y urbanizado de todo Hyrule, es cierto que Ordon había avanzado mucho en el último tiempo, pero seguía siendo demasiado rural para su gusto.

El joven iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que casi choca con un par de individuos que parecían estar escapando de la granja, o más bien de la mujer que iba tras de ellos con una escoba en alto.

—Señora, no es necesario llegar a estos niveles de violencia, por favor —se quejaba uno de los hombres que corría.

—¡Voy a ser todo lo violenta que quiera si con eso me deshago de alimañas molestas como ustedes, que sólo quieren venir a chismorrear sobre mi hijo! ¡Fuera de aquí!

—Pero señora es solo una entrevista, la gente tiene derecho a saber sobre el héroe que...

—¡Y mi hijo tiene derecho a que lo dejen en paz! —Gritó la furibunda mujer mientras le daba de escobazos al par de periodistas que estaban ahí.

Finalmente tras un buen castigo con la escoba, los hombres se rindieron y abandonaron la granja.

Ingus estaba admirado, jamás pensó que la mamá de Wind fuera tan agresiva, la había visto antes y parecía tan tranquila, alegre y despreocupada que la creía incapaz de enojarse o de atacar a alguien. De pronto la mujer se giró y clavo sus fieros ojos verdes en él causando un escalofrío.

—¿Tú también vienes a molestar a Wind?

—¿Que? ¡No! Yo solo... Soy compañero de Wind en la escuela y como faltó a clases quería saber cómo estaba.

El rostro de Ilia se suavizó automáticamente al escuchar eso y una radiante y amigable sonrisa apareció transformando la en una persona completamente distinta.

—Vaya, un amigo de Wind, perdón por lo de antes. Lo que pasa es que desde la mañana han aparecido periodistas y otras alimañas molestas a verlo y hacerle preguntas tontas. No sé qué es lo que quieren saber, Wind es un chico común y corriente como cualquier otro, solo que tiene una espada legendaria en el cuarto, nada más, no hace falta que hagan tanto alboroto por él. Y con lo tímido que es tantas atenciones sólo lo alteran. Hoy tanta gente vino a verlo que se espantó y decidió quedarse en casa todo el día. Pero seguro la visita de un amigo lo anima, ven pasa.

Ilia guió a su invitado hasta una linda casita de madera que estaba en el centro de la propiedad. Al entrar Ingus pudo apreciar que tenía un solo piso y que los cuartos eran algo pequeños, sobre todo para la cantidad de cachivaches extraños que había ahí, extrañas máscaras, herramientas, plantas, libros y otros enceres.

—Estas son algunas de las cosas que mi esposo consigue durante sus viajes —explicaba Ilia—. Siempre se trae algún recuerdo exótico, algunos son muy interesantes pero desgraciadamente ocupan espacio, siempre estamos peleando por esa manía suya de acumular cosas, ya le he dicho que tiene hacer un cuarto para guardar sus recuerdos o si no, lo mandaré a él a limpiar todo esto.

La dueña de casa le mostró un pasillo al final de cual había una habitación, acercándose con toda confianza tocó a la puerta.

—Wind, cariño tienes un invitado y no es ninguno de esos molestos metiches, es un amigo de la escuela, se llama Ingus.

—I...I... ¡¿INGUS ESTÁ AQUÍ?! —Gritó el ocupante de la habitación alarmado.

Luego de ese grito comenzaron a escucharse varios sonidos, como movimientos de muebles, cosas que eran arrojadas de un lado a otro y ropa que era sacudida.

—Hijo... ¿Que estás haciendo? —Preguntó Ilia curiosa, aunque luego una idea cruzó por su mente sacándole una sonrisa— ¡Oh! ¿Será posible? ¡Por fin estás limpiando tu cuarto luego de tres semanas que llevo diciéndotelo! Ingus, creo que deberías venir más seguido de visita.

El aludido simplemente lanzó un suspiro y se mantuvo impasible, de alguna manera esa situación parecía irritarlo más de lo que ya estaba ¿Por qué el portador de la espada tenía que ser un mocoso tan irresponsable que ni siquiera era capaz de mantener su cuarto en buen estado? No pasó mucho para que la puerta se abriera y Wind invitara a pasar a su compañero. El chico se veía bastante nervioso, se removía inquieto y a penas era capaz de mirar a Ingus a la cara.

Ilia los dejó solos prometiendo que les traería algunos bocadillos luego, de eso ambos adolescentes se quedaron solos.

Ingus de por sí no era alguien muy hablador a menos que se tratara de un tema de su interés, siempre solía dejar que los demás iniciaran las conversaciones mientras él escuchaba, esta costumbre había hecho que lo etiquetaran como una persona fría y distante, sobre todo las mujeres pues era un tanto tímido con ellas. Pero en este caso no era por timidez que se mantuviera en silencio, solo estaba ordenando sus pensamientos para abordar la situación de forma amistosa, sin que se notara lo molesto que estaba.

Por su parte Wind también guardaba silencio, aunque en su caso era por nervios. Simplemente no podía creer que Ingus estuviera en su casa y en su habitación, ese muchacho era la segunda persona que más admiraba en el mundo (Pues la primera era su padre). Siempre se sintió atraído por aquella forma que tenía de ser, un perfecto alumno en la escuela, un caballero en su día a día, un gran espadachín y un joven admirable a la vista de todo el mundo. El chico de verde entendía porqué Ingus nunca le prestaba atención a un desastre ambulante como él, pero siempre había deseado estar a su altura y sobre todo, soñaba con poder mantener un combate de igual a igual contra él.

—Donde está —dijo de pronto su invitado.

—¿Eh? ¿Quien?

—La espada maestra.

—Ah, claro, la espada. —Había una notoria decepción en el semblante de Wind. Claro, esa espada era lo más importante ahora.

Ingus levantó una ceja no entendiendo del todo la actitud de su compañero, pero no importó, el chico fue hasta un ropero donde al abrirlo, pudo notar que en lugar de ordenar su habitación como correspondía, había arrumbado un montón de cosas ahí para que no se vieran. Algunos juguetes y cuadernos cayeron mientras rebuscaba en el interior mueble. Cuando finalmente encontró el arma, la sacó torpemente, arrastrando algunos calcetines en el proceso, además al salir la punta, esta cayó golpeándose contra el piso, cosa que hizo estallar los nervios de Ingus.

—¡Pero cómo puedes tratar tu espada así!—Gritó el rubio furioso— ¡Es tú arma! ¡Tu herramienta de trabajo! ¡No puedes tenerla en esas condiciones! En primer lugar no tiene funda, si alguien inexperto la toma podría cortarse, además tenerla de esa forma le quita su capa de aceite protector, porque supongo que la aceitaste luego de usarla.

La mirada de desconcierto en los negros ojos de Wind fue todo lo que necesitó como respuesta.

—¡¿No la aceitaste?! ¿Es que acaso no sabes como cuidar un arma de metal? ¡No son como las espadas de madera! Son propensas al óxido, sobre todo en ambientes húmedos como Ordon, el sudor humano también las corroe, por eso antes de guardarlas se les agrega una capa de aceite para protegerlas. Además si le golpeas la punta o los bordes así como ahora, terminarás gastando el filo antes de tiempo.

—Lo siento yo no...

—¡Trae para acá!

Ingus le arrebató la espada maestra a su portador, pero en cuanto esta estuvo en sus manos, aumentó de peso de forma tan repentina que terminó en el suelo haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por soportarlo.

—E... Es muy pesada... ¿De verdad eres capaz de usar esta arma?

—Yo no la siento pesada.

Wind se acercó a su compañero, tomó la espada de la empuñadura, en ese mismo instante esta pareció perder peso y fue fácilmente manipulada por su dueño.

—La verdad la encuentro menos pesada que cualquier arma que hubiera usado antes.

El ojiazul nuevamente tomó la espada maestra para verse una vez más aplastado por su peso.

—Que... Que rayos pasa aquí... ¿Por qué pesa tanto esta cosa? ¿Acaso eres tan fuerte?

—No creo que yo sea tan fuerte... Además, mi hermana también levantó la espada sin problemas, se la presté un momento para que la mirara y bueno... A ella tampoco le pareció tan pesada...

—¿Entonces la espada solo se hace pesada cuando la tomo yo? —Protestó Ingus dejando caer el arma en el suelo.

—Pues... No sabría decirlo... Pero quizás es así. Esta espada en sí es bastante especial, a pesar de los siglos que tiene no muestra ni un signo de óxido, tampoco parece que el uso le quite el filo. Ya de por si tiene atributos mágicos, supongo que cambiar de peso puede ser solo otra cualidad suya.

—¿Y por qué precisamente conmigo se hace pesada? —Ingus trataba de mostrar su habitual calma pero cada vez se sentía más irritado, cosa que se dejaba traslucir a través de su mirada, poniendo a Wind nervioso.

—Qui-quizás no le agradas...

—¿Que no le agrado? —En ese momento expresando toda su molestia Ingus colocó uno de sus pies encima de la hoja— ¿Que acaso esto es una espada o una niña caprichosa? ¿Desde cuando una espada se niega a que la tomen? Porque...

Pero el muchacho no pudo continuar hablando, porque de pronto comenzó a sentir un calor abrazador en su bota hasta el punto que le quemaba, cosa que lo hizo quitar el pie de encima de la espada mientras daba cómicos brinquitos quejándose del dolor.

—¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

—Rayos, parece que de verdad no le agradas —dijo Wind perplejo de la impresión, jamás pensó que su arma tuviera personalidad y gustos propios.

—¿Entonces la espada maestra te eligió solo por que le caes bien? —Resplicó Ingus mientras bajaba su pie tratando de tomar la actitud más digna posible.

—No creo... Sería tonto que me eligiera solo por eso, debe haber visto algo más en mí —trataba de excusarse el ojinegro.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Tu gran sentido del deber? Por que hasta ahora no lo he visto, siempre llegas tarde a clases y a menudo olvidas tus tareas ¿O quizás es tu gran responsabilidad? Porque ni siquiera eres capaz de limpiar tu cuarto como corresponde ¿Me vas a decir que es por tu honestidad? Porque hasta ahora nos habías tenido a todos engañados creyendo que eras un torpe e inútil indigno de llevar un arma ¿Qué me dices de eso señor héroe?

—Es que... Eso... Tiene una explicación... Lo que pasa es que yo...

Justo en ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando a la vista a Ralph y Talma que venían seguidos por Ilia quien llevaba una bandeja con bocadillos para todos.

—Hola Wind ¿Qué se siente ser la nueva celebridad de Ordon? —Saludó Ralph. De pronto se fijó en el chico que estaba junto a su amigo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos— ¿Ese es Ingus? ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Yo ya me iba. —Dijo el aludido caminando hacia la salida de la habitación.

—¿De verdad? Pero si a penas habías llegado ¿No quieres al menos un sandwich para el camino?

Antes de que el chico pudiera contestar algo, Ilia había envuelto uno de sus bocadillos y se lo había dado para el camino, luego salió a despedirlo en la puerta.

—Conmigo tu mamá nunca es tan atenta. —Se quejó Ralph.

—Es que es Ingus, no es cualquier persona. —Él se sentó en la cama—. Las vecinas siempre están hablando de lo maravilloso que es Ingus, que es un buen alumno, que es un buen hijo, que siempre ayuda a todos, supongo que mamá esta feliz de que haga amistad con alguien como él, pero yo lo arruiné... —Wind se veía muy abatido en ese momento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Que pasó? —Preguntó Talma preocupada.

—Es que... Prácticamente lo humillé. Resulta que a la espada maestra le cae mal Ingus y cada vez que él quiere tomarla se vuelve tan pesada que no la puede levantar y creo que se tomó eso un poco personal.

—Ingus es algo frío pero no peinso que sea tan odioso, oye deja probar, también quiero tomar la espada, a ver si se me hace pesada.

El pelinegro se acercó al arma y con mucho cuidado la tomó por la empuñadura, si bien tuvo que realizar un cierto esfuerzo para levantarla, pudo lograrlo.

—Pues... Es algo complicado pero puedo levantarla. —Dijo Ralph jadeando— ¿Entonces la espada me quiere pero no tanto?

—Creo que el problema se debe a otra cosa —intervino de pronto Talma.

—¿A que cosa? —Preguntó Wind.

—Pues... A la oscuridad en el corazón de ustedes —sentenció la hada—. La oscuridad es algo que está presente en el corazón de todas las personas, algunos tiene más y otros tienen menos, pero siempre está presente. No hay que avergonzarse de eso, solo hay que tratar de no dejarse dominar por las pasiones y mantenerse siempre del lado de la justicia. La espada maestra ha sido forjada para repeler el mal en todas sus formas, quizás detectó que había mucha oscuridad en el corazón de Ingus y por eso sintió desagrado por él.

—¿Oscuridad en Ingus? ¿Es en serio? Pero si ese chico quiere ser caballero de la guardia real, no puede ser alguien malo —exclamó Wind.

—Que tenga oscuridad no quiere decir que sea malo, solo lo hace algo propenso a ser seducido por la maldad, pero... Esperemos que su corazón sea lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarse llevar...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, siguiendo el camino que llevaba desde las granjas hasta la urbe central, iba Ingus expulsando rabia hasta por los oídos ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas terminaran así? La espada lo rechazaba y sólo por eso Wind había sido elegido como su portador ¿Acaso era justo? Él era mejor que ese mocoso revoltoso en todos los aspectos, o al menos eso pensaba.

Pero darle tantas vueltas al asunto no solucionaría nada, de hecho podría resultar hasta contraproducente, de todos modos si probara ser mejor que Wind ¿De qué le serviría? Él seguiría siendo el héroe elegido, aunque de todos modos ¿Acaso necesitaba ser un héroe legendario? Si bien eso le ayudaría a convertirse en un miembro de la guardia real no era necesario, podía escalar hasta ese puesto por sus propios medios. Claro que si Wind de pronto quisiera convertirse en miembro de la guardia real seguro que lo ascenderían inmediatamente a Capitán, cosa que sería muy injusta consideranto todo el empeño y tiempo que dedicaba a su meta, en cambio a ese zoquete le llegaba todo en bandeja de plata, sin casi esforzarse de inmediato pasaba a ser un individio respetable y poderoso ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan injusta la vida? ¿Por qué sus esfuerzos parecían no tener recompensa?

Tan absorto estaba Ingus en sus cavilaciones, que no se percató de que alguien lo observaba, una figura siniestra y enmascarada tenía sus ojos clavados en él, o más bien clavados en la semilla de oscuridad y envidia que brotaba en su corazón.

—Buenas tardes muchacho —Saludó aquel misterioso individuo.

Ingus dio un brinco de la sorpresa cuando sintió que le hablaron. Al voltearse a ver, se encontró con un individuo joven, parecía apenas un par de años mayor que él, era de estatura media, muy delgado, casi se veía algo famélico, de tez morena, cabellos y ojos castaños, rostro huesudo y una sonrisa que por alguna razón lo ponía incómodo. Pero quizás lo que más lo extrañaba es que ese hombre de alguna forma le parecía familiar, pero no sabía de dónde. Normalmente no se molestaba en hablar con desconocidos, pero era tanta la sensación de conocer a ese tipo, que decidió responder a ese saludo por si era alguien a quien no recordaba.

—Buenas tardes... ¿Nos conocemos?

—Yo te conozco a tí, aunque tú a mí no, es lo que pasa cuando eres famoso. Ayer durante el torneo diste una muy buena actuación, tanto durante tu enfrentamiento contra ese caballero, como en la pelea posterior contra ese horrible monstruo. Claro, no te dejaron participar mucho, pero para un chico de cuanto... ¿15 años? esa fue toda una proeza.

Ingus apretó los puños molesto al recordar ese momento, él no logró hacer nada, ni luchó contra las espadas ni salvó a la princesa, pues al final toda la gloria y el reconocimiento se lo llevó Wind.

—No fue nada, si me disculpa... —Hizo el ademán de retirarse pero el extraño intervino.

—No era mi intención incomodarte, solo quería mostrarte mi aprecio y admiración. Luego de lo que vi ayer quedé convencido de que tú eras el mejor espadachín de todos los que estaban ahí, de hecho yo esperaba que ganaras el campeonato. Que ese mocoso vestido de verde lograra controlar la sitaución fue solo suerte... No... Más bien fue gracias a esa espada, estoy seguro de que si tú hubieras llevado esa espada habrías podido solucionarlo todo, cualquiera con una espada legendaria podría haberlo hecho, hasta yo... Jajajaja... Así no tiene mérito.

Ingus no sabía si estas palabras eran ciertas, pero de alguna forma hacían que se sintiera mejor y recuperara la confianza.

—En verdad agradezco sus palabras.

—No es nada, lo que sea con tal de animar a mi candidato a héroe. Y tampoco hace falta que me trates con tanta formalidad, por favor, apenas soy mayor que tú.

—Pues lo siento, me es algo complicado dirigirme a un desconocido como usted... Digo como tú y hablarle... Hablarte...

—Tranquilo, no te preocupes, supongo que con algo de costumbre te saldrá más natural. En verdad eres un chico muy correcto, todo un modelo a seguir, tú deberías haber sido el elegido por la espada.

—Sí, pero no se puede hacer nada —contestó Ingus molesto.

—Sí, esa espada caprichosa no te eligió, pero seguro otra espada te elegiría.

—¿Otra espada? ¿Es que hay otra espada legendaria?

—Jajajaj, pues claro... Bueno, no tanto como legendaria, pero si hay otras espadas con atributos mágicos, auqnue no sean tan famosas. Casualmente tengo conmigo una espada muy particular, su nombre es Nigram, se dice que es una espada solo para gente de corazón fuerte, si alguien débil empuña esta arma, perderá su alma pues Nigram la devorará. Sin embargo, aquellos con la fortaleza suficiente para usarla, verán sus fuerzas aumentadas y serán capaces de realizar proezas increíbles, no habrá rival que les haga frente, hasta los truenos serán sus siervos, o eso es lo que cuenta su historia.

—Vaya, en verdad es una buena historia. —Los ojos de Ingus brillaban de emoción ante aquel relato

—Pues esta es Nigram. —El hombre sacó de debajo de su raído poncho, una espada con una empuñadura negra guardada en una vieja y deteriorada funda de cuero—. La verdad es que yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para usar a Nigram, así que en mis manos es inútil y hasta peligrosa. Tampoco quiero venderla pues temo que caiga en las manos de alguien que pueda resultar dañado, por eso estoy buscando a alguien con la fuerza suficiente para usarla. Luego de ver tu actuación de ayer pensaba que tú serías el indicado.

—¿¡YO!?

—Claro, un joven tan correcto, honorable y poderoso como tú seguro es digno de usar a Nigram, piénsalo, de por sí ya eres fuerte, pero con esta arma sobrepasarás a todos, estarás en la cima, podrás enfrentarte a quien sea, incluso al portador de la espada maestra.

Estas últimas palabras terminaron por seducir a Ingus, quien sin cuestionarse nada, aceptó el maléfico regalo con una sonrisa codiciando su poder y deseando probar su supremacía sobre los demás.

* * *

 **Gracias a Jorge que comentó mi fic, en verdad me animas mucho. Me preocupaba que a nadie le interesara mucho leer esto porque no era una historia de romance y se centraba más en la aventura. Respecto a lo que dices del héroe del tiempo y del crepúsculo, mejor elimino los epitetos, la verdad, aunque hay muchas referencias que parecen situar esta historia como una continuación del twilight princes, más adelante hay algunos detalles que discrepan de ese juego, como la participación de una Gerudo y el hecho de que aquí los Sheikas no están extintos y tienen su propio pueblo. Mejor digamos que esta historia ocurre en un universo alterno muy basado en el Twilight Princess.**

 **Bien, hoy por fin hablaré de mi personaje favorito de todo el fic: Ingus.**

 **En ningún Zelda hay un personaje llamado Ingus, así que se podría decir que es un OC, aunque no del todo.**

 **Resulta que mi método para crear personajes es primero pensar en sus personalidades, luego decidir su aspecto y finalmente darles un nombre. Al crear a Ingus la idea inicial era un tipo muy serio, frío, correcto, un tanto obsesionado con las reglas y la buena conducta, luego para su aspecto me pareció apropiado que fuera un rubio cenizo con ojos azul pardo. Al tener lal imágen completa del personaje, por alguna razón se me hizo familiar, como si no lo hubiera creado yo y lo hubiera visto en algún otro lugar. Le di bastantes vueltas al asunto hasta que recordé de donde me parecía haberlo visto: Final Fantasy III el remake para DS. Claro, el joven caballero que siempre se peleaba con Luneth tenía una actitud y un aspecto muy parecidos a mi personaje, y habiendo tantas semejanzas decidí darle el mismo nombre, Ingus.**

 **Si googlean a Ingus pueden tomar el atuendo de aprendiz que usa como referencia del tipo de ropa que lleva mi Ingus, pero eliminen las hombreras abultadas, porque son horrendas y ni loca dejo a mi personaje vestir con esas ridiculeces.**


	9. Ego

Un par de ojos carmesí se abrieron en la oscuridad mostrando una expresión de terror. Vaati se levantó asustado y jadeando, nuevamente lo había sentido, la presencia del brujo oscuro, el mismo que había atacado en el campeonato de espada ¿Acaso estaría actuando de nuevo? Ese tipo era peligroso, había que detenerlo.

Se levantó de la cama y corrió por la casa en la que habitaba esquivando en la oscuridad los muebles y demás artilugios del lugar. Los magos a menudo guardaban toda clase de artefactos y objetos raros que acumulaban durante sus vidas, por eso sus viviendas siempre tenían un aspecto desordenado y descuidado. Por suerte en esta ocasión, Vaati no chocó con nada y llegó a la puerta sin contratiempos, conocía su casa de memoria, el problema fue que al tomar la perilla sintió que una corriente eléctrica lo dañaba, retiró rápidamente la mano y entonces recordó el hechizo que estaba activo en la casa.

Ezero se preocupaba mucho por su pupilo y siempre estaba pendiente de él, pero en determinados momentos, se veía obligado a dejarlo solo para asistir a importantes reuniones con otros magos, pues era miembro del gran consejo de Magia. Cuando eso ocurría, bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaba al joven brujo salir de noche, por lo que ponía una barrera mágica que sellaba la casa desde las 11 de la noche hasta las 6 de la mañana, esta barrera tenía por objetivo evitar que alguien entrara y dañara al brujo, habían muchas personas interesadas en acabar con su vida por la naturaleza de su magia, por desgracia también evitaba que el muchacho saliera. El hechizo solo se rompía en caso de incendio y por supuesto, quemar la casa estaba descartado. Aún faltaban varias horas para que se desactivara la magia, para entonces el brujo maligno ya habría escapado y hecho de las suyas.

El poder de Vaati aun estaba lejos de alcanzar al de Ezero, por lo que difícilmente podría romper su magia, solo le quedaba esperar y desear que nada demasiado malo pasara durante la noche. Ese maldito brujo parecía alguien peligroso, capaz de lo que fuera con tal de obtener sus deseos y lo que es peor, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que quería.

Ni modo, cuando amaneciera comenzaría buscar rastros de energía oscura y pistas para encontrar y detener a ese tipo, si era necesario no regresaría a casa a dormir, aunque tuviera que quedarse fuera hasta las 6 de la mañana cuando el hechizo de Ezero se suspendiera.

Varias horas después, en una cómoda casa en el centro de Ordon, un muchacho rubio de ojos azules despertaba para iniciar un nuevo día. En cuanto se incorporó en la cama sintió que algo no andaba bien, por alguna extraña razón le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera estado realizando algún ejercicio extenuante, además de que se sentía sumamente cansado.

"Que extraño, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan agotado" pensó Ingus.

Luego de tantos años entrenando, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio físico, era raro que algo lo agotara. Caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación y comenzó a observarse.

No había nada raro en su persona, lucía saludable, tenía los músculos marcados y un abdomen plano en el que comenzaban a notarse algunas abdominales, eso sumado a su altura y su buena presencia lo convertiría en el sueño de cualquier chica, si no fuera tan tímido para hablarle a las mujeres quizás hasta tendría novia.

De pronto notó que tenía un par de rasguños en sus brazos y un moretón en la pierna. No recordaba habérselos hecho, pero a menudo se lastimaba sin darse cuenta, además un par de heridas pequeñas no le causarían ese cansancio que sentía. Al final no le dio importancia, dejó de contemplarse, se arregló y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, pero al abrir la puerta, se tropezó con una espada que le estorbaba el paso.

Nigram yacía a sus pies tirada en el suelo, cosa que extrañó mucho al chico, él no acostumbraba dejar sus armas tiradas en cualquier parte, de hecho nunca guardaba armas ni herramientas en su pieza ¿Que hacía la espada negra ahí? La verdad el agotamiento que sentía le quitaba las ganas de pensar, así que dejó la espada en un rincón y bajó a desayunar, de todos modos no pensaba llevar su nueva adquisición a la escuela.

—Ingus hijo ¿Estas enfermo? Luces muy cansado —preguntó Estela, su madre cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina.

—Sí, me siento muy cansado, no se que me pasa, pero no creo que sea nada muy grave, hoy haré un entrenamiento más suave y trataré de no excederme.

—¿No sería mejor que simplemente no fueras a entrenar? No creo que un día sin ir a la academia te afecte tanto.

—¡No! ¡Yo no puedo faltar! ¡ No te atreves a siquiera sugerir eso! —Gritó el rubio con una repentina furia.

—I-Ingus.. ¿Porque me gritas así? No te he dicho nada malo.

Al ver el rostro asustado de su madre y comprender que estaba sobre exagerando en su reacción se calmó.

—Lo siento mamá, no debí gritarte, está todo bien, conozco mi límite . Quizás el mes de entrenamiento intensivo que hice antes del torneo me está pasando la cuenta ahora.

Luego de eso, el desayuno continuó de forma silenciosa, como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque la conversación previa dejó a Estela muy pensativa.

"Que le pasa a Ingus, él no es así" se cuestionaba la mujer "casi nunca se enoja ni pierde los estribos, además de ese cansancio extraño y repentino... ¿Será que acaso él...? ¡Por las diosas! ¿Ingus tiene una enamorada? Ay ay, siempre me preocupó que fuera tan tímido con las chicas pero tampoco quería que tuviera una enamorada así, al menos quería que me lo dijera... Waaaaaa crecen tan rápido..."

Cuando Ingus se hubo retirado de la cocina, se dirigió hacia el taller de su padre donde solían guardar las armas y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar junto a su espada de entrenamiento a Nigram ¿Qué no la había dejado arriba? Bueno, quizás seguía algo somnoliento y la había bajado sin darse cuenta, de todos modos se limitó a tomar el arma que usaba en clases y la otra la dejó en casa.

Aquilo siempre salía de casa antes que su hijo para preparar el dojo de entrenamiento para las clases, normalmente Ingus era el primero en llegar y ayudaba a su padre a poner todo en orden, pero esta vez, debido a su cansancio se había atrasado un poco, aún así ¿Que importaba? Llevaba tres años de puntualidad absoluta, una vez que llegara algo más tarde no afectaría, tampoco es que fuera tarde, solo era tarde para él. Sin embargo al llegar, deseó haber aparecido más temprano.

Habían varios alumnos fuera de la academia observando el edificio sin dignarse a entrar, esto extrañó de sobremanera al rubio, pero al acercarse comprendió lo que pasaba. El edificio estaba destrozado, la puerta y las ventanas rotas, parte del tejado caído, había un gran agujero en la pared y numerosos rasguños en toda la edificación. En ese momento Ingus temió más por su padre que por cualquier otra cosa, esa academia era su sueño , el gran logro de su vida y verlo destrozado repentinamente seguro lo afectaría.

—¡Papá! —Gritó Ingus corriendo hacia el robusto hombre— ¿Estás bien?

—Yo... —El maestro Aquilo se veía algo ido en ese momento—. No lo sé... Esto... Sólo dame un rato y estaré bien, podremos reponernos de esto, sí... Todo estará bien.

El muchacho lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue quedarse junto a su padre esperando a que se recuperara del impacto. Las cosas se pondrían algo complicadas para ellos, para reparar la escuela necesitarían dinero y sin la posibilidad de hacer clases, a Aquilo solo le quedaba su trabajo como guardia de seguridad.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de los cascos de un caballo acercándose, al prestar atención se percataron de que se trataba de Wind, quien iba montado en Puini, como siempre era el último en llegar, aunque al menos esta vez no iba atrasado, desde que Talma se había convertido en su compañera siempre llegaba a tiempo a todos lados.

—¡¿Pero que pasó aquí?! —Exclamó Wind sorprendido apeándose de su corcel.

—Algo destrozó el edificio anoche —dijo Mido que estaba por ahí cerca—. Esta debe ser una de las desgracias que presagiaba el hada.

—¿Que clase de monstruo creen que haya hecho esto? —Intervino Ralph acercándose a su amigo.

—¿Un gato? —Contestó Mido—. Digo yo, al menos mi gata suele dejar arañazos como esos... Obviamente mucho más pequeños.

—Entonces el lugar fue atacado durante la noche por un monstruo gato —resumió Wind algo perplejo—. Con lo que me gustan los gatos...

De pronto el joven de verde sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y al voltear a ver se encontró con Ingus, quien se veía furioso, sus compañeros se asustaron ante su rostro furibundo, jamás lo habían encontrado en tal estado, de hecho normalmente era un tanto inexpresivo.

—¿Que te gustan los gatos? ¿Esto es en serio? ¡No hables de esta situación tan a la ligera! ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Ese monstruo es peligroso! ¡Podría haber lastimado a alguien! Y a todo esto ¿Donde estabas tú? ¿No se supone que eres el héroe que debe protegernos? ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

—¿Y como querías que hiciera algo? Yo no sabía que estaba pasando esto.

—Pues no sé, pero algo tendrías que haber hecho ¡Eres el héroe!

—Ingus, no seas tan duro —dijo Mido—. No quiero reconocerlo, pero está vez estoy de acuerdo con Wind, a menos que fuera un adivino no había forma de que pudiera hacer algo.

En ese momento nadie se dio cuenta, pero la espada Nigram apareció misteriosamente junto a la espada de entrenamiento que Ingus llevaba en la espalda con él. Esta comenzó a emitir una especie de oscuridad extraña que traspasó a Ingus, como resultado ocurrieron ciertos cambios físicos en el chico, sus uñas se alargaron y sus colmillos se afilaron, sin embargo, antes de que está metamorfosis continuara y se hiciera notoria, una gruesa mano se posó en el hombro del rubio interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Ya basta hijo, nadie pudo hacer nada, además recuerda que para luchar contra monstruos Wind debe arriesgar su vida, si se lanza a la batalla sin prepararse las cosas pueden acabar muy mal para él.

—Pero la espada lo eligió, se supone que debe ser capaz de enfrentar esas cosas —contestó casi con un puchero.

—Incluso los héroes tienen sus límites, pero ya no te mortifiques por esto, saldremos adelante, todo estará bien.

En ese momento parecía que Alquilo ya había recuperado sus ánimos habituales. Entonces se dirigió a los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor

—Chicos, lamentablemente hasta nuevo aviso se suspenden las clases, los que puedan por favor sigan practicando por su cuenta, en cuanto pueda solucionar todo esto les avisaré y retomaremos las clases normales. Pueden irse.

Las cosas durante ese día transcurrieron de forma aparentemente normal, no había nada extraño o peligroso, salvo el mal humor de cierto Brujo que casi no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, pero eso era algo que a nadie le importaba más que a su grupo cerrado de amigos.

—Vaati ¿Que pasó? Te ves terrible —dijo Farone preocupada.

—Oh si, no me digas, pero que observadora eres —replicó el brujo con sarcasmo.

—Veo que hoy andas insoportable.

—Claro, uno no puede tener un mal día, tiene que mostrar siempre una sonrisa tonta y decir que todo está bien, porque a nadie le importa que no hayas dormido nada en toda la noche preocupado por la presencia de un brujo oscuro malvado.

—¿Que!? ¿¡Un brujo!? ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!

—¿Y para que te lo diría? No creo que puedas ayudar mucho, ni eres una guerrera, ni eres una bruja, si el brujo ataca solo estarías en peligro, supongo que recuerdas al monstruo del torneo de espadas.

—Oye, pero igual hice algo bueno, te rescaté antes ¿No lo recuerdas? Además, aún puedo ser útil como fuente de información, recuerda que soy la oráculo de los secretos, por designio divino tengo los conocimientos de muchas leyendas, civilizaciones y artefactos antiguos. Si necesitas información de algo puedo dártela.

—Oigan, estamos en clases, si a ustedes no les importa pueden retirarse... Y de paso no volver más —dijo Ingus de pronto girándose en su pupitre para encararlos.

—¿Pero a ti qué rayos te pasa? —gruñó Vaati molesto.

Vaati con sueño podía ser alguien realmente peligroso, de hecho el brujo estaba comenzando a agitar sus manos cubiertas de magia cuando un delicado toque en su brazo lo interrumpió.  
Aquel toque provenía de Rumpel, su silencioso amigo. El moreno siempre tuvo algo especial que parecía calmar a los demás, un toque o una mirada bastaban para disipar el mal humor y esta ocasión no fue la excepción. Pero como Vaati siempre debía tener la ultima palabra se limitó a susurrarle "púdrete" al rubio, para luego desviar la mirada.

En aquel instante, una vez más la espada Nigram que estaba junto al pupitre del rubio, emitió una extraña energía oscura que impregnó a Ingus, esto generó algunos cambios físicos no muy notorios como la aparición de pelo en zonas cubiertas por su ropa. Pero nadie podía notar la sutil transformación de Ingus, sin embargo Vaati fue capaz de percibir la emanación de energía por parte del arma negra, cosa que lo puso en alerta.

—Oye Farone, ya que según tú lo sabes todo, quiero información de esa espada negra que tiene Ingus.

—¿Espada? —La peliverde se inclinó sobre su pupitre tratando de mirar el arma que tenía su compañero—. pues, se me hace conocida, siento que algo sé sobre ella, pero tardaré un rato en recordarlo.

—¿Es una broma? —Se quejó el pelivioleta.

—No lo es, piensa que la cantidad de información que guardo en mi cabeza es superior a la de cualquier persona, encontrar un recuerdo o información particular es complicado, es como si tuviera que ir a la biblioteca a buscar justo el libro que necesito. Pero aún así no creo que tarde mucho, tal vez un par de horas o quizás mañana recuerde lo que necesito.

—Como sea, pon esos sesos a funcionar, esa espada me da un muy mal presentimiento.

Aquel nefasto día dio paso al siguiente, igual de nefasto que el anterior.

Una vez más el misterioso monstruo nocturno atacó, está vez el edificio perjudicado fue nada menos que la escuela del lugar. Al igual que la academia de espada, la construcción terminó con las ventanas y puertas rotas, además de algunos pupitres y otros implementos inservibles. Esta era sin duda una gran pérdida, aunque debido a que era un edificio público, el municipio debería correr con los gastos, cosa que al alcalde no le hacía mucha gracia, todas las ganancias extras que había obtenido del torneo las perdería en la reconstrucción.

Con la escuela en ese estado, obviamente no podían haber clases. Algunos chicos estaban más que contentos por esto, casi parecía que bailaban afuera del edificio, pero otros como la princesa Zelda, estaban indignados.

—¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Inaceptable! Este monstruo quiere destruir Hyrule atacando el sistema educacional para sumir a la población en la ignorancia, bajando los estándares de calidad de los trabajadores, cosa de perjudicar a las empresas y generar pérdidas en la economía, que desencadenarán un conflicto social que acabará derrocando a la monarquía.

—Eh... Princesa... —Dijo Impa—. No creo que un monstruo violento y descerebrado haga un plan tan largo y complejo como ese...

—Ya lo sé, pero un poco de melodrama siempre viene bien.

—Creo que usted es la única que piensa eso.

—Como sea, es hora de que ponga fin a esto ¡Wind!

El aludido al escuchar el grito de la princesa acudió ante su presencia algo desganado, luego de la experiencia con Talma, tenía la idea de que las órdenes de la princesa solo traían problemas.

—¿Que pasa Zelda?

En cuanto pronunció el nombre de la princesa recibió un coscorrón de parte de Impa.

—¿Como que Zelda? Más respeto, recuerda que estás frente a la princesa ¡No te dirijas a ella con ese tono confianzudo! —Lo regañó la Sheika.

—Perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer —contestó Wind con la fuerte convicción de hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento—. ¿Y para qué me necesitan?

—Joven Wind, héroe de Ordon, elegido por la espada. —La princesa adquirió la actitud más solemne que pudo—. Te encomiendo la misión de atrapar y derrotar al misterioso monstruo que amenaza el sistema educacional de Hyrule.

—Sí, bueno... Ya suponía que tendría que meterme en este lío. —El rubio suspiró resignado—. Aunque no sé como lo voy a atrapar, no sé cuando aparece...

—Vamos, no es tan difícil deducirlo. El monstruo siempre aparece de noche cuando todos están durmiendo, si haces guardia a esa hora seguro lo encuentras. Y como de momento las clases está suspendidas, puedes acostarte tarde sin preocuparte de nada.

Wind volvió a suspirar no muy convencido, a su mamá no le gustaba que se acostara tarde, no creía que estuviera muy dispuesta a dejarlo salir de noche para arriesgar su vida peleando contra una bestia asesina, pero algo tendría que hacer. Aunque no le gustaba la idea, era su responsabilidad proteger a la gente.

La mayoría de los chicos ahí presentes miraban la escena con algo de preocupación, a pesar de la espectacular actuación de Wind en el rescate de la princesa Zelda, seguían sin tenerle demasiada confianza. Pero de entre todas las miradas, había una plagada de envidia y resentimiento, eran los ojos de alguien que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar a ese mocoso como héroe y estaba decidido a presentarse esa noche para luchar contra el monstruo, cosa de demostrar su superioridad.

Al caer el sol, Ordon quedó envuelto en tinieblas. Era una noche sin luna, por lo que las estrellas brillaban como luciérnagas en el firmamento, el ambiente era tranquilo, soplaba una suave brisa fría capaz de calar los huesos, razón por la cual nadie saldría a esas horas a menos que fuera por una buena razón. Las calles adoquinadas estaban silenciosas, solo se escuchaba el canto de los grillos y el suave sonido de las hojas en los árboles, como un dulce arrullo que invitaba a dormir y soñar.

Sin embargo, contra toda expectativa, esa noche tres almas vagaban por las vacías calles, muy arropados pero con frío, somnolientos pero muy atentos a cualquier sonido que no fuera el de sus propios pasos resonando por el lugar. Estos tres individuos eran un muchacho adolescente vestido de verde, una dama de edad madura y una pequeña hada que emitía un suave resplandor lila, única fuente de luz en aquel sombrío lugar.

El más joven de los tres caminaba con una curiosa mezcla de tensión y molestia, que se notaba en su forma de andar. El muchacho miró de reojo a la mujer que lo seguía y con un suspiro dijo.

—Mamá, entiendo que te preocupes por mí y todo eso pero esto es vergonzoso. Nunca he escuchado en ningún relato de algún héroe que vaya al campo de batalla acompañado por su madre.

—Pues seguramente esos héroes no tenían 14 años, ya eran hombres hechos y derechos.

—Eso es verdad, la mayoría de las leyendas hablan de hombres adultos —intervino Talma que volaba junto a ellos—. Pero creo recordar una leyenda que era protagonizada por un niño de 10 años.

—Pues seguramente ese niño era un pobre huérfano que no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por él —afirmó Ilia con convicción—. Pero Wind no es ningún niño abandonado, tiene madre, padre, una hermana, un caballo y un hogar al cual regresar.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó el muchacho con cansancio—. Pero ese no es el problema, es que... Me preocupa que te pase algo, yo tengo una espada para defenderme, pero si el monstruo te ataca a ti...

—Pues para eso vine preparada, —en ese momento Ilia sacó de debajo del chal que usaba una imponente sartén negra—. Si trata de atacarme ¡Paf! que le doy con la sartén.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ojinegro al pensar en la letalidad del arma de su madre, quizás se estaba preocupando demasiado, además en caso de emergencia, contaban con Talma y sus maravillosos poderes curativos. Claro que tampoco podía confiarse, hay ataques que matan de un golpe y por otro lado, ver a su madre lastimada sería algo horrible.

De pronto escucharon el eco de unos pasos acercándose, los tres individuos se pusieron en alerta ante un posible ataque.

—Mamá escóndete. —Susurró Wind deslizando la espada maestra fuera de su funda con cautela.

Luego del incidente con el caballero de sombras, su miedo a herir a otras personas había mermado un poco, se dio cuenta de que la energía luminosa de Talma ahuyentaba al demonio de su interior, mientras su hada estuviera cerca él, no emergería y podría pelear con tranquilidad.

Ilia y Talma se escondieron juntas en un callejón pequeño que había cerca, desde donde tenían vista a lo que ocurría en la calle principal. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que se vislumbró un halo de luz emerger de una esquina, este se hizo cada vez más brillante hasta revelar a una figura encapuchada sujetando una lámpara de aceite. El desconocido se detuvo en cuanto se percató de la presencia del joven de verde, pero no mostró ninguna actitud agresiva, solo se quedó de pie frente a él tranquilamente observándolo.

—¡Identificate! —Gritó Wind con la voz temblorosa.

—Si pretendes intimidar a alguien deberías tratar de que tu voz suene más segura —dijo el desconocido con un tono muy familiar.

—Esa voz... ¿Eres tú Ingus?

—Vaya pregunta ¿En serio no me reconoces?

—Es que... Con esa capucha encima podrías ser cualquiera ¿Por qué te disfrazas de gente sospechosa?

—Ah, lo siento. —En ese momento el ojiazul se bajó la capucha dejando su rostro al descubierto—. Esta es la ropa más abrigada que tengo, hace un frío terrible.

—Sí, es verdad... Y... ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues lo mismo que tú supongo —Dijo caminando al rededor Wind—. Esperar la aparición de la bestia que destruyó el sueño de mi padre y que amenaza la paz de Ordon.

—Entonces... ¿Esto es algún tipo de venganza?

—Sí y no. Es verdad que quisiera destrozar al monstruo que dañó la academia de mi padre, pero también sé que eso no solucionaría nada, el edificio seguiría destruido y seguiremos con problemas económicos. Tampoco es que esa bestia sea consciente del daño que hizo, o que realmente vaya a pagar y sentir en carne propia todo nuestro dolor, pero aún así quiero detenerlo, quiero clavar mi espada en su cuello y ver el terror en sus ojos.

—¿Terror en sus ojos? —Repitió el muchacho espantado— ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? Tú no eres así.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes tú de mí como para decir eso?

—Pues... Tú... Eres bueno, todos hablan bien de ti, dicen que quieres ser un caballero de la guardia real, que eres muy responsable, que tratas de ayudar a los demás, que te importa la justicia y además eres un muy buen espadachín...

—Y aún así eso no fue suficiente para la espada maestra, a pesar de lo grandioso que supuestamente soy, de todo lo que he entrenado y todo lo que me he esforzado por ser el mejor, quien resulta ser elegido como héroe eres tú.

—A mí no me hace mucha gracia tampoco, si pudiera te pasaría esta responsabilidad, además ¿Por que quieres ser el héroe? ¡Es muy peligroso!

—Y a eso voy ¿Cómo es posible que un cobarde como tú que tiembla y quiere huir ante cada batalla sea el elegido por la espada? ¡No lo entiendo! Así no son los héroes, tú no mereces el puesto. Si eres tan miedoso que hasta escondías tus habilidades con la espada para no tener que medirte con los demás ¡Yo debería tener tu puesto!

—¡BUENO YA BASTA! —Gritó Ilia saliendo del callejón indignada con su sartén en la mano.

—¿Señora Ilia? —Exclamó Ingus sorprendido— Wind ¿Trajiste a tu mamá aquí? ¡Pero en qué rayos estás pensando!

—¡Él no me trajo, yo quise venir! —Lo interrumpió la ojiverde—. Ingus estoy realmente decepcionada de ti ¿Acaso crees que todo esto es un juego? ¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí? —El aludido negó con la cabeza—. Me lo imaginaba. No puedo creer que seas tan desconsiderado con ella. Si algo te pasa ¿Como crees que se sentiría? ¡Eres su único hijo! Por las diosas, si yo daría lo que fuera por que Wind no tuviera que pasar por todo esto ¿Y para que quieres verte obligado a luchar contra monstruos y arriesgar tu vida? ¿Para satisfacer tu ego? Definitivamente Estella te consintió demasiado. Tú ya tienes todo lo que cualquiera podría desear, no necesitas más, ya eres el mejor en muchas cosas y tienes el potencial para cumplir todos tus sueños. Ya vete a casa, vuelve con tu familia que se preocupa por ti. Hace frío, podrías resfriarte.

Las mejillas de Ingus se tiñeron por la vergüenza que sintió en ese momento, en el fondo Ilia tenía razón, era solo una cuestión de ego que le molestara el rol de Wind como héroe. A decir verdad el código de un caballero siempre es anteponer el bienestar del prójimo por sobre el propio y él estaba yendo en contra de todo ello. Seguía enojado por todo eso, pero haría el esfuerzo de tratar de controlar su carácter, cosa de no seguir avergonzándose y poder pedir unas disculpas apropiadas a su compañero.

—Señora Ilia, Wind... Yo...

Pero algo ocurrió en ese momento, una sombra esta vez notoria y visible aún en la oscuridad de la noche emergió de su espalda, concretamente de la espada Nigram que llevaba colgando allí. El muchacho se llevó las manos a la cabeza gritando de dolor, entonces su cuerpo se tiñó de negro al tiempo que un fino pelaje lo cubría, sus manos se transformaban en garras, y unas orejas felinas emergían. Tras pocos segundos, donde antes estuvo el muchacho rubio ahora había una enorme pantera negra con una espada clavada en su lomo.

—No sé ustedes —dijo Talma—, pero tengo la teoría de que Ingus es el monstruo que atacó las noches anteriores.

—Te apoyo —Contestó Wind.

* * *

 **Este es uno de los arcos que más cambió en los dos años de hiatus que tuvo esta historia. En mi idea original el brujo lanzaba un hechizo que transformaba a todos en animales, a modo homenaje del zelda: A link to the past, incluso el animal en el que se transformaba Wind era un conejito, tal como en ese juego. Al final en la nueva versión cambia todo el argumento y el único que se transforma en animal es Ingus.**

 **Pero dejando eso de lado, hoy hablaremos de la espada Nigram.**

 **En el capítulo anterior ya se explicó más o menos su funcionamiento, "supuestamente" solo puede ser controlada por alguien digno de ella y devorará el alma de los indignos. Cuando concebí el concepto de esta espada me pareció una idea muy genial, de hecho me parecía tan genial que dudaba que no se le hubiera ocurrido a alguien más, así que me dispuse a buscar por ahí alguna historia o leyenda de alguna espada que devorara gente indigna. Mi pseudoeditor me mencionó entonces que en la novela de High School DXD se hablaba de una espada que devoraba el alma y la carne de la gente débil y esa espada se llamaba Gram y había pertenecido a Sigfrido, un personaje de la mitología escandinava. Tomando eso como base, a mi espada la llamé Nigram, me pareció que sonaba bien.**

 **Como dato extra, luego me puse a investigar un poco sobre Gram y en ningún lugar decía que devorara gente, tal vez el autor de High School DXD tomó la mitología escandinava como base y se inventó el resto, o había que investigar más a fondo, no sé, cualquier cosa puede ser.**


	10. La maldición de Nigram

Algunas veces las madres pareciera que tienen poderes psíquicos para presentir cuando sus hijos se meten en algún problema. Era media noche, hacía frío y no había ninguna razón para que Ingus saliera de su casa, pero contrario a toda lógica, algo despertó a Estella, una especie de presentimiento que se enterró en su pecho, el cual la llevó a revisar la habitación que ocupaba su hijo para encontrarla vacía.

Como era de esperarse, el terror invadió a la madre al no saber donde estaba su retoño. Al principio siguió su sentido común y recorrió la casa entera buscándolo, pero cuando eso no dio resultados, trató de usar su lógica y buscar en sus recuerdos algo que le diera una pista de dónde podría estar. Fue entonces que recordó lo que ocurrió en la mañana y como llegó a la conclusión de que Ingus tenía una enamorada secreta ¿Acaso habría salido a mitad de la noche para encontrarse con ella?

De por sí, que su hijo tuviera una novia sin decirle y que saliera de noche para encontrarse con ella era algo que le molestaba muchísimo, pero en realidad ahora le preocupaba más su seguridad. Había un monstruo rondando los alrededores, que justamente solo atacaba de noche, era muy peligroso estar afuera a esa hora. La pobre mujer corrió a despertar a su marido para buscar al muchacho, ignorando que el único monstruo era el mismo Ingus.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio, un joven Guerrero y su madre estaban siendo acechados por una horrible bestia. La criatura se asemejaba a una pantera, pero era tres veces más grande, tenía unos horrorosos ojos amarillos de iris rojo, unas orejas puntiagudas, un hocico ligeramente más alargado que el de un felino normal, del cuál salían unos colmillos dignos de un dientes de sable, además, de su lomo sobresalía la espada Nigram que estaba firmemente clavada en el.

Ilia y su hijo retrocedieron lentamente con temor de provocar a la bestia, la cuál emitió un extraño gruñido, bajo al inicio pero con un final agudo, su pelo se herizó y scomenzó contonear su cuerpo preparándose para saltar.

—I-Ingus ¡Somos nosotros! —Le gritó Ilia tratando de que la bestia los reconociera como amigos.

Pero el felino no reaccionó a los ruegos, para él solo eran presas. Dio un poderoso salto acortando la distancia que lo separaba de sus víctimas, dispuesto a devorarlos, pero Wind con un diestro movimiento, realizó un bloqueo horizontal, con el cual retuvo a la bestia que estrellaba sus colmillos contra el filo del arma poniendose furiosa. Entonces, en un momento de descontrol, el felino hizo un movimiento abrupto que resultó en un corte en su hocico. Al sentir el dolor, la pantera retrocedió lanzando un quejido con una voz muy similar a la de Ingus.

—¡Wind ten cuidado! ¡Recuerda que es tu amigo Ingus contra quien estás peleando! ¡No lo lastimes mucho!

—¡No es como que esto sea tan fácil mamá! ¡Quiere matarnos!

—¡Pero debe haber una manera de detenerlo! ¡Siempre hay una! Ay, si tu padre estuviera aquí...

—¡Pero él no está ahora!

Cerca de donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla, en un tejado bastante alto con una estupenda vista, se encontraba observando un individuo de aspecto escuálido, vestido con un harapiento poncho, unos pantalones y unas botas desastradas. De su rostro no se veía nada, pues lo llevaba cubierto con su siniestra máscara morada con forma de corazón.

—Jujuju —Susurraba el hombre—. A ver como sales de esta pequeño héroe, ahora no peleas contra un monstruo cualquiera, se trata de tu amigo, si lo matas el dolor y el arrepentimiento te harán incapaz de soportar la carga del héroe, y si él te mata, pues... Mejor para mí. Sea como sea gano yo, jujuju.

—¿Entonces tu plan es deshacerte de Wind? —Dijo una voz a espaldas de este hombre.

—Vaya ¿Me has estado siguendo la pista brujito?

El hombre del poncho ni siquera se molestó en voltear, pues ya sabía quien era el que lo increpaba. A sus espaldas había un extraño y pequeño monstruo, semejante a un ojo con alas de murcielago y cuernos, aunque no tardó en transformarse en un delicado joven de cabello violeta, piel blanca y ojos carmesí.

—La verdad ese mocoso no me cae bien, pero no lo odio tanto como para desearle la muerte — comentó Vaati de forma casual—. No sé qué es lo que quieres pero solo haces daño, lárgate de aquí! Y arregla a Ingus antes de irte.

—Jojo ¿Por qué tendría que arreglar a Ingus yo? Esto es su propia culpa, es su castigo por ser tan envidioso y desear más de lo que merece, yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto.

—¡No me vengas con cuentos ridículos! ¡Sé que estás involucrado en esto! Ya investigué la espada. Nigram es una espada que devora el alma de su portador, pero es un proceso lento, tarda unos tres meses ¡No tres días! Seguro has usado tu magia negra para alterar esa maldita arma y acelerarlo todo.

—¡Bravo bravo! —El individuo palmeó las manos celebrando—. El brujito ha hecho sus deberes. Efectivamente, apresuré un poco todo esto porque no tengo tiempo para esperar a que las semillas de oscuridad germinen, soy un hombre ocupado y destruir un reino no es algo fácil, pero... Bueno, en realidad no tengo porqué darte explicaciones así que no te las daré. Jojojo.

—Mejor deja tus risitas tontas y prepárate para usar tu magia, solucionarás este desatre ya se por las buenas —Dijo envolviendo su mano en una energía oscura y cambiando su fria mirada por una llena de furia— O por las malas.

Vaati intuyendo la respuesta de su enemigo, ni siquiera se dignó a escucharla y lo atacó inmediatamente. Arrojó una bola de energía oscura la cual, el individuo enmascarado disolvió con un ligero movimiento de manos, con la facilidad con que se deshace el humo, por su parte, decidió contraatacar con unos hilos de sombra que extendió desde su cuerpo y que fueron a parar directamente contra el pelivioleta aprisionándolo. El joven brujo sin perder la calma realizó una intensa pero breve liberación de poder, la cual "quemó" los hilos deshaciéndolos.

—Vaya, veo que eres bastante poderoso a pesar de tu juventud —comentó el enmascarado con una voz suave y melodiosa-. No entiendo por qué vives en este miserable pueblo perdido en la nada donde todos te rechazan.

Vaati no atacó de nuevo, pero frunció el ceño preguntándose qué tramaba ese hombre ahora.

—Estoy seguro de que aquí todos te temen, te ignoran o te desprecian por la naturaleza oscura de tu magia, pero tú no deberías soportar esas cosas. Eres un brujo oscuro, tu destino es la grandeza y el poder, olvídate de esos insectos debiluchos que intentas proteger, ni ellos ni nadie se preocuparían por ti, mejor únete a mí y obtén lo que mereces...

No pudo continuar con su emotivo discurso, pues un rayo electricidad oscura fue arrojado contra él, sin embargo se defendió rápdamente con un escudo y salió airoso de la situación.

—Así que esa es tu forma de actuar. —Gruñó Vaati—. Buscas la debilidad en los deseos de las personas para convertirlos en tus herramientas. Pero conmigo eso no resultará, a mí no me importa que me ignoren, o que me teman pues yo no estoy solo, tengo pocos amigos pero son buenos y además tengo al maestro Ezero a mi lado, mientras tenga su apoyo, no necesito nada más. Yo no soy como ese debilucho de Ingus que se deja tentar con cualquier cosa.

—Eso lo dices porque todavía no te han traicionado —Espetó su enemigo—. Ya verás que un día te decepcionarán, ya no podrás confiar en ellos ¡Entonces descubrirás que el poder es lo único que importa!

En ese momento el enmascarado tuvo que dar un brinco apoyado en su magia para esquivar un par de proyectiles de magia oscura que pelivioleta arrojó.

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Eso nunca pasará!

—¡Ja! Ya lo veremos, un día te traicionarán y cuando eso pase estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos, pero quizás pase mucho tiempo antes de que eso ocurra, por el momento eres solo una molestia, así que lo mejor será apartarte del camino.

Pero contrario a lo que se esperaría, aquel malvado hombre no pretendía atacar a Vaati, en cambio alzó su mano y apuntó contra la madre de Wind, quien ocupada como estaba de presenciar la batalla de su hijo contra la pantera monstruo, además por la distancia que la separaba de su atacante, no se percató de que estaba en peligro.

—Dime brujito ¿Quién crees que sea más rápido? ¿El rayo que le arrojaré a esa mujer, o tú?

No hubo tiempo de pensar en nada más, Vaati de forma automática adquirió su forma de monstruo y voló hasta donde estaba Ilia, pero aunque partió antes que el disparo del enmascarado, un pulso de energía es algo muy veloz, casi al nivel de una flecha, por ello presionó sus alas hasta el límite desesperado por salvar a la mujer. Era tal su velocidad que el roce del viento le estorbaba, su ojo le ardía y apenas lo podía mantener abierto, sus alas se le acalambraban mientras todo a su alrededor era una simple mancha borrosa distorsionada por la velocidad.

Pero en aquel torbellino de confusión, podía sentir la energía del pulso mágico, la energía le estaba ganando, lo estaba adelantando. En un movimiento desesperado, se dio un impulso con magia y logró ganar un segundo de ventaja, el cual le permitió interponerse en la trayectoria del rayo y recibir el ataque él en lugar de Ilia. Una vez más la resistencia de su forma de monstruo lo salvó, haciendo que no recibiera mayores daños, salvo quedar algo aturdido.

Pero en esta ocasión, en lugar de mantener su forma de monstruo, Vaati regresó a ser humano y quedó tendido en el suelo con ligeros hilos de humo saliendo de él. Fue entonces que Ilia notó su presencia.

—Va... ¿¡Vaati!? ¿Qué haces acá? ¡No me digas que tú tienes que ver con todo esto!

Ese comentario en verdad irritó mucho al brujo ¿Es que acaso solo por ser él tenían que pensar lo peor? Y eso que estaba tratando de salvarla, de todos modos trató de incorporarse, aunque todo le daba vueltas.

—La verdad no se ve muy capaz de hacer nada ahora mismo —Intervino Talma—. Oye ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—Eso no es importante ahora —contestó el hechicero sujetándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos—. Ahora lo importante es la bestia con la que lucha Wind.

En ese momento, el rugido de Ingus los distrajo, estaba furioso por no poder destrozar a su adversario, quien había rodado para esquivar un zarpazo mortal. La bestia nuevamente arremetió contra el muchacho extendiendo sus garras, pero este se defendió colocando su espada con la zona sin filo al frente, bloqueando el ataque sin dañar a su compañero, sin embargo la fuerza impresa en aquella enorme pata era demasiada y estaba agotando rápidamente a Wind.

—¡Wind! —Gritó Ilia aterrorizada.

En aquel momento la madre temblaba en su sitio, desesperada por ayudar a su hijo, sus manos se cerraban sobre su sartén, mientras dudaba si lanzarse a la batalla o no, aunque fuera un acto irracional y estúpido.

—¡No lo hagas! —Le gritó Talma interponiéndose en su camino al ver que Ilia se dirigía hacia la batalla— ¡Eso no servirá de nada y solo saldrás lastimada!

— ¿¡ Y qué quieres que haga!? ¡Mi hijo se muere frente a mis ojos y yo no puedo hacer nada! —Gritó al borde del llanto—. Pero... Tampoco quiero que mate a Ingus, su madre quedará destrozada ¿Acaso debo elegir entre la vida de mi hijo y la de alguien más? ¡Por qué las diosas son tan crueles!

—Deben sacar la espada del lomo de esa bestia —interrumpió Vaati.

—¿Cuál espada? —Preguntaron Ilia y Talma al unísono.

—Esa que sobresale de Ingus —Dijo apuntando la espalda de la pantera.

—¿Es una espada? —Exclamó Ilia confusa— Con esta oscuridad no se ve bien, creí que era un cuerno o algo así.

—Es una espada. Su nombre es Nigram, también conocida como la espada maldita de los monjes. Hace siglos atrás, en un monasterio que sufría constantes ataques y saqueos, se creó esa arma para protegerlos, pero temiendo que el arma se volviera contra ellos, la fabricaron de tal manera que solo un monje puede usarla. Ya saben, los monjes pasan toda su vida meditando para deshacerse de sus deseos, ambiciones y anhelos, cualquiera que tome esta espada y tenga algo de eso será corrompido por ella. Pero las personas normales tenemos deseos, ambiciones y anhelos, cosas que conocemos como sueños. Por lo que sé, Ingus es particularmente susceptible a esta espada, todos saben de su deseo de convertirse en caballero de la guardia real.

—Era la víctima perfecta —se lamentó Talma.

—El que le dio la espada seguro notó esto —continuó Vaati—. La espada le otorga a su portador una fuerza y habilidad sobrehumanas, pero a aquellos que corrompe, además los convierte en bestias sin mente, apagando sus corazones cada vez más mientras se entierra en el cuerpo de su usuario. Al final llega el momento en el que la punta de la espada toca el corazón de su huésped, cuando eso pasa, este pierde por completo todo lo que lo hace humano y pasa a ser un simple monstruo. A Ingus ya no le queda mucho, hay que arrancarle a Nigram o lo perderemos para siempre.

En cuanto Vaati terminó su discurso, Talma voló veloz donde Wind para entregarle la información obtenida.

—¡Entendido! —Gritó Wind son su mirada llena de esperanza—. Lo que está en su cuerpo no es un cuerno sino una espada y debo sacarla ¡Me pondré a ello!

La simple idea de no tener que dañar a su compañero aumentó la motivación del rubio, quien cambió de inmediato su estrategia tratando de colocarse por detrás de la pantera para trepar encima de ella.

La bestia parecía tener cierta inteligencia, captó de inmediato el cambio de patrón de su adversario y retrocedió dejando su cola contra el muro de un edificio, imposibilitando que Wind la abordara por detrás, sin embargo esto también limitaba su capacidad de ataque, como el muchacho no pretendía dañarlo la batalla estaba en un punto muerto.

La gran pantera gruñó y observó a su oponente que se acercaba lentamente con su arma al frente, exponiendo la parte sin filo, cosa de bloquear un posible ataque sin dañar. El monstruo entonces decidió aguardar y esperar a que el chico se acercara más, se mantuvo gruñendo y tirando zarpazos imprecisos, pretendiendo atacar para que no sospechara nada, hasta que la distancia que separó a ambos luchadores fue de apenas un par de metros.

Fue en ese instante preciso que Ingus dio un enorme salto, tan colosal que pasó por encima del joven Guerrero y aterrizó a sus espaldas, acto seguido, se giró rápidamente para conectar un ataque a traición. El rubio a duras penas consiguió avanzar hacia adelante para evitar que destrozaran su cuerpo, sin embargo las filosas garras lograron alcanzar la carne de su espalda abriendo cuatro zurcos que pronto se llenaron de sangre.

El pobre chico gritó de dolor mientras su túnica antes verde se teñía de rojo, la pantera entonces se acercó lentamente, relamiendose, sabía que su presa era incapaz de moverse, pues estaba paralizada por un sufrimiento que no estaba acostumbrada a soportar.

La bestia gruñó y mostró los dientes alistándose para dar el golpe mortal, cuando de pronto una sartén le cayó en la cabeza. El golpe le dolió aunque no lo lastimó severamente, dirigió sus amarillos ojos a su atacante y se encontró con una pálida mujer de cabello corto que lo miraba con terror. Finalmente Ilia no había soportado ver a su hijo devorado frente a sus ojos e hizo lo primero que se ocurrió, aún cuando sabía que solo se condenaría ella misma. El felino entonces cambió de objetivo y dirigió sus pasos contra la asustada madre.

Wind viendo lo que sucedía, se sobrepuso a su dolor. El terror y la adrenalina le dieron las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie y luchar una vez más. Aprovechando que Ingus le había dado la espalda, dejó su espada de lado, corrió y trepó sobre él, tan rápido como su debilitado cuerpo le permitió, la bestia al darse cuenta de esto comenzó a sacudirse tratando de quitarse al intruso. Por fortuna Wind logró agarrarse a tiempo de Nigram para evitar caer, entonces luchando contra el movimiento, se colocó en una postura que le permitió jalar de la espada, pero aquella condenada arma parecía estar atorada, como si los músculos de su portador la retuvieran.

Colocó sus manos en la guarda de la espada tratando de tener más impulso para jalar. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y sus músculos gritaron de dolor, sumándose al ardor que tenía su espalda que no paraba de sangrar. Una energía oscura emergió del arma y el tamaño de la pantera aumentó dándole un aspecto aún más monstruoso que antes.

—Nigram está consumiendolo! —Exclamó Vaati— ¡Wind apúrate! Esta a punto transformarse en monstruo.

—Eso... Trato... Está muy apretada... No me alcanza la fuerza...

Las lágrimas asomaron de los negros orbes del rubio, la desesperación y la impotencia lo consumían, mientras forzaba sus músculos más allá de lo que podían tratando de salvar a su compañero.

—Por favor Ingus... Tienes que salvarte... No dejes que te consuma... ¡No quiero perderte! ¡Siempre has sido uno de mis modelos a seguir! ¡Siempre te he admirado! ¡Jamás quise humillarte y siempre te consideré mejor que yo! Por eso no puedes irte, ¡No me dejes ahora! ¡Siempre quise hablarte y ser tu amigo! ¡Siempre quise poder mostrar mi habilidad y luchar de igual a igual contigo! ¡Pero si te vas eso ya nunca será! ¡Por favor Ingus!

En ese momento el muchacho se sintió desfallecer, estaba comenzando a marearse y la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo, era su límite. Justo entonces, cuando su debilidad comenzaba a sobrepasarlo, algo se colocó detrás de él, el cuerpo corpulento de un hombre hizo contacto con su espalda ensangrentada aumentando su ardor, pero además un par de brazos pasaron por los lados de su cabeza para agarrar la empuñadura de Nigram y ayudarlo a jalar.

—¡Vamos Wind no te rindas! —Le gritó una voz tremendamente familiar.

Reanimado por el dolor de su espalda y por la voz de su padre, el chico hizo un último esfuerzo, el cual, sumado a la ayuda de Link finalmente hizo que la espada se soltara. Padre e hijo salieron expedidos hacia atrás por la fuerza aplicada, y cayeron en el suelo adoquinado sin mayores magulladuras.

Por su la lado, la enorme bestia monstruosa se retorcía de dolor mientras olas de oscuridad salían del agujero de su espalda, así fue como la pantera se fue empequeñeciendo y cesando su movimiento hasta quedar reducida al aspecto de un muchacho humano.

Ingus aturdido y con algunas dificultades para respirar se desplomó en el pavimento, donde se quedó descansando algunos minutos antes de tratar de incorporarse. Su memoria estaba algo borrosa, lo último que recordaba era estar discutiendo con Wind y sentir una ira y frustración imparables que le causaba un escalofriante deseo de matar. Luego de eso, solo podía recordar furia y oscuridad, además de un agudo dolor en el pecho, como si estuvieran atravesando su corazón.

Pero entonces recordó algo más, voces y gritos en la lejanía, además de unas palabras llenas de sentimientos, ruegos de que no lo dejara, que quería ser su amigo, que no quería perderlo, fue en ese momento que se levantó de golpe.

Ingus se sentó con dificultad y miró hacia atrás, donde se encontraba Link sosteniendo a su hijo con preocupación mientras Ilia lloraba a su lado, pero bailando sobre la espalda del chico se encontraba la hada, quien de alguna forma parecía estar sanandolo, pues los horrendos cortes que tenía en la espalda se estaban cerrando.

Ingus volteó la vista con el rostro rojo. Wind lo había salvado pero no solo eso, además le había dicho unas palabras muy bonitas, pero tremendamente vergonzosas. Por las diosas, jamás hubiera creído que el chico lo admirar a tanto, y él actuando como un idiota, además causando semejante desastre, definitivamente no merecía ningún título de héroe. La espada maestra en su sabiduría lo supo antes que nadie, en ese momento comenzó a ponerse de pie para acercarse a la familia pero algo lo detuvo.

—¡Ingus! ¡Estás bien! —Gritó Estela corriendo hacia su hijo llorando de alivio.

El muchacho fue envuelto por los regordetes brazos de su madre, quien lo estrujó con cariño demostrando así lo preocupada que estaba por él, pero como si eso no fuera suficiente, luego llegó Aquilo, quien también contribuyó a aquella asfixiante muestra de amor paternal. Una vez ambos adultos se hubieron calmado, comenzaron a prestar atención a la escena alrededor, muchas casas tenían arañazos en sus paredes, habían machas se sangre y más allá estaban Ilia y Link sujetando a su hijo, quien tenía todas sus ropas manchadas de sangre.

—¿Que fue lo que pasó aquí? —Preguntó Aquilo caminando hacia Link.

—Yo no sé mucho —contestó el héroe—. Iba camino a casa, cuando encontré a Wind montado sobre un gato gigante tratando de arrancarle algo de encima... —En eso se fijó en la espada negra que aún llevaba consigo—. Creo que era esto... Pero qué arma más rara, algo extraño debe tener, luego de quitarle esto, el monstruo comenzó a debilitarse y a encogerse hasta convertirse en Ingus.

—¡Lo siento! —Gritó Ingus acongojado— ¡Todo esto fue mi culpa! ¡Yo era el monstruo, yo destruí la academia y la escuela! ¡Yo hice todo este desastre! Lo siento papá... Por mi culpa nosotros... Soy horrible... No merezco siquiera el derecho a portar una espada.

—¡No digas eso! —Gritó Wind— ¡Esto no fue tu culpa! ¡Fue esa maldita espada! ¡Ella te convirtió en monstruo y te quitó la razón! El Ingus que conozco jamás dañaría a nadie, es noble, valiente y tiene honor, no hay otra persona que merezca ser un espadachín más que él... Y me estoy mareando.

—Tranquilo Wind —Le dijo su padre prestándole su brazo para que se apoyara— Perdiste mucha sangre y estás agotado, trata de calmarte.

—Sí...

—Y sobre esta espada...

Link levantó el arma para observarla mejor, no sabía nada de ella pero con solo verla un mal presentimiento lo invadía, como algo cruel y peligroso escondido dentro del metal. Aún seguía contemplándola cuando una corriente eléctrica en su mano lo obligó a soltarla, pero esta no cayó al suelo, se quedó flotando en el aire para luego volar hasta donde estaba Vaati.

—¡Vaati! —Gritó Aquilo enfadado— ¡Debimos suponer que esto era obra tuya!

—¡Eso no es así! —Lo detuvo Ilia— Él nos ayudó, nos dio la información de la espada y nos explicó lo que debíamos hacer.

—Sí, bueno, lo que sea —dijo el brujo encogiéndose de hombros—. Esta cosa es muy peligrosa, así que lo mejor será que nadie la toque, la llevaré a casa, cuando el maestro Ezero regrese ya veremos que hacer con ella.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerlo o cuestionarlo nuevamente, se transformó en monstruo y se alejó volando lo más rápido que pudo con el arma siguiéndole de cerca. Ya no quería estar ahí, seguro le preguntarían más cosas. Le hubiera gustado hablar del brujo oscuro que estaba causando esos problemas, pero le dolía que lo culparan de cosas que no había hecho, quizás hasta lo acusaran de estar aliado al tipo de la máscara. Pero él no estaba para esas cosas, que se reventaran, él no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo hablando con estúpidos. Si les interesaba le preguntarían por el hombre este, y él les contestaría... Si es que estaba de ganas.

Por el momento, luego de esa conmoción, nadie había logrado reunir pistas y descubrir que Vaati sabía más de lo que había dicho, solo lo vieron alejarse con cierto alivio.

Link analizó la escena a su alrededor, habían marcas de garras, manchas de sangre, plantas decorativas destrozadas. Sin duda fue una gran batalla, si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco antes le habría evitado esos disgustos a su hijo, pero hablando de él... ¿Por qué estaba involucrado en todo esto? Fue entonces que se fijó en la espada que yacía tirada a unos metros de ellos. Sin poder creerlo se acercó y tomó el arma. Esa hoja, esa empuñadura, esos relieves, la marca de la trifuerza, era inconfundible.

Un desagradable pensamiento rondó su cabeza y se giró para encarar a su mujer con el arma en la mano.

-Ilia... ¿Que pasó aquí mientras no estuve?

* * *

 **Y por fin aparece Link! Kyaaaaaaaaa! (Grito fangirl)**

 **Algo que debo mencionar es que en esta historia estoy tratando de hacer algo inusual, un relato de aventuras donde los padres de los protagonistas no están ausentes y ayudan de vez en cuando, pero sin opacar la labor de sus hijos siendo un apoyo pero dejando que ellos resuelvan los problemas.**

 **Si, mi primer fanfic era la tipica historia con un protagonista huérfano sin familia ni amigos, pero en la medida que uno mejora y aprende más cosas del mundo, se atreve a probar cosas nuevas y a entender lo importante que son los lazos familiares en la vida de una persona, y en lo interesante y complejo que puede ser un relato donde la familia tiene algo qué decir.**


	11. Papá en Casa

_Una vez más estaba envuelto en aquella profunda oscuridad, era extraño, desde que llegó Talma sus encuentros con él se habían vuelto más escasos, cortos y menos intensos. Pero ahora volvía a sentir esa sensación de ahogo, la desesperación y el miedo. Sabía que en aquel mundo negro estaba a su merced y no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera escapar, solo le quedaba esperar a que todo pasara y rogar porque no lo poseyera._

— _¿Que pasa compañero?_ — _Resonó una voz en medio de todo._

 _Wind no contestó, rogar o llorar solo podía empeorar las cosas, él parecía disfrutar cuando lo veía sufrir y más se empeñaba en atormentarlo, lo mejor era fingir que mantenía la calma, eso no lo alejaba pero lo hacía menos terrible._

 _De pronto aquellos ojos amarillos se hicieron presentes, un par de bengalas rebosantes de maldad se acercaron a él. El rubio reconoció sus facciones y su mirada, ya sabía lo que vendría. Un tentáculo de oscuridad apareció en la nada, lo atrapó con fuerza y comenzó a apretar. La respiración del muchacho se hizo dificultosa y las lágrimas asomaron en su rostro, no podía luchar, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, el agotamiento lo desbordaba y comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento, cosa muy rara considerando que estaba atrapado en un sueño._

— _Vaya... Parece que estás muy cansado para luchar... Pero aún tienes la suficiente fuerza para oponerte a mí... Que desperdicio, pero no importa, el sello se romperá dentro de poco y tendré otra oportunidad para ser libre ¡Jajajaja! Solo espera y verás, nos encontraremos en un par de noches._

Un potente rayo de sol le dio en la cara obligándolo a abrir los ojos. Wind observó la ventana de su habitación abierta de par en par, donde junto con la cálida luz solar entraba una brisa fría, el muchacho se revolvió en su cama somnoliento y luego posó sus ojos negros en la figura que estaba junto a él. Aquel hombre tan parecido a él que parecía ser su yo futuro, su única diferencia eran sus ojos, los cuales en lugar de poseer la oscuridad de la noche, eran dueños del azul del mar.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Me desperté tarde y voy atrasado al desayuno?

—En realidad ya es hora de almorzar. Tu mamá piensa que es malo que te saltes dos comidas seguidas y me pidió que viniera a verte —Contestó su padre con tranquilidad.

—¡Ya es hora de almorzar! ¿Cuánto he dormido? ¡Mamá se va a enojar conmigo! —Hizo el esfuerzo de sentarse en la cama pero algunos dolores lo aquejaron—. Aaaaayyy me duele todo...

—Sí, es normal —Link lanzó un suspiro— las primeras veces duele mucho, luego te acostumbras y eres capaz de cruzar un desierto malherido cargando a un tipo inconsciente.

—¿De verdad? —El chico hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie, aunque sentía que le faltaba fuerza en las piernas—. No lo entiendo, se supone que Talma me sanó ayer.

—Las hadas pueden sanar enfermedades, curar envenenamientos y cerrar heridas, pero no pueden quitar la fatiga muscular.

—Esto es un asco...

—Lo sé.

Habia una cierta tristeza en el semblante del hombre, le dolía mucho que su hijo hubiera tenido que pasar por todo eso, pero era aún más doloroso saber que eso no había terminado, seguía estando en peligro.

Lentamente Wind realizó la rutina diaria de tender su cama, asearse y vestirse, luego acudió al comedor de la casa donde estaba toda la familia reunida. Link parecía algo distante y pensativo, Ilia tenía ojeras y se veía algo cansada, al igual que Talma que si bien no sé le podía ver la cara, se notaba su agotamiento pues en lugar de revolotear por ahí, descansaba sobre la cabeza de la mujer. La única que parecía estar bien era Abril, la hermana menor de Wind, quien se balanceaba en la silla y miraba a su padre casi con adoración.

—Abril, si te sigues balanceando así en la silla te vas a caer —le dijo Link.

—Asumiré los riesgos.

—Creo que ya tenemos suficiente con todos los riesgos a los que está sometida esta familia.

—Parece que todos están muy graves hoy. —Bufó la chiquilla.

Abril no podía comprender del todo el peso de la situación en la que estaban, ella sabía que a su hermano le tocaba hacer el papel de héroe, pero no estaba particularmente preocupada por esto. Para ella los héroes eran los que derrotaba el mal, y simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza la posibilidad de que su hermano sufriera algún daño irreparable, al fin y al cabo su propio padre había hecho lo mismo años atrás y estaba de una pieza, por lo tanto no estaba consciente del peligro real de todo. Por otro lado, cuando su familia había vuelto a casa, ella estaba durmiendo siendo cuidada por una vecina, no vio la sangre, ni la ropa destrozada, ni el abatimiento en su hermano, simplemente al día siguiente se levantó y le contaron de forma superficial lo que pasó la noche anterior. Pero en ese momento aquello no le importó demasiado, pues la presencia de su padre luego de tres meses fuera ocupó toda su atención.

—Papi ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

—No exactamente, pero encontré algunos manuscritos que tenían pistas de donde encontrar lo que buscaba. Pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera y me pareció que era tiempo de regresar. —Concluyó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y que era lo que buscabas? —Pregunto la niña.

—Son cosas de adultos, no necesitas preocuparte por eso.

Talma, como toda hada era muy perceptiva, tenía la capacidad de detectar las mentiras sin esfuerzo y descubrió que las palabras de Link eran falsas, su primer impulso fue revelar la verdad, pero tras vivir un mes con los humanos había comprendido que tanto las personas buenas como las malas mentían, las malas normalmente lo hacían por motivos egoístas, pero las buenas solían tener otras razones. Quizás había algo que el hombre rubio ocultaba, ya se enteraría más tarde.

El almuerzo continuó en silencio, sinceramente nadie tenía ganas de decir nada, cosa que estaba poniendo muy nerviosa a Abril, ella era del tipo de personas que no le gusta estar sola, o en silencio, por eso era tan sociable y siempre estaba ocupada en algo. Pero ahora verlos a todos con caras tan graves simplemente la ponía mal, así que decidió iniciar una conversación, aunque a la hora de elegir el tema lo hizo con cierta malicia.

—Ahora que papá volvió a casa supongo que ya no tendré que despertar a Wind. —Comentó la niña—. De todos modos él es mejor que yo en eso, al menos con él no llegarás tarde como te pasó durante los últimos 3 meses.

—Ah... Pero ahora lo he estado despertando yo y ya no ha vuelto a llegar tar...—Trató de intervenir Talma.

A mitad de frase la Hada tuvo que guardar silencio, pues unas poderosas ondas de ira fueron detectadas por ella y la dejaron algo aturdida, las hadas son muy perceptivas a las emociones humanas y pueden verse afectadas por las mismas.

—¡Wind! ¡¿Estuviste llegando tarde a clases durante todo el tiempo que me fui?!

—¡No lo hice! ¡Llegué tarde solo los primeros dos meses!

—¡Eso es igual de malo! ¡Quedamos en que ibas a ser responsable y puntual!

—Ahora que lo mencionan —intervino Ilia—. Wind tampoco se ha comportado muy bien estos meses, se ha metido en bastantes líos y me han mandado a llamar desde la escuela, no había querido mencionarlo todavía pero ya que salió el tema...

Lo que siguió de la comida, fue una larga tanda de sermones para el muchacho y el castigo de llenar de agua el estanque de la ducha durante dos semanas, (La granja no contaba con alcantarillado como en el pueblo, para tener agua en el baño debían llenar los estanques todos los días).

Gracias a estos regaños se acabó aquel molesto silencio que incomodaba tanto a Abril, desgraciadamente fue a costa de su hermano, pero no era importante, a él siempre lo regañaban, era lo normal.

Luego de la comida Link le dijo a Ilia que tomara una siesta, pues aunque ella se había desvelado la noche anterior, igual había cumplido con sus labores domésticas y había madrugado como siempre, pero el resultado de eso eran unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos y un carácter irritable por la falta de sueño. Link quizás era un hombre valiente pero no era estúpido y no pretendía arriesgar su vida enfrentándose a una Ilia con sueño, por eso la mandó a dormir mientras él se quedaba a limpiar la cocina, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, al fin y al cabo, durante tres meses estuvo trabajando y cuidando la granja sola, obviamente contaba con el apoyo de sus hijos pero aún así era una carga pesada.

Mientras Ilia dormía, Link decidió pasar un rato charlando con su hijo mientras llenaba el estanque de la ducha, el castigo partiría un par de días después, cuando al chico se le pasara el dolor muscular.

—Wind... En serio esta vez metiste la pata, —decía Link mientras cargaba una enorme cubeta con agua.

—Era inevitable, supongo que estaba en mi destino.

—No uses la excusa del destino, tú no tenías ninguna profecía que cumplir. Eso me tocaba a mí, yo tenía mi alma encadenada a una profecía antigua que decía que cada vez que el mal asolara Hyrule debería unir fuerzas con la princesa Zelda y derrotar al temible Ganon. Pero tú... Tú eras un chico normal, no tenías ningún destino que cumplir, podrías haber hecho lo que quisieras con tu vida.

—Pues yo quería salvar el mundo... —Contestó el chico con algo de inseguridad.

—Wind... Seamos sinceros, te conozco, eres mi hijo. Nunca has tenido vocación de guerrero, practicabas el arte de la lucha por hobby y por una promesa que le hiciste a alguien de quien nunca me has querido hablar, ni siquiera te lo tomabas tan en serio. Estoy seguro de que la espada te eligió por un simple error, probablemente producido por culpa tuya.

—¿Culpa mía? ¿Cómo va a ser eso mi culpa?

—Pues si consideramos que está prohibido que todos entren al bosque perdido, que ese es el lugar donde descansa el arma sagrada y que nadie más que el elegido puede sacarla, es obvio que alguien estaba en un lugar en el que no debía estar. Cuando la espada percibió tu presencia quizás te confundió conmigo, al fin y al cabo eres portador de mi sangre.

El chico puso una cara de sorpresa y algo de confusión, tras lo cual enmudeció unos momentos. Estuvo buscando en su mente alguna respuesta ingeniosa que lo librara del castigo por desobedecer las reglas, pero no se le ocurrió nada, así que tras un sentido suspiro aceptó la culpa.

—Está bien, lo acepto, fui al bosque prohibido, pero fue para salvar a Talma. Igual entiendo que no debí hacerlo, o que no debí mentir... Pero debí suponer que me descubrirían, eres muy listo papá.

—No es la gran cosa, todos lo sabíamos.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Incluso mamá?

—Sí, todos.

—¿Y por qué nunca nadie me dijo nada?

—Porque consideramos que tener que luchar contra monstruos y enfrentarte a situaciones peligrosas ya es suficiente castigo. —En ese momento el ojiazul lanzó un suspiro—. Lo lamentable es que tu castigo nos arrastró a todos nosotros también.

—Lo siento papá —dijo con abatimiento.

—No te desanimes tanto, hasta ahora has hecho un buen trabajo por lo que me cuentan, quizás lo de anoche te superó un poco pero no está mal. Fi no parece haber cometido un error muy descabellado al elegirte como su portador.

—¿Fi?

—La espada, su nombre es Fi.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? Todos la llaman espada maestra y nada más.

—Pues... No lo sé, el día puse mi mano en su empuñadura simplemente lo supe, como si fuera algo tan evidente como que Puini es un caballo, como si su nombre hubiera sido susurrado en mi mente ¿A ti no te pasó algo similar?

—No... Nada de voces místicas ni conocimientos misteriosos.

—Supongo que en mi caso ocurrió por la unión que tiene mi alma con la espada. Se supone que durante muchas reencarnaciones me he encontrado con ella y los recuerdos de esas vidas hacen que sepa su nombre... Pero tú no tienes porqué saber nada de eso, es normal que no puedas escuchar la voz interior de Fi, o que no te hayas dado cuenta de su personalidad.

—Ah, de su personalidad si sé, es muy correcta y honrada, pero un poco cuadrada de pensamiento, terca y no acepta ideas nuevas.

De pronto se escuchó un golpe fuerte, como en ese momento estaban cerca de la casa pudieron darse cuenta de que el sonido venía del cuarto del muchacho.

—Creo que Fi me escuchó y se enojó un poco.

—Conmigo nunca hizo eso. Creo que tienes un talento especial para sacar de quicio a todo el mundo, incluso a una espada mística milenaria. Mira, ya llegamos al estanque.

El estanque en cuestión era una estructura hecha con bastante ingenio y buen gusto. Se trataba de una base de madera cuadrada y muy firme, la cual era poco más alta que la casa, encima de esta había un receptáculo de metal donde se guardaba el agua, de este salían un par de tubos que transportaban el vital elemento hasta la casa para que pudiera ser usada. Para llenar el tanque de agua había que acarrearla con un balde desde el pozo más cercano, lo bueno es que un intrincado sistema de poleas facilitaba el subir el líquido, convirtiendo esto en una tarea sencilla, pero tediosa.

Link acababa de afirmar la cubeta con agua en el gancho que conectaba a la polea, estaba a punto de empezar a jalar la cuerda para subirla, pero algo interrumpió la faena. Se escuchó un grito y un relincho, además del estruendo de un par de cosas cayendo.

—Nos atacan. —Gimoteó el ojinegro nervioso escondiéndose detrás de su padre.

—Tranquilo Wind, no creo que sea nada grave, apostaría a que es alguien que conocemos... Y deja de esconderte detrás mío, menudo héroe que eres.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el autor de ese pequeño escándalo apareciera. Se trataba de Ingus, quien venía corriendo tratando de escapar de Puini, que trataba de morderle la ropa de forma juguetona. El muchacho no estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con animales grandes como los caballos, mucho menos con uno tan raro como Puini, por lo que estaba bastante asustado y trataba de esquivar cada mordida como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Puini! ¡Ya deja a Ingus! —Le gritó Wind—. Agg... No me hace caso, a ver, dónde está mi silbato.

—Deja, yo me encargo. —Le dijo Link.

El mayor, sin uso de ningún silbato, se llevó un par de dedos a la boca y lanzó un potente chiflido al cuál de inmediato captó la atención del equino. Este, veloz como una flecha corrió hasta el hombre levantando una polvareda a su paso, y justo antes de llegar a él, frenó deslizándose un poco hasta detenerse, entonces se recostó y lo miró con ojos brillantes mientras agitaba su cola.

—Buen chico Puini. —Le dijo Link mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Ese... Animal... Está... Loco. —Balbuceó Ingus casi sin aliento.

—Eh... Tranquilo, respira, hiiiiif, fuuuuu, hiiiiif, fuuuuu —Le indicaba Wind con la mejor de las intenciones.

—¿Que rayos haces? —le gruñó su compañero algo fastidiado— Pareces partera ayudando a parir.

—Eso... No...

—Ejem... Hola Ingus. —Intervino Link.

—Ah... Señor Link... Hola... Yo... Esto... No...

—Tranquilo, no es para que te pongas tan nervioso, estás hablando conmigo, Link, su amigable vecino de la granja Neburi, un hombre común y corriente como cualquier otro.

—Eh... Pero usted no es cualquiera, usted es el héroe que salvó Hyrule hace tiempo atrás, uno de los mejores guerreros que hay y... Y también es quien me salvó la otra noche —Ingus bajó la mirada.

—Eso no es verdad, o al menos no te salvé solo. Si mi hijo no hubiera estado ahí luchando para sacarte la espada, quizás yo no habría llegado a tiempo y estarías condenado.

—Sí... También le agradezco a Wind.

El muchacho seguía mirando al suelo, tratando de ocultar de alguna manera su sonrojo. El sólo pensar en todas las cosas que le dijo la noche anterior, hacía que le hirviera la cara de vergüenza. En realidad no tenía nada de malo, pero Ingus era muy tímido en lo que respecta a demostraciones de afecto de cualquier índole.

—Yo... También quería agradecerle por algo más... Yo... ¡Gracias por las piedras que le dio a mi padre! ¡Gracias a ellas ya tenemos el dinero para reconstruir la academia de espada! —El chico culminó su agradecimiento con una profunda reverencia.

—No es para tanto. —Contestó Link con una sonrisa—. Esas piedras son sólo algunos de los recuerdos que traigo de mis viajes, suponía que tendrían algún valor y por eso las guardé todo este tiempo. Sabía que en algún momento serían útiles, cosa que mi mujer no entiende y siempre quiere deshacerse de mis cosas.

—Entiendo. —En ese momento, el muchacho recordó la visita que había hecho a la casa de su compañero y las quejas de Ilia—. Aún así, sentía el deber de agradecerle apropiadamente.

—Eres una persona muy correcta.

—Eso... No es verdad, Yo... —Le dio una ligera mirada a Wind, parecía que quería decir algo pero luego se arrepintió—. Bueno, no importa, debo irme, con permiso.

Sin decir una palabra más, el muchacho se alejó de los dueños de casa para salir de la granja. Padre e hijo se miraron un momento, Link estaba algo extrañado por la actitud de Ingus, Wind que lo conocía algo mejor lo tomó como algo normal.

—No te preocupes papá, él está bien, Ingus es así, algo frío y tímido.

—Aún así creo que está algo triste, debe sentirse culpable por todo lo que pasó. Aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad, destruyó el negocio de su padre y la escuela donde estudian todos. Quizás fuera culpa de la espada Nigram, pero eso no quita el hecho de que se dejó tentar por ella, eso debe pesarle.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —El ojinegro parecía algo inquieto, como si se estuviera guardando algo que decir.

—¿Quieres decirle algo? Anda, ve con él, quizás tus palabras lo ayuden.

—¿Que? ¿Mis palabras? No no no no, yo no quería decirle nada, además ¿Qué podría decirle? Él tampoco me escucharía porque...

—¡Nada de excusas! ¡Si tienes algo que decir ve y dilo! ¡No quiero cobardes en mi casa! ¡Ahora anda antes de que te tire el balde de agua encima! ¡Muévete!

—¡Si señor!

El joven rubio salió corriendo velozmente para cumplir la tarea encomendada por su padre, este lo observó alejarse satisfecho esperando que las cosas se arreglaran de esa forma, pero de pronto un sonido de agua captó su atención. Al voltearse, se percató de que cierto caballo negro de hocico blanco estaba bebiendo feliz de la cubeta que había traído con tanto esfuerzo.

—¡Puini no! ¡Me llenaste el agua con babas de caballo!

Ingus ya casi abandonaba la propiedad, había disminuido el paso y ahora caminaba lentamente metido en sus pensamientos. Aún sentía mucha vergüenza en su interior, como si hubiera cometido un acto imperdonable. Hubiera preferido recibir un castigo por los destrozos causados en lugar de que le perdonaran todo, quizás sus padres sí lo habían mimado mucho cuando niño, ahora que lo pensaba no podía recordar que lo hubieran castigado alguna vez.

Seguía metido en sus pensamientos cuando fue sorprendido por una tacleada de parte de Wind que lo tumbó en el piso. Cuando se incorporó, se encontró con que el chico de verde encima de él lo miraba intensamente.

—¡No tienes que sentirte culpable por eso! ¡Todos tenemos algo de oscuridad en nuestro interior que puede ser usada para hacernos caer en el mal!

—¿De qué rayos me estás hablando ahora? —Le gritó Ingus con los nervios de punta por el comportamiento inexplicable del muchacho, no tardó en empujarlo para que saliera de encima.

—De que te sientes culpable por haber destrozado la escuela y la academia. Pero no tienes que estar triste por eso —Contestó el chico inmutable.

Ingus se quedó mudo un momento observando al granjero, luego volteó a ver a los lados, no había nadie. Ese tema era algo que lo avergonzaba bastante y no quería hablarlo con otros presentes, quizás ahora podría expresarse apropiadamente.

—Es verdad que me siento algo mal por lo que hice —Comenzó a explicar—, pero en realidad me siento peor por lo que causó todo este problema. Yo te tengo envidia Wind, envidio que tengas tanta habilidad con la espada, que sin esforzarte en clases, sin luchar ninguna batalla en serio, sin entrenar apropiadamente seas el mejor de todos. Me parece injusto que yo que dedico tantas horas a la práctica y que pongo mi alma en esto no sea capaz de superarte. Eso me causó rabia , esa rabia me cegó y pasó todo lo que pasó. Lo siento, yo en verdad me siento mal por todo eso. Alguien como yo no merece todo lo que tiene, nadie me ha culpado de nada y me tratan como una víctima en lugar de como el villano que soy.

—No creo que seas un villano, todos hemos sentido envidia alguna vez, yo mismo envidio las calificaciones que saca Nayru, o que Vaati tiene esos poderes geniales que le permiten hacer cosas fantásticas, o que Malon tiene a ese perro esponjoso...

—Pero tú tienes un caballo que se comporta como perro.

—No es lo mismo—contestó con pesar—. En fin, como decía, todos envidiamos algo de los demás, el problema es que ese sentimiento se salga de control, lo mejor es no pensar en ello y tratar de alejarlo de la cabeza. Además, seguro que tu envidia no era algo tan fuerte, tú no hubieras querido matarme por ser el mejor ¿Cierto?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Ves? Entonces no tenías el nivel de maldad de un villano, solo un corazón algo débil que aprovecharon para forzarte a hacer cosas que no querías. Pero mejor olvida todo eso y enfocate en ser mejor a partir de ahora.

—Sí... Tienes razón, ya no me dejaré tentar de nuevo por el mal.

—¡Bien! Ahora respecto a que yo no entreno ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—En la academia siempre estás haciendo el payaso.

—Que no entrene en la academia no significa que no lo haga por mi cuenta, por muy talentoso que sea uno, es imposible llegar a mi nivel sin practicar. Cuando papá está en casa siempre lucho contra él, además me da algunos consejos y guías para mejorar. Ahora, tampoco es que tu papá sea mal profesor, lo que pasa es que él es... Menos sádico.

—¿Menos sádico?

—Quizás con el maestro Aquilo se avanza más lento pero se sufre menos, con papá parece que siempre uno está peleando por su vida. A menudo me da unas tundas que me dejan adolorido por varios días, luego mamá se enoja con él y lo deja sin postre una semana. Esa vez que fui a clases lleno de moretones fue culpa de papá, hasta yo creo que exagera a veces, preferiría ir un poco más lento.

—¿Y porqué sigues entrenando con él?

—Por que es la única persona que no temo lastimar —Wind miró sus manos como si fueran algo sumamente peligroso—. Yo no sé porqué pasa esto... Pero a veces cuando uso un arma, pierdo el control, como si alguien más poseyera mi cuerpo y me obligara a hacer cosas horribles, siempre tengo miedo de lastimar a alguien, por eso nunca peleo en serio. Pero con papá no me contengo, por desgracia para mí, él tampoco.

Ingus se quedó pensativo un momento procesando la información recibida, ese día tendría muchas cosas que pensar, lo principal era que ahora tenía una opinión muy diferente de Wind. A pesar de lo infantil que podía ser para algunas cosas, era muy maduro para otras, siempre lo consideró una persona inferior, pero en realidad si tenía cosas valiosas que aportar, no debería subestimar tanto a la gente, trabajaría para quitarse esa mala costumbre.

—¿Ingus?

—Si? —Contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Ya todo está bien ¿Cierto?

—Sí, todo correcto. Gracias por todo pero... Ahora de verdad debo irme.

—No hay problema, cuídate.

El ojiazul se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa, luego retomó la marcha ajándose de la granja, pero antes de que la distancia lo separara mucho de chico de verde, se detuvo y lo miró.

—Wind... Sobre lo que dijiste anoche —Un leve sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Ingus— Creo que... En realidad no me molestaría ser tu amigo.

Una radiante sonrisa cubrió el rostro del granjero, quien corrió hasta su nuevo amigo de forma efusiva con intenciones de darle un abrazo (Tal como lo hizo con Zelda en el torneo), pero antes de concretar sus deseos, Ingus lo detuvo con su mano.

—Pero hay un par de cosas que quiero dejar en claro. No quiero estar peleando ni revolcándome en el piso contigo como lo haces con Ralph, tampoco me interesan las competencias de comida, ni las cacerías de insectos, ni ninguna de esas asquerosidades.

—No hace falta que lo digas, si hago esas cosas con Ralph es porque... Bueno, es Ralph. No trato a todos mis amigos de la misma manera, con Malón nunca me he peleado así.

—Ella es una chica, te pasarías de bruto si la trataras así. En fin, sólo quería aclararlo, no me gusta ensuciarme.

—Ingus, he notado que eres bastante escrupuloso ¿Estás seguro de que ser guardia real es tu profesión ideal? Piensa que si un día alguien ataca a la princesa o algo, quizás te veas obligado a atravesarlo con tu arma, el atravesado comenzará a sangrar, quizás esta sangre te manche no sólo la armadura, también tu cara y tu pelo, la sangre se seca y se pone negra, luego se convierte en una asquerosa gelatina oscura con olor a óxido y estarás cubierta de ella, quizás eso nunca pase, pero es una posibilidad ¿Serás capaz de soportarlo?

Ingus se puso pálido al escuchar eso, curiosamente jamás lo había pensado. Los siguientes días se estuvo replanteando seriamente sus aspiraciones a futuro, pero al final su sueño fue más fuerte, a pesar de todo seria guardia real, redimiría sus pecados protegiendo a la familiar real y a todo aquel que estuviera en necesidad.

* * *

 **Saben... Cuando releí la escena donde Ingus y Wind conversan cierto pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza "Si una fujoshi lee esta escena seguro termina shippeando a este par" luego me reí de forma maliciosa. De todos modos no los shipeen, o terminarán con el corazón roto.**

 **Hoy hablaremos de la espada maestra.**

 **Esta historia fue concebida originalmente cuando jugaba el Skyward Sword, en ese juego se establece que dentro de la espada maestra habita un espíritu llamado Fi, mismo que al final de la historia queda sellado en el arma para siempre por lo que jamás podemos volver a hablar con ella. Si recuerdan al principio de la historia, la espada fue capaz de salir sola de su pedestal al rehusarse a seguir enfundada, mi idea era que el deseo del espíritu de la espada fue el que hizo eso, pero luego no haría mayor uso de ese recurso.**

 **Sin embargo en la medida que escribía los capítulos se me ocurrió aquello de darle una personalidad a la espada, si bien para ser fiel al videojuego el espíritu de Fi debe permanecer sellado y no verse nunca más, nada impide que manifieste sus intenciones o deseos de vez en cuando, así que esta espada, si le apetece puede cambiar de peso, emitir luz, ponerse fría o caliente, incluso vibrar, convirtiéndose en un personaje más dentro de la historia.**

 **Pero cuando escribía el arco de la espada Nigram pensé que era una lástima que la espada maestra no tuviera nombre, como dijo un herrero una vez, toda espada que valga la pena debe poseer un nombre, ¿Cuál sería el nombre ideal para esta arma? Pues me pareció lógico nombrarla como el espíritu que habita en ella: Fi.**


	12. Demonio interior

Para Talma, la vida doméstica en una granja era algo tan emocionante como la más épica de las aventuras. El observar como ordeñaban las vacas o recogían los huevos de los cucos la llenaba de Gozo. También disfrutaba mucho acompañando a Link a las siembras, observar al hombre abrir la compuerta de la acequia que le brindaba agua a los campos de cultivo le parecía casi un acto de magia, cada cosa que veía era fascinante, nueva y única. Su naturaleza curiosa la hacía querer saber todo sobre los humanos y nada le encantaba más que tenerlos en vivo para estudiarlos, incluso ya estaba aprendiendo como funcionaba el dinero y la economía, claro que sus conocimientos eran muy básicos, a duras penas lo que sabría un niño.

Ya fuera pasando el día con Wind, Abril, Ilia o Link, la hada lo disfrutaba al máximo, al punto de casi olvidar el motivo por el que estaba alejada de su hogar, pero sinceramente no quería pensar en eso. Casi ni se había preocupado por practicar su magia, aunque sus habilidades curativas cada vez eran mejores, habían otros poderes que aún tenía pendientes de desarrollar, como la creación de escudos. Pero no importaba, todavía tenía tiempo, la gran hada seguía en pie, seguro que en casa no la extrañarían si se desaparecía una década o dos (Para un humano eso es mucho tiempo, pero para un hada milenaria es la nada misma).

Sin embargo había una única cosa que la disgustaba mucho: La mentira de Link.

Como cualquier hada, Talma era capaz de percibir las emociones de los demás, el nerviosismo, la incomodidad y las mentiras. Gracias a esta cualidad, en los últimos días se había percatado de que el guerrero legendario mentía mucho respecto a sus viajes.

Cada cierto tiempo, por alguna razón, Link se veía obligado a abandonar su hogar y su familia. Sus hijos estaban convencidos de que hacía misiones y encargos para la corona, pero no era así, Talma lo había comprobado al preguntarle a la yegua de Link (La hada tenía la capacidad de comunicarse con algunos tipos de animales). La equina negó que visitaran a la familia real o que esta les pidiera favores, sabía que tenían algún tipo de relación por intercambio de cartas, pero nada más allá. Sin embargo, cuando le preguntó qué hacía su amo durante sus viajes, esta se limitó a contestar "Cosas que no entiendo pero que dan miedo". A pesar de todo, los animales son criaturas simples, normalmente no entienden mucho los motivos de los humanos.

Aunque la razón de los viajes de Link era un misterio para sus hijos, Ilia parecía estar enterada de todo y ayudaba a su esposo a mantener el secreto ¿Qué tramaría ese par? Sinceramente Talma no creía que fuera algo malo, pero la curiosidad por saber la verdad la mataba y estaba dispuesta a saberlo todo, sin embargo no estaba segura que le fueran a decir a ella la verdad, hasta ahora no se había atrevido a preguntar directamente, solo tenía la certeza de que no le contarían nada mientras alguno de los menores estuviera presente.

Su oportunidad de enterarse de todo se dio una noche, en la que por alguna razón no pudo dormir, entonces decidió salir a volar un rato para que le diera sueño. Al salir del pasillo que conectaba los dormitorios con el resto de la casa, se encontró con los adultos en la cocina teniendo una pequeña charla nocturna en ausencia de sus hijos.

Quizás hubiera pasado por alto la escena y hubiera continuado sin intervenir, pero algo en la situación la incomodó. Ambos estaban a oscuras, iluminados solo por una pequeña lámpara de aceite, las sombras reflejadas en sus rostros les daban un aspecto lúgubre, que sumado a la angustia que percibía en ellos la hacía temblar.

—Ya han pasado varios días de la fecha prevista —Dijo Ilia con emoción en la voz— ¿Crees que el sello haya resultado y en lugar de protegerlo un tiempo corto se haya vuelto permanente?

—La verdad lo dudo —contestó Link con pesadumbre—. Llevo varios días meditando el asunto. El sello no fue fabricado para ser eterno y contra un ser tan poderoso es imposible que dure más de unos pocos meses, que haya resistido tanto creo que se debe más a la presencia de Talma.

—¿Talma?

—Es una hada, un ser puro de luz, además según me dijiste es la sucesora de la gran hada del bosque, es más poderosa que un hada común. Seguramente su energía positiva fortaleció el sello prolongando su vida, pero no creo que aguante mucho más, se ve que las pesadillas de Wind han aumentado y sus ojos se han puesto más negros, a lo mucho aguantará hasta mañana.

—¿No hay nada qué hacer? ¿No podríamos pedirle a Talma que le ponga un sello nuevo o algo así? Si su magia pudo fortalecer el sello quizás podríamos conseguir algún tipo de magia basado en su poder, así si se queda junto a Wind entonces...

—¡Hey! ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué hablan de mí? —Intervino la pequeña hada apareciendo en las sombras con su tenue luz lila.

—¡Talma! ¡Por favor tienes que ayudarnos! —Exclamó Ilia al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ilia, no creo que Talma pueda hacer nada, ni siquiera creo que pueda quedarse con nosotros demasiado tiempo —Trataba de calmarla LInk—. Es una gran Hada, tiene el deber de proteger el bosque, deberá regresar pronto, quizás antes de lo que quisiéramos.

—¿Regresar? ¿Necesitan mi ayuda? ¿Que pasa aquí?

—Nada, no te preocupes —Dijo Link intentando restar importancia a la situación— Regresa a dormir, todo está bien, no necesitas preocuparte por problemas de humanos.

—¡Pero Link! —Reclamó Ilia.

—¿Sabías que puedo puedo percibir las mentiras? —Contestó la bola de luz con cierto tono de molestia.

—Pues... Lo había olvidado —El guerrero parecía algo incómodo.

—No me puedes ocultar nada. —El mágico ser revoloteó alrededor de la mesa de la cocina de forma juguetona, para cualquiera podría parecer una burla, pero para ella era una forma de dar énfasis a sus palabras, cosa algo complicada para alguien tan pequeño—. No tiene sentido mentirme, desde hace rato me había dado cuenta de que ustedes ocultan algo y parece que ahora me quieren involucrar, tendrán que decirme de que se trata todo esto.

—¿Ya lo ves LInk? No tiene sentido tratar de ocultar esto, lo mejor será hablar con ella.

—Esto no servirá de nada —Link lanzó un triste suspiro—. Pero supongo que ahora le debemos una explicación. Talma, por favor, te ruego que lo que te vamos a contar no se lo digas a nadie, sobre todo a los niños, este es un asunto muy delicado, prométenos que guardarás el secreto.

—La verdad me están poniendo algo nerviosa pero... Está bien, guardaré el secreto hasta que este ya no se pueda ocultar, promesa de hada.

Luego de decir estas palabras, la bolita de luz se agitó y soltó una explosión de polvo brillante que le dio un aspecto de fuego artificial, los destellos de luz se disolvieron en el aire dejando el lugar sumergido en las penumbras, solo iluminado por la escasa luz de la lámpara de aceite.

—¿Que fue eso? —Preguntó Ilia.

—Es un juramento de hada —contestó Link—. Ahora ella no podrá decir nada a nadie, ni aunque quiera, las palabras no saldrán de su boca.

—Vaya, que conveniente.

—Bueno arreglado este asunto, supongo que toca explicar la situación. A ver, esto es algo bastante complicado y doloroso de contar, lo que pasa es que... Wind tiene un demonio atrapado en su interior.

—¿¡Que!? ¿Un demonio? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo la sabes? ¿Wind lo sabe?

—Déjame hablar —Espetó Link algo molesto—. Respondiendo a tus preguntas, Wind no nació con ese demonio, lo adquirió accidentalmente cuando tenía 5 años. Durante un paseo familiar al campo lo perdimos de vista un momento y escapó a los bosques perdidos, supongo que quería vivir una aventura en ese lugar, a menudo me culpo por ello. Tenía la costumbre de relatarle mis experiencias como héroe y supongo que las hacía sonar tan atractivas, que él mismo quiso vivir algo así. En ese tiempo Wind era mucho más impulsivo y menos prudente que ahora, bueno tenía 5 años, no se puede esperar que un niño entienda los peligros del bosque.

"No sabemos bien que pasó ahí, solo sé que la noche de ese día, terminé encontrando en el bosque al viejo Ezero con nuestro hijo durmiendo en sus brazos. El mago nos llenó de disculpas y lamentos diciendo que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, que un demonio había convertido el cuerpo de nuestro niño en su hogar".

—Un demonio viviendo dentro de Wind —Repitió Talma pensativa— ¿Y eso en qué lo afecta? Hasta ahora no he visto nada maligno de parte de él, salvo por robar las galletas de avena sin que nadie se de cuenta.

—Con que él fue. —Dijo Ilia frunciendo el ceño.

—Ups.

—Bueno, no nos desviemos del tema —Link retomó la palabra—. El demonio se manifiesta durante las noches de Luna llena, en esos momentos se vuelve lo suficientemente poderoso como para destrozar la mente de Wind y tomar control absoluto de su ser.

—Pero yo llevo más de un mes viviendo con ustedes, ya pasé una luna llena con él y no vi nada raro.

—Eso es porque le pusimos un sello que impide que el demonio escape —Explicó Ilia—. Link regularmente sale de viaje para buscar sellos y magias que mantengan a esa cosa atrapada, pero por más que ha buscado, no ha encontrado nada que nos de una solución permanente, solo periodos de relativa paz. El último sello que trajo logró mantener al demonio reprimido durante poco más de tres meses, de hecho debería haber durando menos, pero creemos que ha resistido tanto por tu presencia mágica.

—Ya veo, de eso era de lo que hablaban. Entonces piensan que mi magia puede ayudar a detener al demonio para siempre.

—Sí ¡Por favor Talma, salva a mi hijo! Te estaré agradecida por siempre si lo haces, dale un poco de tu luz y acaba con ese monstruo, por favor te lo suplico —Ilia estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Yo... —La hada parecía algo dudosa—. Lo siento, no sé como hacerlo, tampoco sé si soy realmente capaz. Las grandes hadas podemos poner sellos de protección, pero para que estos estén activos por tiempo indefinido, debemos estar cerca del sello, de lo contrario son temporales, no creo que pueda quedarme toda la vida al lado de Wind, aunque sea una vida tan corta como 70 años.

—Entiendo. —Contestó Ilia con pesadumbre, la mujer puso sus manos en puño y apretó con fuerza tratando de calmar su frustración, era tal su emoción que temblaba en su lugar.

—Lo siento —Talma se sentía fatal, era capaz de percibir con total claridad las emociones de Ilia en toda su magnitud, casi al punto de sentir que la dañaba—. Pero ¿Ya tienen un sello listo para cuando se rompa el de ahora?

—Claro —Link sacó de un bolsillo secreto entre sus ropas, un papel grueso y amarillento con unos extraños símbolos grabados en el—. La próxima luna llena es mañana, probablemente el sello se romperá, entonces me tocará luchar toda la noche contra esa bestia, hasta que cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparezcan, esta se quede dormida. Entonces Ezero vendrá y colocará el sello, el cual esperamos dure un par de meses más, la verdad el demonio se está fortaleciendo, cada vez es más difícil de contener, antes este método nos permitía estar tranquilos casi un año entero.

—Entonces luchas contra ese demonio durante toda una noche ¿No hay forma de eliminarlo cuando peleas con él?

—Sí, atravesando con mi espada su corazón, pero eso también mataría a Wind.

—No...

—Si, es una realidad dura, pero es así, hasta ahora es la única solución que me han dado, pero ¿Que padre querría que su hijo muriera? Yo... No podría lastimar a Wind jamás. Ezero dice que si el demonio se sale de control, será peligroso para otras personas y deberá ser eliminado junto a mi hijo sin consideración alguna. Por eso cada noche de luna llena lucho contra él, para que nadie tenga que matar a mi hijo, para darme un poco más de tiempo para encontrar una cura para él, por eso temo tanto el día en que pierda mis fuerzas y ya no sea capaz de hacerle frente, tengo miedo de envejecer.

En ese momento pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los verdes ojos de Ilia, mientras su respiración agitada trataba de ocultar aquella muestra de dolor de forma inútil. Su esposo le tomó la mano y la apretó de forma sutil para demostrar su apoyo, esto de alguna forma pareció calmar a la mujer, que comenzó a limpiarse tratando de disimular su llanto.

Talma en ese momento estaba suspendida en el aire meditando la situación, ella en realidad no podía hacer nada para ayudar, pero aún así quería apoyarlos de alguna forma, fue por eso que decidió que estaría presente cuando el demonio surgiera.

Pasó un día completo de aparente calma en la granja, pero bajo las sonrisas falsas de los padres, Talma podía adivinar la ansiedad y el nerviosismo que los embargaba, pero ella no podía decir nada, sólo debía aguardar tranquilamente a que llegara la noche.

Cuando el manto de oscuridad cubrió los verdes campos de Ordon y las pequeñas estrellas brillaron como diamantes en el cielo, una figura hizo su aparición en la granja. Sus pasos lentos y cansinos resonaban en la hierba fresca de forma suave y constante, la fría brisa jugueteaba con sus cabellos de plata que enmarcaban un rostro serio y arrugado, su larguísima barba albina se balanceaba con cada paso, al ritmo del bastón de madera que golpeaba el piso y lo ayudaba a caminar. "Ya no estoy para estos trotes" decía a menudo el anciano, pero aún con el cansancio y los años en sus huesos, siempre encontraba la fuerza para levantarse un vez más y cumplir con su deber.

A las puertas de la casita donde vivían los dueños de la granja, estaban estos esperándolo como siempre, solo que esta vez había una presencia más, una bola luz lila con un par de alas de libélula emergiendo de ella.

—Buenas noches Link, señora Ilia, veo que hoy contamos con una invitada. —Dijo el anciano cortésmente.

—Buenas noches Ezero —contestó Link—. Ella es Talma, una hada que se está quedando con nosotros un tiempo mientras arregla algunos asuntos personales.

—Mucho gusto señorita Talma, aunque ya nos habíamos visto antes, pero eso no importa ahora. Temo decirle que este no es un lugar ni momento apropiados para una hada, habrá una gran emanación de energías negativas que podrían resultar perjudiciales para usted.

—¡No se preocupe por mí! ¡Tengo más aguante que un hada normal! Además Wind es mi amigo, y quiero estar con él para apoyarlo en este momento.

—Eso no será necesario, cuando el demonio tome posesión de su cuerpo dejará de ser él, cada atrocidad que cometa no será su culpa, de hecho ni siquiera será capaz de recordar algo mañana, cuando despierte creerá que todo fue una pesadilla nada más...

 _Oscuridad, vacío, opresión, angustia, dolor, desesperación, todas estas palabras describían la situación en la que Wind se encontraba, nuevamente cautivo en el palacio de las sombras a merced de lo que él pudiera hacerle. Pero ahora era peor que nunca, podía percibir su poder, una energía abrumadora y aplastante que parecía reducir su existencia a polvo. Cada vez se sentía más pequeño, más insignificante, era como si la oscuridad lo estuviera devorando lentamente mientras el terror lo invadía, lo único que quería era que esa pesadilla acabara rápido, que su hermana le tirara un balde de agua y despertara a salvo en su cama una vez más, pero no sería así. Algo punzaba en su pecho, su voz era ahogada y tentáculos de sombra subían por su cuerpo, aunque ahora no veía nada podía sentirlos, fríos y viscosos._

 _Fue entonces que lo vio, él estaba ahí con su sonrisa siniestra observándolo, sus ojos amarillos brillaban como antorchas candentes, con una maldad que daba escalofríos, entonces aquel ser se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro._

— _Ha llegado la hora compañero, vamos a jugar._

 _Entonces un dolor indescriptible lo hizo gritar, pero al abrir su boca un tentáculo de oscuridad se introdujo, invadiendo su ser y asfixiándolo._

Un gruñido espeluznante se escuchó desde el cuarto del joven rubio, un grito ronco y sonoro que ponía los pelos de punta.

—Ya es hora —dijo Link desenvainando su arma, que para sorpresa de Ezero era nada menos que la espada maestra.

—¿Vas a usar eso?

—Yo fui el primero que usó alguna vez a Fi, me es tan leal a mí como a Wind, no dudará en ayudarme en mi misión.

—Ten cuidado Link, no lastimes demasiado a Wind. —Le gritó Ilia preocupada.

Ambos sabían del poder de la bestia que poseía a Wind, no querían que causara demasiados destrozos, por eso le habían dejado la ventana del cuarto abierta, cosa que no se molestara en romper nada para escapar. El demonio ya había vivido esa experiencia antes, no era alguien que hiciera cosas innecesarias, por eso no veía problemas en aprovechar las vías de escape que le proporcionaban, de todas modos sin importar por donde saliera, lo que seguía era inevitable, debería enfrentar al guerrero de cabellos dorados y mirada azul, el hombre que llevaba 9 años derrotándolo.

Link caminó hasta la ventana que daba al cuarto de su hijo y se encontró con aquel demonio, un escalofrío siempre recorría su espalda cada vez que lo veía, era como una pesadilla viviente. Tenía el mismo aspecto de su hijo, pero su piel era de un blanco enfermizo, sus cabellos antes rubios ahora eran de un siniestro color morado, desde donde sobresalían un par de cuernos puntiagudos negros, para culminar la dantesca escena, un par de alas de murciélago también negras sobresalían de su espalda. La criatura observó al guerrero con sus ojos amarillos y sonrió de forma burlona.

—Hola papi, nos encontramos otra vez.

—¡Cállate monstruo! —Gritó Link con furia.

La bestia con el cuerpo de Wind abrió sus alas y se arrojó contra el rubio extendiendo su manos, de las cuales emergieron una largas y delgadas garras, filosas como un bisturí. El guerrero bloqueó de forma impecable anteponiendo a Fi, para luego empujar y hacer retroceder a su oponente quien gruñó molesto.

Ahora fue Link quien pasó a la ofensiva blandiendo su espada que emitía un fantasmagórico brillo plateado. La bestia lo miró horrorizado sin entender porqué levantaba aquella arma contra él ¡Eso podría matarlo! Link jamás lo había atacado de esa manera en años anteriores. Extendió sus alas y levantó el vuelo para evitar el ataque, pero apenas se elevó un par de metros chocó con una barrera mágica que hizo su piel arder. Esto era cosa de Ezero, tal vez el viejo no era muy bueno en magias de ataque, pero creando barreras y hechizos protectores era un maestro, si algún día lograba derrotar a Link, luego tendría que arreglárselas para matar a ese maldito mago.

Ya que volar no le servía mucho, descendió en picada esperando atravesar el corazón del adulto con sus garras, pero este con reflejos casi felinos esquivó y rodó poniéndose a distancia segura. El monstruo aterrizó de forma algo estrepitosa y trató de incorporarse para atacar, pero Link lo derribó de una patada y comenzó a pisotearlo sin piedad.

Ilia a la distancia ocultó su rostro entre sus manos para no ver la escena, sabía que no lo mataría, pero verlo maltratar a su hijo de esa forma era sumamente doloroso. Aunque Link por su parte, trataba de hacerse el fuerte, aquellas acciones le dolían en el alma, fue por eso que cuando la bestia emitió un ligero sollozo imitando la voz de Wind, dudó un momento, el cual fue aprovechado por la bestia para agitar sus alas y levantar una polvareda que lo cegó, dándole el tiempo suficiente para escapar y ponerse en guardia, listo para atacar otra vez.

Link masticando la frustración observó a la bestia con odio, esta relamiéndose pensó en lo genial que sería destrozar el cuerpo de ese hombre y derramar su sangre, que hermoso sería ver el líquido rojo brillando a la luz de la luna. Agitó sus alas una vez más levantando más polvo que obligó al hylian a cerrar los ojos, entonces corriendo con sus garras en alto se abalanzó contra su enemigo con intenciones de degollarlo.

Link de forma instintiva sin preocuparse por dañar de forma irreparable el cuerpo de su hijo, blandió el filo de su arma con el demonio. Ilia lanzó un grito de horror ante la escena y quiso correr al campo de batalla, pero Ezero la detuvo con su bastón ordenándole que aguardara, fue entonces que con sorpresa vio al ser de cabellos morados levantarse sin ninguna herida visible, pero algo aturdido y adolorido.

Aparentemente la espada maestra, con aquella independencia que la caracterizaba, en el instante justo antes de golpear a su enemigo, había reducido su filo hasta hacerla tan inofensiva como un lápiz, por lo tanto se había vuelto incapaz de cortar y al golpear a la bestia no dañaría el cuerpo de Wind, aunque quizás dejaría algunos moretones.

—¡Tú si me entiendes Fi! —Exclamó LInk con confianza.

La batalla se prolongó durante toda la noche, ambos contendientes lo dejaron todo en el campo de batalla y lucharon hasta que las fuerzas casi abandonaron sus cuerpos. Para cuando los primeros rayos del sol asomaron por el horizonte, ambos ya estaban prácticamente acabados, arrastrándose por el suelo sin rendirse. Fue entonces que un haz de luz tocó el cuerpo del demonio causándole un dolor horrible, como si lo estuvieran quemando con agua caliente.

Sabiendo que su tiempo en libertad se había acabado, se recogió en el interior de Wind a esperar el momento de atacar de nuevo. El cuerpo del chico quedó inerte, mientras lentamente sus colores regresaban a la normalidad, su cabello volvía a ser del color del trigo y su piel retomaba su tono sonrosado.

Fue entonces que Ezero entró en acción, agitando su bastón diluyó la barrera mágica que había mantenido durante toda la noche, el pobre viejo se caía del sueño pero ya no faltaba mucho para acabar con esa pesadilla. Sacó de entre sus ropas el papel que contenía el sello que Link previamente le había entregado, entonces se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho, colocó el sello encima de él y lo tocó con su bastón. En ese instante los extraños símbolos grabados en el papel comenzaron a brillar en un tono dorado y se desprendieron uno por uno en orden formando una fila, de tal forma que se veía como una cuerda brillante compuesta de letras, estas comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de Wind como si lo estuviera atando.

La cuerda de letras le dio varias vueltas alrededor del rubio antes de comenzar a adherirse a su piel, una vez que cada letra estuvo unida, todas destellaron un momento, para luego apagarse y quedar ocultas a la vista de aquellos que no tenían su vista entrenada paras detectar este tipo de hechizos.

—Ya está hecho, —dijo Ezero bostezando—. Debería durar por lo menos tres meses, quizás cuatro.

Ilia que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen, ahora viéndose libre para actuar como lo deseaba, corrió al lado de su esposo para abrazarlo y enterrar su cabeza en su pecho, el rubio correspondió a su muestra de afecto besándola en la frente. Había sido una larga noche y una vez más había salido victorioso, ahora tendrían algunos meses de paz y tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, lo que no sabía esta familia, era que oculto en la copa de un árbol, a una distancia prudente, había un siniestro hombre con una máscara violeta en forma de corazón mirando la escena, de hecho este individuo había presenciado la mayor parte de la batalla que se había librado esa noche,

—¿Ya vio maestro? El mocoso molesto tiene algo muy interesante viviendo en su interior... ¿Que? ¿Utilizarlo? ¿Usted cree que esa cosa confiaría en nosotros?... Bueno, si lo liberamos ciertamente estará deuda, pero no creo que sea fácil, ese sello se ve muy fuerte... Oh, ya veo, que buena idea, no hay duda de su sabiduría y poder... Entonces el padre del chico tiene la trifuerza del valor, yo ni me había dado cuenta... Claro, se puede usar al chico para obtener esa reliquia, tal como pensábamos hacerlo con la princesa... Con eso ya solo faltaría ubicar la del poder... Sí, tiene razón, las cosas no serán tan fáciles, pero no se preocupe maestro, yo me encargaré de todo, completaré la trifuerza y cambiaré el mundo, cumpliremos nuestros deseos y finalmente seremos felices, sí... Muy felices, JAJAJAJAJA.

* * *

 **Dato importante, por motivos personales la otra semana no habrá capítulo (Casi nadie me lee así que dudo que a alguien le importe, pero aviso para que vean que igual me preocupo por ustedes).**

 **Como podría suponerse, hoy hablaremos de este misterioso demonio que vive dentro de Wind.**

 **El concepto de esta criatura oscura fue una de las ideas que dio origen a este fanfic, sin embargo se refinó bastante en la medida que pasó el tiempo. Originalmente quería hacer una historia con Dark Link, pero luego vi que eso carecía de sentido, Dark Link es la contraparte de Link, no tiene sentido que moleste a su hijo, aunque claro, si quiere atormentar al padre es una muy buena forma de hacerlo, pero aún así no me convencía del todo, esta es la historia de Wind, él debe enfrentar sus propios demonios personales.**

 **Pero a pesar de todo este demonio no es del todo original, eventualmente en la medida que avance la historia terminarán revelándose bastantes secretos sobre este individuo. Por el momento ahora que está sellado, no molestará mucho, pero no lo pierdan de vista, pues será bastante importante a futuro.**


	13. Conversación de amigas

El sonido del metal chocando resonó en las lejanías, acompañado de briosos gritos de batalla que las féminas lanzaban cada vez que atacaban. Pero quien quisiera ver el origen de estos sonidos no podría lograrlo, la ardiente batalla se llevaba a cabo en un pequeño prado cubierto de hierba verde, rodeado por la vegetación más densa y agresiva que se pudiera encontrar en Hyrule. Frondosos árboles y arbustos crecían en tal número, que hacían imposible el paso hasta aquel espacio, que parecía haber sido creado de forma artificial por algún capricho de la naturaleza, o quizás por el capricho de una diosa.

Dentro de aquel santuario natural, dos guerreras se evaluaban con la mirada, ambas de piel morena, pero una con los cabellos tan rojos como el atardecer en el desierto, la otra de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve en las montañas. Frío y calor enfrentadas en una batalla de mujeres.

La que parecía más aproblemada en aquel momento era la joven gerudo, el sudor resbalaba por su frente, sus brazos y su abdomen, mientras cortos jadeos denotaban su agotamiento, sin duda Impa era una adversaria de temer. Esta la observaba tranquilamente esperando a que ella se moviera primero, al parecer le estaba dando un alto para respirar y recuperarse.

Pero que insolente era la sheika, subestimar al enemigo puede ser fatal, pero no era arrogancia ni nada parecido, Impa solo quería ser amable, pues tenía más que claro que Din aún no estaba a su altura.

Din se acercó realizando maniobras de floreo, haciendo girar sus espadas dobles en una táctica que buscaba confundir a su adversaria, para que no supiera en qué momento atacaría. Pero Impa con una habilidad extraordinaria parecía predecir sus movimientos, bloqueó cada uno de sus estoques con su naginata dispuesta en forma horizontal, manteniendo una distancia segura, sin embargo, no solo se defendía de los veloces ataques, también aguardaba pacientemente el momento oportuno. Fue entonces, cuando detectó una ligera abertura, un pequeño intervalo de tiempo entre estocadas, que cambió su arma a una forma ofensiva.

Din reaccionó de forma inmediata retrocediendo sin dejar de girar sus armas, pero ahora era el turno de la sheika para atacar. Avanzó un par de pasos mientras "picaba" con su naginata usándola al estilo de una lanza, cada embestida era veloz y breve, apenas dándole tiempo a su contrincante para esquivar o bloquear, pero la muchacha reaccionaba a cada ataque de forma perfecta, contoneándose como si estuviera bailando de una forma muy especial, que recordaba las ondulaciones de las arenas del desierto.

De pronto, Din se las arregló para bloquear con la espada derecha y saltar hacia un lado, luego con algunas maniobras de floreo se dispuso a atacar a la mayor por el costado que estaba desprotegido, sin embargo antes de que pudiera acercarse a su objetivo, este se agachó y giró con todo su cuerpo como un remolino, golpeando las piernas de la pelirroja haciéndola caer. Luego de eso, Impa recuperó su postura de ataque, hizo algunos molinetes con su arma para culminar apuntando al cuello de su oponente que yacía en el piso, dando la batalla por concluida.

—No está mal, nada mal —dijo Impa ayudando a la morena a ponerse de pie.

—Por favor Impa, estoy cubierta de sudor y agotada, mientras que tú estás como si nada, soy un asco. —Contestó Din algo frustrada.

—Claro que no, no es que seas mala, es que yo soy demasiado buena. —Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Din se limitó a lanzar un gruñido, a lo que Impa la abrazó mientras le revolvía el cabello.

—Sabes que solo estaba bromeando, no te pongas así. —Soltó a la gerudo y la miró de forma gentil—. Tengo 10 años más de experiencia que tú en combate y ya he tenido un par de batallas a muerte, es normal que no me cueste tanto ganarte. Por otro lado, he peleado con gerudos antes, conozco sus movimientos, en cambio tú, ni siquiera sabías como se llamaba mi arma.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Din suspirando—. Era mi primera vez luchando contra una gintana.

—Se llama Naginata.

—Lo que sea —desvió la mirada algo enojada.

—¡Hey Zelda, ven aquí a animar a tu amiga! —Gritó la sheika.

Cerca de donde antes estaban peleando las mujeres, la princesa estaba sentada en una curiosa banca hecha de arbustos, ramas y flores, pero esta parecía haber sido hecha con tal perfección, que la parte donde apoyaba su cuerpo carecía de vegetación, de tal forma que su ropa no se humedeciera. Aquel curioso mueble era demasiado natural para haber sido hecho por manos humanas, pero demasiado bien pensado para ser un capricho de la naturaleza.

La joven noble se levantó y en cuanto lo hizo, el banco se deshizo como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, pero ella vio esto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se limitó a caminar hasta donde estaban sus dos amigas.

—No te pongas pesada con ella Impa, estás dañando su orgullo de Gerudo. Además, esto sólo era un duelo de práctica.

—Te conseguiste una guardiana bastante irritante Zelda —se quejó Din cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso no es verdad, Impa es un amor cuando la conoces mejor, aunque si te soy sincera tampoco me agradaba mucho cuando la conocí.

—El sentimiento era mutuo princesa. —Dijo Impa de forma risueña.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Din sorprendida—. Eso no me lo esperaba, en tus cartas siempre me hablabas de lo buena amiga que era Impa y de lo mucho que te ayudaba y apoyaba en todo ¿Cómo fueron sus inicios?

—A Impa la asignaron como mi guardiana por decisión de mi madre, ya te había contado que desde tiempos antiguos la tribu de los sheika se ha encargado de proteger a la familia real ¿Cierto? Pues cuando cumplí 10 años, mamá decidió que ya era hora de que tuviera mi propia guarda espadas personal, y de todos los candidatos que le presentaron, eligió a la más joven de todas, Impa que en ese entonces solo tenía 30 años (Era realmente joven si consideramos que los sheikas viven más de dos siglos), pero era considerada una genio dentro de los suyos, muy adelantada para su edad. Al consejo de sabios no le gustó mucho que eligiera a una guardiana tan joven, pero mamá empezó con sus cosas místicas de vidas pasadas y terminó por convencerlos.

—Cuando conocí a la reina Zelda fue un momento bastante especial, —continuó narrando Impa—, creo que yo también sentí algo de sus cosas místicas como les dice Zelda. Al verla tuve la extraña sensación de que la conocía desde antes, además sentí el deseo irrefrenable de protegerla hasta dar mi vida por ella. Fue muy raro, pero de alguna forma supe que amaría estar a su servicio. A mí se me había dicho que iba a proteger a un miembro de la familia real, pero nunca se me dijo a quien. En ese momento la idea de ser la guardiana de la reina me ilusionaba mucho, pero cuando me pusieron a cargo de una mocosa malcriada de 10 años me decepcioné bastante, supongo que eso fue lo que me hizo ser algo hosca con la pequeña Zelda al principio.

—A mí no me gustaba la idea de tener a alguien pendiente de mí todo el tiempo, prohibiéndome hacer cosas para "mantenerme a salvo", por eso me comporté de forma odiosa con ella al principio, tenía la esperanza de que renunciara al trabajo.

—Pero renunciar era algo que yo simplemente no podía hacer, fallar en un trabajo tan importante como cuidar a la princesa heredera hubiera significado mi destierro del clan.

—Pero yo no sabía eso, simplemente la veía como una intrusa molesta, además de que Impa era tan seria y correcta que hasta me costaba verla como humana, nunca sonreía ni era amable. Pero mi opinión de ella cambió cuando vi lo torpe que era para tratar con los hombres y lo mucho que sufría por ello.

—¿Torpe con los hombres? —Dijo Din divertida.

—¡Zelda no hace falta que hables de eso!

—¿Y de qué te sirve ocultarlo? Cuando empiece a ver que todos los hombres huyen de ti o se ponen nerviosos al hablarte se enterará igual.

—¿Le causas miedo a los hombres? —Preguntó Din interesada.

—Es que todos estos hylianos son unos cobardes ¿Porqué les cuesta tanto aceptar a una mujer guerrera?

—Tú también tienes culpa de eso —Espetó Zelda—. Eres la única mujer que conozco que va a una cita con una Naginata encima.

—Pero es que no me siento segura cuando estoy sin ella, además, en el poblado oculto no es tan raro ir a las citas con las armas encima.

—Por eso los sheikas se emparejan solo con sheikas, creo que al final esa será tu mejor opción si quieres tener novio algún día.

—Pero yo no quiero un novio sheika, me gustaría un novio hyliano rubio. Esa fue una de las razones por las que me apunté para ser candidata a guardia de la familia real, quería salir del poblado para conocer a otros chicos, pero soy un asco consiguiendo pareja. Bueno, al menos creo hacer un buen trabajo cuidando de Zelda.

—Por supuesto Impa, y cuando seas una vieja solterona me aseguraré de cuidarte bien yo a ti.

—¡Zelda!

—Jajajaja —Reía Din divertida—. Tal vez Impa sea mejor guerrera que yo, pero seguro que a mí me irá mejor consiguiendo novio.

—Bueno, todos somos mejores en unas cosas que en otras. A todo esto, Zelda me dijo que tú y ella son amigas de la infancia ¿Como fue que se conocieron?

—Pues... Creo que también fue por "las cosas místicas de la reina" —contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa—. Como seguramente sabrás, soy la oráculo de las estaciones, la persona encargada de velar por el correcto cambio de las estaciones y el equilibrio de la naturaleza.

—Sí, lo tengo claro, por algo tienes esos poderes sobre la naturaleza, como cambiar el clima de un entorno o estación a voluntad, o hacer que las plantas crezcan de forma veloz y con formas curiosas, como lo que hiciste con el banco de pasto en el que Zelda estaba sentada hace un rato, o con los árboles y arbustos para crear este pequeño santuario.

—Exacto. La oráculo cuenta con todos esos poderes y tiene la gran responsabilidad de usarlos correctamente, siempre debe haber una oráculo en algún lugar de mundo para poder cumplir con su deber. Soy la primera oráculo en mucho tiempo que nace en Hyrule, si no me equivoco las últimas 4 habían sido habitantes de Holodrum, además de que es la primera vez que una oráculo reencarna en una Gerudo, una habitante del desierto, un lugar donde los cambios de estaciones no son tan notorios.

—Y en el desierto Din no podía hacer crecer plantas —agregó Zelda.

—Eso es verdad, para poder invocar el poder de la naturaleza, al menos debo cumplir el requisito de hacerlo en terreno fértil, de lo contrario las plantas durarán apenas unos pocos segundos.

—Bueno, era obvio que poderes tan extraordinarios debían tener sus limitaciones —comentó Impa.

—Y todas esas limitaciones estaban presentes en el desierto. Si no me hubieran traído a Hyrule a una edad temprana, quizás no hubiera descubierto mis poderes hasta los 18 años, cuando a las Gerudo nos toca salir del desierto paraa recorrer el mundo, aprender, ganar experiencia y buscar un padre para nuestras posibles hijas. Pero la reina Zelda tuvo una visión en la que vio que yo era la portadora del poder de la naturaleza, por eso cuando cumplí 5 años, me mandó llamar al castillo para iniciar mi educación como oráculo.

—Debió ser muy duro abandonar a tu familia —dijo Impa compasiva.

—Al menos tenía la promesa de que volvería a casa en tres meses. Así era el trato que había ofrecido la reina, pasaba tres meses al año estudiando y entrenando en Hyrule, el resto del año regresaba con mis hermanas. Pero aún cuando era por un período limitado y me acompañaba una tía, fue difícil. Tenía solo 5 años, pero mi tía me decía que no debía llorar, porque éramos Gerudo, un raza de guerreras fuertes que no mostraban debilidad. Pero aún así cuando no me veía me iba a esconder en algún lugar del castillo para soltar mis lágrimas.

—Y era entonces cuando yo la encontraba y la animaba —intervino Zelda.

—Sí, Zelda fue un gran poyo para mí, se convirtió en mi compañera y mi mejor amiga, gracias a ella la vida en el castillo se hizo más llevadera en los primeros meses, además de convertirse en una de las razones por las que me terminaron gustando estos viajes educativos. Así mantuvimos nuestra amistad durante 5 años.

—¿Que pasó entonces?—Impa ya estaba muy interesada en la historia.

Zelda y Din se miraron sin saber muy bien que contestar, pues esa parte de la historia ninguna la tenía muy clara.

—No sabemos que pasó exactamente —contestó Zelda—. Algo pasó, una especie de atentado en el castillo, el mismo que hizo que mamá perdiera un ojo. La situación fue muy delicada, luego de eso aumentó la seguridad del castillo y a Din dejaron de educarla ahí. Además creo que por eso fue que me asignaron una guarda espalda personal y limitaron mis salidas al exterior, tú sabes.

—Sí...

—Sin embargo nunca perdí contacto con Din, iniciamos la costumbre de intercambiar cartas regularmente, lo malo es que cuando a ella le tocaba estar en el desierto, las cartas tardaban demasiado tiempo en llegar, pero... Al menos cuando cumplió 12 años y empezó a ejercer su tarea de oráculo como tal, se quedó a vivir aquí en Ordon.

—Así es, ahora mis tiempos se han invertido, paso 9 meses aquí en Ordon y 3 en el desierto. Pero a pesar de eso me aseguro de no perder mis raíces, sigo practicando el arte de las espadas dobles y el culto a la diosa de la arena. Pero a pesar de todo me gusta esta vida, estar en contacto con la naturaleza me hace sentir como en casa y la tía Telma es muy agradable. Ah sí, la tía Telma es una Gerudo que renunció al culto de la diosa de la arena y se quedó a vivir aquí, ya no se le considera parte de la tribu pero aún así confían en ella y le encargaron que fuera mi tutora.

—Ya veo ¿También quieres seguir los pasos de tu tía Telma?

—La verdad no, estoy orgullosa de ser una Gerudo y mantendré sus costumbres, jamás le entregaré mi corazón a ningún hombre y solo estaré con uno cuando sea el momento de concebir a mis hijas, ya sabes, las Gerudo solo tenemos hijas.

—Sí, ya se, ustedes desprecian a los hombres y los consideran seres débiles.

—Solo las extremistas piensan así, mi opinión de ellos no es tan mala. Son personas interesantes con una forma muy particular de ver la vida, la verdad me gustan bastante, pueden llegar a ser buenos amigos. Lo malo es que hay que ser cuidadosas con ellos para no enamorarlos, aún no estoy en edad de ser madre y ya me ha tocado romper corazones, lo peor es que buscan relaciones serias y estables ¿Por qué no buscan a alguien que sí esté interesada en esas cosas? En serio que pueden... Impa ¿por qué me miras así?

—Deja de restregarme en la cara tu éxito con los hombres —gruñó la sheika desviando la mirada.

—Yo no... Ups lo siento, jejeje, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que algún día aparecerá alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para quedarse a tu lado.

—¿Valiente? Pero si yo no doy miedo... ¿O si?

—Pues... La verdad Impa es que a veces si asustas un poco —dijo Zelda—. Conmigo eres amable y sonríes mucho, pero con todos los demás pues... Eres muy seria, correcta y fría, además de que como no dejas esa Naginata nunca, pareciera que asesinarás a todos los que se acerquen. Por otro lado tienes maneras muy formales para dirigirte a los demás, entonces siempre mantienes la distancia.

—Debes estar bromeando...

—Bueno, olvidémonos de eso por ahora —Zelda estaba tratando de cambiar de tema y animar a su amiga—. Ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, ya pasamos mucho rato en el santuario de Din, ya tengo hambre y ya es hora de irnos.

—Sí, supongo que es verdad.

En ese momento Impa tomó su arma y de inmediato su rostro adquirió su actitud seria y amenazante de siempre.

—¡Eso! —Gritó Din—. Esa cara y esa postura, es muy agresiva para los demás, por eso nadie quiere acercarse a ti, hace un momento eras una chica cualquiera, agradable y divertida y ahora eres la guerrera seria con cara de asesina.

—Pero es algo inconsciente, este santuario es un lugar seguro, aquí me siento tranquila y relajada, afuera están los peligros que pueden amenazar la vida de Zelda, no puedo evitar ponerme tensa y en guardia.

—¿Entonces se trata de eso?—. Din parecía muy curiosa—. Este santuario es un lugar seguro para protegernos de mirones, monstruos pequeños y gente normal, pero no sirve mucho contra una amenaza peligrosa, la única garantía que hay es que me permite detectar cualquier tipo de intruso antes de que este se acerque...

En ese momento Din percibió algo extraño, cerró los ojos para afinar sus sentidos, apoyó los pies en la tierra conectándose con ella, de pronto podía percibir en su interior cada planta de los alrededores, sentía el soplo del viento en la hierba, los animales en los árboles, el sol sobre su corona, los insectos que caminaban sobre cada hoja. Cada sensación reverberaba en su cuerpo, como una corriente fresca que le brindaba sensaciones únicas e inigualables. Pero entre toda esa energía había algo fuera de lugar, un ser vivo que no tendría porqué estar ahí.

La chica abrió los ojos repentinamente y miró a sus acompañantes, entonces levantó una mano y parte de los árboles que rodeaban aquel claro se movieron de su lugar, mostrando un trocito de tierra expedito que servía como salida del santuario.

—¿Pasó algo Din? —Preguntó Zelda preocupada por la inusual reacción silenciosa de su amiga.

—Nada, solo recordé algo que tengo que hacer antes de irme, por favor adelántense, las alcanzo luego.

La sheika y la princesa se miraron algo extrañadas, pero decidieron obedecer y se retiraron del lugar. Entones la oráculo caminó hacia el extremo opuesto de la salida y al alcanzar la línea de árboles se detuvo frente a ella, levantó una mano y de entre la espesura se asomó una rama, la cual llevaba enredada en ella a una extraña criatura, la cual era un ojo cubierto de negro con un par de alas de murciélago y cuernos. Este ser al ver a la pelirroja se asustó mucho y trató de escapar volando, pero las ramas de la planta lo tenían bien sujeto.

—¿Y qué se supone que haces tú aquí? ¿Es que acaso no te han dicho que espiar las conversaciones de chicas es de mala educación?

La pequeña bestia no contestó ni la miró siquiera, solo trató de volar para alejarse de ahí.

—¿Me estás ignorando? Como dije, no tengo problemas con los hombres, pero sí me molestan mucho los que no me prestan atención cuando hablo ¡Mírame!

Ante el grito de la chica, la rama cambió de forma y giró dejando a la bestia sin poder mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera hacia ella.

—Así está mejor. Mira, nunca he tenido problemas contigo ni te he visto hacer algo que se pueda considerar una amenaza, pero esta conducta tuya de espiarnos es muy sospechosa, si tienes alguna intención en contra de la princesa te aseguro que lo pasarás muy mal.

Al escuchar esas amenazas el ojo se puso muy nervioso y trató de negar todas sus sospechas infundadas y asegurar que no tenía nada en contra de la princesa, lamentablemente su forma de monstruo le impedía hablar, por lo que trataba de parecer convincente agitando sus alas como si fueran manos en un gesto de negación.

—¿Entonces no pretendes lastimar a la princesa? Y por qué nos estabas espian... Oh, ya veo. Ya que éramos un grupo de chicas solas reunidas en este claro, tenías curiosidad sobre qué haríamos todas juntas ¿Que acaso esperabas que nos desvistiéramos o algo? Vaati, no sabía que eras tan travieso, si Farone se entera de esto se va a enojar mucho...

Solo debido a que su piel era negra, el brujito no se sonrojó, pero se agitó mucho tratando de negar todas las acusaciones, por su parte la pelirroja solo reía.

—¿Quizás estás buscando formas de conquistar chicas? no esperaba que un brujo fuera un mujeriego, jajajaja. Bueno, te aviso que con la princesa no tienes posibilidad alguna, además de que sería un tanto peligroso para ti. Impa, ya ves que está desesperada por conseguir novio, aunque dijo que quería un hyliano rubio, no creo que tu piel blanca y tu cabello morado le sean muy atractivos, en cuanto a mí pues... Digamos que no eres mi tipo, pero supongo que podría tenerte en consideración para ser alguno de los padres de mis futuras hijas.

Estas declaraciones agitaron a un más al brujo quien no podía más de la vergüenza y solo quería escapar de allí. A pesar de la falta de expresividad de la forma de monstruo de Vaati, Din entendía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo, por eso decidió dejar de molestarlo y con un pase de su mano lo liberó de su rama. El brujo se quedó un momento volando en el sitio algo confuso por la repentina acción de la pelirroja.

—Solo estaba bromeando, no te agites. Por esta vez te dejaré ir, pero no quiero saber que estés escuchando conversaciones de chicas sin permiso otra vez ¿De acuerdo?

El ojo volador asintió como pudo y se alejó volando velozmente.

Din vio a la criatura empequeñecer en la distancia hasta volverse un punto y perderse de vista, sinceramente no creía que Vaati tuviera alguna mala intención, pues había escuchado que había ayudado en el incidente con Ingus, pero no estaba de más ser precavida, le avisaría a Impa de aquella conversación para que estuviera atenta.

* * *

 **Necesitaba desarrollar un poco a estas chicas, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo así que les dediqué un capítulo para que las conozcan mejor, en la trama en sí pareciera ser un capítulo de relleno, sin embargo se dan ciertos datos que tendrán una cierta importancia a futuro.**

 **Y en otras noticias, la elegida para el tema de hoy es: Impa.**

 **Impa es uno de los personajes que más aparece en los juegos de Zelda, siendo apenas superada por Link Zelda y Ganon. Sin embargo a diferencia de ellos es de los personajes que más cambia en su aspecto, en algunas entregas le ha tocado ser una ancianita de cabello violeta, en otros una señora gordinflona de aspecto maternal, la más famosa es la musculosa mujer madura de la ocarina del tiempo, y una de las más bonitas es la elegante morena de Skyward Sword. Sin embargo su papel siempre es el de la dama que imparte el conocimiento y de alguna forma guía ya sea al héroe o a la princesa, una mujer abnegada que vive y muere por su labor como la representante de la raza Sheika, sirvientes de la familia real.**

 **En los fanfics, regularmente a Impa le suele tocar el papel de mejor amiga/madre sustituta, que apaña a Zelda en cada ocurrencia que tiene y entrega todo por ella sin pensar en sí misma. Siempre pensé la verdad que la vida de los Sheika y sobre todo de Impa es algo triste, viven por alguien más olvidándose de sí mismos, por eso me alegró bastante en Breath of the Wild ver una aldea con sheikas que viven vidas normales y una Impa anciana con una nieta, o sea esta impa si llegó a tener una vida propia, con alguien habrá tenido a sus hijos o hijas digo yo.**

 **Y bueno, como este fanfic lo estoy haciendo a mi gusto, quise poner a una Impa algo más preocupada de sí misma, obviamente sin descuidar jamás su papel de guardiana. Por eso tenemos a esta muchacha que se preocupa de mantener su femeneidad (Por ello algunos detalles de su indumentaria) y además le gustaría tener un novio Hyliano, además, como Zelda Junior si tiene mamá, no necesita ser mamá sustituta y puede mantener su actitud juvenil y risueña, ya me gustaría ver alguna vez en algún juego a una Impa más alegre.**


	14. Secuestro involuntario

Por fin habían terminado de reparar la escuela y las clases volvían a su ritmo habitual, regresaba la profesora, las tareas y el suplicio de tener que soportar a los estúpidos que componían el grupo, al menos esa era la perspectiva que tenía Vaati de la situación.

Pero no todos eran imbéciles, Farone era muy lista, escalofriantemente lista, aunque solía aparentar lo contrario, le tenía aprecio pero siempre era muy precavido con ella, básicamente era imposible ocultarle un secreto. Por otro lado, su silencioso amigo Rumpel era un misterio caminante, casi nunca hablaba y era muy poco lo que se sabía de su familia, que en realidad consistía solo en su tío, pero aparentemente era un tema complicado, cuando se le preguntaba por sus padres, se limitaba a sacar su violín y tocar las tonadas más tristes posibles.

Fuera de esas dos personas, para Vaati todos los demás eran unos imbéciles o unos posibles enemigos, su vida era un campo de batalla donde él era el villano, aunque no hubiera hecho nada malo. No podía permitirse confiar en nadie y siempre estaba a la defensiva, algo bastante estresante que lo dejaba exhausto, por eso odiaba ir a la escuela. Pero ahora último se habían sumado causas de estrés extra, como el brujo maligno.

Ese maldito brujo oscuro que solo causaba problemas, desde que llegó había entrado en pánico ante la idea de que alguien lo culpara por sus fechorías, era por eso que trataba a toda costa de deshacer sus planes y de demostrar su inocencia. Por culpa de él ahora estaba obligado a estar un paso por delante para no verse inmiscuido en el asunto. Ya le había pasado durante el drama con Ingus, que casi lo acusaban de un crimen que no cometió. Aquello le había hecho enojar tanto, que decidió guardar la información del brujo para sí mismo, pero tras pensarlo un poco, aquello no le convenía, lo mejor era que tuvieran un culpable en la mira para que lo dejaran en paz.

Sin embargo, ahora no sabía como contar la información. Tenía miedo de que alguien pensara que era un invento suyo para causar estragos e inculpar a otra persona, luego de varias cosas que le había tocado vivir se había vuelto algo paranoico.

Al principio, la opción más obvia para pedir ayuda fue el maestro Ezero, pero eventualmente terminó por descartar esto. Si se lo contaba al viejo, este notificaría al consejo de magia, eso significaba vendría ese montón de magos feos, malas pulgas, que lo discriminaban por la naturaleza de su magia de forma igual o peor que la gente del pueblo. Quizás hasta lo inculparan de delitos con pruebas falsas, ya le había pasado una vez, luego de eso jamás volvió a fiarse de ningún mago que no fuera Ezero... Quizás a Mapple le tenía algo de confianza, pero a ella no la veía mucho.

Buscando desesperadamente a quien contarle lo que sabía, terminó por pensar en la princesa Zelda. Parecía tan tonta como el resto de la clase, pero se veía cálida y amable, además de que era nueva en el pueblo y esperaba, aún no estuviera contaminada por los prejuicios del resto. Quizás si hablaba con ella le prestaría su ayuda, además de que si contaba con apoyo de la joven noble, los demás confiarían en él y quizás hasta podría llegar ayuda de la capital, eso sonaba bien, pero el problema era lograr hablar con ella.

Vaati había pasado toda su vida evitando a los demás, esta era la primera vez que quería tratar con alguien de forma voluntaria, cosa que le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creía. Su paranoia le hacía imaginar los peores escenarios posibles, desde que la princesa se burlaba de él, hasta que su guardaespaldas le atravesaba el corazón con su naginata. Fue por eso que comenzó a seguirla en secreto, tratando de encontrar el momento en que se quedara sola para hablarle, cosa que jamás pasó, Impa vivía pegada a ella, como si fuera su sombra. A ese paso la única vez que podría estar con Zelda a solas, sería cuando entrara al baño, cosa que obviamente no haría.

Desgraciadamente mientras seguía a la princesa, Din lo había descubierto y tras un par de amenazas lo dejó libre. No pensó que ese incidente trajera repercusiones, pero no contaba con que la pelirroja hablaría con la Sheika, desde entonces la idea de acercarse a Zelda parecía una proeza imposible.

Impa ya daba miedo, pero ahora que tenía sus ojos puestos en él y lo vigilaba cada vez que estaba cerca, se había vuelto aterradora. Esos ojos fríos eran los de una asesina ¿Acaso pretendía matarlo? Nuevamente su paranoia atacaba ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil hablar con la gente?

—Oye Vaati ¿Estás bien? —Dijo Farone picando al brujo con su dedo.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué pasó! —Contestó este asustado despertando de su pensamientos.

—Oye tranquilo, estás muy nervioso ¿Qué pasó? ¿No hiciste la tarea? Si quieres te la puedo prestar antes de que llegue la profesora.

—Que... No, sí la hice, es solo que he tenido muchas preocupaciones.

—No me digas, sigues con las dudas sobre cómo hablarle a Zelda.

El pelivioleta asintió con desgano y desvió la vista hacia el pupitre donde se sentaba la princesa junto a su inseparable amiga Din. Pero no era ella la que le preocupaba, de pie junto a la futura monarca estaba la Sheika. Si bien al inicio de clases nunca estaba cerca, luego del ataque contra Zelda jamás se separaba de ella, era su sombra, sigilosa y letal, como fiera del bosque.

—No es por hablarle a Zelda, es por Impa, no creo que me vea con buenos ojos. Si me acerco me mata.

—¿Otra vez con tu paranoia? Deja de darle tantas vueltas, Impa no te puede matar. A pesar de lo que dicen de ti, jamás has cometido un delito, no pueden castigarte y hasta donde sé, hablarle a una chica no es ninguna falta.

—Pero soy un brujo oscuro, seguramente...

—No empieces con eso de nuevo, ya es hora de que te quites los prejuicios que tienes, si a la salida de clases no hablas con Zelda, ni Rumpel ni yo te hablaremos en lo que queda de la semana.

Vaati sorprendido por la declaración de su amiga miró a Rumpel esperando algo de apoyo de parte de él... Aunque tampoco era que pudiera esperar mucho, de por sí Rumpel casi no hablaba.

—De acuerdo, hablaré con ella, asumiré que no será peligroso ni dañino para mí.

Las clases de ese día fueron más horribles de lo habitual para Vaati, los nervios que sentía por tener que hablar con la princesa lo tenían histérico. Una bola de angustia le impedía comer y le dificultaba respirar, la tensión en cada músculo de su cuerpo lo mantenía en alerta, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con cada cosa que tomaba. Ya se había comido la mitad de su lápiz y sus mandíbulas le dolían de tanto apretarlas, mientras observaba el reloj de pared que avanzaba demasiado rápido para su gusto.

La campana de fin de clases resonó en el aula, pero cada tañido Vaati lo sentía como si fuera un golpe a su propio corazón. Como un llamado a su propia ejecución.

Los alumnos salieron alegres del establecimiento donde un brillante sol les daba la bienvenida. La princesa salió desbordando entusiasmo como siempre, seguida de la sheika y la gerudo.

El joven brujo las seguía de cerca encogido de miedo bajo la atenta mirada de la peli verde.

—Vamos Vaati, ya es la hora, habla con ella. Tú dijiste que era importante, el brujo malo es poderoso y tú no puedes solo con el.

—¡Mmh! —Corroboró Rumpel con un extraño gemido.

El menudo muchacho se resignó a su destino, suspiró profundamente y aún encogido de miedo se acercó la chica de los cabellos dorados.

—Eh... Princesa... ¡Princesa Zelda, necesito hablar con usted! —Finalmente logró gritar.

La muchacha se giró y puso sus ojos de zafiro en la mirada carmesí del brujo, no parecía molesta o asustada, incluso le iba a hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la fiel guardiana se interpuso apuntando su naginata contra el intruso.

—Que quieres— espetó de forma seca.

En ese momento Vaati sentía que quería salir corriendo, esto se parecía mucho a uno de los escenarios malos que había imaginado, en su fantasía perversa luego terminaba con el acero incrustado en su estómago.

Retrocedió un par de pasos inseguro, estaba a punto de desistir de sus intenciones, cuando de reojo captó la presencia de Farone. Ella había declarado que si no se animaba a hablar con Zelda, no le hablaría en una semana, para una persona solitaria como él, aquello era una tortura. Aunque no lo reconociera y aparentara ser un hombre seguro a quien no le importan los demás, en realidad era un mendigo de amor, dispuesto a defender con garras y dientes las migajas de afecto que sus amigos le brindaban.

La realidad era que Farone al ver al chico con una naginata apuntandole, quiso ir a darle una ayuda y calmar el ambiente, pero Vaati presa del miedo, la paranoia y una cascada de pensamientos negativos cometió una estupidez. Dispuesto a hablar con Zelda como fuera, utilizó su famoso hechizo de inmovilización clavando a las guardianas de la princesa al piso, luego adquirió su aspecto de monstruo, pero no era la apariencia habitual del porte de una pelota de tenis, está era una forma mucho más poderosa, grande y aterradora.

Ahora se trataba de un ojo inyectado en sangre, con un borde dorado a su alrededor, además sus cuernos se habían alargado mucho y sus alas multiplicado contando ahora con tres pares, sin embargo lo que más impresionaba era el enorme tamaño que tenía, siendo ligeramente superior al de Impa.

Ya en esta forma monstruosa, el brujo extendió un tentáculo de oscuridad que se deslizó hasta la princesa aprisionándola. Zelda comenzó a agitarse y golpear la extremidad aterrada, quizás la primera vez que se enfrentó al peligro el miedo la paralizó, pero ahora estaba en condiciones de luchar y gritar, lamentablemente aquello era tan inútil como quedarse estática.

Una vez que tuvo a su presa firme, el brujo emprendió el vuelo levantando un fuerte viento que obligó a todos a cerrar los ojos. Estando Impa y Din adheridas al piso no pudieron hacer nada para evitar que Vaati se llevara a la princesa, solo yacer allí impotentes hasta que la distancia debilitara el hechizo y pudieran moverse de nuevo.

—¡Zelda! ¡No puede ser! —Gritó la mujer con desesperación.

—¡Ese maldito bastardo! —Gritó a su vez la joven del desierto—. No debí dejarlo ir ese día, debí haberle arrancado las alas con mis propias manos, ese malnacido.

—¡Esto es mi culpa! —Gritó Impa agarrándose la cabeza—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Zelda capturada por un brujo, quizás qué cosas horribles le hará a mí pobre niña, esos asquerosos seres son capaces de cualquier cosa.

—Tranquila Impa, la rescataremos —trató de consolarla Din.

—Ese idiota ahora sí que metió la pata —dijo Farone observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido el brujo.

—¡Tú! —Gritó Impa dirigiéndose hacia la peli verde y tomándola por los hombros con firmeza—. Tu eras amiga de esa bestia ¿No te dejo entrever sus planes? ¿Por qué secuestró a la princesa? ¿Dónde la lleva? ¿Qué quiere hacer con ella?

—Vaati no quería secuestrar a la princesa, solo quería hablar con ella.

—Claro, claro.

Obviamente la Sheika no le creía, pero suponía que era duro aceptar que un amigo está metido en malos pasos y que lo mejor era no presionarla si quería sacar algo de información. Estaba pensando en alguna otra táctica para interrogar a la chica, cuando otro individuo vestido de verde que salía de la escuela captó su atención.

—¡Wind! ¡Tú puedes ayudar! —Exclamó corriendo hacia el aludido—. Vaati secuestró a la princesa Zelda ¡Tienes que salvarla!

—¿Vaati? ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Yo que sé, pero eso no importa, lo importante es salvarla. Tú eres el elegido por la espada maestra, te corresponde rescatar a la princesa.

Wind desvió la mirada y captó por el rabillo del ojo el rostro preocupado de Farone, esta en cuanto se sintió observada se volteó para no enfrentarse al rubio, tomó a Rumpel que estaba junto a ella y lo tironeó de la mano instándolo a alejarse del lugar.

El semblante de Wind adquirió una profunda tristeza al observar las acciones de la oráculo de los secretos, un malestar que Impa en su desesperación no fue capaz notar, pero sí lo percibió Talma, que como siempre estaba junto al rubio acompañándolo en todas sus actividades.

—¿Qué pasa Wind? Al ver a Farone te pusiste muy triste, ¿Hay algún problema entre ustedes?

El rubio se limitó a ignorar la pregunta de la hada y encarar a Impa.

—Yo no creo que Vaati quiera hacerle algo malo a Zelda —un coscorrón de parte de la Sheika lo hizo corregir sus palabras—. Digo, a la princesa Zelda. Hasta ahora Vaati nunca ha hecho algo realmente malo, tal vez solo sea una de sus travesuras, eso sí es habitual en él.

—¿Travesuras? ¿Pero qué clase de idea tienes de lo que es una travesura? ¡Transformarse en monstruo y robarse a la princesa no tiene nada de travesura!

Din que hasta entonces había guardado silencio y observaba la situación, optó por intervenir. El problema era delicado y no había tiempo para discusiones tontas, cada segundo que pasaba era vital, la vida de su amiga podía estar en peligro.

—Ya déjalo Impa, se nota que este remedo de héroe no le llega ni a los talones a su padre, mejor vamos a buscarlo a él, seguro está más dispuesto a ayudarnos.

La mención de Link puso a Wind en alerta. Era verdad que no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de pelear con el brujo, pero realmente estaba convencido de que las intenciones de este no eran malas, que todo podría solucionarse fácilmente sin él. Además, no deseaba dañar al amigo de Farone. Sin embargo el que quisieran involucrar en el asunto a su padre era algo que no podía permitir, no podía hacer que este abandonara su trabajo por un asunto sin importancia, por lo tanto, aunque no quisiera, tendría que pelear contra Vaati.

—Está bien, las ayudaré a rescatar a Zel... La princesa, aunque no creo que esté en peligro realmente. Solo no metan a papá en esto.

—De acuerdo —contestó la peli blanca no muy convencida por la poca determinación que mostraba el muchacho.

—Entonces... ¿Dónde esta Vaati?

—...

—No lo sabemos —se adelantó a contestar Din—. Emprendió el vuelo y se perdió en los bosques.

—¿Los bosques perdidos? —Pregunto Wind preocupado, a lo que la gerudo asintió— ¿Por qué tenían que ser esos malditos bosques? Siempre me pasan cosas malas ahí, además de que son peligrosos, si no los conoces bien puedes terminar perdido para siempre, devorado por wolfos o una skulltula, asesinado por un stalfo o en el peor de los casos, transformado en alguna criatura mágica y vagar para siempre.

—¡Dios mío Zelda! —Gimoteó Impa pensando en alguno de esos destinos para su protegida.

—Tranquila, desde que Ezero se fue a vivir al bosque este es mucho más seguro. Él todos los días hace una caminata por el lugar para ver si alguien se perdió. Vaati y Ezero conocen el bosque como la palma de sus manos y jamás se pierden, saben todos los peligros y como vivir en ese lugar.

—Supongo que deberíamos pedirle ayuda a Ezero para encontrar a Vaati.

—Eso puede tomar demasiado tiempo —dijo Din—. El viejo Ezero vive en el mismo bosque, para contactar con él deberemos enviar alguna ave mensajera y esperar a que acuda a nosotras.

—¿Es que acaso no hay ninguna solución rápida para este problema? —Impa se agarraba la cabeza preocupada mientras pensaba en todas sus posibilidades.

—Esto... Creo que yo podría ayudarlas —susurró Talma con timidez.

—De... De verdad?

Impa observó a la pequeña bolita de luz con ojos esperanzados.

—Como ya sabrán soy una hada, nosotras somos sensibles a los cambios de energía, yo... Puedo detectar el rastro de magia que deja Vaati, al fin y al cabo es una magia muy particular, siguiendo eso puedo encontrarlo.

—Gracias Talma, no sabes cuánto nos ayudas con esto.

Impa respiró aliviada y se calmó al instante tomando su habitual actitud fría y altiva, su rostro se volvió de piedra y sus ojos adquirieron un inusual brillo salvaje, la asesina tenía un objetivo a cazar.

—Impa da miedo —susurró Wind junto a Talma.

—Lo sé —contestó la hada muy bajito—. Pero también da pena, está realmente preocupada por Zelda.

—Lo malo es que llegaré tarde a casa. —El chico rubio lanzó un sentido suspiro— Ralph.

El aludido estaba cerca de Wind y había observado la situación en silencio esperando que de alguna manera su amigo lograra zafarse de ella, pues tenían planeado salir a cabalgar juntos.

—Lo siento Ralph, nuestra carrera tendrá que esperar ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Quieres que le avise a tu mamá que llegarás tarde a casa.

—Sí.

—No hay problema, dalo por hecho, solo ten cuidado, tratar con Vaati pues... Tú ya sabes.

—No quiero hacer esto— lloriqueó Wind.

En otro lado mientras tanto, la princesa Zelda ya se había cansado de gritar y luchar tratando de escaparse de su captor y se aguantaba las lágrimas en silencio, además de que estaban a bastante altura, si la soltaba repentinamente la caída podía matarla, lo mejor era esperar a estar en tierra firme.

La verdad si no estuviera tan asustada quizás hasta disfrutaría del viaje, ver las cosas desde las alturas era algo impresionante, el manto esmeralda bañado por los rayos del sol que tenía bajo sus pies era maravilloso, además cada tanto podía ver unos curiosos árboles repletos de flores color damasco, que desde la lejanía parecían esponjosas nubes rosadas. Su única queja real sería que se estaba muriendo de frío, la altura y el viento le calaban los huesos, incluso comenzaba a sentirse congestionada.

Un ligero estornudo alertó al brujo de la condición de la joven rubia, cosa que pareció ser un golpe a la realidad para eél.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Vaati—. Por favor aguanta un poco más, ya casi llegamos, te serviré algo caliente en cuanto lleguemos a la cabaña.

Eso sí fue sorpresa, normalmente los secuestradores no son tan amables con sus rehenes.

Al parecer lo que decía Vaati era verdad porque pronto comenzaron a descender, perdieron altura suavemente hasta atravesar la bóveda verde que formaban los árboles del bosque, eso fue algo molesto, las hojas y las ramas la rasparon un poco aunque sin causarle daños. De todos modos cuando abrió los ojos, pudo distinguir lo que Vaati llamaba cabaña.

Era una construcción rústica de madera realmente sencilla, de una sola planta, con una puerta, dos ventanas y una chimenea sobresaliendo de su tejado. No había nada destacable en ella, lo más interesante estaba a sus alrededores, donde parecía haber una especie de huerto donde crecían las plantas más raras que hubiera visto alguna vez.

Extraños arbustos con frutos en forma de lágrima, plantas que parecían personas retorciéndose de dolor, arbustos con semillas en forma de flama, plantas con hojas transparentes y otras con espinas de cristal, era algo increíble. Pero aunque le hubiera gustado bajarse a mirar aquellas maravillas de la naturaleza, había algo que la disuadía, en cada parte del huerto habían deku babas creciendo. Unas repulsivas flores azules con colmillos que acostumbraban cazar y devorar todo aquello que se acercara demasiado.

De pronto Zelda sintió el suelo bajo sus pies, se paró firme y luego percibió que el tentáculo de oscuridad que la aprestaba cedía en su agarre. Aquella habría sido una buena oportunidad para escapar, pero no sabría que hacer luego, estaba en un bosque desconocido, plagado de dekus baba y quizás qué otras bestias peligrosas, era una locura intentar huir. Quizás por eso Vaati estaba tan tranquilo, el chico adquirió su forma humana junto a ella, luego se acercó a la puerta de la cabaña y la abrió invitándola a pasar.

Clavó su mirada en aquel terrorífico rostro, esa piel de un blanco enfermizo, el cabello violeta y los ojos de sangre, sin embargo en contraste con aquel siniestro aspecto, podía distinguir una mirada triste y un semblante amable ¿Debería confiar en él? Aunque quisiera rechazarlo en realidad no tenía otra opción, se limitó a tomar aliento y lanzar una plegaria de protección a las diosas. Luego de eso siguió a su anfitrión y se introdujo en la modesta casita de madera.

Zelda había decidido entregarse a su suerte y entrar tras el brujo a su guarida esperando lo peor. De Vaati no sabía mucho, solo los rumores que se contaban de él, ninguno de fuente muy fiable, y todos lúgubres y terribles, por eso imaginaba que la casa del brujo sería alguna especie de tugurio oscuro, con cráneos decorándolo, cadáveres de animales, ojos en frascos de jalea y otras cosas por el estilo, sin embargo nada estaba más lejos de la verdad.

La cabaña en la que Zelda entró era bastante normal, limpia e iluminada, constaba de una única habitación, en el fondo había un caldero que en aquel momento estaba vacío, por los alrededores habían numerosos muebles, estantes y cofres a rebosar de toda clase de elementos extraños, colas de lagarto, alas de insectos, polvos de colores fosforescentes y sobre todo partes de plantas. En una esquina había una especie de cocina pequeña y una alacena, cerca de estas había una mesa rústica con tres bancas y en la esquina opuesta una hamaca. Parecía el lugar ideal para preparar todo tipo de pociones y ungüentos, pero un mal lugar para vivir, le faltaban bastantes comodidades.

—Siéntese, en seguida preparo algo de té —le dijo el brujo amablemente, cosa que obedeció sin cuestionar.

Pudo apreciar que el joven sacó de un mueble una tetera mediana en la cual vertió algo de agua que tenía guardada en un recipiente de vidrio, luego abrió uno de los frasquitos donde tenía unas semillas con forma de flama, las mismas que había en el jardín. Trituró algunas y las arrojó a aquello que parecía una cocina. Inmediatamente el polvo vertido comenzó a arder y lanzar unas modestas llamas rojas, luego puso un soporte sobre el cual dejó la tetera para que se calentara el agua. Una vez terminada esa tarea sacó un par de tazas, en las cuáles dejó algunas hierbas aromáticas esperando por el agua caliente para ser preparadas.

La princesa por su parte observaba todo eso con sumo interés, sus conocimientos de botánica y magia eran casi nulos debido a su poco interés por estas ciencias, pero ante la vista de las acciones del brujo comenzaba considerar la idea de estudiar aquellas disciplinas.

—En un rato estará listo el té, espero sea de su agrado.

—Que... ¿Qué fue todo eso? Trituraste esas semillas secas y salió fuego.

—¿Eso? Son semillas fuego, una planta traída desde un lugar llamado Labrynia, son bastante útiles para ahorrar madera, además sus flamas duran mucho tiempo encendidas, lo malo es que tardan bastante en crecer.

—¿Esas eran las semillas de los arbustos de afuera?

—Sí, esas mismas.

—¿Y que hay de esas plantas de hojas transparentes?

—Se llaman corazón de hielo, por el aspecto de sus hojas que parecen de cristal y la forma de corazón que tienen.

—¿Y las otras plantas retorcidas de color café?

—Dolor milenario, a pesar de su nombre la infusión preparada con sus ramas es muy buena para los dolores de huesos.

Zelda continuaba haciéndole toda clase de preguntas sobre plantas, ingredientes y pociones. A decir verdad esto no desagradaba a Vaati, tenía oportunidad de presumir sus conocimientos a una oyente muy entusiasta, además de que el nerviosismo que tenía se había esfumado, Zelda no parecía temerle ni rechazarlo. Sin embargo había algo que le extrañaba, según sabía los miembros de la familia real eran usuarios de magia, se decía que la reina Zelda era una poderosa maga, pero la princesa parecía tener nulos conocimientos en esta área, ni siquiera los básicos sobre botánica ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera de Dolor Milenario? Esa planta era tremendamente común y usada .

—Princesa, disculpe la pregunta pero... ¿Su maestro de magia no le ha enseñado a usar las propiedades de las plantas?

—Ah, lo que pasa es que yo no tengo maestro de magia, mamá trató de enseñarme un poco pero no se me daba bien, así que no me molesté en estudiar eso, de todas formas no es un conocimiento necesario para ejercer como reina en el futuro, así que nadie le dio mucha importancia.

—Entonces... De magia usted no sabe nada...

—Puedo hacer esto.

La rubia levantó una de sus delicadas manos, cerró los ojos y se concentró, luego de unos instantes una bola de luz se formó sobre su palma, esta emitía un brillo blanquecino suficiente para iluminar la habitación.

—Puedo controlar la potencia del brillo y su duración —la princesa agitó su mano desvaneciendo la fuente luminosa—. Es muy útil para leer en la noche.

Vaati se quedó mirándola con seriedad, parecía bastante molesto con esa declaración, hasta tenía un ligero tic en el ojo.

—¿Me repites por qué no estudiaste magia?

—Porque era muy difícil para mí, se me daban mejor otras materias, como historia, soy buena recordando fechas, también soy buena en matemáticas y en literatura, economía, ciencias políticas y todo eso. No necesitaba estudiar mucho para aprender, en cambio con la magia era terrible, me tomó una semana aprender a hacer esa pelota de luz. Y cuando veía a mi madre hacer todos esos hechizos extraordinarios me desanimada mucho, por eso lo dejé.

—Sinceramente, el respeto que te tenía ha caído por los suelos —dijo el brujo con una mirada sería apoyando su rostro en una mano.

Zelda notó el repentino cambio de actitud de su anfitrión, su postura se volvió más relajada, su semblante despectivo y dejó de tratarla de usted.

—¿Hay algún problema con que haya decidido no dedicarme a la magia?

—No, con eso no, el problema es la razón por la que la abandonaste. No me parecería mal que la dejaras porque no te gusta, o porque no te resulta útil, ¿Pero que la dejes porque es difícil? ¿Desde cuándo aprender magia es fácil?

—A mi madre se le daba muy fácil.

—Obvio, era una adulta, tenía mucha experiencia y poder acumulado, no te puedes comparar a ella.

—He derrotado a adultos en otras disciplinas como matemáticas, dibujo, o arquería, pero en magia soy demasiado mala, tardé una semana en lograr invocar una bola de luz.

—Eso es el tiempo normal para aprender un hechizo, la magia es un arte que requiere esfuerzo... Pero creo que ya lo entiendo, naciste con una inteligencia superior al promedio de las personas, cualquier cosa que quieras aprender lo logras fácilmente, por eso no estás acostumbrada a esforzarte, además de todo naciste princesa, ni siquiera debes preocuparte por trabajar demasiado, todo esto te convirtió en una perezosa que se rinde a la primera dificultad.

—¡Oye! ¡Ese es un juicio muy apresurado!

—¿Cuando fue la última vez que te esforzarte realmente duro por lograr algo?

Zelda se quedó callada unos momentos meditando su respuesta, repasó su vida, sus pequeños logros, sus grandes hazañas, pero no encontró nada digno de mencionarse, todo se le daba fácil, y las pocas cosas que se le complicaban, terminaba por abandonarlas.

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno, quizás tengas razón en un par de cosas pero...

—No me siento contento de tener razón.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Quería que me rebatieras, que me demostraras que estaba equivocado, pero en cambio me has confirmado mis sospechas.

—¿No que la gente normal suele alegrarse cuando tiene razón?

—Aquí no hay razones para alegrarse. A diferencia de otros reinos, Hyrule tiene una estructura matriarcal, es la hija mayor la que hereda el trono, sólo si el puesto de la hija queda vacío se le da la oportunidad a un hijo, por lo tanto tú eres la primera heredera. Pero una reina vaga y sin determinación no será una buena regenta. ¿Acaso si el país entra en guerra tirarás la toalla porque la batalla se ve difícil? ¿Si entramos en sequía no harás nada porque es más fácil esperar a que llueva? Una reina debe ser valiente y tenaz, no rendirse y darlo todo por su pueblo, como lo hizo tu madre, que aún con la amenaza de Ganon encima luchó hasta el final, hasta que se logró la victoria.

—Tu... Admiras mucho a mi madre ¿Verdad?

—Sí... Mucho... Cada historia que se cuenta de ella es fantástica, muestran a una mujer fuerte, valiente, admirable, justa, alguien que me hace feliz de vivir en este país. Pero tú... Sinceramente si sigues así en cuanto asumas el trono me voy a Holodrum.

—¡Oye! No voy a ser un fracaso, te demostraré que puedo ser una buena gobernante, perseverante y dedicada, yo... Me esforzaré por eso, lucharé con todo mi ser por lograrlo, lo juro ante las diosas.

—Espero que así sea princesa —Contestó el brujo con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

 **Nuevamente me he dado algunas libertades en este fanfic recurriendo a mi loca cabecita y mi imaginación, asì fue como establecí eso de la estructura matriarcal, que la verdad a mis ojos tiene bastante sentido.**

 **En el mundo real quien normalmente gobierna es el rey y según se creía en la antiguedad ellos debían gobernar porque Dios había dictaminado que los hombres debían tener el poder. En el caso del reino imaginario de Hyrule, ya sabemos que Zelda y toda su prole descienden de una diosa, por lo tanto no sería raro que quienes tuvieran prioridad para gobernar fueran las mujeres de la realeza, de hecho tiene mucho sentido si consideramos que en los juegos, donde gobierna un rey jamás hay reina, incluso en el Twilight princess y otros juegos por ahí la princesa gobierna absolutamente sola.**

 **Por cosas como esa siempre me han parecido algo anticuados esos fanfics donde la princesa no puede gobernar sola y le exigen casarse, por favor, Zelda debería ser la badass, la jefa, la mandamás, que nadie le diga lo que tiene que hacer.**


	15. Rescate Obligatorio

Luego de la conversación reciente y de la declaración de Zelda, Vaati se mostraba nuevamente bastante educado con ella, pero ya no la trataba de usted, la princesa simplemente había perdido su respeto, cosa que tampoco le iba a reprochar, estaba en total desventaja contra él, si quisiera podría matarla. No lo creía capaz de eso pero mejor ser prudente, al fin y al cabo, la había secuestrado y todavía no hacía mención al hecho de devolverla, si fuera más experimentada en magia al menos podría dar pelea.

Ahora ambos se encontraban tomando el té de hierbas que había preparado el brujo aparentando que nada había pasado, se mantenían en silencio meditando sus siguientes palabras, como jugadores de ajedrez planeando su jugada. Sin embargo quien decidió mover ficha primero fue la dama de la habitación.

—Hasta ahora no había querido importunarte con esta pregunta, pero considero que es necesario que respondas ahora. ¿Por qué me secuestraste? No creo que haya sido solo para charlar un rato.

—Pues... La verdad es que sí quería hablar contigo y por eso te traje aquí.

La cara que puso la princesa al escuchar esa respuesta era indescriptible.

—¡Me secuestraste a riesgo de pudrirte en la cárcel por atentar contra un miembro de la familia real solo porque querías conversar!? ¿¡En qué rayos estabas pensando!?

—En que Impa da miedo —contestó con un hilo de voz queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra.

Zelda no alcanzó a replicar a esto porque un curioso sonido la interrumpió.

Encima de sus cabezas, colgando del techo habían unos curiosos pimientos amarillos con rallas café, que se agitaban solos emitiendo un sonido similar al de una sonaja.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó la joven.

—¡Intrusos! —Exclamó el brujo poniéndose de pie de golpe y corriendo hacia un mueble para sacar una pesada bola de cristal.

—Seguro que es Impa que viene a salvarme. —Dijo la rubia entusiasmada.

—Lo dudo, si te traje aquí fue para que no nos encontraran. Este lugar está en una zona muy laberíntica de los bosques perdidos, si no conoces el camino exacto eres regresado a la entrada por la magia del lugar, a menos que pudieran rastrearnos no nos encontrarían.

—¿Y porque no podrían rastrearnos? ¿Qué otro intruso podría venir aquí?

—Ladrones de hierbas.

—¿Qué?

—Este es el huerto secreto donde Ezero y yo cultivamos las plantas especiales que utilizamos para nuestras pociones. Algunas de ellas son muy raras y nos tomo años lograr criarlas, además de que son muy valiosas, algunas pueden costar 500 rupias el manojo.

—¡Con esa cantidad te puedes hacer rico!

—Exacto, y algunos ladrones buscan obtener este dinero fácil robando nuestras plantas, esas que nos costó tanto hacer crecer. Algunas están en peligro de extinción y no podemos permitir que sean arrancadas sin que semillen. Estos tipos llevan años siguiendo al maestro buscando su huerto secreto, al final lo encontraron, pero no podemos trasladar todas las plantas y mudarnos, así que solo nos queda defender lo que tenemos.

—¿Por eso hay tantas dekubabas?

—Exacto, ahora debo ubicar donde están esos malnacidos.

Vaati comenzó frotar sus manos sobre la esfera de cristal que había sacado mientras susurraba palabras mágicas, pronto comenzaron a vislumbrar unas figuras humanas borrosas, no se lograban distinguir detalles de ellas, no se sabía si eran hombres o mujeres, solo se veía que eran tres y algo que brillaba con una luz lila. El brujo pensó que sería algún tipo de lámpara, por lo que no cuestionó ese detalle.

—Tenemos tres intrusos —Declaró Vaati.

—Quizás sea Impa con unos acompañantes, una de las figuras parece tener el pelo blanco, aunque es difícil decirlo, está muy borroso.

—Todavía no logro manejar bien la bola de cristal y mis imágenes salen así, pero de todos modos no creo que sea Impa, como te dije ellos no podrían encontrar este lugar.

—Pero...

—Silencio, estoy buscando la zona exacta en la que están.

Vaati paseaba sus manos por sobre la bola generando extraños cambios de imágenes de colores que solo él parecía entender.

—¡Ya los ubiqué! Perfecto, ahora procederé al ataque.

Vaati posicionó su mano en la parte superior de la bola y comenzó a emitir unos rayos oscuros que la esfera parecía absorber.

—Lo mejor de todo es que como el viejo Ezero no está aquí, tengo la libertad de espantar a los ladrones se la forma que yo quiera, esto será muy divertido. —Dijo el brujo con una sonrisa siniestra que le dio escalofríos a Zelda.

Los intrusos, tal como sospechaba Zelda, eran Impa, Din y Wind quienes se adentraba en la espesura siendo guiados por Talma. Hasta el momento el viaje había sido tranquilo, casi no se habían topado con monstruos, a penas unos pocos wolfos de pequeño tamaño que Impa eliminó de un par de tajos sin dejar que alguno de sus compañeros levantara un dedo.

De forma graciosa, la peli blanca junto a la dama del desierto mostraban una actitud segura y confiada, ambas, cada una a su manera, habían sido criadas para ser guerreras, por lo que para ellas el peligro era algo normal. En cambio Wind que solo practicaba el arte de la espada como pasatiempo, temblaba de miedo y se le cortaba la respiración ante cada crujido o gruñido que escuchaba, cosa que parecía poner a Impa de peor humor.

—¿En serio eres el elegido por la espada? Se supone que deberías ser más valiente, casi parece que vas a llorar.

—No voy a llorar. —Dijo el rubio desviando la mirada y parpadeando rápidamente para desvanecer el exceso de lágrimas—. Además yo fui elegido por la espada maestra, no por la Trifuerza del valor, esa la tiene papá. Y en el último caso, papá dice que el valor es la capacidad de enfrentar los miedos, puedo estar algo asustado, pero si no salgo corriendo entonces estoy demostrando valor.

—Pero seguro igual quisieras salir corriendo —comentó Din de forma juguetona.

—Esa ya es otra historia —Wind parecía irritado con aquellas mujeres.

De pronto Talma se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor como si buscara algo.

—¿Qué pasa Talma? ¿Perdiste el rastro?

—No, no es eso... Es que... Siento que la energía oscura que estaba siguiendo se acerca, algo viene hacia nosotros.

—¿Será que ese maldito brujo ha decidido venir a pelear con nosotras? —Exclamó la guerrera del desierto sacando sus espadas gemelas y preparándose para la batalla.

—Pues por mí está bien, gustosa le romperé la cara, no le perdonaré el hacerme quedar en ridículo con ese hechizo de inmovilización. —Declaró la sheika con una gélida calma.

—No creo que Vaati pelee directamente con nosotros, no es su estilo —dijo Wind desganado desenvainando a Fi—. Probablemente nos mande algunos monstruos o algo así.

Sin duda Wind conocía muy bien a su compañero, tal como supuso fue un escuadrón de monstruos el que llegó a su encuentro, aunque para su fortuna no eran de los más fuertes ni los más rápidos. Se trataban de unos bubbles, un tipo de monstruo con forma de cráneo, del cual salen un par de alas de murciélago.

Las criaturas llegaron aleteando vertiginosamente, aunque no por eso avanzaban rápido, era realmente fácil seguir sus movimientos y esquivarlos. Impa suspiró molesta ante esta pequeña amenaza, esperaba algo más de reto, quizás los bubbles serían suficientes para asustar a unos ladrones comunes, pero no a un guerrero con un mínimo de experiencia. Impa una vez más no dejó que sus compañeros pelearan, dio un paso al frente y con rápidos movimientos hizo que su Naginata atravesara cada monstruo, quebrando sus cuerpos como si fueran jarrones de porcelana, cosa sumamente fácil gracias al largo alcance de su arma.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero cómo! —Gritó Vaati sorprendido desde su cabaña observando su bola de cristal.

El brujo seguía sin poder ver nada más que imágenes borrosas, pero le bastaba ver las siluetas de pie, y haber sentido la presencia de sus monstruos desaparecer, para deducir que los intrusos los habían derrotado.

—Que extraño, normalmente cuando les envío unos monstruos los ladrones salen corriendo sin dar pelea —comentó el brujo pensativo.

—Quizás sí son Impa y Din —dijo Zelda—. Ellas son guerreras, si les toca enfrentarse a un monstruo sin duda lucharán.

—¡Guerreras! ¡Eso es! Seguramente esos bastardos contrataron a un mercenario para enfrentarse a mis súbditos, esos canallas. Rayos, no quería tener que gastar tanta magia en unos insectos como ellos, pero supongo que habrá que hacerlo. —Vaati chasqueó los dedos y más niebla oscura rodeó la bola de cristal que tenía al frente.

El grupo de rescatistas logró avanzar otro buen trecho antes de toparse con el siguiente obstáculo invocado por Vaati. Al igual que la vez anterior, fueron alertados de la amenaza por Talma y se pusieron en alerta. Para su sorpresa, nuevamente tuvieron que enfrentar a un escuadrón de Bubbles, aunque esta vez, estos tenían una pequeña diferencia respecto a los anteriores, que en aquel momento no podían notar y que estaba oculta en el hecho de que ahora Vaati había enviado un número mucho mayor de enemigos.

—¿Otra vez esto? ¿Es que acaso ese brujo de pacotilla no tiene más imaginación? —Clamó la peliblanca indignada— No tengo tiempo para luchar contra estas molestias, quédense atrás chicos, yo me encargo de todo.

La sheika nuevamente usó su naginata para destrozar a los monstruos que la rodeaban, aunque debía admitir que la gran cantidad de estos le dificultaba un poco la tarea, quizás no era buena idea pelear sola contra ellos. Por sobre todas las cosas, Impa era una mujer prudente que sabía reconocer sus limitaciones, estaba a punto de pedir ayuda a sus compañeros, cuando los cráneos que la rodeaban se cubrieron de un extraño fuego azul.

—¡Son bubbles azules! —Gritó Din sabiendo el peligro que representaban y sacando sus espadas para ayudar.

Fue demasiado tarde para impedir que uno de los monstruos tocara a Impa. Si bien aquel roce no causó daño, sí hizo algo mucho peor, la dejó hechizada. Se trataba de magia de restricción, en resumen, el cuerpo de la guerrera se vio paralizado, cosa que la dejó imposibilitada de atacar, a duras penas era capaz de moverse, pero a un ritmo tan lento que ni siquiera podía escapar. Din entró a la batalla queriendo ayudar a su compañera, pero estaba teniendo bastantes problemas para defenderse a sí misma, las espadas gemelas que usaba eran armas de muy corto alcance, tomando en cuenta que debía evitar a toda costa tocar a los bubbles, no eran armas muy ventajosas, se limitaba a esquivar y atacar cuando podía.

Sin embargo la joven Gerudo no estaba dando una buena pelea, el estrés de ver a Impa en tan mala situación le impedía actuar apropiadamente, jamás vivió una situación similar, sobre todo cuando comenzó a oír los gritos de sheika.

Estando la mayor paralizada, los bubbles tuvieron la vía libre para atacarla sin peligro, por lo que comenzaron a morder a la mujer sin piedad. Los calavéricos dientes se enterraron en su carne con facilidad causando dolor, pero sin llegar a arrancar ningún pedazo, aquella era una retorcida idea del brujo para disuadir a los supuestos ladrones de regresar algún día.

La situación era muy complicada para las mujeres, quienes necesitaban en ese momento ayuda de forma desesperada. Por fortuna esta llegó en forma de un torbellino verde. Wind saltó al campo de batalla de forma veloz y precisa en una abertura que logró divisar, entonces sin perder tiempo, usó la técnica más famosa de su padre, el ataque giratorio. Tomó su arma con ambas manos y usando toda la fuerza de sus piernas, giró obteniendo un impulso extra de parte de la magia de su espada, convirtiéndose en un remolino cortante que con su poder destrozó a todos los monstruos que aquejaban a sus compañeras.

—Lo-Lo hice —dijo Wind tambaleándose por el mareo que le causó aquella técnica.

—Vaya... Eso si fue una sorpresa. —Exclamó Impa incorporándose aún con algo de dificultad para moverse—. Sé que no debería quejarme con quien me ha salvado, pero me hubiera gustado que actuaras antes, creo que esto me dejará marca —esto último lo dijo con tristeza mirando las marcas de los dientes que tenía en su piel, además del horrendo color morado que las rodeaba.

—Lo siento. —El muchacho parecía algo culpable—. Dudé mucho antes de atacar, si Vaati hubiera querido matarnos, seguro lo hubiera logrado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no quería matarnos? —Gritó Din indignada—. Nos mandó a un ejército de calaveras voladoras a atacarnos a mordiscos y aún así crees que no quería hacernos daños?

—No dije que no quisiera hacernos daño, dije que no quería matarnos, esto... Se que suena parecido pero es distinto. En sí los bubbles no son tan letales, a menos que estés caminando en un lugar con lava debajo, o hayan otros enemigos cerca, al menos eso es lo que solía decir mi padre. Si Vaati hubiera querido matarnos o atacarnos en serio, habría usado algo como un Stalfos.

En cuanto Wind terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, se escucho un crujido y un pequeño montículo de tierra comenzó a elevarse, de este lentamente asomaron unos huesos y algo metálico, hasta que quedó frente a ellos un guerrero esquelético portador de una cimitara.

—De acuerdo, ahora sí creo que nos quiere hacer daño. —Masculló el rubio con miedo.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando al mandarles un stalfos? —Gritó la princesa a su pálido anfitrión.

—Pudieron contra mis bubbles y mis bubbles malditos, estos tipos son buenos, no puedo escatimar en gastos de magia.

Vaati se veía bastante agitado, algo de sudor corría por sufrente y jadeaba ligeramente, a pesar de que no se había movido de la casa parecía como si hubiera corrido una carrera.

—Vaati ¿Estás bien? Luces muy cansado ¿Qué te pasa?

—El gasto de magia para invocar y controlar esos monstruos es demasiado, jamás había usado tanta en un día. El maestro Ezero siempre me detiene antes de llegar a este estado, dice que el abuso de la magia puede causar secuelas a largo plazo, como daño renal o problemas respiratorios.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Pues detente ahora mismo! ¡Eso es muy peligroso!

—No puedo, las plantas de este lugar son demasiado importantes, no puedo abandonarlas ni dejar que las roben, el maestro invirtió gran parte de su vida en reunirlas, son su tesoro. Algo tan valioso para él, estoy dispuesto a protegerlo con todo lo que tengo.

—Vaati...

—Quizás pienses que es una estupidez arriesgar mi salud por esto pero... Por el maestro daría mi vida... Después de todo, si no fuera por él ni sisquiera habría podido llegar a los 15 años.

La espada maestra se agitó con velocidad y precisión golpeando la rodilla del esqueleto causando su colapso, los huesos que componían aquel tétrico cuerpo quedaron desperdigados por el suelo, agitándose cada uno buscando reunirse con los demás. El craneo fue el que quedó más alejado de todos, sin embargo esta pieza podía invocar al resto, un fuego carmesí brilló en sus vacías cuencas mientras atraía lo que antes fue su cuerpo, pero el certero golpe del metal contra su ser apagó su brillo para siempre, junto a toda posibilidad de regreso.

—Así nos evitamos problemas —clamó la Gerudo quien había dado el golpe final.

Lamentablemente para los guerreros, no hubo tiempo de celebrar, ni siquiera de recuperar el aliento, pues dos montículos de tierra más, dieron paso a dos nuevos stalfos dispuestos a atacar.

El grupo optó por ahorrar fuerzas y trató de escapar de sus atacantes, pero en todo el camino por el que los guió Talma, fueron encontrando stalfos blandiendo toda clase de armas: Espadas, lanzas, ballestas, hachas y terroríficas sartenes. Sin embargo, uniéndo sus habilidades fueron capaces de superar cada prueba, hasta que finalmente pudieron alcanzar la cabaña.

El contemplar aquel pintorezco jardín les causó la misma impresión que a la princesa Zelda cuando lo vio por primera vez, era imposible no quedarse admirando aquellas maravillas de la naturaleza.

Aquel lugar parecía seguro, era lo más inofensivo que habían visto desde que llegaron al bosque, nada de calaveras, ni monstruos de ningún tipo, fue por esto que Wind, quien en todo el viaje se había mantenido en la parte de atrás del grupo, se adelantó para acercarse a las plantes y observarlas mejor, sin embargo no contaba con que una deku baba le saldría la paso.

La monstruosa flor brotó del suelo y extendió su grotesco bulbo plagado de dientes carnívoros escurriendo baba, se precipitó contra el rubio deseando masticar su apetitosa cabeza, pero este reaccionó de forma violenta rebanando su tallo, con lo que la planta se secó al instante cesando su existencia.

—Creo que este jardín no es tan bonito como parece —gimoteó Wind aún temblando de la impresión.

—Je, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, creo que esto es lo de menos —dijo Impa con seriedad.

No les tomó demasiado tiempo exterminar a todas las Deku babas y abrirse paso hasta la cabaña.

—¿Es aquí Talma? —Preguntó una última vez la mayor.

—Sí, es aquí, siento la presencia de Vaati y de la princesa —contestó el pequeño ser.

—Bien, entonces no me contendré.

Impa pateó la puerta con toda su fuerza, esperando romperla para poder entrar, pero para su sorpresa esta estaba abierta, no había ningún tipo de seguro, ni cierre, ni magia, la puerta salió expelida y rebotó contra la pared resquebrajándose un poco y descuadrándose, ya no podría cerrarse después.

—¡Pero mira lo que hiciste bruta!—Gritó Vaati indignado, para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa al ver quienes eran sus invasores— Ustedes ¿¡Que rayos hacen aquí!? ¡No se suponía que me seguirían! ¡Ni siquiera deberían ser capaces de encontrar este lugar!

—¡Te dije que eran ellos! —Le dijo la princesa cruzándose de brazos molesta.

De pronto el brujo cayó sobre sus rodillas jadeando por el esfuerzo, mientras un hilillo de sangre escurría por su nariz y un mareo se apoderaba de su cabeza.

—¡Vaati! —Gritó Zelda asustada.

— ¡Con esto ahora eres mío! ¡Estás acabado! ¡Ahora pagarás por atentar contra la familia real! —Gritó la sheika furibunda.

La mujer se abalanzó contra el pelimorado con su Naginata al frente, no habían dudass en su mente, no lamentaba lo que iba a hacer, los brujos oscuros eran seres peligrosos, en muchos lugares se les eliminaba en cuanto se detectaban sus podres, era una rareza que este hubiera vivido tanto, pero ya se podía adivinar su naturaleza retorcida y cruel, fue un error permitirle existir, pero ella lo solucionaría. No habrían juicios para él.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que la peliblanca jamás esperó, Zelda se interpuso y extendió las manos hacia adelante buscando proteger al brujo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detener su embiste. Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que ocurrió todo, una barrera de luz azul rodeó a la princesa y la naginata de Impa se estrelló contra ella, sin embargo el impacto pareció dañar esta estructura mágica, cosa que repercutió en la anatomía de la joven noble, pues sus manos comenzaron a sangrar.

Nadie murió, pero la princesa quedó herida, aunque no de gravedad, sin embargo la sangre escurriendo por sus brazos y manchando su vestido aterrorizó a Zelda, quien empezó a llorar desconsolada.

—Princesa... Pero qué he hecho... —Susurró Impa cayendo de rodillas.

La joven rubia lloraba con las manos tiesas por el dolor y con la sangre aún goteando, pero un ligero toque en su hombro la distrajo de esto. Al voltear a ver, se encontró con los ojos carmesí del brujo que la miraban con compasión, entonces le pasó una extraña papa azul y le ordenó que la sujetara. La chica obedeció sin chistar y en cuanto la tomó comenzó a sentir un cierto alivio en sus palmas al tiempo que la sangre dejaba de fluir.

—Gracias Vaati.

Impa miró la escena sin comprender nada ¿No se suponía que el brujo era el malo? ¿El que secuestró a su protegida para torturarla?

—¿Alguien me explica que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué Zelda te protegió? ¿Por qué la estás ayudando?

—¿Prefieres que siga llorando? —Contestó Vaati de forma seca sentándose en el piso aún cansado.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Pero se supone que la secuestraste! ¡Eres el villano aquí!

—¡Vaati no me secuestró!... Bueno, sí lo hizo, pero no fue porque quisiera hacer algo malo, él no pretendía dañarme, solo quería hablar conmigo.

—¿¡Hablar contigo!? ¿Y tenía que secuestrarte para eso? ¿Por qué no lo hizo en la escuela como una persona normal?

Todos miraron al aludido esperando una respuesta, a lo que este bajó la mirada avergonzado mientras sus pálidas mejillas se teñian de rosa.

—Me... Me daba miedo Impa... mmm... ¡Maldita mujer monstruo, nadie se va a querer casar contigo nunca! —Chilló molesto.

Esta respuesta dejó a la guerrera sin palabras y con una profunda frustración, en ese momento Din decidió entrar en escena y participar de la conversación.

—Ya no importa, lo importante es que estás bien. —La morena se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó con afecto—. No te imaginas lo mucho que me asustaste cuando te pusiste frente al ataque de Impa, no vuelvas a hacer algo así hasta que domines bien tu escudo... Aunque... Me sorprendió mucho que pudieras hacer uno, pensé que tu única magia era esa bolita luminosa.

—Sé hacer algunas otras magias, pero no están bien aprendidas o son muy débiles, ya viste cómo mi escudo no fue capaz de repeler a Impa y terminé dañada, —dijo levantando sus manos que aún sujetaban la papa azul.

—Eso es porque no has practicado magia —dijo Talma acercándose—. Los magos aumentan su nivel de poder mágico en la medida que más practican, mientras más usan la magia, más pueden manejar. Apuesto a que si durante tu vida hubieras practicado tanto como Vaati, ya serías igual de poderosa que él... Aunque aún así eso no es demasiado fuerte tampoco, los magos son más poderosos mientras más viejos son, un retoño de 15 años no es un gran rival. Probablemtne no será un mago decente hasta que pase de los 20.

—¿Entonces para ser bueno en magia solo hay que practicar? —Dijo Zelda algo sorprendida.

—Para ser bueno en cualquier cosa hay que practicar querida —dijo Din con una sonrisa.

La rubia se quedó meditando unos momentos comprendiendo mejor su situación, hasta entonces siempre había pensado que era mala en magia porque no mejoraba rápido, pero en realidad en aquella disciplina era imposible mejorar rápido. Si lo hubiera intentado con ganas habría logrado algo, al menos sería capaz de hacer un escudo que protegiera a quienes le importaban.

—Yo... Volveré a practicar magia —dijo la futura regenta con determinación—. Vaati ¿Me podrías ayudar?

—No —dijo de forma seca desviando la mirada.

—¡Oye! ¡La princesa te pidió algo con educación! ¡No hace falta que le contestes así! —Se quejó Din.

—No soy un maestro —se explicó mejor—. Ezero podría ayudar.

—Ya veo... ¡Explícate mejor, que así solo causas malos entendidos!

—como el malentendido que causaste ahora —interrumpió Impa reintegrándose a la conversación—. Bueno, ahora me queda claro que nunca quisiste dañar a la princesa y solo querías hablar de algo con ella, si no es mucha molestia ¿Nos podrías decir de qué se trata?

En ese momento Vaati procedió a explicar todos los sucesos referentes al brujo maligno, todos sus encuentros y lo poco que sabía de él, cómo se propuso en un inicio detenerlo él solo y como fue incapaz de hacerlo, tomando la desición de pedir ayuda. El muchacho relató todo de forma rápida y algo nerviosa, seguía teniendo miedo de que no le creyeran y lo culparan de los incidentes, como siempre su paranoia lo atacaba, pero para sorpresa suya no le cuestionaron nada y aceptaron sus palabras como verdaderas.

—Ya veo, con que de eso se trata —Impa parecía pensativa—. Esto es algo bastante grave, ese brujo podría atacar de nuevo en cualquier momento, —Le dio vistazo a Wind—. El elegido por la espada es bastante competente pero muy joven, quizás no sea capaz de manejar la situación apropiadamente, lo mejor será pedir ayuda a la reina.

—Entonces me creen.

—No veo porque no, saldrías más perjudicado si mintieras, considerando que ya estás en problemas, no veo necesidad de empeorar tu situación.

—¿Vaati está en problemas? —Preguntó Zelda ingenuamente.

—Obvio, aunque tuviera sus razones te secuestró, eso es un delito por el que debe pagar, sin mencionar que nos atacó, mira estas marcas —dijo señalando las mordidas que cubrían sus brazos—. A la reina esto no le hará gracia.

—¿No podríamos evitar mencionarle esto a mamá? ¡Por favor!

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Cometió un delito y debe pagar por ello. A ver si así escarmienta y evitamos que siga el camino del mal.

—¡Por favor Impa! Vaati no es malo, no hace falta ser tan duras con el.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes?

—Yo estoy con Zel... Digo la princesa —interrumpio Wind—. Vaati no la dañó, sus intenciones nunca fueron malas.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo defiendes a Vaati? —Interrogo la mujer—. Que yo sepa ustedes no son tan amigos ni nada.

—Quizas no, pero aún así confío en él, porque Farone cree en él.

Algo cambió en el semblante del brujo al escuchar el nombre de la peli verde de labios de Wind, su mirada adquirió una cierta agresividad y desafío. No pensó mucho en lo que hacía, simplemente se dirigió hacia un perchero desde el que extrajo una enorme hoja verde de bordes dentados, una hoja kolog. Agitó el implemento causando una terrible ventisca que obligó a todos a cerrar los ojos.

—¡Fuera de la cabaña ahora! —Gritó el pelivioleta sin dejar de agitar su hoja.

Todos los presentes no tuvieron más alternativa que escapar del lugar, por suerte la puerta estaba abierta y salieron por allí. Una vez que estuvieron fuera, escucharon el azote de la madera, delatando que el brujo había cerrado la puerta, esta no quedó muy bien, estaba algo descuadrada, pero al menos no se veía el interior de la casa.

—¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a ese tipo? —Reclamó Impa.

—Dejalo, él es así —contestó Din con cierto pesar—. De hecho, habló con nosotros más de lo habitual. Mejor dejemos todo así y no nos hagamos más problemas con él, de todos modos en parte esto fue culpa de Impa por dar tanto miedo.

—¿¡Qué!? Tú... ¡Cómo te atreves! Yo...

Impa no encontró palabras para defenderse y se limitó a balbucear. Mientras tanto por otro lado, Wind observaba la cabaña con rostro serio y algo agrio, cosa que por supuesto extrañó a Talma, el chico solía ser alegre y efusivo, era raro verlo tan callado, además de que había percibido ciertas emociones complejas de parte de él y del brujo.

—Oye Wind, cuando mencionaste a Farone percibí un cierto odio viniendo de Vaati, ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡No te metas en esto! —Le gritó el hylian como respuesta.

Talma se vio afectada por aquellas palabras, Wind nunca la había tratado con tanta rudeza, sintió pena por esto y se prometió no mencionar de nuevo aquel tema tan delicado.

—Volvamos a casa —dijo la princesa con una sonrisa ligera— hoy ha sido un día largo y es tarde.

—Tienes razón, vamos a casa —aceptó Din.

El grupo se movilizó rápidamente para salir de ese espeluznante bosque, por supuesto guiados por Talma, que conocía el lugar de forma perfecta, al fin y al cabo, hasta hace poco más de un mes ese era su hogar.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que en ese momento estaban siendo observados. Dos pequeñas hadas contemplaban la escena llenas de sorpresa, una de ellas emitía un bonito brillo amarillo y la otra en lugar de brillar, parecía que absorbía la luz dándole un aspecto oscuro.

—¿Viste eso hermana? ¿Acaso esa no era Talma? —Exclamó la hada oscura emocionada.

—Si hermano, era ella. Esa mal agradecida por fin aparece.

—Que bueno que está bien, tenía miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo.

—Si no fuera la próxima gran hada te juro que la mataría.

—No digas eso Taya, Talma es nuestra hermana menor.

—¡Eso no quita que hizo algo horrible! Se fue cuando esa gran carga de energía asola el bosque, cuando el árbol deku está enfermo y la gran hada cerca de su final. ¿Y para qué? Para venir a jugar con los humanos.

—Tal vez tuvo sus razones...

—No la defiendas Tael, esa pequeñaja me las va a pagar, la haremos regresar como sea, aunque sea a la fuerza.

—Esta bien, lo que tú digas hermana... Lo que tú digas.

* * *

 **Y hoy me toca hablar de Vaati (grito fangirl).**

 **He sido fan del brujito desde que lo conocí años atrás jugando Minish cap, ese diseño tan sofisticado y adorable captó mi atención, además de parecerme un villano bastante más interesante que Ganon, es elegante por todos lados, tiene una gama de poderes variada, como transformarse en otras personas, convertir a la gente en piedra, arrojar rayos y todo eso. Tristemente luego de minish cap, en sus siguientes apariciones se volvió más genérico y menos sutil en su forma de actuar, además de perder su aspecto elegante.**

 **Tal vez no sea un personaje tan popular, más que nada porque el videojuego en el que apareció fue uno de los Zelda que menos han vendido, pero aún así creo que deberían darle más cariño, tenía la esperanza de verlo aparecer en Hyrule warrios ¿Y a quien meten en cambio? ¡A Maripola! Los odio, eso me dolió. Aún así todavía tengo esperanzas de que aparezca en algún Smash Bross algún día.**

 **En fin, como se habrán dado cuenta, el Vaati de esta historia es algo antipático pero no es realmente una mala persona, ahora, esto no es porque se me dio la gana de hacer una historia donde Vaati no es malo (bueno, originalmente sí pero con los años cambié de idea), hay una razón argumental por la que no está del lado de la oscuridad, pero eso lo verán más adelante.**


	16. Hechizado

**Antes de empezar el capítulo de hoy quiero aclarar algunas cosas. Estos capítulos los escribo con adelanto, o sea el capítulo que publico hoy lo escribí hace semanas, así tengo un colchón sobre el que trabajar para mantener el ritmo de un capítulo a la semana y puedo avisar cuando no voy a subir algo. El asunto es que para asegurarme de seguir publicando me obligo a escribir un capítulo a la semana, sin importar si no tengo tiempo o si ando muy mal.**

 **El asunto es que cuando escribí todo este arco, me tocó enfrentar uno de los momentos más trágicos de mi vida, era solo un pozo de tristeza que se esforzaba por seguir adelante día a día esperando que la tormenta acabara, lo malo es que originalmente este arco iba a ser alegre, gracioso, mágico, rayando en lo infantil, pero justo coincidió que lo escribí en este mal momento y terminó siendo pues... Bastante tétrico. La verdad no estoy contenta con el resultado (Eso se nota más en el capítulo que sigue), por eso me disculpo si la calidad y estructura de este arco no es la mejor y no está a la altura del resto de la historia, así que algunas críticas pueden ser consideradas para futuras correcciones. Gracias.**

* * *

El sol se elevaba una vez más en el cielo matutino, cubriendo la hierba fresca con un efímero velo dorado. Todo parecía presagiar que ese sería un día hermoso y tranquilo, sin nada que alterara la paz del campo, sin embargo, nunca había paz para el joven héroe Wind, siempre había alguna misión importante que cumplir, alguien a quien salvar o ayudar... Como en este caso que le tocaba ayudar a su hermanita con su tarea.

—Mamá ¿Por qué tengo que ir con Abril a buscar esas estúpidas hierbas para su tarea?

—Ay Wind, no te pongas pesado ¿Quieres? Tu padre y yo estamos muy ocupados con el trabajo y tú sabes bien el tipo de hierbas que necesita para sus tareas ¿Qué te cuesta ayudarla? ¡Es tu hermanita!

—¡Pero es mi día libre! ¡Hoy no tengo escuela! ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a descansar? Además me lo merezco luego de todo ese lío del supuesto secuestro de la princesa...

—Wind, ya no me hagas problemas ¿Por qué tan mala voluntad con Abril?

—Porque es una bruja, por eso.

—Otra vez con lo mismo ¡Vas a acompañar a tu hermana a buscar sus hierbas y es mi última palabra!

A pesar de sus reclamos, el joven de verde tuvo que resignarse a la tarea que le encomendaron, obviamente no iba de muy buen humor, pero al parecer a su hermana tampoco le hacía mucha gracia tener que compartir esa tarea con él, pues en cuanto lo vio hizo un mohín de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos, para luego desviar la mirada.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa bruja?

—¡No me digas bruja! Tonto... ¿Por qué tienes que acompañarme tú a buscar las hierbas? No es justo... Yo quería que papá viniera, si hubiera sabido que tendría que ir contigo ni siquiera hubiera pedido ayuda con esto.

—¿Entonces podías hacer tu tarea sola?

—Sí, pero yo quería que me acompañara papá.

—¿Entonces estoy obligado a gastar mi precioso sábado por un capricho tuyo?

—¡No es un capricho! Papá estuvo fuera tres meses. Fueron tres meses sin verlo, es normal querer estar con él ¿No crees? Pero en lugar de jugar conmigo se dedica a tus estúpidos entrenamientos... ¿Porque no mejoras rápido para que tenga más tiempo para mí? Antes no entrenaban tanto.

Abril tenía un punto, un punto que hacía sentir a Wind pésimo porque era verdad. Link había aumentado los entrenamientos espartanos a los que sometía a su hijo, pues estaba consciente de que no siempre estaría ahí para ayudarlo, por lo tanto, quería aumentar su fuerza lo más posible para que pudiera defenderse de lo que fuera. Aún recordaba con dolor cuando lo encontró montado encima de la pantera gigante tratando de arrancar la espada sin poder lograrlo por la falta de fuerza, cosa que pretendía mejorar con sus ejercicios. Pero al dedicar más tiempo a uno de sus hijos, era obvio que el otro se sentiría desplazado.

Consciente de la situación, el joven de verde no se sintió con el valor de replicar nada, por lo que se tragó cualquier queja y decidió tratar de animar a su hermana de alguna forma.

—Bueno, terminemos la tarea pronto, si vamos en Puini llegaremos rápido ¿Qué dices? —Soltó el muchacho con la sonrisa más amable que fue capaz de componer.

—No me queda de otra —contestó la niña con resignación.

Wind llamó a su caballo que llegó sin sus bridas y llevando una rama en su hocico, esto le partió el corazón al rubio, los sábados ambos solían jugar un rato, él tiraba la rama y Puini corría a buscarla, pero ahora no habría juegos, el deber llamaba.

—Lo siento Puini, hoy no jugaremos, vamos al prado a buscar hierbas, hay que ayudar a Abril con su tarea.

El animal vio a la muchacha y "suspiró" molesto, pero con su optimismo de caballo no tardó en animarse, en el prado crecían muchas hierbas sabrosas, podría comer algunas golosinas poco habituales ese día. Se quedó quieto mientras esperaba a que la pequeña rubia lo montara, hoy tendría que ir a trote suave, pues no llevaba ni la silla ni las bridas puestas, lo montarían a pelo, cosa que para los jinetes es algo más complicado porque tienen menos agarre y hay menos posibilidades de controlar al animal. Una vez que la chica estuvo montada, esta lo espoleó con fuerza y por un hábito aprendido tras años de entrenamiento, Puini comenzó a galopar.

—¡Abril! ¡No me dejes atrás!

—¡Corre Wind! ¡Entrena esas piernas y hazte fuerte para que papá deje de preocuparse por ti! —Le gritó la niña risueña mientras dejaba a su hermano atrás.

Aunque el rubio quedó muy rezagado, al final pudo llegar al prado casi sin aliento y encontrar a su hermana con la ayuda de Talma. Como siempre la capacidad de la hada para percibir la presencia de las personas era muy útil, además de que se estaba agudizando, Abril no poseía ningún tipo de magia y había sido capaz de encontrarla.

Wind encontró a la muchacha en cuatro patas discutiendo con Puini, quien parecía ignorar los reclamos de la pequeña y se limitaba a mordisquear el pasto.

—Que... Pasó... Aquí... —Jadeó Wind.

—¡Wind! ¡Respira! —Le gritó Talma preocupada—. Sigue mi ritmo Hiiii, fiuuuuu, hiiii fiuuu.

—Ingus... Tiene razón... Uno parece partera ayudando a parir... Cuando hace eso.

La hada volteó el rostro indignada frente a ese comentario, aunque nadie lo notó porque la luz que emitía como siempre opacaba su figura.

—¡Wind! ¡Dile a Puini que deje de comerse mi tarea! Cada vez que saco una hierba se la come.

—Creo que es la primera vez que la excusa mi mascota se comió mi tarea será creíble —dijo el muchacho con una risa traviesa, cosa que a su hermana no le hizo gracia y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con enfado—. De acuerdo, lo siento, ya te ayudo. Hey Puini ven aquí.

El equino al escuchar el llamado de su amo, acudió alegremente agitando su cola y restregó su nariz contra el muchacho, gesto que este respondió acariciando su frente.

—Buen chico. Mira Puini, Abril tiene que buscar unas hierbas especiales y no te las puedes comer. Recuerda que ella es una bruja y si te comes algo que haya tocado te dará dolor de estómago...

—¡Wind! ¡Deja de decir que soy una bruja! —Su hermano le contestó sacándole la lengua.

—Parece que hoy alguien está más gruñona que de costumbre.

—Hermano tonto, ojalá no estuvieras, eres molesto.

—Ya para con eso. —El muchacho suspiró, tratar con su celosa hermana sería muy complicado, mejor apuraba las cosas y trataba de terminar rápido—. A ver dime ¿Cuáles son las hierbas que necesitas?

—Pues son: Hierba de hyrule, Campana muda y princesa de la calma.

—Las primeras dos son fáciles de encontrar, la princesa de la calma cuesta un poco más.

—Yo los puedo ayudar con la última —Dijo Talma entusiasmada—. No tardaré, vuelvo en un rato.

Tras decir esto la hada se alejó volando.

—Bueno, supongo que estará bien encargarle eso a ella, parece contenta —comentó Wind—. Nosotros busquemos las otras dos.

Luego de unos 15 minutos y de bastantes regaños para que Puini no se comiera la tarea, juntaron suficientes hierbas, solo faltaba encontrar la princesa de la calma, pero Talma aún no había regresado por lo que se dispusieron a buscar a la hada. Por fortuna no fue difícil encontrarla, su característica luz color lila destacaba bastante entre la hierba, sobre todo porque estaba volando en medio de un prado de flores blancas.

—¡Hey Talma! ¿Encontraste la flor? —Dijo Wind acercándose a la bolita de luz.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah si! Ahí está, estaba asegurándome de que era la correcta, aquí hay muchas flores con forma de estrella de color blanco, pero la princesa de la calma es la única que tiene un centro azul, aún así entre tantas flores uno puede confundirse.

Los hermanos le dieron un vistazo a las flores del lugar y aguzaron la vista tratando de distinguir la flor correcta, Abril fue la primera en encontrarla, así que corrió hasta ella para recogerla y dar por terminada su tarea, sin embargo cuando se agachó y tomó el tallo de la hierba, una espeluznante criatura se asomó y se colocó encima de la flor.

—¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡UNA ARAÑA! ¡WIND MÁTALA!

La terrible araña que acechaba en la flor era una araña normal que no superaba el centímetro y medio de tamaño, sin embargo, luego de su encuentro con la skulltula el joven héroe les había agarrado bastante repulsión a estos seres, simplemente no quería tener que acercarse a ese bicho, o en caso de que lo hiciera, su idea sería aplastarlo con el pie, pero eso estropearía la flor, así que algo temeroso dio un paso atrás y se negó a cumplir la petición de su hermana.

—¿Que? —La niña miraba a su hermano incrédula de su reacción— ¡Por favor! ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! Se supone que peleas con monstruos grandes y fuertes ¡No le puedes tener miedo a una araña!

—¡Tú también les tienes miedo!

—¡Yo no soy una heroína! ¡Vamos, demuestra que vales para algo y mata a ese bicho!

—¡No! ¡Que lo mate Puini!

—Briiii brrrrr brrriii —se defendió a su vez el caballo.

La discusión entre los hermanos (Y el caballo), continuó por algunos minutos, hasta que Talma decidió poner fin al problema ella misma, sin preguntarle a nadie, adquirió su forma humana, dejando al descubierto sus blancas piernas, sus alas de libélula, su delicada figura, su rostro de muñeca y su problemática desnudez.

—¡Talma! ¡Te dije que no tomaras tu forma humana a la vista de todos! —Se quejó el rubio.

—Aaggggrrr ¡Ya me tienen harta con ese asunto de la ropa! Estos humanos... Las cosas que me obligan a hacer.

Talma decidida a poner fin al problema de la ropa de una vez por todas, caminó hasta el prado de flores y dio un fuerte pisotón. En ese momento una especie de luz verde comenzó a brotar del lugar donde había pisado, al tiempo que un fino brote surgía y trepaba por la pierna de la hada, el tallo vegetal continuó ascendiendo por aquel cuerpo femenino mientras le crecían algunos tallos por los lados los cuales comenzaron a cubrirlo. Pronto de aquel conjunto vegetal surgieron hojas y algunas flores blancas las cuales cubrieron cada parte comprometedora de la anatomía femenina, hasta que para cuando el proceso hubo acabado, Talma quedó vestida con un curioso vestido de hojas sin mangas, hecho de fibras vegetales, que cubrían su pecho y abdomen, del cual surgían hojas desde la cintura hacia abajo, dándole un simpático toque femenino, además de las decoraciones de flores que habían por todo el conjunto.

—Listo ¿Mejor? ¿Con esto ya no me van a molestar? —Los chicos se quedaron observándola en silencio— ¿Que pasa? ¿Hay algo malo conmigo?

—¡Te ves hermosa! —Contestaron los niños al unísono.

—No... No es para tanto. —La mujer se sonrojó un poco ante esos comentarios, que de alguna manera la hacían sentir muy feliz, sobre todo por la forma en que lo miraba Wind—. Pero ahora... Mejor me encargo de su problema, la intrépida Talma le hará frente a la temible araña.

La entusiasta hada avanzó dando brinquitos hasta la flor indicada, se agachó coquetamente, agarró al arácnido de una pata y lo arrojó a un lado, luego se volteó a ver a sus acompañantes con una sonrisa.

—Listo, la valiente Talma se ocupó de la amenaza, —dio un giró sobre sí misma celebrando su hazaña—. Me he enfrentado a las garras de ese temible monstruo para salvar la tarea ¿No soy admirable?

—Solo era una araña pequeña —gruñó Wind.

—Sí, pero igual no fuiste capaz de derrotarla —se burló Talma bailando frente a él—. Jajaja, quizá debería considerar hacerme heroína, seguro que lo haría genial, tal vez incluso mejor que las hadas de esos cuentos que tanto me gustan.

—Si hubiera sabido que esas historias tontas te afectarían tanto mejor no te las hubiera contado— reclamó una vocecilla que surgió de la nada.

Todos los que estaban en el lugar observaron a su alrededor buscando a la dueña de aquellas palabras sin éxito alguno. Fue entonces que del Prado de flores blancas emergió una bonita bola de luz con alas de libélula, muy similar a Talma, con la diferencia de que en lugar de emitir una luz color lila, esta era amarilla, similar al oro.

—Ta-ta ¡Taya! —Gritó la mujer del traje vegetal bastante nerviosa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿¡Esa es forma de recibir a tu hermana mayor!?

—Lo... Lo siento —contesto la chica encongiéndose en su lugar.

—¿Y que se supone que haces aquí? Jugando con estos niños y mal usando los poderes que la gran hada con tanto esfuerzo te dio ¡Deberías estar en el bosque con el resto tratando de luchar contra la peste que nos ataca! ¡Se supone que tienes la habilidad de crear escudos protectores! Y en cambio te encuentro haciendo el payaso aquí ¡Eres una inconsciente, la gran hada nunca debió elegirte como su sucesora!

Talma estaba callada en su sitio escuchando el sermón de su hermana mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Wind comenzaba a comprender de dónde venía la inseguridad de su amiga, con una hermana así el también querría escapar y perderse. Estaba a punto de intervenir cuando alguien más lo hizo.

—Ya basta Taya, la idea es que regrese, así la vas a asustar —dijo una segunda voz misteriosa.

Del mismo lugar de donde había aparecido la hada de brillo dorado, surgió esta vez una hada opaca, era como una bola que absorbía la luz de alrededor dándole un aspecto algo inquietante. Era uno de los pocos y rarísimos especímenes de hada oscura.

—Tael... —esta vez la mujer dejó escapar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Talma... Por favor, regresa con nosotros, te necesitamos —suplicaba el hada oscura.

—Nada de por favor, tú te vienes con nosotros ahora —farfullaba la hada de luz—. Ojalá no necesitáramos de esta inútil.

Las últimas palabras de Taya afectaron profundamente a Talma, quien revivió en su mente todos los momentos desagradables y tristes que la llevaron a escapar.

—No...

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron ambas hadas.

—No... No regreso, yo no regreso con ustedes...

—Pero Talma... Por qué... —Balbuceó Tael.

—¡¿Además de todo el desastre que has causado te niegas a volver?! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta! ¡Eres la futura gran hada! ¡Tienes un deber que cumplir!

—No puedo... No soy capaz de hacerlo, por eso me estoy quedando aquí, para entrenar hasta tener el poder suficiente para pasárselo a otra hada...

—¡No me vengas con mentiras! ¡Tú simplemente no quieres volver!

Talma se extrañó y a la vez se asustó ante la reacción de su hermana, retrocedió un par de pasos nerviosa buscando algo de apoyo en sus amigos, inconsciente mente se acercó al muchacho y rozó su mano.

—¿Te encariñarse con ese humano y por eso no quieres regresar?

—¿Qué? ¡No!... Bueno, sí, le tengo cariño pero no es por eso que no quiero regresar. Como dije estoy entrenando aquí, mis poderes curativos han mejorado, hasta le salve la vida a Wind y...

—¡No le mientras a tu hermana mayor! ¡Hada descarada! No sé cómo podemos ser hermanas, si no fuera porque te necesitamos ni siquiera te habría venido a buscar.

—Taya, eso fue muy cruel — se quejó Tael—. Se que estás muy nerviosa por los problemas que hay en el bosque pero...

—¡Pero nada Tael! Talma debe venir con nosotros, ya sabes lo que pasará si no solucionamos esto pronto.

Aquellas conversación ya estaba colmando la paciencia de Wind, la famosa Taya estaba tratando a su amiga como si fuera un objeto. El muchacho no podía olvidar los primeros días qué pasó junto a Talma. Si bien la hada mostraba entusiasmo y alegría durante el día, el sabía que por las noches lloraba, aunque ella quisiera ocultarlo, la pobre hada llego a sus brazos con el corazón roto y le tomo semanas recuperarse, por eso le indignaba que llegara alguien a quebrar la confianza que tanto le costó reconstruir.

—Ustedes dos ya dejen de molestar a Talma —los increpó el rubio—. Si ella no quiere regresar con ustedes por algo será, ya lo hará cuando se sienta preparada, pero yo no permitiré que la obliguen a hacer algo que ella no desea.

Las dos hadas se quedaron observando al rubio unos segundos en silencio, como meditando sus palabras, entonces Taya inició el discurso.

—Nosotros no teníamos intenciones de involucrar a otros en nuestros problemas.

—Pero la situación en la que estamos es desesperada —continuo Tael.

—Tal parece que tú eres parte de la causa de que Talma no quiera regresar. —Habló Taya.

—Esto nos obliga a involucrarte en esto, en verdad no queríamos tener que hacer algo así.

—Pero problemas desesperados requieren medida desesperadas —concluyó la hada femenina.

En ese momento ambas hadas, la de luz y la de oscuridad se acercaron y se tomaron de las manos, giraron juntas hasta hasta que un extraño brillo plateado las rodeó, luego se detuvieron abruptamente y arrojaron aquella energía contra Wind sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. La bola de energía impactó en el pecho del muchacho sin causar daño aparente, simplemente se introdujo en su interior.

—Wind ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Talma asustada sin saber muy bien que le habían hecho sus hermanos.

—Sí... Eso creo, aunque... Me siento algo somnoliento.

A penas alcanzo a decir estas palabras cuando el chico cayó al suelo inconsciente.

—¡Wind! —Grito Abril aterrada ante la vista.

La pequeña corrió hasta donde su hermano y lo movió un poco tratando de hacerlo reaccionar sin resultados. Lo giró con algo de esfuerzo haciéndolo quedar boca arriba, entonces se dio cuenta de que de su pecho estaba brotando una flor, se trataba de una extraña rosa color esmeralda, la cual parecía emerger de sus ropas y cuyas raíces se estaban extendiendo por el cuerpo del muchacho.

—Que... ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Pregunto la niña al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Qué le hicieron! —Grito a su vez la mujer de pelo lila furiosa.

—Está hechizado —contesto la hada dorada con seriedad—. Está sumido en un profundo sueño del cual no podrá despertar a menos que lo liberemos. Pero no lo haremos hasta que vengas al bosque y nos ayudes a arreglar todos los problemas que hay.

—Y... Y tienes que hacerlo ra-ráapido —dijo el hada oscura con una voz algo extraña—, esa rosa que... Qué le crece encima lo matará... Si... Lo matará a menos que lo liberen a tiempo.

—¡Malditos! ¡Cómo le pueden hacer eso a mí hermano! —sollozó Abril.

— Todo depende de ti Talma —dijo Taya—. Si quieres salvar a ese chico tendrás que venir al bosque, te esperamos.

—Taya... ¿En verdad es necesario esto? —le susurró Tael al oído a su hermana—. Porque tener que men...

—¡Calla Tael! ¡Y vayámonos ahora! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡Vuela!

Ambas hadas entonces se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta desparecer de la vista. Cuando quedaron solas, Abril simplemente no aguantó la angustia y se puso a llorar desconsolada temiendo lo que le pudiera pasar a su hermano. Tanta tristeza y angustia por supuesto comenzaban a afectar a Talma, una de las razones por las que las hadas no se relacionan con los humanos es porque sus emociones negativas pueden afectarlas, por eso su primer pensamiento fue huir de ahí e ir a buscar a sus hermanas para arreglar todo ese lío, pero la desgarradora súplica de la niña la detuvo.

—No te vayas... Por favor no me dejes sola... Mi hermano.

—Tranquila Abril, yo arreglaré todo esto y despertaré a Wind, solo espérame ¿De acuerdo?

—¡No! No me quiero quedar sola... No me dejes...

—Pero no me puedo quedar aquí... Y no sé si sea buena idea llevarte conmigo, los bosques perdidos no son muy seguros para los humanos y...

Talma quiso seguir dando argumentos para convencer a la niña de quedarse, pero los ojos tristes y desesperados que puso terminaron por hacerla ceder.

—De acuerdo, te llevaré conmigo —dijo la hada al tiempo que regresaba a su forma reducida—. Pero tendrás que obedecerme en todo y no separarte de mi, vamos a un lugar peligroso.

—De acuerdo contestó la niña —secándose las lágrimas.

—Ahora solo queda el problema de que no me gusta la idea de dejar a Wind aquí solo.

—Briiiiiii puiiiii —Relinchó Puini.

—Bueno, supongo que si tú dices que puedes cuidarlo deberemos creer en ti, aunque igual me gustaría que algún humano lo cuidara.

Talma apenas pronunciado estas palabras cuando Tingle, el loquito del pueblo llegó corriendo.

—¡Hadas! ¡Estoy seguro de que vi hadas! ¿Alguna preguntó por mi? —Dijo el panzón hombre saltando en un pie de la emoción.

—No Tingle, ninguna preguntó por ti ni vino a buscarte —contestó la hada con paciencia.

—Nooooo. —En ese momento el hombre se tiró al suelo y miró el cielo con pena— ¿Por qué las hadas no vienen por Tingle? Tingle es un adorable e inocente niño de 33 años, ya deberían haber venido a buscarlo.

—Aahhh, bueno, no te preocupes, seguro algún día vienen por ti, solo sigue siendo un buen niño —lo consoló Talma—. Pero... Quizás nos puedas echar una mano.

—Oh, ¿La señorita Talma tiene un problema? ¿Si Tingle le ayuda podría hablar con las hadas para que lo vengan a buscar pronto?

—Eh... Bueno, veré qué puedo hacer— contestó la bolita de luz algo insegura.

—¡Yupi¡ Entonces ¿que es lo que tiene que hacer Tingle?

—Nada difícil, solo necesito que cuides de Wind que está ahí inconsciente, fue hechizado y no puede despertar ¿Podrías hacer eso por nosotras mientras vamos a romper el hechizo? Por favor.

—No se preocupe, Tingle acepta la misión, Wind es mi compañero de verde, ambos tenemos un corazón verde, así que debemos apoyarnos, yo lo cuidaré.

—Gracias, cuento contigo— dijo la joven hada algo extrañada porque no era capaz de entender a Tingle del todo.

—¡Tingle Tingle koolooo limpa! —Gritó el hombre narigón—. Es un hechizo de buena suerte, Tingle mismo lo inventó, no se lo robe.

—Claro... Jejeje... Nosotras nos vamos, andando Abril... Ah sí, Puini, ven con nosotras también, Tingle cuidará bien de tu amigo.

El caballo asintió y se alejó junto a las chicas lo más rápido que pudieron hasta que el hombre de verde no pudiera escucharlas.

—¿Estas segura de que fue buena idea dejar a ese loco con mi hermano?

—Era nuestra mejor opción, no tenemos tiempo, esa maldita rosa puede matar a Wind en cualquier momento.

—Sí... Supongo que tienes razón, entonces... ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—A los bosques perdidos por supuesto, mis hermanos deben estar ahí y debemos llegar lo más rápido posible. Puini, cuento contigo para que nos lleves.

El animal puso la mirada más determinada que pudo componer y agitó la cola demostrando su apoyo, entonces se agachó para permitir que la rubia lo montará más fácilmente. Una vez todos listos la hada dio la señal de partida.

—Corre Puini, a los bosques, tú solo sigue mis palabras que yo te guiaré.

El equino hizo una cabriola que casi hace que Abril se caiga y partió al galope hacia la aventura, dispuesto a salvar al joven durmiente.

* * *

 **Y así empieza este crossover de la bella durmiente con caballeros del zodiaco... O algo así.**

 **Como sea, de quien hablaremos hoy es de Taya y Tael.**

 **Este par de hadas provienen del juego Majora's Mask, uno de mis Zelda favoritos debo decir (Quizás de ahí viene mi gusto por lo siniestro). De las dos hadas solo una es la que nos acompaña durante la aventura y es Taya, una hada ruda, impetuosa y muy directa a la hora de hablar, a diferencia de su hermano Tael que es más calmado y sumiso. Tengo la sensación de que sobreexageré un poco las personalidades de las hadas en este fic haciendo a Taya más odiosa de lo que realmente es, sin embargo me puedo excusar de esto con el capítulo que sigue, si vieran los horrores que hay en el capítulo que sigue entenderían que la desesperación de la situación hace que Taya saque lo peor de sí misma. No la odien por favor, es mi hada favorita de toda la saga.**


	17. En los Bosques perdidos

Los bosques perdidos constaban de una extensión de terreno enorme, repleta de árboles de todos tipos, formas y tamaños, sin embargo se podían apreciar distintos sectores determinados por el tipo de vegetación que crecía y por las criaturas que decidían habitar ahí.

Por ejemplo, Vaati vivía en una de las zonas más seguras del bosque, donde crecían sobre todo manzanos y dónde la cantidad de monstruos era mínima, el mayor peligro ahí eran los osos y de vez en cuando la presencia de lobos. En cambio, donde solía yacer la espada maestra, era un lugar peligroso, lleno de monstruos y de árboles gruesos y retorcidos.

Sin embargo, la zona a la que Talma llevaba a Abril era uno de los lugares más mágicos y ocultos del bosque, una zona que rara vez un humano llegaba a pisar y dónde se encontraban algunas maravillas tan extraordinarias que sería difícil creer en su existencia.

La niña, la hada y el caballo avanzaban lentamente por estos parajes, cada uno tratando de no emitir ningún sonido, como si el burdo ruido de sus pisadas fuera a quebrar el encanto del lugar.  
Talma guiaba la comitiva en silencio, observando con cuidado cada señal del camino. Por su parte Abril y Puini solo se dedicaban a contemplar el paisaje de ensueño. Las flores que crecían en el piso parecían caramelos, algunos árboles tenían hojas afelpadas como motas de algodón y las enredadera que vestían los troncos tenían hojas de formas extrañas y artísticas.

De pronto una curiosa fruta violeta con rayas amarillas captó la atención de la niña, era tan hermosa que con solo observarla se sentía satisfecha, sin embargo su curiosidad innata la obligaba a tomarla y quizás a probarla.

—Ni se te ocurra comerte eso—le gritó la bolita de luz—. Es muy peligroso, esa es la fruta de la doncella, si te la comes te harás la mujer más hermosa de todas.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó la pequeña, aunque luego de meditarlo un rato dijo—¿Y que tiene de malo ser bonita?

—Ser bonita no es malo, pero ser la mujer más bella del mundo sí, es... Algo que no entenderías, serías demasiado hermosa, tan bella que no podrías salir de casa para no robar el corazón de los hombres. Hay una leyenda que habla de una chica que comió esa fruta y terminó sola para siempre, porque los hombres se mataban entre ellos deseando poseerla.

—Es triste... Y bastante escalofriante, mejor no como nada.

—Bien dicho, sigamos, ya casi llegamos.

—Briiiiiii brrrrrr —relinchó Puini.

El animal piafó llamando la atención de las chicas y con su hocico señaló al frente donde se encontraba una extraña criatura, se podría decir que era una mezcla entre un muñeco de madera y un arbusto, tenía los ojos de un color rojo brillante y una especie de trompa corta a modo de boca.

—Wah, un deku, que mal, justo ando sin rupias —se lamentó la rubia.

—Retrocede Abril, es peligroso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Cómo respuesta el deku se infló un poco y expulsó una semilla que salió con tanta fuerza que al chocar contra el hombro de Abril la lastimó.

—¡Auch! ¿Por qué me atacas? Yo no te hice nada —le gritó la niña.

La criatura no respondió y se infló para atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez la hada se interpuso y creó un pequeño escudo mágico que hizo rebotar la semilla y devolvió contra su creador.  
El golpe que recibió el deku fue bastante fuerte, tanto que esté luego de recuperarse escapó asustado.

—Talma... ¿Por que ese deku me atacó? Los dekus que he visto antes eran pacíficos, no le hacían daño a nadie, solo se ponían en el mercado a vender sus productos raros.

—Los dekus son criaturas buenas —explicó Talma—, pero son muy susceptibles a la magia oscura o a las fuerzas malignas. Cuando se exponen a estas enloquecen y se vuelven agresivos. Una buena forma de saber qué tan mal están las cosas es observar el comportamiento de los deku.

—Pues parece que las cosas están muy mal entonces— dijo una voz a espaldas de las chicas.

Ambas voltearon y se encontraron con unas criatura bastante curiosa, se podría definir como una niña árbol, aparentaba uno años, tenía la piel leñosa, muy similar a la corteza de un árbol, su cabello parecía hierba larga y lacia que caía como cascada por su espalda y de su cabeza brotaban un par de cuernos semejantes a ramas, que tenían algunas hojas brotando, al igual que en su cuerpo, pero estas se veían un tanto marchitas.

—Gracias por espantar a ese deku —dijo la chica con rostro somnoliento—. Llevaba más de una hora esperando a que se fuera para poder pasar. Últimamente transitar por aquí es complicado, nunca sabes cuándo aparecerá un deku malvado o algún monstruo a atacarte.

Abril miraba a la criatura perpleja, jamás había visto algo así, era difícil decir si era una planta o un animal, simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, cosa que al parecer comenzó a incomodar a la muchacha.

—No me mires tanto —dijo cubriéndose el rostro avergonzada.

—¡Lo siento! Es que eres rara... Digo inusual... Osea, yo nunca había visto a alguien como tú y... —balbuceó la chica a toda velocidad.

—No hables tan rápido, me está costando entenderte... Y me siento cansada, me voy a sentar un rato.

La pequeña se sentó junto a un árbol y se abrazó las rodillas mientras cabeceaba de sueño, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

—Es pleno día y esa kokorog a duras penas puede estar despierta —exclamó la hada con preocupación—. Por las diosas, parece que Taya y Tael tenían razón, las cosas están muy mal.

—¿Ella es una kokorog? ¿Qué son ellos? ¿Qué le pasa?

—Los kokorog son los retoños del árbol Deku, el guardián de toda la naturaleza del bosque. Dicen que antaño los kokorog tenían otro nombre y una forma más humana, hecha para que en caso de que un extraño entrara al bosque se sintiera más cómodo con ellos, pero luego de que el gran arbol Deku sufriera una gran pena por un humano del que se encariñó y que perdió en trágicas circunstancias, decidió darle a sus retoños formas más semejantes a plantas.

Los kokorog se encargan de ayudar al gran árbol a mantener en buen estado la vegetación del lugar. Como pueden moverse libremente a cualquier lugar del bosque, reparten semillas, nutrientes o realizan cualquier encargo que les de su guardián. Pero estas criaturas dependen de la energía del gran árbol Deku, si el árbol está mal, ellos están mal. Umm... La verdad las plantas se ven algo marchitas e incluso parece que la densidad de magia ha bajado... Tengo un mal presentimiento... ¡Abril sígueme! ¡Y Puini no intentes comerte las hojas que crecen encima de esa kokorog!

Efectivamente esas eran las intenciones del caballo, luego de un buen regaño por parte de la hada, el grupo se dirigió a otra zona que si era posible estaba aún más profunda. Este lugar era extraordinario, pues en sus cercanías crecían curiosas plantas de hojas azules y rosas, además de flores que parecían hechas de cristal y brillaban en la oscuridad, a pesar de que todo esto era bello, las hojas parecían algo marchitas y alicaídas, como si la magia que las sustentara estuviera siendo drenada, este hecho no hacía más que empeorar la ansiedad de Talma.

Pronto llegaron a una especie de túnel que estaba oculto detrás de una cortina de lianas, un lugar extremadamente sagrado para las hadas según les advirtió Talma mientras los conducía a través de él.

—El lugar al que estamos a punto de llegar es muy especial, es un lugar puro al que ningún humano debería ser capaz de llegar, si te estoy permitiendo venir aquí es sólo porque eres una niña.

—¿Y que tiene que sea una niña?

—Eres pura e inocente, aún no hay malicia en ti, los adultos por muy buenos que sean algo de oscuridad tienen, todos la adquieren al crecer a menos que sigan el camino de los monjes. La energía negativa que producen podría perjudicar a las plantas de aquí que son muy delicadas y eso sería nefasto para nosotras las hadas.

—¿Y eso porqué?

—Porque aquí es donde nosotras nacemos.

Justo cuando se pronunciaron aquellas palabras, llegaron a un majestuoso jardín, en el cual crecían unos curiosos arbustos pequeños con hojas en forma de lágrima, estos venían en todos los colores imaginables y algunos presentaban unas lindas flores blancas con forma de campanilla, sin embargo al igual que mucha de la vegetación que había ahí, estaban un tanto marchitos, aún había vida en ellos pero parecía que las plantas se esforzaban por subsistir. Para una persona normal esto podría ser algo preocupante, pero para Talma era algo tan horrible, tan espantoso que la pobre no pudo evitar caer al piso y echarse a llorar.

—¿Que pasa Talma? ¿Que tienes?

—Todas van a morir... Todas desaparecerán — lloraba la mágica criatura desconsolada.

—¿Quiénes?

—¡Las hadas! Estas... Estas plantas... Nosotras nacemos de aquí... Cada tantos siglos estos arbustos florecen y del interior de cada flor emerge una hada, las hadas que venimos de la misma planta nos consideramos hermanas... Y... Y nuestra vida... Dura tanto como las flores de la planta... Y... Si se marchitan la hada nacida de ellas muere... Waaaaaa...

Sí, definitivamente aquella era una situación crítica para las hadas, una situación tan horrible y desesperada que las medidas drásticas tomadas por Taya y Tael comenzaban a ser comprensibles.

—Entonces tus hermanos...

—¡Cierto! ¡Mis hermanos!

Talma levantó el vuelo y recorrió los arbustos de forma frenéticas buscando uno en particular, uno especial y único para ella, la planta de la que ella misma venía. Abril la siguió de cerca junto a Puini quien al parecer comprendía la situación a la perfección pues ni siquiera hizo algún intento por masticar algún hierbajo de lugar. Pronto llegaron a la planta objetivo, era un arbusto pequeño, estaba débil como el resto de las plantas pero aún había color en sus hojas, aunque las puntas estuviera resecas, además contaba con tres flores, dos blancas y una negra, las cuales aún estaban vivas pero apuntaban sus cabezas hacia abajo.

—Aún aguantarán un poco más... Pero de seguir así ellos... —En ese momento a Talma se le quebró al voz.

—¿Tú también morirás? —Preguntó Abril preocupada.

—No, yo no. La gran hada me cedió sus poderes, ellos me permitirán vivir unos mil años más luego de que mi planta haya muerto... De hecho... Yo podría haber seguido viviendo con ustedes y ni siquiera enterarme de toda esta situación... Podría haber dejado a mis hermanos morir sin mover ni un dedo... Todo porque soy una cobarde incapaz de enfrentar sus responsabilidades...

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? —Dijo una voz cercana.

Los tres individuos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con las dos esferas luminosas que los habían motivado a alcanzar ese lugar.

—Por favor hermana... Ayúdanos —Suplicó Tael.

—¡Es tu deber hacerlo! —Demandó Taya.

—Yo... Yo... —Balbuceó Talma— Yo las ayudaré... Haré lo que pueda... Aunque no sea valiente, ni habilidosa... Yo... Ojalá Wind estuviera aquí.

—¡Oye! ¡Pero ahora estoy yo aquí! —Reclamó Abril indignada—. Que el estúpido de mi hermano sepa blandir una espada no lo hace lo más especial del mundo, yo sé manejar bien el arco y las flechas, también puedo ser útil ¡No es justo que toda la atención se la lleve Wind! Ya es bastante con papá y mamá y ahora tú... ¡Aaaaaahh!

Al ver la pataleta de la pequeña Puini decidió calmarla, por lo que le agarró el cabello con su hocico y tironeó suavemente de él, obviamente eso no le hizo daño pero si la asustó.

—¡Está bien me calmo pero no hagas eso!

—Brrrr, briii brrrrr, puiiiii brrrr prrrrfff puiiii brrrf —dijo el caballo.

—Esto... —Comentó Taya—. Tengo la sensación de que dijo algo grandioso y profundo pero no estoy segura.

El caballo se limitó a bufar y sentarse de espaldas a ellos mostrando su descontento.

—Bueno... Dejando de lado el discurso de Puni... —Dijo Talma— ¿Qué es lo que está causando todo este desastre?

— Vengan, les mostraremos.

El grupo se movilizó a una zona cercana, esta era un tanto más normal, nada de flores extravagantes ni arbustos de colores imposibles, aunque si se podía decir que la vegetación era bastante exuberante, todo era gigantesco, desde el pasto que llegaba hasta la cintura, hasta las manzanas que pendían de los árboles, las cuales eran del tamaño de una pelota de futbol. Pero nada se comparaba con el grandioso árbol que fueron a visitar, era tan grande y tan colosal que Abril quedó con la boca abierta al verlo, pero no era solo su tamaño lo que lo hacía especial, los distintos nudos y rugosidades de la madera parecían formar un rostro en su corteza, uno que mostraba un gran sufrimiento, aunque no era para menos.

Tanto en el árbol como en sus alrededores habían unas extrañas masas negras, como gelatina oscura que contaminaba la vegetación y absorbía la vida. El árbol estaba rodeada de todas ellas, además de que de algunas de estas putrefactas viscosidades emergían cosas extrañas y desagradables, como bocas llenas de dientes chuecos que olían a diablos, ojos colgantes, tan negros como la noche, con espeluznantes iris amarillos, o dedos retorcidos de uñas filosas que con su limitado movimientos se agitaban y arañaban a quien osara acercarse.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó Talma asustada.

—No lo sabemos bien —contestó Tael—. Al poco tiempo que te fuiste, esa especie de infección asquerosa comenzó a cubrir al árbol Deku y sus alrededores, lo único que sabemos es que esa cosa se roba la vida de las plantas y que los ojos son sus puntos débiles, pero es difícil atacarlos, porque cuando nos acercamos las bocas comienzan a escupir ácido y los dedos se agitan tratando de arañarnos.

—Tampoco es que eso sea una defensa tan complicada de atravesar —dijo Taya—. El problema es que no hay quien se acerque para solucionar este lío, los kokorog están muy débiles y lentos, por lo que contar con ellos es inútil, ese de allá por ejemplo terminó muy mal.

La hada dorada señaló hacia un lado donde estaba una de esas masas negras de las que sobresalía una boca, pero esta no estaba vacía, de su interior sobresalía un cuerpo leñoso humanoide, solo se podían ver la parte inferior de este, pues el resto ya había sido devorado por la boca que tenía sus dientes rodeando la cintura del cadáver. Esta nauseabunda imagen le revolvió el estómago a la pobre Abril, que tuvo que voltear la mirada y respirar profundo para superar su asco.

—Y eso que esa no es la peor muerte que nos ha tocado ver —dijo Taya sin inmutarse—. Los dekus hubieran sido ideales para atacar a esos ojos desde la distancia, pero por desgracia las influencias malignas que hay sobre el bosque los tiene locos y no se puede contar con ellos. Finalmente nosotras las hadas tampoco podemos hacer nada, las energías negativas que expulsan esas masas negras nos debilitan, ni siquiera Tael que por ser un hada oscura tiene más resistencia ha podido acercarse mucho.

—¿Y ustedes creen que yo podré hacerlo?

—Bueno, tienes los poderes de la gran hada, eso en algo te tiene que ayudar...

—Pero la gran hada no...

—Ella está algo débil últimamente, ya sabes que su tiempo de vida se está agotando —explicó Tael—. Además, ahora está ocupada tratando de mantener el bosque vivo lo más posible, no puede arriesgarse a venir aquí para luchar contra la plaga, por eso te lo pedimos hermana ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Eres nuestra última esperanza!

Talma miró a su hermano conmovida, a él no podía negarle nada, él siempre había sido su hermano dulce, el que la consolaba de los regaños de Taya, el que siempre la animaba cuando estaba triste y verlo afligido la entristecía mucho.

Estaba aterrada y se sentía insegura de luchar contra la infección, además de que ahora no contaba con la compañía de Wind, pero era la futura gran hada del bosque. Así que como su amigo había tenido que aceptar su papel de héroe, ella aceptaría su papel de guardiana. Tratando de darse ánimos, tomó aire y se dirigió hacia el gran árbol.

El inicio del trayecto fue más o menos sencillo, voló a una altura considerable evitando las masas negras y las garras, además, si los ojos no captaban su presencia ninguna boca le arrojaría ácido. Su objetivo era la masa principal que se erguía sobre la frente del árbol y presentaba prolongaciones que al parecer daban vida a las otras masas, supuso que si acababa con esa, podría eliminarlas a todas. Sin embargo, a poco andar las cosas se complicaron, comenzó a sentir mareos, su vista se tornó doble, y una sensación de ahogo la embargó, pronto sus alas perdieron fuerza y comenzó a decaer.

Talma pronto se quedó sin fuerzas y se precipitó hacía el suelo donde aterrizó levantando una pequeña nube de polvo. Al parecer las energías negativas eras muy fuertes aún para el poder de la gran hada, o quizás ella simplemente era demasiado débil. Una vez más había demostrado su inutilidad, no había dado el talle, simplemente como guardiana valía nada.

De pronto sintió algo frío y espeluznante, algo que la tomaba y la arrastraba. Uno de los dedos había entrado en contacto con ella y la estaba llevando hacía una de las bocas, la cual se había abierto liberando su putrefacto olor. La pobre hada sintió nauseas, mientras la desesperación la embargaba, sería devorada y todo acabaría. Quiso gritar y llorar pero ni eso era capaz de hacer. Su luz se fue apagando mientras un frío invernal la invadía.

Ya había perdido toda esperanza cuando un grito infantil la sorprendió al tiempo que unas cálidas manos la tomaban.

Abril había corrido al rescate y la había tomado entre sus brazos arrebatándola de la garra que la tenía presa. La niña corrió con la pequeña criatura luminosa en sus manos mientras las garras se agitaban tratando de detenerla, gritó de dolor mientras los cortes se abrían en sus piernas y la sangre brotaba de ellos, pero la adrenalina del peligro la mantenía andando, a pesar del dolor no dejaba de correr mientras seguía gritando para darse fuerza. Sin embargo, en un fatídico movimiento, una de las garras se incrustó en su rodilla causándole tal dolor y arrebatando la fuerza de su extremidad con lo que calló al suelo.

Abril aterrada como estaba solo atinó a abrazar a Talma mientras lloraba, sintió una segunda garra apuñalarla, no había ninguna boca cerca por lo que no sería devorada, pero en cambio podría perecer desangrada, sin embargo, un milagro equino apareció para salvarlas. Puini se acercó y mostrando una fuerza impensada, agarró a Abril por la ropa y la arrastró hasta un lugar seguro, la velocidad con la que hizo esto, evitó que sufriera demasiados daños a penas un par de rasguños menores.

Una vez lejos de la infección y de su influencia negativa, Talma recuperó el conocimiento. Al elevar el vuelo y recuperar su vista, se encontró con la horrorosa imagen de Abril recostada llorando con sus piernas ensangrentadas y muchas heridas. Se apresuró a usar sus poderes curativos y sanar a la niña, que se recuperó rápidamente pero continuó llorando, más que nada por el susto que por el dolor. Una vez cumplida su tarea se posó sobre el regazo de la rubia y le susurró.

—Gracias Abril, gracias... sin ti... Yo... No sé que hubiera hecho, ahora estaría muerta...

Sobrecogida por sus emociones, la hada guardó silencio mientras su compañera se calmaba y secaba sus lágrimas, sin embargo, esta incipiente tranquilidad pronto fue rota por la hada de luz dorada.

—Y eso... ¿Eso fue todo? ¡Eso es todo lo que eres capaz de hacer! —Gritó Taya histérica y asustada— ¡No fuiste capaz de hacer nada! ¡Nada! ¿¡No se supone que eres la futura gran hada!? ¿La más poderosa de nosotros? ¡Tú tenías que detener a esa cosa! ¡Tenías que salvarnos! Ahora... Ahora... —En ese momento la impetuosa criatura ya no pudo más y se quebró— Estamos condenados... ¡Todos moriremos! ¡El bosque morirá! ¡Hyrule se sumirá en la oscuridad! ¡Tú nunca debiste ser la gran hada! ¡Si no te hubieran elegido, si no te hubieras marchado... ¡Si no fueras tan inútil todo estaría bien! ¡Te odio!

Y tras soltar este discurso Taya salió volando mientras lloraba, pronto fue seguida por su hermano Tael que estaba preocupado por ella.

Luego de eso solo siguió un silencio incómodo y triste, nadie sabía que decir para romper aquel ambiente lúgubre, que solo era el prologo de los horrores que se venían a futuro si no hacían algo ahora. Sin embargo, de manera inesperada fue Puini quien decidió animar a las chicas.

—Briiiiii Puiiiii Puiiiii brrrrrr Puiiiii berrrffff —Declaró el animal con decisión.

—Tengo la sensación de que quisiste decir algo muy épico y motivante pero no podemos entenderte Puini —dijo Talma para frustración del caballo, quien relinchó al cielo mostrando su frustración.

—Bueno ¿Ahora que hacemos? —Dijo Talma aún alicaída—. No puede ser que esto sea el fin, hasta ahora siempre ha habido un salida, quizás la espada maestra podría cortar a través de esas cosas, si tan solo Wind...

—Ya Basta de hablar de mi hermano —Gritó Abril molesta—. No... No lo entiendo... Él nunca fue valiente ni intrépido, ni arriesgado y aún así la espada maestra lo eligió, ser héroe debería ser algo fácil entonces ¿Por qué no podemos hacer nada nosotros y tenemos que depender de él?

—Abril... Ser héroe no es algo fácil, se está constantemente arriesgando la vida.

—Pero Wind siempre regresa a salvo.

— ¡Porque yo lo sano! Así como te sané a ti ahora, de hecho tus heridas no son nada comparado a lo que ha tenido que soportar Wind. Quizás creas que tu hermano es un tonto, pero aún así lo que hace tiene mucho mérito, reconozco que es bastante cobarde, pero hace a un lado sus miedos para cumplir su deber, esto no es un juego y espero que ahora entiendas toda la presión a la que se tiene que someter diariamente.

—Supongo que es por esto que papá está tan preocupado de entrenarlo —La niña suspiró resignada—. En fin, ahora entiendo un poco más todo esto. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—¿Se supone que yo debo saberlo?

—No debes saberlo, tú lo sabes, pareces algo inquieta, como si quisieras decir algo y no te atrevieras.

—¿Estás segura de que no eres una hada? Eres muy perceptiva. La verdad si tengo una idea pero no creía que fuera buena, mis hermanas siempre decían que mis ideas eran tontas.

—No te hagas de rogar y cuenta, ahora como estamos cualquier cosa sirve.

—Pues... Ya que acercarse es tan peligroso para todos, si atacáramos de lejos al ojo central con flechas podríamos acabar con él.

—Mmmm... Suena posible, yo podría ayudar, soy buena en arquería pero... —La niña se asomó para observar el largo camino plagado de infección que los separaba del árbol—. El blanco está bastante lejos, hay que darle en un ángulo recto al ojo... El arco que tengo en casa no creo que tenga la fuerza suficiente para realizar un tiro así. Y los arcos de largo alcance son algo caros, conseguir uno de esos...

—¿Entonces estamos perdidas?

—Quizás puedan probar con el arco minish —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Parecía que en el bosque todos tenían la costumbre de aparecerse y hablar por detrás. En esta ocasión la criatura que les habló era un kokorog, aunque por el tono de su voz y el largo de su cabello parecía tratarse de un chico. No lo habían logrado ver porque estaba sentado junto a un árbol descansando con los ojos cerrados, si no te fijas en el parecía ser un simple nudo de árbol, aunque uno de forma curiosa.

—¿De qué hablas pequeño kokorog? —Cuestiono Talma.

—He escuchado historias de que los minish son artesanos fabulosos con muchas cosas maravillosas entres sus manos, entre ellas se habla de un arco mágico cuyo alcance es mayor al de cualquier arco humano, si los minish les prestaran su arco podrían dispararle a esa cosa.

—Los minish... Mmm...

—¿Los minish no son esas criaturas pequeñas de los cuentos para niños?— Preguntó Abril—. Esas que supuestamente solo pueden ver los niños.

—Es verdad que solo los ven los niños —contestó la hada—. Pero no son sólo fantasía, ellos de verdad existen, viven en los bosques, en la ciudad, en las montañas, donde hayan humanos a quienes hacer felices, ellos estarán, porque cuando los humanos son felices, los minish prosperan.

—Pues a mí me haría muy feliz que me ayudarán a salvar a mi hermano.

—Entonces da por hecho que te ayudarán.

—Entonces vamos a buscarlos!

Puini y Abril siguieron a Talma entre los recovecos del bosque mientras la criatura de luz buscaba algo entre la vegetación, quisieron preguntarle qué buscaba con tanto desenfreno pero ella se limitó a contestar que era algo difícil de describir así que solo les quedaba seguirla.  
Finalmente, luego de una media hora lo encontraron, un tocón de un árbol. La verdad la niña y el caballo no le veían nada de especial a este madero, parecía igual a cualquier otro, aunque llamaba la atención el agujero en forma de flor que tenía al centro y el hecho de que sonaba hueco al golpearlo.

—Muy bien chicos, necesito que hagan lo siguiente: Abril, párate encima del tocón, Puini, quédate junto a ella y sujétala bien, no quiero que se separen y se pierdan, eso, muy bien,justo así, quédense quietos. Perfecto, voy a comenzar.

Ninguno de ellos tenia idea alguna de que haría la hada, pero confiaban en ella , así que la dejaron hacer su encantamiento.

La bolita de luz voló sobre sus cabezas y comenzó a cantar una extraña y graciosa canción al tiempo que les arrojaba un polvo brillante color lila. Todo parecía normal y no se apreciaba ningún cambio raro, hasta que de pronto todo comenzó a crecer, los arboles, la hierba, incluso del tocón del árbol que estaba bajo ellos, hasta que esté fue tan grande que cayeron por el agujero en forma de flor.

La caída no resultó incómoda ni peligrosa, pues, como si este portal hubiera sido acondicionado para este propósito, en su interior crecían numerosos hongos de colores, que amortiguaron su caída y los hicieron rebotar hasta aterrizar sanos y salvos, aunque quizás algo mareados.

—Chicos ¿Está bien? —Preguntó Talama bajando por el agujero volando, aunque ahora se veía en su forma crecida, como eran todos más pequeños podían apreciar con mayor claridad el aspecto de la criatura sin que su luz interfiriera.

—Eh... Sí, estamos bien, aunque la cabeza me da vueltas, y parece que a Puini también —Contestó la pequeña viendo al caballo tambalearse—. Esto... ¿Dónde estamos?

—En el mismo lugar en el que estábamos, solo que ahora en lugar de estar sobre el tocón del árbol, estamos en su interior.

—¿Adentro? O sea que... ¡Nos encogimos! bueno, tú no, porque ya eres pequeña, pero Puini y yo sí.

—Exacto, solo así podremos contactar con los minish para que nos ayuden con... Ay... Abril... No quiero asustarte pero detrás de ti... No te muevas...

La niña rubia sin entener el repentino nerviosismo de la hada se volteó a ver y se topó con un enorme escarabajo cornudo que la miraba con sus brillantes ojos negros.

— ¡Que lindo! —Gritó encaramándose en el insecto que parecía bastante dócil y tranquilo.

—¿Eh? ¿No que le tenías miedo a los insectos? Hace poco estabas aterrada de sacarle una araña a una flor.

—Le tengo miedo a las arañas, pero ellas no son insectos, son arácnidos, los insectos me gustan mucho, sobre todo los escarabajos, mira este pequeñin azul, es precioso. —Tocó suavemente una de las pequeñas antenas del animal y este comenzó a girar lentamente—. Hey, parece que pillé cómo manejarlo ¡Arre Jaime!

—¿Jaime? ¿Ya le pusiste nombre? Oye, espera, los escarabajos no son domésticos, es peligroso, no te vayas montada en él, esperaaaa...

Abril ignoró a Talma y salió del interior del tocón montada en el escarabajo a través de una pequeña abertura que había en lo que alguna vez fueron sus raíces. El insecto avanzaba en calma, seguido de cerca por el corcel negro y la hada lila, aunque esta última no estaba muy conforme, llevaba toda su vida enfrentando los peligros del bosque y sabía lo peligroso que podía ser un escarabajo cornudo.

De pronto pasó lo que la hada temía, el escarabajo dejó de obedecer a Abril y levantó el vuelo llevándose a la niña con él, aunque para su sorpresa la niña tenía más entereza de la que aparentaba, se agarró con todas sus fuerzas a la cabeza del insecto y le gritó que la ayudara. Obviamente Talma no la iba a abandonar, levantó también el vuelo y recogió a su amiga del lomo del insecto, por fortuna los escarabajos no son muy rápidos volando. Tomó a la niña con delicadeza y aleteando suavemente comenzó a descender, sin embargo sus intenciones de tocar tierra firme no pudieron concretarse debido a cierto hallazgo.

—¡Talma mira eso! —Gritó Abril emocionada apuntando hacia las raíces de un árbol.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso, ahí bajo ese manzano, veo unas casitas diminutas.

—Ah, esa debe ser la ciudad central del bosque, es la colonia de Minish más grande del lugar, a ese lugar pensaba llevarlos para preguntar por el arco minish.

—¡Vamos ahora! ¡Vuela hacia allá!

—Pero Puini...

—No te preocupes por él, si lo llamamos vendrá a nosotros, está entrenado para eso.

—Sí pero...

—Hazme caso, vuela hacia allá.

El tono de voz tan confiado con el que Abril hablaba terminó por convencer a la Hada, total, Wind había mencionado algo similar hacía tiempo atrás, así que olvidándose momentáneamente de Puini, arribaron a la ciudad Minish.

* * *

 **Aquí ya se nota a que me refería con que esto se ponía siniestro debido a mi estado de ánimo.**

 **Ya habrá quedado claro que en este fic he querido poner todas aquellas cosas que me gustan y que según yo se les debería dar más oportunidad en otros fic, entre ellas son algunas razas algo olvidadas, como son los deku, o los minish. Los Deku originalmente son solo enemigos, pero en algunos juegos no son realmente malos, solo hay que domesticarlos a golpes y luego puedes hablar tranquilamente con ellos. Por otro lado los minish sí que son una raza olvidada, siendo del porte de un dedo, estos duendecillos supuestamente son los responsables de que al cortar la hierba encuentres rupias y objetos tirados por ahí, a mi parecer una idea encantadora ¿No sería genial un fanfic que hablara del día a día de un minish mientras ayuda a los hylianos sin ser descubierto? Siempre me gustaron mucho estas razas y por eso debía hacerles un homenaje aunque fuera pequeño en el fic.**

 **Ahora respecto a los kokorog, estos tienen su origen en los kokiri y los kolog. Los kokiri son algo así como espíritus del bosque a cargo del gran árbol deku y tienen la forma de niños que jamás crecen, esto se ve en The Ocarina of Time. Posterioremente en Wind Waker aparecen los kolog, pequeños arbolitos también a cargo del gran árbol Deku, según nos cuentan, antes tuvieron aspecto humano, por lo tanto se establece que los Kolog son la forma evolucionada de los kokiri, pero entre una raza y la otra, yo supongo que hubo algo entremedio, de ahí nace esta raza de los kokorog, la cual también está puesta a modo de homenaje, no lo olviden, Hyrule es un mundo fantástico lleno de criaturas increíbles, el mundo no se limita a solo Zoras y Gorones.**


	18. Petri

En el poblado minish hubieron dos cosas que llamaron mucho la atención de Abril: La primera, era que cualquier cosa podía convertirse en una casa, pues todas las viviendas más que construcciones, eran artefactos de uso común adecuadas para ser habitadas. Cualquier olla, zapato, concha, maceta que llegaba al poder de los minish, era transformada en una hermosa casita, cosa que le daba al lugar un aspecto bastante pintoresco. La segunda cosa que llamó la atención de Abril, fueron los mismos habitantes del lugar. Estos se podrían describir como ratoncitos humanoides de orejas puntiagudas, todos usando un gorrito rojo y un traje de hojas del cual salía una curiosa colita con forma de pluma.

Los minish se acercaron a ellas de forma curiosa, principalmente por Abril, no era raro que una hada los visitara de vez en cuando, pero que un humano pisara la ciudad si era algo extraño, él último del que se tuvo registro estuvo allí muchos siglos atrás, quizás milenios y ya era una leyenda. Y aunque Abril se moría de ganas por conversar con esos seres, desgraciadamente no podía entender una palabra de lo que decían, fue por eso que Talma la tuvo que dejar sola algunos minutos mientras iba a buscar un baya que la haría hablar el idioma minish. Se espantó un poco cuando la hada llegó con una baya que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero lo bueno es que bastó una mordida para solucionar la barrera de idioma.

Abril se sentía como una estrella de rock con todos los minish a su alrededor queriendo mirarla y preguntarle cosas, la situación le parecía muy divertida pero no tenían tiempo para eso. Lo bueno es en general, estos pequeños eran criaturas pacíficas y muy amistosas, que adoraban a los humanos y se desvivían por hacerlos felices, pues según se decía, la felicidad de los humanos ayudaba a los minish a prosperar. Fue por eso que en cuanto las chicas expusieron su problema, los lugareños se apresuraron en ayudarlas, la sonrisa de una niña estaba en juego.

Tras una corta investigación que en realidad no les tomó más de media hora, se les informó que el artefacto buscado estaba en manos de Petri, un remilgado y altanero muchacho que vivía un tanto apartado del resto, en las afueras de la ciudad y que descendía de todo un linaje de artesanos que habían creado toda clase de objetos especiales para ayudar a los humanos, entre ellos el arco minish.

Y ahí es donde empezaron sus problemas, el arco estaba custodiado por el único minish del mundo que no sentía ni amor ni admiración por los humanos, pero Abril y Talma no sabían de esto, por ello se dirigieron a Petri sin ningún cuidado ni cautela, confiadas de que sería tan complaciente como sus compañeros de la ciudad.

—¿En serio creen que les voy a dar el arco minish tan fácil? —Dijo Petri indignado mirando despectivamente a sus visitantes luego de escuchar su petición.

—Por favor —suplicaba Abril—. Necesitamos ese arco para acabar con la infección que tiene al árbol Deku y al bosque al borde del colapso, esto no es sólo por nosotros, es por todos.

—¿Y crees que le voy a confiar este preciado tesoro traspasado de generación en generación a una niña y a una mosca brillante?

—¡Oye! ¡Eso fue grosero! —Se quejó Talma—. Más respeto por favor, estás frente a la gran hada del bosque.

—Oh, la gran hada guardiana ¿Pues si usted es la graaan hada que debe proteger el bosque, por qué no ha hecho nada por este?

Obviamente esta pregunta incomodó mucho a Talma, pero antes de que pudiera replicar cualquier cosa Abril salió en su defensa.

—¿Y por qué tú no has hecho nada por el bosque? Tienes el arco que es necesario para solucionar todo este lío y no lo usas.

—Pues te aseguro que lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido que tenía que hacer eso. —Contestó el minish con desprecio.

—Pues ahora lo sabes —continuó Abril—. Y como lo sabes y tienes el arco, entonces vas a ir a derrotar a la infección.

—¿¡Que!?

—¡Es verdad! —Dijo Talma con un tono malicioso—. Ya que no nos prestarás el arco, tendrás que usarlo tú para detener la infección.

—¡Claro que no! Alguien de mi categoría no puede ir a luchar contra esa cosa, por favor, no soy un guerrero —contestó tratando de esconder el miedo que le causaba semejante idea, aunque no podía evitar que la cola le temblara.

—¡Entonces nos vas a dar el arco para que nosotras nos encarguemos! Te lo devolveremos en cuanto terminemos de usarlo.

—¡No! ¡Por eso odio a los humanos! ¿Por qué son tan arrogantes que creen que todos deben rendirles pleitesía?

—¿Qué es pleitesía? —Preguntó la niña ante el desconocimiento de esa palabra.

—Ve a buscar la palabra al diccionario, yo no pienso estar a tu servicio.

—Definitivamente tú tienes alguna especie de problema personal contra los humanos —dijo Talma—. Veo mucho resentimiento en tus energías. Además no actúas como un minish debería hacerlo, se supone que ustedes están para ayudar, porque cuando los humanos son felices, a los minish les pasan cosas buenas.

—No me digas como debo actuar ¿Es que acaso te crees mi madre? ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en decirme como debo ser? Yo quiero tener la libertad de ser como yo quiera ser, simplemente yo no nací para estar al servicio de nadie, soy un minish distinto, sofisticado, elegante, no seré siervo de nadie y viviré como yo quiera.

—¡Petriiiiiii! ¡A comeeeeeer! —Se escuchó una voz algo chillona.

Detrás de Petri, a un par de decímetros estaba su casa, una glamorosa bota arreglada con mucho estilo. Del interior de la vivienda salió una minish de edad avanzada, era algo más robusta que los promedio, su cabello era blanco y su cola estaba algo estropeada.

—Petri, no me hagas repetirlo, a comer jovencito, o si no te quedas sin cenar.

—Viviré como quiera sin obedecer a nadie —dijo Talma en tono burlón escondiendo su risa detrás de su mano.

—¡Cállate! —Petri estaba muy enojado— ¡Mamá, no me trates como un niño! ¡Ya soy un adulto! ¡Yo sabré a qué hora como!

—¡A mí no me levantes la voz! Y de adulto tienes lo que yo tengo de gato. Un mocoso irresponsable como tú no se puede llamar adulto, cuando dejes esas estupideces de "yo vivo a mí manera" y dejes de creerte tan especial podrás considerarte uno. Ya deberías entender que el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo y eres uno más como el resto, deberías dignarte a hacer lo que un minish debe hacer y buscar a algún humano en problemas para hacerlo feliz, a ver si así pasa por fin tu racha de mala suerte, ya te he dicho que los minish solo pueden prosperar con la felicidad de los humanos...

Por supuesto el sermón era mucho más largo, pero fue hasta esa parte que las chicas pusieron atención, pues luego de esas palabras una idea cruzó por sus mentes, intercambiaron miradas y sin mediar palabra ambas asintieron sabiendo que habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

Abril dio algunos pasos hacia la señora minish y componiendo la cara de tristeza más convincente que pudo habló.

—Por favor, ayúdenos —dijo la niña soltando un par de lágrimas, Abril era una gran actriz en potencia—. Petri no nos quiere prestar el arco minish, lo necesitamos para pelear contra la infección del gran árbol Deku, es muy importante para el bosque y también para mí, tengo amigos y un hermano en peligro, no quiero que se mueran, waaaaaaa... Snif, snif, pero Petri es malo, no nos quiere ayudar y ahora estoy muy triste...

—Por las diosas ¡Que horrible! ¡Petri, como puedes ser tan desconsiderado! ¡Te ordeno prestarle el arco minish a esta adorable niñita ahora mismo!

—¡Pero mamá!

—¡Es una orden! ¡O ni te molestes en venir a comer a casa!

Ante semejante amenaza a Petri no le quedó más que obedecer. A regañadientes entró en la bota que habitaba y tras un rato salió llevando consigo un bonito arco de madera bastante sencillo pero con una hoja saliendo de su punta superior, el cual le tendió a la rubia sin mirarla a la cara.

—Toma, cuídalo bien, es un tesoro de mi familia, ni se te ocurra perderlo. —Luego de eso miró a su madre, pero esta seguía teniendo una expresión severa en su rostro— ¿Qué? Ya le pasé el arco ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

—Es una niña ¿En serio piensas dejarla ir a enfrentar esos peligros sola? ¡Tienes que acompañarla! Solo así podrás hacerla realmente feliz.

—Pero...

—Nos vemos Petri, no regrese hasta que hayas hecho a esa niñita feliz, espero que eso te ayude a madurar —dijo la mujer regresando a la bota y cerrando la puerta.

Aunque Petri gritó, suplicó y pateó la puerta esperando que le abrieran no hubo caso, no le quedaba más remedio que hacer lo que le ordenaban. Y así fue como el joven minish se vio forzado a ir a una peligrosa aventura junto a Abril y Talma. A ellas tampoco les hacía mucha gracia su compañía pero lo toleraban bastante mejor que él, que no dejaba de lanzar insultos al aire quejándose de su injusta vida. Cuando finalmente se calmó comenzaron a trazar su siguiente plan de acción.

—Bien, ahora debemos buscar a Puini y un portal minish para que ustedes regresen a su tamaño normal, —comentó la hada—. Luego iremos donde el árbol Deku y...

—¿Para qué quieren hacerse grandes? —Interrogó el minish—. El arco no crecerá con ustedes, fue hecho por y para minish, con su tamaño normal no podrán usarlo.

—¿¡Qué!? —Exclamó Abril—. Rayos ¿Y ahora como vamos a dispararle al ojo maestro de la infección? Por mucho alcance que tenga este arco, este se verá reducido por nuestro tamaño.

—Eso es porque estás pensando en un arco normal, nuestro arco minish obviamente no se puede comparar a ninguno fabricado por humanos y te lo voy a probar. — Dijo el minish de forma arrogante.

El chiquillo levantó la mirada hasta localizar algo de interés en las alturas.

—Ya lo tengo, mira ese fruto que cuelga allá arriba, ese de color azul, está muy alto ¿Cierto? Trata de dispararle una flecha, si es que puedes claro, está algo lejos y hay que tener buena puntería.

Abril solo frunció el ceño y se limitó a sacar una flecha y a apuntar. Tras unos instantes y luego de una respiración profunda, liberó el proyectil el cual para su sorpresa, salió despedido con una velocidad inesperada, en un parpadeo recorrió la distancia que lo separaba del fruto en una trayectoria recta casi perfecta, incluso tal como había apuntado Abril, la flecha le dio al palito que mantenía al fruto sujeto a su árbol, la fuerza del impacto fue capaz de quebrar las fibras vegetales y hacerlo caer. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la hazaña, aunque cada uno por sus propios motivos.

Talma y Abril estaba impresionadas por la potencia y el alcance del arco y Petri por su parte, estaba estupefacto porque fuera capaz de atinarle al pedúnculo del fruto, él esperaba que apuntara al cuerpo de la fruta que era mucho más accesible. Miró a la humana y una ligera admiración nació en su interior, por supuesto no lo admitiría en voz alta y se limitó a hablar con su arrogancia habitual.

—Espero que con esto te quede clara la supremacía de un arco minish, no es cualquier cosa.

Las chicas no replicaron nada y se limitaron a seguirlo en silencio.

Con el tamaño que tenían llegar hasta el árbol Deku representaba todo un desafío, tanto por la enorme distancia que había que recorrer, como por todos los peligros que los acechaban, la realidad es que la existencia de los minish podía ser bastante complicada, si bien la ciudad era un lugar seguro para ellos, fuera de esta todo era un desafío.

Quizás no habían monstruos de su tamaño, pero a cambio debían lidiar con arañas, avispas, alacranes y toda clase de insectos carnívoros, además de que tampoco contaban con la fuerza de estas criaturas, por lo que si les caía algo encima como una hoja o una rama, dependían de la ayuda de alguien más para salir del problema, por ello era que siempre iban en grupos y seguramente era por eso que la madre de Petri estaba tan preocupada de que la niña anduviera sola por el bosque.

La realidad es que llegar al árbol Deku podría haber sido bastante sencillo si hubieran dejado a Talma tomar su tamaño humano y cargarlos hasta su destino, pero el orgullo y la testarudez de Petri simplemente no los dejó, había que decir que en cierta forma este chico aún les tenía algo de resentimiento y a su manera trataba de complicarles el viaje lo más posible, para desesperación de las chicas que estaban muy apuradas.

Así fue como los tres diminutos viajeros tuvieron que recorrer un largo trecho enfrentando toda clase de peripecias, como rebotar a través de una campo de hongos para ahorrar camino, cruzar un río de hormigas, esquivar frutas que caían etc. Finalmente luego de que Talma y Abril lo amenazaran con un ataque de cosquillas (Hay que decirlo, eran demasiado inocentes como para pensar en un castigo peor) terminaron por tomar un conejo taxi y se ahorraron bastante tiempo.

—¿Qué es un conejo taxi? Preguntó la niña luego de que le mencionaran aquel curioso medio de transporte.

—Lo verás cuando llegue —dijo Petri con una sonrisa maliciosa que a Abril le causó un mal presentimiento.

Se quedaron unos momentos esperando en la parada de conejo taxi que consistía en una banquita tallada en una rama, junto a la cual había una señal construida con una cáscara de nuez, a la cuál le habían clavado un par de orejas hechas con ramitas de paja. Finalmente se escuchó el crujir de las hojas en la lejanía, con un ritmo irregular y rápido, como el de alguien que salta.

Entonces vieron aparecer entre los arbustos el conejo taxi, que como habrá de suponerse, era un conejo sobre el cuál habían instalado una estructura de madera con butacas y un asiento en su parte delantera, donde un minish llevaba las riendas del roedor.

Cuando el animal se detuvo, unos cuántos minish se bajaron y corrieron a una zona escondida en un costado para vomitar. Los brincos del conejo causaban un bamboleo a los pasajeros que los dejaba muy mareados, sobre todo a aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados, porque el conductor parecía fresco como una lechuga.

La hada, la humana y el minish subieron al conejo y se acomodaron en las butacas de atrás, por supuesto luego de que le cobraran el pasaje a Petri.

—27 piconedas —se quejaba el minish—. Me han hecho gastar una fortuna, espero que me agradezcan lo que estoy haciendo por ustedes, la mesada que me da mi madre no es mucha.

—¿No se supone que eres adulto? —Cuestionó Abril— ¿Y todavía dependes de lo que te den tus padres?

— ¡Cállate! Eso no es asunto tuyo —Contestó ocultando su rostro sonrojado.

Hay que decir que aquella fue otra de las tretas de Petri para fastidiar a sus compañeras, aunque él mismo tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias de esta. El viaje en conejo taxi fue muy agitado y los dejó a todos tiritando y con nauseas, al menos ninguno vomitó y luego de tomarse un respiro una vez llegaron, quedaron en condiciones de continuar con su misión.

Finalmente llegaron al límite donde anidaba la infección que estaba consumiendo al árbol, con su diminuto tamaño ahora las masas negras tenían un tamaño aterrador y se veían más nocivas que nunca, pero aquello teóricamente no debería suponer ningún problema.

Abril respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, estaba a una distancia segura, no le llegaría ácido de las bocas, tampoco la arañaría ninguna mano, todo estaba bien, todo lo que tenía que hacer era apuntar, disparar y salvar el bosque. Pero las cosas nunca podían ser fáciles, porque cuando menos se lo esperaban un grito de Petri la interrumpió.

—¡Chuchu!

Detrás de los pequeños había una enorme masa gelatinosa con unos ojos amarillos desorbitados y una siniestra sonrisa. Era un chuchu verde, uno de los monstruos más inofensivos que existen, hasta Abril había eliminado alguno con una ramita alguna vez, pero con el tamaño que tenían ahora, esa bestia podía matarlos fácilmente.

Talma emprendió el vuelo colocándose a salvo fácilmente, cosa que no se podía decir de sus acompañantes, que con dificultad podían escapar de la gelatina que los perseguía, ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente rápido. Fue entonces que Abril decidió sacar su haz bajo la manga, llevándose los dedos a la boca lanzó un potente chiflido que resonó en el lugar y fue tragado por el verde del follaje.

El minish iba a preguntar qué había sido eso, ese molesto ruido le había hecho doler sus delicadas orejitas, sin embargo la razón del actuar de la niña no tardó en llegar. Un rítmico sonido comenzó a escucharse, algo que le parecía familiar pero le costaba reconocer, entonces de la nada apareció un caballo negro de nariz blanca, tan pequeño como para ser montado por ellos. La niña se apresuró a subirse en él y luego le extendió la mano a Petri para que hiciera lo mismo.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron a bordo, emprendieron la huida a lomos del corcel. Sus cascos resonaron en la tierra, en un murmullo que solo seres de su tamaño podrían percibir, la adrenalina recorría sus cuerpos mientras el viento los golpeaba en la cara y la amenaza que los perseguía quedaba atrás. Sin embargo el peligro no había pasado y las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar. Frente a ellos habían dos chuchus más, esta vez de color rojo, parecían demonios de jalea, grandes viscosos y siniestros, prestos a aplastarlos con su sabor frutal.

Abril era tenaz y hasta el momento había mantenido su temple, sin perder la compostura ni desesperarse, podía parecer irónico, pero el valor de su padre corría más por sus venas que por las de su hermano. Cuando vio la situación en la que estaban no dudó en proteger al minish que llevaba consigo en el caballo.

—Petri, escapa en Puini, yo distraeré a los chuchus.

—Pero... Pero...

—¡No te preocupes! Talma está cerca pero no nos puede llevar, ni hacerse grande por la influencia de la infección que está demasiado cerca y la tiene debilitada, por eso yo distraeré a los monstruos mientras te pones a salvo y luego Puini vendrá por mí.

Este gesto conmovió de sobremanera al joven minish, quien jamás pensó que un humano sería capaz de arriesgar su vida por él, una gratitud inmensa creció en su interior, radiante como un sol, activando aquel instinto de todos los minish, ayudar a los humanos. Fue entonces que apeándose del caballo corrió hacia los chuchus gritando.

—¡Yo distraeré a los chuchus! ¡Ponte tú a una distancia segura para que Talma tenga la fuerza para elevarte y dispararle al ojo maestro de la infección!

—¡Petri espera!

Abril quiso detenerlo pero mientras Puini seguía corriendo, la distancia que los separaba crecía cada vez más. Estuvo a un paso de bajarse del caballo e ir en ayuda de su compañero, pero un par de brazos en su cintura la detuvieron mientras perdía contacto con su montura y era elevada rápidamente.

—¡Hazle caso! —Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aliento pues la debilidad que le provocaba la influencia negativa de la infección la tenía al borde del colapso— ¡Debemos salvar el bosque!

En ese mismo instante los chuchus comenzaron a aumentar atraídos por la ruidosa presa. Pronto le cerraron el paso al valiente minish, quien se vio atrapado sin tener a donde huir de las gelatinas que se acercaban cada vez más a él, dispuestas a asfixiarlo y a disolver su cuerpo con sus ácidos. Abril gritó horrorizada ante la escena que se avecinaba, estando ella tan lejos e incapaz de ayudar solo le quedó soltar un par de lágrimas silenciosas y voltear el rostro para no ver la horrorosa escena.

Talma cargando a la niña con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a su debilitado cuerpo, intentó elevarse lo más posible con tal de quedar cerca del árbol y facilitar el disparo de la flecha, pero simplemente estaba a su límite, se dio cuenta cuando empezó a tener visión doble.

—¡Abril ya no puedo acercarme más! ¡Dispara tu flecha!

Sujeta de la cintura era algo complicado apuntar bien, pero no tenía de otra, era ahora o nunca. Sin embargo, un último obstáculo se interpondría entre la salvación y la destrucción. Uno de los ojos menores percibió la presencia de la hada flotando, este lanzó la señal y una de las bocas lanzó un escupitajo de ácido hacia las chicas. Talma no teniendo más opción para esquivar, optó por arrojar a Abril y alejarse ella misma, rezando a las diosas porque no ocurriera nada grave.

La niña se sintió caer en el vacío, mientras miles de pensamientos recorrían su mente, no hubo miedo, ni desesperación, en aquel instante no podía pensar, solo podía apuntar su flecha hacia aquel ojo amarillo que dominaba al árbol y le robaba la vida. Una inspiración liberó sus dudas y una espiración liberó su flecha, la cual en un instante voló desde las manos de la niña hasta el orbe del mal, enterrándose hasta su centro de forma limpia y letal.

Las decenas de bocas gritaron con horror, lanzando aterradores gruñidos semejantes al hierro frotado, mientras las garras se retorcían y los ojos se secaban, todas las masas de oscuridad comenzaron a empequeñecer mientras que la oscuridad que las componía se desvanecía en el aire en forma de polvo liberando por fin a un cansado árbol, que tan exhausto quedó de su batalla por subsistir que cayó dormido, respirando por fin tranquilo luego de una tortura de semanas.

* * *

 **Es el turno de hablar de Abril.**

 **Abril o Aryll según la versión de juego que tengas, es la hermana pequeña de Link en Wind Waker y el motor original de la historia, pues todo comienza cuando un gran pájaro secuestra a la niña y Link parte de viaje para encontrarla. En el juego Abril es tierna y al parecer bastante madura para su edad, además de que se preocupa mucho por su hermano, quizás parezca diametralmente opuesta a la de mi fic pero tengo mis excusa... Digo explicaciones.**

 **El Link de Wind Waker tiene exactamente 10 años, y su hermana es algo menor, le echo uno años nada más, en general los niños pequeños si están bien criados son tiernos y adorables, mi hermano por ejemplo fue un amor de niño hasta que cumplió los 7, entonces se volvió odioso, enojón y amargado y sigue con ese carácter hasta el día de hoy que es adulto.**

 **Abril de niña puede haber sido una chica tranquila y sumisa, pero al crecer sacó bastante carácter, es hija de Ilia después de todo.**


	19. El bello durmiente

**Chicos, aviso que otra vez me tomaré un hiatus (¡De verdad lo necesito!), esta vez será de dos semanas, por lo que planeo regresar para el 31 de Enero, al menos logré dejar el hiatus para el final del arco, cosa de no dejarlos en suspenso, para que vean que los quiero mucho queridos lectores. Ahora, no sé si sea mucho pedir, pero me gustaría ver si alguno de los poquitos lectores que tiene este fic me da su opinión sobre este ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora? ¿Hay algo que podría haber sido mejor? ¿Algún problema que le vean? ¿Alguna teoría sobre los misterios de la historia? ¿Personaje favorito? ¿Algo que no les guste? ¿Alguna queja? Agradeceré cualquier comentario y lo tomaré en cuenta para posibles mejoras a futuro, no sean tímidos, que acepto cualquier crítica (Obviamente luego de revolcarme de dolor en el piso y llorar sobre mi mediocridad, pero me recupero rápido).**

* * *

Sobre un colchón de pasto que se encontraba frente al gran árbol Deku, una niña miraba al cielo incrédula de lo que acababa de pasar, la suave hierba había amortiguado la gran caída que había sufrido y gracias a eso había sobrevivido. Sin embargo estaba aún en estado de shock, incapaz de emitir palabra, ni siquiera estaba del todo consciente de su ser, con suerte sabía que estaba viva. Hubiera seguido en su estado de estupefacción por varias horas, de no ser porque una hada lila llegó hasta ella para zarandearla hasta que quedó mareada.

—¡Abril! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos reacciona! —Gritaba Talma mientras la sacudía.

—¡Ya Talma! ¡Ya estoy bien! ¡Basta!

—¡Abril! ¡Lo hiciste! —Gritó la hada loca de alegría abrazándola— ¡Salvaste el bosque!

—Sí... Pero... Petri... Él está...

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la niña mientras los recuerdos de lo recién vivido se arremolinaban en su mente y recordaba a su compañero minish que se sacrificó por ella.

—¿Esas lágrimas sí son de verdad? —Dijo una voz muy familiar cerca de ellas.

Ambas voltearon a ver y el asombro inundó sus rostros cuando vieron a un enorme escarabajo cornudo que se acercaba volando, siendo montado por Petri que las miraba con una sonrisa.

—¡Petri! ¡Jaime! —Exclamó Abril loca de alegría.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Ese escarabajo es el de hace rato? —Exclamó Talma perpleja.

Apenas Petri aterrizó y se bajó del insecto, la niña rubia corrió hasta él y lo abrazó llorando emocionada. Fue una sensación curiosa para él, jamás se sintió tan cálido ni con tantos ánimos, era como si la alegría de la niña se convirtiera en la suya.

Pero de pronto ocurrió algo muy extraño, repentinamente el minish sintió que la chica comenzaba a crecer, sus brazos se volvieron tan grandes que ya no pudieron sostenerlo y fueron sus manos las que tomaron posesión de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo por completo, hasta que para cuando se dio cuenta, la niña ya era del tamaño normal para un humano y él reposaba sobre sus palmas.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Exclamó aterrado.

—No lo sé. —Contestó a su vez la niña confundida viendo a su alrededor—. Se supone que para que yo vuelva a mi aspecto original debo hacerlo a través de un portal minish... Oh, quizás esto sea obra de ella.

Cerca de la niña había una mujer hermosa, tenía el mismo tipo de belleza etérea que poseía Talma, aunque no tenía su jovialidad, esta mujer se veía algo mayor y lucía un rostro cansado pero feliz. Además, su exuberante cabello azul decorado con flores y sus alas de libélula daban a entender que se trataba de una gran hada. Era la actual guardiana del bosque hasta que Talma asumiera.

—¡Gran hada! —Gritó bolita de luz lila—. Yo... Yo... —En ese momento sus emociones la desbordaron y rompió en llanto— Lo siento... Snif...¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Nunca debí irme! ¡Soy una mala hada! Una mala sucesora... Snif... Yo tenía tanto miedo que no sabía qué hacer... Por mi culpa...

—Tranquila Talma, tú no tienes la culpa de nada —dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa extendiendo sus brazos. En cuando la pequeña hada vio este gesto, voló a su pecho donde fue abrazada mientras daba rienda suelta a su llanto—. Ya pequeña, ya pasó todo, todo está bien... Por ahora. Y esto no fue tu culpa, no podrías haber evitado esto ni podrías haberlo solucionado, una fuerza externa nos atacó y quedamos indefensos, pero gracias a tus amigos solucionaste todo, hiciste un gran trabajo.

—Yo... Snif... Yo... No hice nada, fue Abril.

—Abril con ayuda tuya, y de ese minish —Un relincho molesto de parte de Puini le hizo rectificar sus palabras—. Y de ese caballo por supuesto, —entonces el escarabajo que había montado Petri se colocó sobre la nariz del equino y aleteó demostrando su presencia—. Y de ese escarabajo también —Concluyó la gran hada con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Sí... Bueno... Quizás tenga razón... Pero... —Balbuceó Talma sin ánimos.

—Ten más confianza en ti, lo hiciste bien, lograste algo que ni yo pude.

—Gracias gran hada... Creo... Que me siento un poco mejor... Y ahora trataré de hacer las cosas bien, ya no huiré más de mis responsaabilidades, me esforzaré por ser mejor y dar el ancho en mi puesto... Me quedaré aquí para ser una buena aprendiz de gran hada y ...

—No Talma, tú aún tienes tareas pendientes que cumplir lejos de los bosques.

—¿Tareas pendientes?

—Bueno... Probablemente son cosas que aún no has notado y no me corresponde a mí decírtelo, te darás cuenta tú sola más adelante. Por otro lado, eres necesaria afuera, a todo gran héroe debe acompañarlo una hada, debes prestar tu apoyo para enfrentar la amenaza que se cierne sobre Hyrule y que lastimó estos bosques hasta casi llevarlos a su extinción.

—¿Seré como las hadas de los cuentos? —Dijo Talma con los ojos brillantes.

—Ya eres una de esas hadas, quizás inclusos mejor.

—¡Genial! —La bolita de luz voló alrededor de la mujer expresando su júbilo.

—Ahora calma, que aún hay alguien que necesita hablar contigo, pasen —dijo dirigiéndose hacia un par de arbustos.

Para sorpresa de Talma, del par de arbustos cercanos emergieron dos hadas, una dorada y una oscura que se acercaron lentamente de forma algo dudosa, volaban muy juntas, como queriéndose cubrir entre ellas.

—Lo sentimos Talma. —Dijeron al unisono.

—Taya... Tael...

—En realidad... fue nuestra... Mi culpa que quisieras irte. —Dijo Taya con vergüenza.

—Fui yo quien tomó la decisión de escapar.

—Sí, pero nunca lo hubieras hecho si yo no te hubiera molestado tanto, dije que no te creía digna —replicó la hada avergonzada—, pero en realidad te tenía envidia. No podía aceptar que tú, la hada más pequeña y torpe de todas hubiera sido elegida para ser la gran hada.

—Y yo debí apoyarte más —agregó Tael—. En lugar de regañar a Taya, o de consolarte a ti, no hice nada y me quedé callado, fui un cobarde, lo lamento mucho. También lamentamos haber sido tan duros contigo hace rato, la verdad es que la situación se nos fue un poco de las manos, estábamos muy asustadas.

—Los entiendo, si yo hubiera estado en su situación no sé que hubiera hecho, aunque lo de tratar de matar a una persona me parece algo exagerado... ¡Wind! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Ya casi se acaba el día! ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para salvarlo? —Preguntó Talma preocupada.

—Como unos 100 años —contestó Taya con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No dijiste que teníamos un tiempo límite para salvar a Wind porque la rosa que crece en su pecho lo va a matar?

—Era mentira, dijimos eso para que se apresuraran en venir al bosque. En realidad la rosa es inofensiva, es un hechizo para ver la condición de alguien, si la rosa está sana, la persona está sana, si la rosa está herida, la persona está herida. Cuando despierten a su amigo pueden quedarse con la flor si quieren.

—Ustedes... —Talma estaba tan enfadada que parecía calentar el aire a su alrededor.

—Talma —interrogó Tael— ¿De verdad crees que nosotras seríamos capaces de matar a alguien?

—Pues no, supongo que no —luego de calmarse un poco agregó— ¿Entonces ahora podrían venir con nosotras para despertar a Wind? Se está haciendo tarde y sus padres deben estar preocupados.

—Pues... En realidad nosotras no podemos despertarlo —confesó Taya.

—¿¡Que!? —Gritaron Abril y Talma al unísono.

—¡Pero tranquilas es fácil romper el hechizo! —Se apresuró a explicar Tael—. Ese hechizo se romperá y el muchacho despertará si es besado por una princesa.

—¡Y de donde rayos vamos a sacar una princesa!... OH... ¡Cierto!

Lo que siguió fue una loca carrera montados en Puini para salir del bosque y luego llegar al pueblo, fueron tan a prisa que ni siquiera se dieron el tiempo de devolver a Petri y el arco minish a su casa, ya lo llevarían al día siguiente.

Llegaron a la mansión donde vivía Ralph, que era el lugar donde se estaba hospedando la princesa, al principio tuvieron algunos problemas porque el portero no los quería dejar pasar, pero la hada logró colarse adentro para pedir ayuda a la princesa, esta al escuchar su problema se mostró con mucha disposición a ayudarles, el problema fue convencer a Impa.

—¡No voy a permitir esto! ¡La princesa no puede ir por allí repartiendo besos a los plebeyos! ¿Qué van a pensar de ella? Después nadie querrá casarse con ella.

—Impa... No exageres —dijo la joven noble—. Es solo un beso para alguien que está en problemas, nadie tiene que saberlo y yo no voy a repartir besos a nadie, tranquila, confía en mí, todo estará bien.

—Princesa, yo confío en usted, en el que no confío es en ese mocoso de verde ¿Que no recuerda la forma irrespetuosa en la que siempre se dirije a usted sin dignarse a usar honoríficos? ¿O la forma en que la abrazó la otra vez en el torneo de espada?

Un ligero sonrojo recorrió el rostro de la doncella al recordar aquel evento, pero se recuperó rápido, a lo que contestó.

—Eso fue algo circunstancial, Wind es un muchacho noble y muy inocente, estoy segura que a pesar de sus modales algo rudos a veces, es una caballero que jamás tendría ninguna clase de pensamiento indecente conmigo.

—¿Qué tipo de pensamientos son indecentes? —Preguntó inocentemente Abril.

—Eh... Esto... —Ninguna de las presentes sabía que contestar.

—¡Ya basta! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! —Interrumpió Talma— ¡El sol pronto se ocultará y como no lleguemos a casa antes del anochecer el señor Link y la señora Ilia nos darán un sermón legendario!

—¡Tiene razón! —acotó Zelda—. Vamos, una pobre alma atrapada necesita nuestra ayuda.

—Pero princesa... —Se quejó na vez más la sheika.

—¡Ya basta Impa! Yo decido a quien besar o a quien no y ni tú ni nadie me va a detener, así que nos vamos.

—Sí princesa...

Esto último la guerrera lo dijo con un tono alicaído, le carcomía la idea de ver a su pequeña Zelda besando a un patán como Wind, de hecho su imaginación fue aún más allá y se retorció de frustración ante la idea de ver a ese par casado.

Abril y la princesa fueron montadas en Puini mientras que Impa contaba con su propio corcel para movilizarse. Tras una cabalgata llegaron al prado donde yacía el joven hechizado, aunque las cosas no estaban como lo esperaban.

—Oye... Esto no estaba así —dijo Talma sorprendida de lo que veía.

Aparentemente mientras no estaban, Tingle para no aburrirse decidió montar una especie de paisaje de ensueño, dejó a Wind bien estirado con sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, además lo colocó encima de una tela blanca con cenefas y decoró todo alrededor con rosas de distintos colores, todo eso a la luz del atardecer daba un aspecto de cuento de hadas. Zelda miraba la escena entre sorprendida y embelesada, sería el ambiente o quizás la decoración pero el rubio se veía muy guapo en su sueño mágico. Lo único que desentonaba era Tingle bailando junto a él sin mucha gracia, agitando su exceso de peso.

—Ya fue suficiente Tingle, lo hiciste bien, ya no es necesario que hagas eso, nosotros nos haremos cargo a partir de ahora. —Le dijo Talma.

—¿Tingle hizo un buen trabajo? Genial, espero que las hadas tomen en cuenta estas acciones y vengan pronto a burcarlo, Tingle es un buen chico.

—Por supuesto, eres el mejor.

Una vez que el perturbador hombre vestido con mallas verdes se hubo alejado, fue el turno de Zelda para actuar.

Con las mejillas ardiendo al pensar en lo que tendría que hacer, se acercó lentamente hasta el muchacho, se arrodilló a su lado y lo miró en silencio, lentamente se fue inclinando sobre él, acortando la distancia que los separaba. Cabe decir que Talma, Abril y Puini prácticamente tuvieron que retener a Impa para evitar que interviniera.

Mientras tanto la princesa ni se enteraba del drama que montaba su guardiana, solo estaba atenta a su tarea de despertar al muchacho, sus delicados labios se entreabrieron ante la proximidad del otro y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su boca, entonces tras un breve instante de espera, se movió un poco y terminó besando la mejilla. Impa soltó el aliento aliviada cuando vio eso.

De forma mágica Wind abrió los ojos en ese instante para verse envuelto en una cama de rosas con la princesa besando su mejilla. El desconcierto inicial fue cambiado por un ligera sonrisa boba y un rubor intenso, mientras tanto la princesa se incorporaba y miraba a las chicas con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Me gustan las historias de hadas, con ellas he podido saber de su carácter travieso y ambiguo. Si las hadas no especificaron donde había que besar a la persona para despertarla, puede ser en cualquier parte, bromas como estas son típicas de ellas. —Entonces desvió sus ojos hacia Wind que la miraba de forma expectante—. ¿Y a tí que te pasa?

—Me-me besaste —Desvió la mirada con el rostro colorado—. Nunca nadie me había besado.

—Fue solo un beso en la mejilla, no le des tanta importancia. —Dijo la futura monarca poniéndose de pie —. Y solo lo hice para romper la maldición que te tenía dormido.

—Está bien...

La indiferencia con la que la princesa se tomó el beso decepcionó un poco a Wind, quien se sentía algo confundido por las extrañas cosquillas que tenía en la panza y el calor en la cara, además del extraño deseo de abrazar a la chica. El pobre no imaginaba lo mucho que le costaría dormir esa noche.

Pero de momento lo primordial era comprender en qué situación estaba, lo último que recordaba era que un par de hadas le habían lanzado una luz o algo así, quizás Talma sabría algo más. Entonces posó sus ojos en la pequeña bolita de luz con alas y en su hermana, pero hubo algo que llamó su atención de esta última. Parado sobre su hombro había una extraña criatura, como una especie de ratoncito humanoide con una cola de pluma, o al menos eso creyó ver, porque la imagen de ese curioso ser comenzaba a volverse transparente con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que finalmente ya no fue capaz de verlo.

Wind no supo como pasó, jamás se dio cuenta, pero el beso de la princesa hizo mucho más que despertarlo de su sueño inducido, lo despertó de su inocencia.

Una vez que se hubieron despedido de la princesa y la sheika agradeciendo su ayuda, ambos hermanos montaron en Puini para regresar a su hogar, por fortuna Abril recordó conservar las plantas para la tarea por lo que no tuvieron que perder tiempo buscándolas de nuevo.

La cabalgata hacia la granja fue silenciosa, Abril dijo que le explicaría lo que había ocurrido en casa junto a sus padres, porque era una historia demasiado larga y no quería contarla dos veces. Sin embargo, durante un instante, la niña sintió la necesidad de decir algo, por lo que rompió el silencio.

—Wind...

—¿Sí?

—Las cosas que tú haces... Esas... Actividades de héroe ¿Son muy peligrosas?

—¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta? Obvio que lo son, he estado a punto de morir un par de veces, ser un héroe es algo peligroso, por eso no cualquiera lo es.

—Es que... Yo pensaba... La verdad yo pensaba que tener la espada era todo lo que se necesitaba para ser un héroe y que con eso todo sería fácil y siempre ganarías.

—No es tan simple como parece, o sea, las historias siempre hablan de aquellos que ganaron, pero antes de ellos hubieron un montón más que murieron intentándolo.

—Pero es que... Que un torpe como tú sea catalogado de héroe y...

—¿Entonces debería rendirme, entregar la espada y olvidarme de todo?

Abril miró a su hermano pensativa, se estaba comportando igual que Taya, subestimando a Wind sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valía y quizás debía reconocer que también lo envidiaba un poco, o mas bien eran celos de que sus padres le prestaran tanta atención, pero si él tenía que arriesgar la vida constantemente como ella lo había hecho ese día, los comprendía perfectamente, cada instante podía ser el último de la vida de su hermano.

—Claro que no, si la espada te eligió fue por algo. Sé que puedes hacerlo, eres mi hermano después de todo, no te rindas, sé que lograrás derrotar al mal.

—Gracias Abril —contestó Wind alegremente—. A veces es un poco estresante tener todo este peso encima pero... Si tú crees en mí puedo lograrlo, nunca decepcionaría a la bruja de mi hermanita.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo trato de ser linda contigo y así me hablas! —Su hermano simplemente contestó con una risa.

—Tu hermano me cae bien —dijo Petri quien aún estaba en el hombro de Abril—. Creo que es el tipo de persona que me gustaría ayudar...

—Traidor —contestó la rubia.

—Se siente tan cálido —dijo el minish mirando hacia el cielo—. La gratitud de la gente es tan dulce... Si hubiera sabido que era así antes quizás... Bueno... ¿Sabes? Una vez hace tiempo atrás escuché la historia de un minish que decidió ser egoísta y pensar solo en él mismo, sé que al final ese minish terminó involucrándose con magia oscura y se convirtió en un monstruo que fue sellado en una espada para siempre, pero de alguna forma sentí admiración por él y quise imitarlo... Ahora veo que era una estupidez, la gratitud es algo tan hermoso que todos deberían compartirlo... Incluso los humanos... Quizás ahora cuando regrese a casa pueda contentar a mamá para que deje de fastidiarme...

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, la gran hada reposaba en una fuente tratando de recuperarse del gran agotamiento que la aquejaba, por momentos sus cabellos se opacaban hasta casi volverse grises y sus alas, originalmente altivas estaban caídas. Sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza gacha daban una lamentable imagen de lo que antes fue un ser puro, lleno de luz y vitalidad.

A su alrededor, cientos de hadas volaban cerca de ella, tratando de brindarle energía o aliento para aguantar el corto tiempo de vida que le quedaba.

—Gran hada ¿Está segura de que esa decisión fue la mejor? —Cuestionó una hada de brillo verde.

—Estoy segura, Talma es una gran aprendiz, pero es muy joven, le faltan por lo menos 300 años de experiencia para ser apropiada para el puesto de gran hada, el vivir aventuras y enfrentar peligros es una forma rápida de lograr eso y mejorar su capacidad para tomar decisiones. Además estoy segura de que será útil en las batallas que se vienen.

—Pero mi señora, usted mejor que nadie debe haber percibido el sentimiento que se está gestando en el interior de esa criatura, eso sólo la hará sufrir, además, imagine que no regrese.

—Ella regresará, nadie puede escapar de sus deberes. Y ese sentimiento es la cosa más preciosa que puede obtener una hada, le dará fuerza en los momentos de flaqueza, y determinación cuando todo parezca perdido, sé que lo hará bien, sé que podrá afrontarlo. Solo espero poder aguantar y darle el tiempo suficiente para que lo logre.

* * *

 **Esto de que Wind perdió la inocencia hace referencia a que a partir de este punto, recién el muchacho se empieza a interesar por las mujeres, 15 años es algo atrasado para eso pero Wind es así, ahora, recuerden que esto ocurrió en este punto y no antes, este detalle es importante para un arco posterior así que ténganlo en mente.**

 **Por otro lado, la historia del minish que quiso ser egoísta y terminó encerrado en una espada hace referencia al juego minish cap y al brujo que hace de villano en esa historia ¿He puesto ese detalle solo como otro homenaje a los juegos o esto tendrá alguna importancia a futuro? Ya veremos.**

 **Y hoy hablaremos del animal más noble de todo el fic... ¡Jaime! Era broma, hoy hablaremos de Puini.**

 **Sospecho que Puini es una de las influencias que me dejó mi primer fanfic de pokemon, pues no dejo de verle ciertas semejanzas de carácter con Blue, el umbreon shiny de esa historia, este caballo sería como su sucesor espiritual, pero no es tan sobre protector ni tan... Idiota como Blue. Este caballo tiene la curiosa capacidad de aparecer en cualquier lugar en el que se llame, no importa que tan lejos se haya dejado, siempre aparece, esta característica hace referencia a Epona en The ocarina of Time y Majora's Mask, me daba risa, podía dejar al caballo al pie de la montaña, me iba al fin del mundo, llamaba al caballo y allí aparecía mágicamente, extraño esa mecánica, ahora en el Breath of the Wild lo hicieron más realista y para recuperar tu caballo que dejaste en la montaña tienes que ir a un rancho... Extraño la magia.**

 **Y bueno, a Puini deben llamarlo con un silbido, es la única forma en la que responde, por desgracia como Wind no sabe silbar bien debe usar su silbato, de ahí los líos que tuvo en el primer capítulo por no encontrarlo y que en este arco Abril pudiera llamar al caballo tan fácilmente. Y como dato extra, me costó mucho ponerle nombre, porque el único nombre de caballo que conozco es Frezón, Puini tuvo como tres nombres antes de ponerle el definitivo, al final me decidí por ese gracias al manga Oracle of Season/Ages, me compré el manga original en edición legendaria y allí, al final le regalan a Link un caballo llamado Puini, el nombre me pareció adorable y decidí que sería el del corcel de Wind.**


	20. La trifuerza de la sabiduría

_En medio de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre aquel desolado campo, una pareja avanzaba lentamente, arrastrando los pasos y el alma en aquella infructuosa caminata que no les llevaría a ninún lugar. Ellos lo sabían, pero no podían detenerse, algo en su interior los obligaba a seguir._

 _Ambos, hombre y mujer, vestían harapos, los cuáles a duras penas ocultaban los cuerpos raquíticos y llenos de cicatrices que poseían, sus cabezas llevaban una maraña de pelo sin brillo ni vida, sucio y maloliente, que coronaban un par de rostros demacrados, hundidos, ojerosos y sin un ápice de esperanza._

 _De pronto el hombre cayó de rodillas superado por el cansancio y el pesar. La mujer se devolvió a ayudarlo, le tendió la mano para que se apoyara y se pusiera de pie, pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza, ya se había resignado, no tenía fuerza ni espíritu para seguir avanzando. La mujer entonces se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a llorar, lo abrazó contra su cuerpo mientras temblaba de impotencia. El hombre a su vez comenzó a soltar gruesas lágrimas y levantó la vista, le mostró una patética sonrisa con los pocos dientes que le quedaban, pero eso solo empeoró el llanto de la dama, entonces en un acto desesperado la mujer lo besó con pasión, con tristeza y con_ _desesperanza, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que lo vería con vida._

Un par de ojos se abrieron en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, mientras su dueña respiraba conmocionada por la tormenta de emociones que había provocado en ella aquel extraño sueño, había sido tan vívido, tan trágico, tan asqueroso, que solo quería borrarlo de su cabeza, la escena del beso entre ese par de viejos sucios sin dientes le causaba mucha repulsión.

Nayru percatándose de que ya no se podría dormir en un rato, optó por ponerse de pie, abrir la ventana de su cuarto y correr las pesadas cortinas, para dejar entrar un poco de la luz lunar junto a la brisa nocturna, nada como un viento helado para enfriar la cabeza. La iluminación natural del satélite reveló el rostro de la muchacha, era una chica alta y delgada, sin muchas curvas pero con una elegancia especial que la hacía destacar entre el común de la gente, tenía un abundante cabello azul ondulado, que enmarcaba un rostro redondeado donde ostentaba unos enormes ojos azules de aspecto felino, que de alguna manera parecían encajar bien con el resto de sus facciones pequeñas y delicadas.

La jovencita dio un vistazo a su cuarto medio engullido por la oscuridad y suspiró, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, esa enorme mansión jamás se sentiría como su hogar, daba lo mismo cuantos lujos tuviera, o lo amable que fuera Ralph con ella, simplemente no pertenecía ese lugar... Aunque jamás había sentido que perteneciera a lugar alguno, ni siquiera a la mansión de su padre cuando vivía con él... Antes de que la regalara a ese mercader para que se casara con su hijo.

Un regalo, una molestia de la que se deshacía, así era como se sentía, sabía que no tenía el aprecio de su padre, pero jamás pensó que la abandonaría así, de hecho desde que había llegado a Ordon hacía 7 años atrás, jamás lo había vuelto a ver. Para empeorar su situación, el dueño de casa, Don Darian no era precisamente una persona muy afectiva, la veía con el mismo desprecio que veía a todos los demás. Por las diosas, se supone que se iba a casar con Ralph, algún día serían familia ¿No debería ser un poco más cercano? ¿¡Qué clase de futuro le esperaba en esta familia rota!? Eso era algo que le aterraba.

A veces sentía el deseo de usar sus poderes de oráculo del tiempo y fisgonear su futuro, o mejor aún, cambiar su pasado para mejorar su presente, pero luego recordaba que era algo que no debía hacer o enfrentaría horribles consecuencias, al menos eso era lo que le había dicho su antecesora, quien un día cualquiera cuando tenía 6 años, se le había aparecido en sus últimos minutos de vida para explicarle de forma rápida el tipo de poder que poseía, su labor y sus responsabilidades. Lamentablemente no pudo preguntarle mucho pues la anciana contaba con poco tiempo para transmitir su mensaje, además de que la Nayru de 6 años no era muy ocurrente en lo que respectaba a preguntar cosas, se limitaba a aceptar lo que le decían como verdad y no cuestionar nada.

Así que aún teniendo en sus manos el poder de cambiar su vida y el destino del mundo, debía resignarse y aceptar lo que le tocaba y vivir con el miedo de que Ralph dejara de amarla, pues aunque ella no albergaba sentimientos por él, su estancia en aquella casa dependía de su compromiso matrimonial. Si el mocoso de pronto se encaprichaba con otra mujer y la abandonaba ¿Qué sería de ella? Seguramente la echaría de ahí, con el desprecio que le tenía Don Darian no dudaría en ello ¿Entonces regresaría con su padre? ¿Con ese hombre que en 7 años ni siquiera se dignó a enviarle una miserable carta? Estaba tan sola y desamparada en el mundo... Y era por esa razón que odiaba desvelarse, siempre se ponía a pensar en las miserias de su vida.

Chasqueó la lengua sintiendo la boca seca, tenía sed. Decidió que iría a la cocina por un vaso de agua y luego regresaría a la cama a intentar dormir lo que quedaba de noche, que parecía ser bastante, no podía ser más de media noche.

La peliazul salió al largo pasillo del segundo piso que conectaba todos los dormitorios, en aquel momento estaba sumido en las penumbras dándole un aspecto bastante tétrico, pero eso no disuadió a Nayru de sus intenciones. Ella sabía que no estaba sola, detrás de cada una de las puertas que tenía a la vista, había una sirvienta dispuesta a ayudarla.

Sí, ella dormía en la zona de las sirvientas, ni siquiera en un cuarto para invitados, era la misma habitación que tendría una mucama, a ella en realidad eso no le importaba, su cuarto era cómodo, pero el hecho de que le designaran un dormitorio de ese tipo denotaba la poca estima que le tenía Darian.

Aunque la excusa que le habían dado para esto, era que el señor de la casa quería prevenir algún encuentro cercano pre matrimonial con su hijo, por eso se aseguraba que durmieran lo más lejos posible. Vaya estupidez, si quisieran intimar definitivamente un detalle como ese no los detendría, estaba segura de eso.

El encuentro con el final del pasillo la despertó de sus pensamientos, fue en ese momento que se percató de que algo inusual ocurría en el recibidor de la mansión, habían unas pocas luces encendidas y un murmullo le indicaba que habían personas conversando. Curiosa y dudosa de si tendría autorización para estar presente en esa reunión optó por fisgonear, en caso de que la descubrieran tenía algunos recursos para escapar.

El recibidor tenía un pasillo descubierto en el segundo piso, del cual caían dos escaleras que daban acceso a la primera planta. Ahí, oculta detrás de la madera tallada de la baranda, Nayru decidió colocarse tratando de acercarse lo más posible. Asomando sus ojos a través de los barrotes, pudo dar un vistazo a la situación.

Habían varias personas presentes en la escena, en primer lugar destacaba la presencia de la princesa Zelda, la nueva inquilina de la mansión. Era frustrante pensar que Don Darian trataba mucho mejor a esa extraña que a su futura nuera. Pero bueno, era entendible, ese hombre era un arribista y que su hogar hubiera sido elegido para albergar a la princesa del reino durante toda su estancia en Ordon era un honor, pero eso no evitaba que le tuviera cierta maña a esa rubia despistada, aunque nunca lo demostraba, como siempre hacía, se limitaba a guardarse sus sentimientos para ella misma.

Por supuesto junto a la joven rubia estaba Impa, esa molesta sombra que la seguía a todas partes. Si la princesa era irritante Impa podía serlo aún más. Esa mujer la ponía muy nerviosa, siempre tan seria, con esa mirada penetrante y ese silencio perturbador, en serio no sabía como Din podía soportarla, bueno, Din era amiga íntima de Zelda, seguro le aguantaba todo. Esa era otra razón más para tenerle manía. Antes de que la princesa llegara Din era SU amiga, aquella que la escuchaba y la consolaba en sus penas, pero ahora había sido desplazada y la relación ya no era la misma.

Mejor no pensar en eso.

Continuó observando la estancia y vio un rostro conocido, un hombre alto, cabello rubio algo desordenado, buen físico, rostro maduro impecablemente afeitado, ojos azules y una mirada fiera aunque algo somnolienta, era Link. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Pobrecito, seguro se caía de sueño, la gente de las granjas se acuesta temprano. Quizás lo habrían convocado por motivos de seguridad, nada mejor que un héroe nacional como protección.

Y tal parece que sus pensamientos eran bastante acertados, porque en la habitación ademas de Link habían muchos otros guardias envueltos en sus armaduras, dejando sus rostros cubiertos.

Pero había una presencia más en la habitación que era el motivo de toda esa seguridad. Los ojos de Nayru se abrieron de la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que en aquella sala estaba nada menos que la mismísima reina Zelda ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Cuándo había llegado? Esto sin duda era algo muy interesante, con su curiosidad despierta agusó sus oídos tratando de escuchar de qué hablaban.

—¿Tan empeñada estás en no regresar al castillo? —Dijo la reina con preocupación—. Debes estar consciente de lo complicada que se ha vuelto la situación Zelda. Hay un brujo peligroso en Ordon, no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones pero está claro que eres uno de sus objetivos, por algo te atacó en el torneo de espada.

—Lo sé mamá, pero yo no quiero escapar y esconderme en el palacio, yo quiero luchar junto a mis amigos, además, tampoco se puede decir que el castillo sea el lugar más seguro del mundo, por algo pasó lo que pasó hace 5 años.

—Eso es distinto —gruñó la reina llevándose inconscientemente la mano al parche que cubría el lugar donde antaño solía estar su ojo izquierdo—. En esa época estábamos convencidos de que vivíamos tiempos de paz, jamás se nos pasó por la mente que alguien atentaría contra nosotros, luego de eso mejoramos la seguridad, un incidente como ese jamás volverá suceder.

—Entonces debo quedarme en el castillo a salvo mientras a mis amigos los matan.

—No se trata de eso Zelda.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata? Además tampoco puedes reprocharme nada, recuerda que en tus tiempos cuando el mal atacó, tú también te negaste a esconderte y preferiste luchar junto a tu pueblo, yo solo quiero seguir tus pasos, quiero convertirme en una reina tan buena como tú.

Esta réplica plagada de inocencia y buenas intenciones dejó a la reina sin palabras ¿Qué podía decir contra algo como eso?

—Pero Zelda... Yo era mayor que tú en ese tiempo, además de que era una practicante de magia y de esgrima, tenía medios para luchar.

—Pues yo soy una buena arquera y estoy retomando la magia, mira.

La joven princesa extendió sus brazos creando un campo de energía color zafiro que lucía bastante firme, a diferencia del que usó para proteger a Vaati un par de semanas atrás.

—Ezero dice que voy bastante bien y que si sigo mejorando pronto me enseñará algunos hechizos ofensivos. Estoy dando todo de mi parte para unirme a la lucha, además no estoy sola, Impa y Din están conmigo, tenemos a Wind y seguro que el señor Link aquí presente también nos puede prestar una mano amiga.

El aludido se estaba quedando dormido de pie, pero al escuchar su nombre reaccionó asintiendo sin saber muy bien a qué estaba diciendo que sí.

—Ay Zelda... —Suspiró la monarca derrotada— ¿Por qué me tienes que causar tantas preocupaciones? No me dejas opción. Ven aquí hija, te voy a dar algo.

La joven noble se acercó a su madre preguntándose qué era aquello que le entregarían, extendió su mano como se lo indicó la reina, mientras que esta a su vez colocaba la suya encima. La mujer cerró los ojos y vació sus pulmones de aire buscando concentrarse, al parecer lo que iba a hacer era algo muy complicado, pues le tomó varios minutos lograrlo, pero cuando a la pequeña Zelda ya se le estaba cansando el brazo, una luz dorada comenzó a surgir de la mano de su madre.

La princesa sintió una curiosa calidez que poco a poco se fue concentrando en un punto hasta que comenzó a sentir algo sólido en su mano, como si le hubiera depositado un objeto metálico tibio.

Cuando la reina retiró su mano, en la palma de la princesa había un pequeño triángulo dorado que emitía un brillo tenue, el cual se iba apagando en la medida que su anterior dueña se retiraba.

—Ma... Mamá... ¿Acaso esto es lo que creo que es? —Balbuceó la princesa impresionada— ¿Me has dado la trifuerza de la sabiduría? Uno de los tres triángulos dorados entregados por las diosas a los humanos ¿Esos que la leyenda dice que si juntas los tres te cumplen un deseo?

—Sí hija —La mujer puso una expresión grave—. Tienes habilidades de arquería pulidas, pero en magia necesitarías al menos un año de práctica para ser una hechicera decente, eso sin considerar que tu nivel de magia es muy bajo debido a que eres una principiante. Por eso, para tu protección te entrego mi trifuerza, es cierto que la historia más conocida de esta reliquia es la que dice al juntar los tres triángulos se te cumple un deseo, sin embargo las tres piezas por su cuenta también tienen valor, cada una le otorga poderes a su portador, en el caso de la trifuerza de la sabiduría, aporta conocimientos y habilidades de magia. A ti te otorgará más poder mágico, el mismo que tendría un mago de mi edad o incluso más, con ese poder y la ayuda de tus aliados espero que seas capaz de defenderte de la adversidad.

—Madre... ¡Gracias! ¡Haré un buen uso de esta reliquia sagrada!

—Claro que sí cariño, pero úsala con responsabilidad, el uso prolongado agota su poder y tarda un rato en recuperarse, así que no estés presumiendo ni jugando con ella, tampoco la uses en tus prácticas o tus poderes propios no se desarrollarán. Procura aprender la mayor cantidad de hechizos que puedas, la trifuerza se encargará de reforzar tu poder ¿Alguna duda?

—Pues... Sí, tengo una... Tú... solías llevar la trifuerza imbuida en tu mano ¿Por qué yo la tengo separada de mi cuerpo aquí en mi palma? —La reina colocó una sonrisa lastimera en su rostro.

—Lo siento Zelda, pero la trifuerza no te considera alguien digna de ella, por eso no se ha integrado a ti. Pero no te preocupes, aún así puedes usarla en esa forma.

—Bueno, tendré que resignarme supongo. —La chica se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín de molestia.

—Vaya cosas —dijo la reina un tanto pensativa—. Venía aquí para llevarte de vuelta a casa y termino dándote la trifuerza. De todos modos Zeda, en caso de cualquier problema contacta conmigo, le pediré a Ezero que te ayude a aprender a mandar mensajes telepáticos cosa de no depender de cartas ni mensajeros para comunicarnos. En verdad lamento no poder quedarme a tu lado, pero no puedo dejar el trono tanto tiempo solo, tu padre es un muy buen administrador pero su timidez y falta de carácter le quitan autoridad.

—Lo entiendo mamá, no te preocupes, ve a ayudar a papá él te necesita.

—Bien, partiremos en la mañana a primera hora, antes de que los caminos se llenen de carretas, esta visita debe mantenerse en absoluto secreto y Zelda, también mantén en secreto que ahora tú tienes la trifuerza, mientras menos personas lo sepan mejor.

Nayru contuvo el aliento algo preocupada, se había enterado de algo que no debía saber, aunque no imaginaba si eso tendría importancia, al menos ella no pensaba decir nada a nadie, la cabeza hueca de Zelda le caía mal, pero tampoco le deseaba ninguna desgracia.

Las personas en la habitación se movilizaron un poco, la princesa parecía estar siendo escoltada por su guardiana hacia algún lugar apartado, mientras que la reina mantenía una conversación privada con Link. Nayru ya pensaba retirarse hacia su cuarto, pero justamente la pareja de adultos se colocó junto al lugar donde ella estaba sin notar su presencia. Estando tan cerca podrían descubrir a Nayru si se movía, así que no le quedó más que aguardar allí un rato mientras esperaba el momento oportuno para escapar.

—Jamás pensé que le darías algo como la trifuerza —comentó Link en un tono casual como el que usan los amigos.

—No era el plan, pero viendo su determinación, creo que sería capaz de escaparse de casa para cumplir sus intenciones —contestó la reina en el mismo tono familiar—. Y tampoco quiero darle tantas molestias a Impa, sé que sería capaz de detenerla, pero en la medida que mejore en magia, cada vez será más difícil para su guardiana.

—Es una chica valiente, quizás debería haber recibido la trifuerza del valor en lugar de la de la sabiduría. —Dijo Link medio en broma.

—No le serviría de mucho, la trifuerza del valor mejora las capacidades físicas, la fuerza, la velocidad y la reacción de su portador, mi niña es muy hábil pero no muy atlética. Quizás deberías darle la trifuerza del valor que portas a tu hijo, él podría hacer un buen uso de ella.

—No estoy muy seguro de si Wind sería capaz de sacar todo su potencial, por carácter es bastante asustadizo, no creo que sea muy compatible con ella, aunque últimamente me sorprenden las cosas que es capaz de lograr. De todos modos, a diferencia de ti que no puedes quedarte con tu hija, yo si puedo estar presente, mientras pueda hacerlo lo protegeré, así que no hace falta que le entregue la reliquia.

—Es grandioso que puedas estar con tu hijo de esa forma... Pero yo... — En ese momento Zelda tomó la mano de su acompañante y la apretó con fuerza.

—Comprendo. —Dijo apretando la mano de la reina de forma reconfortante—. También la cuidaré a ella, como si fuera mi propia hija.

Nayru miraba aquella escena con sorpresa, no sabía que ese par fuera tan cercano, si parecían amigos de toda la vida, quizás el salvar un reino juntos los unía en más de un sentido.

—Su majestad ¿Puedo retirarme? —Dijo Link con un bostezo.

—¿Su majestad? —Dijo la reina con una sonrisa divertida— ¿Quieres hacerme sentir mal por tenerte levantado tan tarde? Recuerda que yo no usé mi autoridad para hacerte venir aquí, te lo pedí como un favor de amigos, tienes responsabilidad en tu desvelo.

—Por favor, sabes que jamás te negaría un favor... Aunque Ilia se enoje un poco por eso.

—Vaya... Espero que esto no te traiga problemas.

—Tranquila, nada que una caja de chocolates y un par de "noches cariñosas" no arregle, dudo que mi matrimonio peligre.

Esta conversación amena podría haber durado un rato más, si no fuera porque un grito masculino retumbó en toda la mansión poniendo en alerta a todos los presentes.

La reina se puso en guardia levantando su mano derecha en la que un pequeño pero brillante fuego azul se había encendido, mientras que Link a su vez sacaba a Fi, que había decidido traer con él esa noche. Por su parte, los guardias en armadura se habían replegado alrededor de la monarca buscando cualquier atisbo de peligro. Sin embargo no había enemigo alguno cerca, la amenaza estaba en otro lado y seguía atacando a su víctima, pues se escuchó un segundo grito masculino, luego del estallido de algo quebrándose, pero lo que hizo a los guardias reaccionar realmente fue la voz de Ralph pidiendo ayuda.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien está atacando a mi padre!

Este grito fue suficiente para convencerlos de que la víctima de este ataque era Don Darian y que nadie tenía interés en la reina. Todos corrieron hacia el lugar donde se había producido el ataque dejando el recibidor desolado. Aprovechando ese momento Nayru optó por escapar y recluirse en su cuarto, había alguien peligroso suelto en la casa y lo que menos quería era toparse con él.

Subió a toda prisa la escalera y recorrió el largo y oscuro pasillo hasta donde estaba su cuarto, lo abrió y se encerró presurosa poniendo pestillo a la puerta, luego se sentó respirando agitada, con mucho miedo sobre lo que podría ocurrir a continuación, si antes no había podido dormir, ahora menos podría hacerlo.

Pero la joven no sabía que su cuarto ya estaba ocupado por alguien más. Observó la ventana que había dejado abierta por donde se filtraba la luz de la luna y pudo percibir una silueta agachada a contraluz. Su rostro se llenó de terror y estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda cuando en un instante la sombra desapareció de su vista y reapareció a su lado tapándole la boca e inmovilizándola para que guardara silencio.

—No digas nada, te lo suplico, no me delates. Yo no te haré daño, estoy aquí para evitar un horrible desastre, por favor ayúdame.

* * *

 **Quizás a alguien le llame la atención que mamá Zelda le haya dado la trifuerza a su hija, sobre todo la forma en la que se la entregó, pues en los últimos juegos estos triángulos casi nunca se ven libres, suelen estar alojados dentro de las manos de sus elegidos para birndarle poder, sin embargo me aproveché del recuerso que usaron en Wind Waker, en ese juego la trifuerza parecía un simple colgante con forma de triángulo dorado que Tetra llevaba colgando del cuello y que era un recuerdo de su madre, hago lo mismo en este fic.**

 **Pero de todo, seguramente lo que más llama la atención es que Zelda Jr no es digna de su trifuerza, pues justamente esa el a gracia de esta historia, aquí no hay héroes predestinados ni tampoco profecías, y nadie parece ser digno del puesto que le corresponde ocupar, esto hace que todo lo que sigue, sea impredecible, cosa que se nota muchísimo en este arco en particular.**


	21. Asesino

La noticia del ataque contra Don Darian se había esparcido como polvo en el viento y era el tema de conversación en todo el mercado de Ordon. Las teorías respecto al atacante eran muchas y muy variadas, no era un misterio para nadie la enorme cantidad de enemigos que tenía este hombre, cualquiera podría ser el culpable. De hecho eran tantos los sospechosos, que el equipo de investigación estaba teniendo bastantes problemas para recabar información.

Sin embargo, no eran pocos los que se alegraban con las desgracias del mercader, bastantes personas le tenían odio y otros tantos miedo. Prácticamente el único que lamentaba el incidente era Ralph, quien desde ese momento no se separaba del lado de su padre, temiendo que el asesino regresara en cualquier momento. Él era el único que había logrado ver al atacante, sin embargo la oscuridad de la noche y la capucha que este llevaba encima, le impidieron ver detalles, lo único que podía recordar era una mirada azul y una velocidad abismal, al punto de que el individuo literalmente desapareció de su vista. Daba la impresión de que podía teletransportarse por cortos trechos, fue por eso que nadie pudo detenerlo.

La naturaleza extraña del atacante había ayudado a mitificar el relato, al punto que toda clase de teorías raras corrían alrededor de este, desde que un enviado de las diosas había llegado para castigar a este hombre, hasta que unos poes con los que había hecho un trato extraño habían llegado para recoger su alma. Todos querían saber más detalles del chisme de la semana y en cuanto se supo que Link había estado presente en la escena, muchos ojos y oídos curiosos se dirigieron hacia él ¿Pero qué podía decir el pobre granjero? Él tampoco había visto la gran cosa, solo llegó a socorrer al hombre moribundo, al cuál pudieron salvar gracias a los maravillosos poderes curativos de la reina.

Pero nadie iba a aceptar esa versión de la historia como definitiva de buenas a primeras, por lo que aquel domingo, el puesto de verduras y huevos de Link se vio más abarrotado que de costumbre, lamentablemente no por clientes, sino por gente chismosa que trataba de sacarle alguna información al hombre. Para desgracia de ellos el carácter templado del rubio impedía que mostrara irritación, molestia o filtrara más información de la necesaria.

Link no estaba dispuesto a perder la calma en ningún momento, sobre todo aquella mañana que había acudido al mercado a vender sus productos junto a su hijo, procuraba en todo momento mantener un ambiente grato y amigable para él, de tal forma que su cuerpo y su espíritu estuvieran descansados en caso de que le tocara enfrentar cualquier desgracia.

Afortunadamente Wind no parecía muy preocupado, atendía a los clientes con su entusiasmo habitual, ajeno a los chismes de la gente. Era verdad que estaba algo preocupado por su amigo Ralph, pero su inmadurez hacía que no le tomara el peso real a la situación. Habían atacado a Don Darian, pero se salvó, así que todo estaba bien, al menos así eran la cosa en su mente. Por otro lado, de momento eran otras cosas las que ocupaban su atención, como la linda chica peliroja que estaba comprando manzanas en el puesto de fruta de al frente.

El muchacho paseaba su vista por la grácil figura de la doncella, admirando cada curva de su anatomía, el contoneo de sus caderas y su gracioso caminar, pero el pobre no se daba cuenta de que sus contemplaciones molestaban a alguien.

—¡Auch! —Se quejó el rubio al sentir un golpe en su cabeza— ¡Qué te pasa hada loca!

—¡Deja de mirar a esa chica de esa forma!

—¿De qué forma? Yo no la miro de ninguna forma especial.

—¡Sí lo haces! Te la quedaste viendo fijamente.

—Es bonita ¿Qué tiene de malo que la mire?

—Antes no mirabas a nadie así.

—Bueno... Ahora las cosas son algo diferentes supongo... No sé... Al menos antes no me interesaba mucho mirar chicas.

Y era verdad, desde que Zelda lo había besado hace algunos días atrás, algo dentro suyo había cambiado, manifestándose en nuevo interés por las mujeres. Su padre por otro lado escuchaba la conversación que su hijo tenía con el hada de forma divertida, casi parecía que esa bolita de luz estaba celosa. De todas formas le pareció apropiado intervenir en la charla.

—Wind, algunas personas se pueden sentir incómodas si se las quedan mirando fijamente. Si vas a contemplar a alguien, al menos trata de ser disimulado.

—De- de acuerdo —contestó el chico algo avergonzado.

De pronto una extraña pesadez se instaló en el ambiente, el bullicio habitual del mercado se silenció repentinamente mientras las personas se alejaban lentamente de las cercanías del puesto de Link, este se puso tenso mientras observaba al individuo que se aproximaba hacía él.

Cabello negro, mentón pronunciado, bigotes largos, nariz afilada, cejas gruesas y una expresión de desprecio que parecía impregnar su rostro, aquel hombre era inconfundible. Don Darian se aproximaba hasta él rengueando pero manteniendo su postura altiva y orgullosa, a pesar del cabestrillo que sujetaba su brazo izquierdo. A su lado, su hijo Ralph caminaba con su habitual expresión de miedo y tristeza, aunque ahora una cierta preocupación se sumaba a su semblante.

El azabache se colocó frente a Link quien lo miraba de forma serena y seria, sin alterarse, sabía lo influyente que era este hombre y lo cuidadoso que debía ser. Bajo ningún motivo debía molestarlo o usaría sus influencias para complicar su existencia en Ordon, claro, él también tenía sus propias influencias, pero no le apetecía iniciar un conflicto con Darian si podía evitarlo.

—Buenos días Don Darian —saludó el rubio con mucha cortesía y seriedad— ¿Qué lo trae por estos lados?

—Cosas muy importantes, pues créeme que si no lo fueran no me metería en esta pocilga.

—Entiendo. Asumo que el hecho de que esté frente a mí ahora, significa que esos asuntos importantes tienen que ver conmigo.

—Exacto. Iré al grano, te quiero como guardaespaldas, luego de ese atentado que tuve hace cinco noches atrás, ya no me siento seguro. Ayer casi me cae una maceta en la cabeza y otra serie de accidentes me han estado rodeando, a pesar de que he aumentado la seguridad, estas cosas siguen pasando y el culpable parece esfumarse como el humo. He visto una especie de sombra encapuchada que se desvanece en el aire cuando parpadeo y nadie logra ver nada de nada. Se supone que eres un guerrero muy hábil y durante un tiempo fuiste un buen guardián en el castillo de Hyrule, por lo que debes ser el mejor guardaespaldas disponible en esta cochina ciudad y yo siempre debo tener lo mejor, así que te quiero en mi mansión ahora.

Link lo miró sin variar su expresión, a pesar de que por dentro se le retorcía el estómago de los nervios. Hacía tiempo que abandonó sus labores de guardián y no le apetecía retomar esa vida, aquella etapa había quedado atrás. Estaba buscando las palabras para rechazar la petición de Don Darian cuando este lo interrumpió.

—Supongo que está claro que rechazar mi propuesta está fuera de discusión. —Dijo de forma arrogante—. No me interesan los problemas o excusas que pongas, te quiero como mi guardián sí o sí, o de lo contrario las cosas se pueden... Complicar un poco.

Un par de hombres corpulentos que acompañaban a Don Darian se acercaron al puesto de verduras de Link con bastante agresividad, en posición para destrozarlo todo ante la primera orden de su maestro. Wind miraba a aquellos altísimos individuos con temor, mientras apachurraba a su hada contra su pecho tratando de buscar tranquilidad en ella. De pronto lanzó una mirada suplicante hacia Ralph buscando ayuda, pero este simplemente negó impotente y sumiso, sabiendo que nada podría hacer. Fue la visión de su hijo asustado lo que impulsó a Link a tomar una decisión rápida.

—De acuerdo, acepto el trabajo. —Dijo ocultando su frustración—. Wind, cierra el puesto y ve a decirle a tu madre que estaré trabajando en la mansión de Don Darian.

—¡Fabuloso! —Exclamó el azabache con una amplia sonrisa—. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de su decisión, además de que se le dará una excelente paga, mucho más de lo que podría ganar en este mugroso...

De pronto todo se congeló en el sitio, Darian quedó con la boca abierta a mitad de la oración, Link y su mirada de frustración contemplaban al hombre sin parpadear en posición estática, al igual que todos los curiosos que observaban la escena sin mover un solo músculo. Decenas de conversaciones inconclusos estaban atoradas en las gargantas de sus creadores, la gente que caminaba ya no se movía, incluso las aves estaban estáticas en el cielo sin avanzar ni caer, todo se había detenido, excepto para una persona.

Wind miraba a su alrededor atónito sin comprender lo que ocurría, mientras el miedo lo embargaba. Soltó la hada que llevaba en sus brazos y esta quedó suspendida en el aire sin hacer un solo aleteo, todo era muy extraño. El muchacho corrió hasta su padre y lo sacudió tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

—Papá... Papá... ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Responde!

Pero por más que empujaba o tironeaba a su padre este no reaccionaba, era un tronco congelado.

El ojinegro ya estaba respirando asustado por el miedo que sentía, cuando se percató de que había otra persona además de él que se estaba moviendo. Se giró a ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con un ser que usaba una larguísima túnica negra, de la cual solo se podía ver un mechón de cabello azul opaco y reseco, que sobresalía de la capucha que usaba y una huesuda mano que asomaba de una de sus mangas, pero lo más preocupante era que esta mano llevaba un cuchillo, el cual se acercaba peligrosamente a Don Darian.

—¡Detente! —Gritó el rubio corriendo hacia la figura encapuchada y empujándola hacía un lado.

El misterioso ser del cuchillo cayó estrepitosamente sin soltar su arma, dio una ligera vuelta en el suelo para luego incorporarse y lanzar una mirada de odio hacia el chico, la cual se convirtió en una de sorpresa al verlo moviéndose cuando todos los demás estaban congelados.

—¿Cómo? —Dijo una voz rasposa— ¿Cómo es que te mueves? ¡Deberías estar congelado como todos los demás! No me digas que... ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso eres un cronodesplazado?

—¿Que?

—No importa, tú debes permanecer a salvo, aléjate de mí y déjame cumplir mi misión.

—¡Querías matar a Don Darian! ¡Tú eres el asesino que lo persigue! Pero... ¡No te dejaré! ¡No permitiré que lastimes al padre de mi mejor amigo! —Gritó el muchacho sacando valor de su deseo de protección.

El encapuchado dudó un momento y tembló en su lugar, sin embargo se recuperó rápidamente y tomando una posición más segura encaró al chico de verde.

—Esto... Esto es por él también... Porque... Así nos salvaremos todos... No importa el costo debo hacerlo, pero a ti no te puedo dañar... No importa, aún hay tiempo.

Y tras decir eso la figura echó a correr desapareciendo en aquel bosque de gente congelada. Por supuesto el muchacho no iba a dejar escapar a esa persona por lo que fue tras ella. No tuvo muchas dificultades para seguir al supuesto asesino, su atuendo negro destacaba mucho en las habitualmente claras ropas hylianas, sin embargo le estaba costando mucho darle alcance, si bien Wind era sumamente veloz corriendo en línea recta, no lo era tanto cuando tenía que doblar y describir curvas, a diferencia de esta persona que se escabullía entre la gente con la gracia de un ciervo en primavera, sin embargo tenía la ventaja de poseer un mejor estado físico, según pasaba el tiempo comenzaba a notar que su objetivo comenzaba a fatigarse, ya no avanzaba tan rápido como antes y parecía trastabillar por momentos.

De pronto llegaron a una de las zonas del mercado más atestadas de gente, donde avanzar se hacía demasiado difícil, aún con la gente quieta en sus lugares. Al parecer había sido una mala decisión para el encapuchado meterse entre aquel gentío, pues carecía de las fuerzas necesarias para empujar a quienes obstruían su avance, de tal forma que Wind le estaba dando alcance.

El espacio que los separaba se acortaba cada vez más, mientras el chico se olvidaba de los modales y empujaba a todos a su alrededor, podía ver a la negra figura a pocos metros, ya casi lo tenía, estiró su brazo a punto de agarrar la tela negra que vestía cuando de pronto, el individuo que perseguía se giró hacia él y pudo ver en las sombras que formaban su rostro un par de luceros azules que destellaron tan solo un instante, luego del cual, como por arte de magia todos comenzaron a moverse de nuevo.

El bullicio retornó a la ciudad, los pájaros volvieron a volar, la brisa a soplar y la gente a caminar, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo sucedido, como si todo hubiera sido nada más que un sueño, sin embargo aquello había sido real y Wind lo tenía más que claro, tanto por el largo trecho que había recorrido lejos del puesto de verduras de su padre, como por las consecuencias que había dejado su larga carrera.

Todas las personas que había empujado al abrirse paso en la multitud, cuando retornaron a la movilidad sufrieron de pérdidas de equilibrio o incluso caídas, como si las hubieran cambiado de posición en un instante. Buena parte de la multitud quedó extrañada ante este fenómeno, aunque no le dieron importancia y pasó como una anécdota curiosa que contar ese día.

El chico de ropas verdes se quedó un momento congelado en su sitio, aunque esta vez no era por la acción de ningún hechizo ni nada, era por su propio estupor, pues a su cerebro le estaba costando un poco procesar lo ocurrido, pero a pesar de todo fue capaz de sacar algunas conclusiones. El individuo encapuchado podía congelar a la gente sin que esta recordara nada luego de liberarse del hechizo, por lo tanto si alguien lo veía, solo tenía que congelar a esta persona y escapar, para el testigo del hecho aquello parecería una desaparición o quizás teletransporte si es que no había desaparecido de su campo de visión para cuando la persona se descongelaba.

Este hechicero parecía ser alguien muy poderoso, ambos recorrieron un largo trecho en la persecución y en todo el trayecto nadie quedó inmune al encantamiento, seguro que este tipo era aún mejor que Vaati, dudaba que el joven brujo fuera capaz de realizar un hechizo que abarcara más de 30 metros a la redonda. Pero todo esto dejaba una duda ¿Por qué él era el único que no había sido afectado por su magia? El tipo parecía saber algo al respecto pues lo había nombrado de una forma especial, había dicho que era una persona...

— ¡Wind! ¿Estás ahí? —Se escuchó el grito de Talma en las cercanías— ¡Ahí estás! ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? Estabas en el puesto de verduras y de pronto desapareciste ¿Hiciste algún tipo de magia? — Cuestionó la hada mientras se acercaba.

El chico quedó observando a la esfera luminosa en silencio, con ojos escrutadores y una seriedad muy atípica en él.

—Oye... Me estás poniendo nerviosa ¿Pasó algo?

—Nada. — Contestó el muchacho con simpleza—. Vamos, papá debe estar preocupado por mi desaparición.

Luego de regresar con su padre, trató de dar una explicación medianamente decente a su repentina desaparición, la verdad esta no dejó muy convencido al hombre, pero no tenía tiempo de indagar por la verdad, por lo que dejó ir a su hijo luego de un ligero sermón por desaparecer de forma repentina y pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado.

Luego de eso, rubio regresó a casa seguido de su fiel compañera alada, pero contrario a su comportamiento usual no dijo ni una palabra en todo el camino, sin embargo la hada tampoco buscó conversación, estaba muy ocupada tratando de interpretar los sentimientos que percibía en el muchacho, los cuales eran fuertes y cambiantes, una extraña mezcla entre tristeza, preocupación, emoción e impaciencia.

Finalmente llegaron a casa, como era de suponer a Ilia no le hizo mucha gracia que su esposo tuviera que trabajar para Darian, pero sabiendo lo delicado de la situación aceptó la decisión de él. posteriormente la familia tuvo un almuerzo tranquilo sin mayores inconvenientes.

Luego de la comida Wind se dirigió a su cuarto y comenzó a buscar algo entre sus cosas. No parecía estar muy seguro de donde se encontraba, pero por la seriedad y el empeño que ponía en su búsqueda era algo importante.

Tras algunos minutos una pequeña expresión de triunfo asomó en su semblante mientras extraía de una vieja caja un grueso palo con forma de Y que tenía atado una banda de goma en sus ramas superiores.

—¿Qué es eso Wind? —Preguntó la hada que había contemplado al muchacho en silencio hasta ahora.

—Esto es una resortera, es un tipo de arma ligera que usan los niños, colocas una piedra en esta banda de goma, jalas hacia atrás y ¡Pum! Sale disparada la piedra —explicó haciendo la mímica correspondiente.

—Ya veo, una flecha parece más mortal pero seguro que un piedrazo de esos puede doler bastante.

—Bueno, si te pegan en la cabeza con esto puede ser peligroso, igual sé que algunos chicos han matado gatos o pájaros con estas cosas.

—Ya... ¿Y para qué quieres esa resortera? ¿Pretendes ir a cazar pajaritos?

—No... Ya hace unos cuántos años que dejé esas costumbres y que no uso mi resortera, pero aún así la conservo porque tiene un significado muy especial para mí.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— Esta resortera me la dio una persona muy especial que conocí cuando era un niño. La tercera persona que más admiro en el mundo, un chico muy genial que me salvó y que me dijo que yo podía convertirme en alguien tan genial como él.

—Vaya, esa historia no te la conocía ¿Y cómo se llamaba esa persona?

—No sé, yo tenía como 6 años y hay bastantes detalles de ese episodio que no recuerdo bien, no sé si no me acuerdo de su nombre o nunca me lo dijo, pero me gustaría volver a ver a ese chico. Solo recuerdo que me dijo que si quería volver a verlo debía conservar esta resortera y usarla cuando fuera el momento apropiado, y sabría que era el momento apropiado cuando escuchara la palabra "cronodesplazado".

—Cronodesplazado ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—Hoy en la plaza, sin que nadie se diera cuenta un tipo raro arrojó un hechizo que congeló a toda la ciudad y los afectó a todos menos a mí. Cuando el tipo vio que no me afectaba su magia me llamó cronodesplazado.

—¿Eeeehhh? ¿Eso pasó? Pero yo no recuerdo nada.

—Obvio que no, estabas congelada, era imposible que recordaras algo. De todos modos lo importante de todo esto que esta persona que puede congelar a la gente es la que trata de asesinar al papá de Ralph, y si tiene esa clase de poderes raros, me tomo que ni siquiera mi papá va a poder hacerle frente, por muy hábil que sea.

—Entonces...

—Sí, como soy inmune a ese tipo yo seré quien tenga que ir a luchar y proteger a Don Darian, además... Tengo que confiar en el chico genial que me ayudó cuando era un niño, él dijo que cuando escuchar la palabra cronodesplazado tendría que usar su resortera, porque esta me ayudaría a solucionar todos mis problemas, quiero pensar que él tenía razón y de alguna manera esta cosa me ayudará.

—Um... No sé, a mí me parece algo muy raro ¿Cómo un chico que conociste cuando eras un niño podía ayudarte para algo que ocurre ahora?

—No lo sé, pero de alguna forma me emociona pensar en esto, seguro será una gran aventura.

—Wind... ¿Estás emocionado por ir a una aventura? Eso es inusual en ti.

—Bueno, el tipo este dijo que no me podía dañar, así que... Si no voy a salir lastimado no tengo por qué tener miedo de hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

—Buf, debí imaginarlo, pero de todas maneras me parece lógico. En todo caso, sea peligroso o seguro, te apoyaré y estaré ahí para ayudarte.

* * *

 **Perdón por no subir ayer, la razón fue... Bastante tonta, estaba convencida de que ayer era miércoles y hoy jueves, y resulta que es viernes, así que me atrasé ¿No les pasa que en verano se pierden un poco en los días de la semana?**

 **Este es el punto donde la historia se me fue de las manos. El primer fanfic que alguna vez escribí fue una historia de pokemon de corte siniestro y oscuro, todo muy creepy, luego de eso pasé a una comedia romántica y ahora con este proyecto mi idea era hacer una historia de aventura y magia, llena de acción y bastante ligera, pero creo que las influencias de mi primera historia alcanzaron a esta convirtiendo al relato en algo oscuro, aunque no era la idea, si recuerdan el inicio era bien ligero y cómico, de hecho creo que este arco es la cosa más cruel y siniestra que alguna vez he escrito, incluso superando la región Zero. Al final fue por esta parte que decidí cambiar la categoría de edad de K+ a T. En fin, digo todo esto para que se preparen para lo peor. Hasta la próxima.**


	22. Cronodesplazado

Aquel era un día cálido y agradable, la brisa fría que había estado soplando los últimos días había sido cambiada por la suave luz solar que llenaba todo de vida y color. Como celebrando el cambio de estación, gran cantidad de aves reposaban en los frondosos árboles que crecían en las calles y jardines de Ordon piando incesantemente.

Pero de todas las edificaciones, sin duda la que tenía el jardín más frondoso y hermoso era la mansión de Don Darian, que contaba con un extenso terreno donde numerosas flores, sobre todo rosas, decoraban el lugar. Por supuesto tenía un jardinero exclusivo que mantenía todo en orden, incluso se encargaba de podar los árboles, en particular tenía mucho cuidado de dejar presentable un hermoso ejemplar que crecía cerca de la ventana del estudio de Darian.

Al mercader le gustaba mucho relajarse observando este árbol cuando se tomaba un descanso de su trabajo en la oficina, pero ahora no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de relajarse.

El hombre se encontraba en su lujosa oficina timbrando papeles y sacando cuentas de sus negocios, ajeno a la belleza del día ¿Pero cómo podría pensar en algo bonito si tenía a un asesino detrás de su cabeza? Alguien que en cualquier momento podía cortar su aliento cegando su existencia para siempre, definitivamente no habían razones para estar contento ese día, sobre todo con ese molesto guardaespaldas que había contratado.

La verdad, esperaba que el famoso Link fuera alguien impresionante, que con su sola presencia fuera capaz de espantar cualquier amenaza, sin embargo era un tipo de lo más normal, claro, ya lo había visto antes atendiendo su negocio o acompañado de su familia y en esos momentos tampoco era alguien muy destacable, pero pensaba que sería una de esas personas que cambian drásticamente al momento de pelear.

Todavía no lo había visto combatir, pero la actitud desganada con la que se presentaba al trabajo comenzaba a decepcionarlo, es cierto que lo había contratado a la fuerza, pero aun así esperaba algo de compromiso de parte suya, en vez de un guardia atento y capaz que estuviera de pie en la puerta cuidándolo, tenía a un rubio somnoliento sentado en un rincón de su despacho leyendo el diario de la mañana. Pero qué desperdicio de dinero, estaba rodeado de inútiles, desde la policía de Ordon, hasta las sirvientas, sobre todo las sirvientas, estúpidas mujeres, eran un mal necesario, pero sumamente molesto...

De pronto el sonido escandaloso del papel captó la atención de Don Darian, en la esquina donde se encontraba Link, este ya no tenía su perpetua expresión de sueño, había bajado el diario y miraba por la ventana del despacho con mucha atención, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión y denotaba un estado de alerta, mientras su mirada azul estaba clavada en el árbol que se podía ver desde la ventana. Había tal seriedad en su rostro y tal crudeza en su mirada, que parecía que mataría a cualquiera que se apareciera por ahí ¿Acaso había captado algo que él no podía? ¿Acaso este hombre era como los gatos que aparentaban tranquilidad pero estaban atentos a todo? Quizás no había sido tan mala inversión como había pensado.

Era verdad que Link había captado la presencia de alguien inusual en el árbol que estaba frente a la ventana de la oficina, pero como no podía precisar si se trataba de una amenaza, se había puesto en guardia y esperaba alguna acción hostil, pero esta no parecía efectuarse.

Mientras tanto en el árbol, yacía sentada una ancianita flaca y arrugada de cabello azul pálido a la cual parecían faltarle demasiados dientes y demasiada alegría en su corazón. A través de su rostro podía adivinarse mucho dolor, sobre todo en su penosa mirada azul, la cual carecía de brillo, pero en la cual aún ardía el fuego de la esperanza, era una mujer que a simple vista parecía una pordiosera cualquiera, pero en su actitud se adivinaba una cierta nobleza.

La mujer vigilaba atentamente al hombre que se encontraba en el escritorio de la oficina haciendo papeleo, ella no había notado la presencia de Link, pues desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba este no quedaba expuesto a su vista, por ello estaba tan relajada comiendo una manzana, aunque debido a su falta de dientes no podía morderla, pero al menos tenía un daga con la que cortaba trozos pequeños que luego introducía en su boca para masticar, por suerte aún le quedaban casi todas las muelas.

—¡Nanaaaa! —Se escuchó un grito en las cercanías, una muchacha delgada de cabello azul parecía estar buscando a alguien.

Cuando la jovencita de acercó al árbol de la anciana, esta dejó caer una manzana delatando su presencia. Nayru observó la copa del árbol y vio a quien estaba buscando mirarla con una sonrisa traviesa, la chica frunció el ceño fastidiada, no era muy adicta a la actividad física y tener que escalar ese árbol no le hacía ninguna gracia, podría dañar el hermoso vestido azul que estaba usando, pero del tiempo que conocía a la anciana sabía que hacerla bajar sería imposible, aquella mujer parecía tener una obsesión por la naturaleza, al punto que había rechazado dormir con ella bajo techo en su habitación, prefiriendo pasar sus noches en algún pastizal, vaya con esta vieja loca.

Suspiró profundamente, se sacó los zapatos, amarró vestido para que no le estorbara y comenzó a escalar por el árbol. En la copa la anciana le ofreció una manzana de forma amistosa, que la chica rechazó en silencio, estaba despeinada y desarreglada por culpa de Nana y ella pensaba arreglar todo con una miserable manzana que podía obtener en cualquier lado.

—Ay cariño, no te enfades así, te van a salir arrugas en tu lindo rostro.

—¡Nana! ¿Por qué siempre me haces escalar árboles y meterme entre los pastizales? ¡Me quieres convertir en una salvaje!

—Jajjaaja, claro que no mi niña — dijo la anciana con una sonrisa—. Solo quiero que aprecies la naturaleza que te rodea, no sabes lo afortunada que eres de tener toda esta belleza natural, si supieras como es el lugar del que yo vengo...

—Si lo sé Nana, ya me lo has dicho montones de veces, vienes de un reino lejano devastado por una plaga donde nada crece, y estás aquí para que esas desgracias no se repitan aquí en Hyrule.

—Eso mismo. No sabes cuanta ilusión me ha hecho volver a comer manzanas, las extrañaba mucho.

—¿Y qué haces aquí además de comer manzanas? —Nayru miró a su alrededor y se fijó en que tenía una muy buena vista de la oficina de Don Darian— ¿Estás vigilando a ese viejo molesto otra vez? El futuro es algo ciertamente extraño, sé que eres una vidente poderosa pero aun así tus profecías me confunden ¿Cómo evitar la muerte de Don Darian va a detener una plaga?

Nayru esperó pacientemente la respuesta de Nana, pero esta parecía ignorarla y estar muy ocupada observando un nido de pajaritos que se apreciaba un poco más arriba.

—¡Nana deja de ignorarme!

—Lo siento, pero no hace falta que te preocupes por estas cosas, es mi deber como vidente evitar un futuro funesto, tú puedes seguir haciendo tu vida normal, no sé, salir con tus amigas o tener una cita con tu novio...

Nayru desvió la mirada y se mostró algo incómoda ante los comentarios de la mujer, esta se percató de que aparentemente había tocado un punto sensible.

—¿Que pasa mi niña? ¿Acaso estás peleada con Ralph? Sé que puede ser algo molesto pero es un buen chico...

—¡Ya no quiero hablar de eso por favor!

— Nayru...

—Es... Es tan frustrante... Estoy condenada a casarme con ese estúpido que... Aaggg... Reconozco que no es una mala persona pero no lo amo, además, es molesto que mi único valor como persona sea el "Ser la futura esposa de Ralph". Si de pronto el ya no me quiere entonces... No sé qué será de mí, odio a los hombres... Solo te ven como una mercancía o algo que ocupar.

—No todos son así Nayru.

—Mi papá fue así, solo usó a mi mamá y en cuanto a mí, nunca me quiso ni le importé, para él todo lo que valía era el fabuloso hijo varón que tuvo después, y ahora en esta casa Don Darian es igual, me desprecia... Y le está enseñando todo eso a su hijo...

—Ya ya mi niña, no te pongas así — Dijo Nana abrazando a la muchacha con ternura—. Te aseguro que no todos los hombres son así, seguro has visto muchas parejas de esposos que se aman, además yo misma tuve en mi juventud a un hombre que me amaba y me cuidaba mucho, hay hombres buenos, solo ten fe en ellos y no te preocupes tanto por tu futuro, aún si te corrieran de esta casa te aseguro que podrías arreglártelas sola, eres una mujercita fuerte y muy capaz, podrías lograr lo que quisieras.

—Gracias Nana —dijo Nayru con la cabeza enterrada el hombro de la anciana mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas—. Eres la única persona que me quiere y se preocupa por mí.

—No digas eso, a pesar de todo estoy segura de que Ralph te quiere y además están tus amigas...

—No me hables de esas zorras, Luego de que Vaati llegó Farone ya no me presta atención y ahora que llegó Zelda, tampoco lo hace Din.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te ignoran? ¿No te toman en cuenta para nada?

—Bueno... Farone me saluda y a veces me busca conversación pero ella es del grupo de Vaati y él es un brujo oscuro, no quiero tener nada que ver con él, los brujos oscuros son peligrosos. Y Din... No es que me ignore tampoco, pero pasa todo su tiempo con Zelda y ella me cae mal, no la quiero cerca.

—Nayru, estás actuando como una niña caprichosa. Primero, no debes ser prejuiciosa, que Vaati sea un brujo oscuro no significa que sea malo, y segundo, los problemas se pueden arreglar conversando, seguro si les pides salir un rato solas a Din o a Farone pueden pasar un tiempo agradable juntas.

—Pero antes SIEMPRE estábamos juntas, no un rato.

—Ya no seas egoísta, ellas pueden ser tus amigas, pero también tienen derecho a hacer otros amigos por su cuenta, así como tú puedes hacer nuevos amigos, de hecho sería genial tener muchos amigos distintos para distintas ocasiones. Algunos amigos son ideales para las fiestas, otros para conversar los problemas y otros para hacer actividades juntos, no te limites Nayru.

—Está bien, trataré de arreglar las cosas con ellas, —accedió la joven peliazul con un suspiro.

—Fabuloso, ahora bajemos de aquí que se me están entumeciendo los huesos —dijo la anciana moviéndose lentamente para bajar del árbol.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas? ¿No que tenías que vigilar que nada le pase a Don Darian?

—No, ya no, hoy no pasará nada —contestó Nana—. Además de que necesito recuperarme del incidente anterior y contigo aquí no puedo hacer bien mi trabajo —agregó en voz baja para ella misma.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada cariño. Bueno, me voy a pasear un rato, nos vemos luego.

Nayru bajó del árbol y deambuló un rato por los jardines pensando en las palabras de Nana, en algún momento se animaría a poner en práctica sus consejos, aunque no todavía, necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

Era genial poder contar con Nana, desde que había llegado a su casa hacía algunos días atrás se sentía querida y comprendida, aquella anciana era muy cariñosa y escuchaba atentamente todos sus problemas, le daba el apoyo y comprensión que siempre quiso. A menudo se preguntaba cómo sería tener una madre, seguro sería algo muy parecido a tener a alguien como Nana, era por eso que le perdonaba todas sus locuras y corría los riesgos de llevarle comida a escondidas, a pesar de que a veces la señora decía que ya había comido, sospechaba que aquella mujer cazaba conejos o lagartijas para alimentarse, tenía varias costumbres muy salvajes, pero ya se encargaría de corregirla con el tiempo.

De pronto Nayru se percató de la presencia de alguien ajeno a la mansión que deambulaba por los jardines, aquel cabello rubio, las ropas verdes y la bola de luz lila que lo acompañaba eran inconfundibles ¿Que estaban haciendo Wind y Talma ahí con aquella actitud tan sospechosa? No era raro encontrarlos en la mansión, pero normalmente andaban acompañados de Ralph y no se quedaban mucho, el temor de toparse con Don Darian los espantaba rápido.

Pero aquí estaban los dos, caminando por los jardines de la mansión realizando una especie de... ¿Ritual con una resortera? Era difícil decirlo pero el chico caminaba de un lugar a otro con una resortera en lo alto, como si se la mostrara a los cielos, tampoco parecía que estuviera apuntando o buscando algún objetivo al cual golpear, aunque llevaba municiones consigo, la muchacha notó el saquito de piedras que llevaba colgando de su cinturón. No eran de su incumbencia los asuntos del rubio, pero la curiosidad la obligó a acercarse y preguntar qué estaba haciendo ahí.

—¿Que haces Wind? ¿Estás ofreciendo esa resortera como tributo a las diosas? No digo que sea un mal presente pero creo que preferirían otro tipo de obsequios —Nayru trató de empezar la conversación con una broma, nunca había tenido mucho trato con Wind y no sabía exactamente como dirigirse a él.

—Ah ¡Hola Nayru! ¿Cómo estás? Te ves bien —la saludó el chico con una sonrisa amable.

Wind era amistoso y abierto con todo el mundo, por lo que hablar con él era algo bastante fácil, incluso para alguien tan cerrada como Nayru.

—Si... Bueno... Gracias —contestó la chica con un leve sonrojo— ¿Y qué estás haciendo?

—Pues... La verdad no lo sé muy bien —Sí, aquí empezaban otra vez las rarezas del rubio.

—¿Cómo no vas a saber qué estás haciendo?

—Es que... Ay, es algo complicado de explicar.

—Un amigo de la infancia de Wind le dio esa resortera cuando era pequeño —comenzó a relatar Talma—. Le dijo que la guardara y la cuidara mucho porque un día le sería útil para detener un gran desastre, pero sabría que sería el momento apropiado para usarla cuando escuchara la palabra cronodesplazado. El problema es que el amigo nunca le dijo a Wind como usar la resortera o cuál era el problema que había que solucionar.

—Ya veo... ¿Y dónde escuchaste la palabra cronodesplazado?

—Pues... Hace un par de días un brujo trató de asesinar a Don Darian —contestó wind con un rostro preocupado—. Supongo que ese tipo es el que lo ha estado atacando últimamente. Este tipo tiene la capacidad de congelar a la gente, congeló toda la ciudad, pero por alguna razón yo no me vi afectado por el hechizo. Estaba sorprendido por esto, pero él parecía aún más sorprendido que yo... Y entonces dijo algo muy confuso, que el hechizo no me había afectado porque yo era un cronodesplazado.

—¿¡Queeeee!? —El grito de la peliazul casi deja sordo al muchacho.

—Parece que Nayru sabe el significado de esa palabra —comentó Talma.

—¡Déjame verte bien! —Gritó Nayru agarrando a Wind por las orejas y acercando su rostro a él.

—Que-que- ¿¡Qué haces!? —Preguntó el rubio nervioso por la cercanía de su compañera, mientras un tono carmesí cubría sus mejillas.

—Estoy tratando de ver si realmente eres un cronodespalzado y no lo voy a poder lograr si no te quedas quieto y dejas parpadear, necesito ver tus ojos.

Wind suspiró y se tranquilizó tratando de no cerrar los ojos a pesar del ardor que comenzaba a sentir en ellos. Nayru inspeccionó cuidadosamente los iris negros buscando una señal en particular que solo ella y los de su clase podían ver. Tras algunos segundos fue capaz de ver la señal, una pequeña circunferencia mágica rodeaba las pupilas, eso era lo que necesitaba confirmar.

—Efectivamente Wind, eres un cronodesplazado.

—Ajá ¿Y eso que significa? ¿Es algo bueno? ¿Malo?

—No es ni bueno ni malo, significa que eres una persona que ha viajado a través del tiempo.

—¿¡Quee!?

Mientras Wind y Nayru mantenían esta conversación, cerca de ellos alguien contemplaba la escena interpretando todo de la peor manera posible.

Una de las sirvientas le había avisado a Ralph de la presencia de su amigo en los alrededores de la mansión, algo extrañado de que Wind hubiera aparecido y no hubiera pedido verlo, se dirigió a los jardines donde le habían dicho que estaba. Fue entonces que al acercarse vio aquello que le destrozó el corazón, Wind y su amada Nayru con sus rostros a escasos centímetros, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, como dos fogosos amantes a punto de culminar su amor en un apasionado beso.

Fue apenas un instante el que Ralph permaneció perplejo observando la situación, pues el dolor que invadió su pecho lo hizo huir de la escena aguantándose las lágrimas. Corrió con desesperación, sin querer ver el desenlace del encuentro de aquellos que creía amantes, no lo aguantaría, no soportaría ver a la mujer de su vida besando a aquel que creía su mejor amigo.

El jovenzuelo de pronto tropezó cayendo estrepitosamente y manchando sus finas ropas con tierra, pero al diablo con la etiqueta, los modales ¡Todo! Su dolor era tanto que le costaba respirar, sentía sus ojos calientes y las lágrimas acudieron a ellos mientras una triste mueca de sufrimiento se dibujaba en su rostro, lloró como jamás creyó que lo haría, se mordía los labios tratando de ahogar sus alaridos, le ardía el alma, como si su espíritu se quemara, y todo ello no era solo por el dolor de perder a la mujer que amó desde la primera vez que la vio, también era por la traición de su mejor amigo.

Ralph amaba a Nayru con todo su corazón y durante años había tratado de ganarse su amor, pero aun cuando aquella chica se mostraba tan cerrada, no perdía la esperanza de que se abriera a él, haría lo que fuera por ella, por ver su sonrisa y ser correspondido, pero ahora todos sus sueños y esperanzas deberían ser enterrados y pisoteados, esto no se lo perdonaría a Wind. Aunque doliera, sería capaz de aceptar que Nayru estuviera con alguien más, pero que le ocultaran su relación y no le hablaran de frente era imperdonable.

El resto de aquel funesto día, Ralph lo pasó masticando su pena y tratando de calmarse, no era muy dado a demostrar sus emociones, no quería que nadie lo viera en su momento de debilidad, por ello se encerró en la soledad de su cuarto donde permaneció en silencio hasta que la luna se colgó en el cielo.

Don Darian luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo y de soportar a su guardaespaldas todo el día, por fin se retiraba a descansar, al menos de noche podía estar seguro y prescindir de sus servicios, había notado que salvo por el primer ataque, estos nunca ocurrían después de la media noche, al parecer su asesino se acostaba temprano. Se dirigió al gran comedor donde esperaba tener una agradable cena, pero se sorprendió de encontrar nada más un puesto preparado para servir la comida.

—Oye tú —Dijo dirigiéndose a una sirvienta con su prepotencia habitual—. Dime por qué no está puesto el servicio para Ralph.

—El joven amo dijo que no se sentía bien —contestó la sirvienta con timidez—, por lo que dijo que no bajaría a cenar, no ha salido de su cuarto en toda la tarde, pero se negó a que se le llevara algo de comer.

Esto si era algo preocupante para Don Darian, quizás era un maldito egoísta a quien no le importaban los demás y que no tenía reparos en tratar a la gente como basura, pero con su hijo aún podía ser amable y atento, por eso luego de cenar se dirigió a verlo.

Tocó la puerta del cuarto de Ralph con suavidad esperando que le contestara, pero este le gritó que quería estar solo. Fue el tono de su voz, rasposo y quebrado lo que más preocupó a Don Darian, de tal forma que aún sin permiso, sacó una llave del manojo que llevaba consigo y abrió la puerta, al entrar se encontró a su hijo sentado sobre su cama abrazando sus rodillas con el rostro oculto.

—Ralph ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Déjame! No quiero verte... No quiero ver a nadie...

—Ralph mírame.

—¡No!

—¡Te digo que me mires! —Le gritó el hombre.

El muchacho levantó la vista mostrando sus ojos hinchados y en aquel momento ya sin lágrimas de tanto llorar, la expresión triste y miserable que había en su rostro hizo que el padre frunciera el ceño, no sabía qué había pasado pero haría todo lo posible por solucionar el problema de su hijo y hacer pagar al culpable si es que había alguno.

—¿Que te pasó?

—Nada.

—No me mientas, esa cara que tienes no es por nada.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—No te puedo ayudar si no me cuentas qué te pasó.

—No es algo que tú puedas solucionar... Y... No hay nada que hacer tampoco, solo déjalo.

—No, tú me dirás ahora mismo qué es lo que te pasó, no voy a permitir que mi hijo sufra sin yo saber por qué.

—Papá... No-no hace falta que te pre-preocupes... En serio. —Un cierto nerviosismo comenzaba a invadir a Ralph.

—¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude? ¿Acaso alguien te amenazó para que no me digas nada? —El rostro del hombre se endureció—. Si hay alguien que te esté causando problemas solo dímelo, yo me encargaré de él.

—No- No Nadie, Nada nadie. —Ralph hablaba nervioso y parpadeaba mucho.

—Me estás mintiendo, te conozco, siempre parpadeas de esa manera cuando me ocultas la verdad.

—No papá... No... No hagas nada, por favor...

Un silencio invadió la habitación mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. Ralph temía que Darian tomara represalias contra Nayru, aun habiendo sido engañado por ella, no quería que su padre la expulsara de la casa, sabía que la chica no tenía nada ni a nadie, estaría sola y a su suerte.

—Fue ella ¿Cierto?

El muchacho lo miró sorprendido de que hubiera adivinado tan rápido la causa de su pena.

—Fue ella, por eso no quieres que me involucre ¿Te engañó?

— ¿¡Que!? No... Yo...

Ralph comenzó a temblar nervioso viéndose ya descubierto, a su padre no podía mentirle, a él le bastó ver su cuerpo tembloroso y sus parpadeos nerviosos para saber la verdad. Fue entonces que estalló en furia golpeando unos adornos de porcelana que descansaban sobre una pequeña mesita que había en el cuarto, el estruendo de la loza quebrada y los gritos del hombre alertaron a la servidumbre de que su amo tenía uno de sus famosos ataques de rabia, hacía tiempo que no le daba uno, pero todos conocían sus efectos devastadores, por lo que corrieron a ocultarse en algún lugar donde la furia no los alcanzara.

—¡ESA ZORRA MALAGRADECIDA! ¡Luego de todo lo que hicimos por ella así es como nos paga!

—Papá... No.

—¡Jamás debí aceptar que viviera con nosotros! ¡Y no la defiendas Ralph! ¡Esa mocosa te engañó! ¡Te traicionó! ¡Es una maldita ramera, igual que tu madre que nos abandonó para irse con otro hombre! ¡No llores por ella que no vale la pena! ¡Ninguna mujer vale la pena, todas son iguales!

Al dolor de la traición reciente, también se le sumaba el dolor de las palabras de Don Darian, para Ralph el recuerdo de su madre siempre había sido un tema delicado, aún con el paso de los años le costaba asumir que su madre no lo quisiera y se hubiera ido sin siquiera despedirse, además abandonándolo en aquel infierno, pues esta mujer era la causa de que Darian llevara una existencia tan amargada.

—Ahora pondremos fin a todo este circo. —Dijo el hombre más tranquilo pero con sus puños aun temblando de la rabia.

—Papá... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a correr a esa zorra de aquí.

Ni las súplicas de su hijo disuadieron al mercader de sus intenciones, recorrió a Zancadas el trecho que lo separaba de la habitación de la servidumbre, donde la mayoría estaban recluidos en sus cuartos por temor al arranque de ira del amo. Este pateó la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación de la peliazul que estaba recogida en su cama temblando de miedo por todo lo que había escuchado.

—Yo... Yo no hice nada... ¿Qué me va a hacer? —Gimoteó la niña asustada.

—¿¡Y te atreves a negarlo!? ¿Niegas que engañaste a mi hijo cuando él te vio con sus propios ojos?

El rostro de terror que puso Nayru fue la confirmación que necesitó Darian para culpar por completo a la chica, sin saber que aquella expresión se debía a otras causas. Nayru pensó que Ralph había mentido para correrla de la casa, de forma abrupta y sin miramientos. Su peor temor se había cumplido, el chico ya no la quería y ahora era un estorbo, sin embargo jamás pensó le haría algo tan horrible como inventar semejante mentira sobre ella.

La pobre muchacha trató de defenderse alegando su inocencia, pero sus palabras parecían rebotar en los oídos del hombre, ni sus llantos ni las súplicas de Ralph lo disuadieron de su propósito. La mansión completa escuchó como Nayru era arrastrada por los pasillos hasta el exterior de la casa, para luego continuar por los jardines hasta el exterior de los terrenos de la mansión, donde tras una rápida orden al portero, este abrió la reja.

Entonces la peliazul fue arrojada a la calle como si fuera un animal pestilente, allí sin nada más que vestir que su ligero pijama se recogió de frío y miró al que antaño fue su benefactor.

—Lárgate basura, vete de aquí y no regreses —le dijo el hombre aún con la furia brillando en sus ojos—. Y agradece que mi decencia impide que te tire a la calle desnuda, porque ni de la ropa que usas eres dueña ¡Ahora largo!

Tras decir esto, Darian retornó a la mansión, su hijo que lo había seguido todo el trayecto se dispuso a seguirle el paso, no sin antes dar una última mirada a la que fue el gran a mor de su vida, pero entonces lamentó haberlo hecho, la gran tristeza que vio en los ojos de la doncella y sobre todo el gran odio que comenzaba a brotar le dolieron como una daga en el corazón. Quiso decirle que todo estaba bien, que él la ayudaría, que todo se arreglaría pero el dolor lo abrumó y huyó dentro de su hogar.

Allí se quedó la pobre muchacha, temblando de frío y llorando de desesperación ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿A quién acudiría? No podía ir con su padre, a él no le interesaba y aunque lo hiciera, estaba a varios de días de viaje ¿Podría contar con que alguna de sus amigas la acogiera? ¿Aquellas con las que ya hacía tanto tiempo que no podía mantener una conversación decente? No se sentía segura de confiar en ellas, a pesar de que Nana decía que aún con la distancia seguían manteniendo su amistad.

Paralizada por la incertidumbre y el miedo no notó que alguien se acercó a ella y solo se dio cuenta cuando escuchó su cálida y gastada voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera llorando? ¿Qué pasó mi niña? —Dijo Nana.

—¡Nana me botaron de casa! —Gritó Nayru llorando y corriendo a los brazos de la anciana, quien la acogió tratando de calmarla y abrigarla.

—Ya ya, tranquila, todo está bien, pronto arreglaremos este lío, yo te cuidaré, no estás sola cariño, superaremos esto juntas.

* * *

 **Dramas y más dramas, sobre todo para la pobre de Nayru, de quien hablaremos hoy.**

 **Nayru es un personaje que proviene del juego Oráculo del tiempo, que es un juego vinculado otro llamado oráculo de las estaciones, había un sistema de claves que se obtenían en un juego y se pasaban al otro para desbloquear escenas y objetos. Pero dejando de lado eso, Nayru era justamente la oráculo del tiempo, la mujer con habilidades mágicas que le permitían viajar en el tiempo y cambiar la historia y que en el juego era controlada por una malvada bruja llamada Veran, que usaba sus poderes para causar toda clase de horrores en el flujo temporal, por supuesto, como siempre, nuestro deber era salvarla.**

 **Nayru era de esos personajes buenos y genéricos, chica encantadora, dulce, guapa y amable destinada a ser rescatada de algún peligro, no habían muchos datos importantes sobre su personalidad que me sirvieran para construir el personaje, el único dato extra de ella es que le gusta cantar, fue por eso que me tomé muchas libertades con ella buscando convertirla en una persona interesante, un poco envidiosa, un poco amargada, un poco celosa, desconfiada, cerrada, humana. Pero las experiencias que uno tiene en la vida condicionan mucho la conducta de la gente, quizás si Nayru hubiera tenido una infancia feliz, sería más parecida a la Nayru del videojuego, dulce y amable con todo el mundo.**


	23. Arreglando malos entendidos

La vida transcurría de forma normal en Ordon, donde ninguno de sus habitantes sospechaba del drama que había ocurrido en la casa del mercader más rico de la ciudad, ninguno de los sirvientes hablaba del hecho, sabían mantener la discreción y conocían las nefastas consecuencias de no hacerlo, nadie quería tener problemas con Don Darian.

La única cosa que acusaba una cierta anormalidad en la rutina diaria de todos, era la ausencia de Ralph en la academia de espada, era su primera falta del año. El chico tenía una salud de hierro y adoraba gastar su tiempo agitando un palo y haciendo bromas junto a sus amigos, por lo que jamás faltaba. Esto preocupó un poco a Wind, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo no haría práctica de entrenamiento con él, al menos ahora ya no tenía que tratar de fingir que era malo en la espada. Ese día Mido sufrió la paliza del año.

Más tarde en la escuela, las conductas extrañas de Ralph continuaron. Wind llegó a clases 10 minutos antes y Ralph justo a la hora, por lo que no pudieron intercambiar ningún tipo de conversación antes de que empezaran las clases, pero lo más extraño fue cuando el rubio lo saludó amistosamente como siempre lo hacía, el aludido se limitó a voltear la vista e ignorar el gesto. Esta vez Wind se sintió preocupado, además notó que Nayru no asistió a clases ese día, quizás su amigo estaba preocupado por ella, solía perder un poco la cabeza cuando se trataba de la muchacha.

Al salir de clases el chico de ropas verdes quiso acercarse a su amigo para preguntarle que le pasaba, más este nuevamente ignorándolo, se alejó del lugar sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¿Qué le pasa a Ralph? Casi pareciera que no quiere verme —comentó el rubio algo confundido.

—Es que no quiere verte. — Le respondió Talma revoloteando a su lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No sé por qué no quiere verte, pero sé que es así, recuerda que soy una hada, puedo leer los sentimientos y emociones de los demás.

—Vaya... Esto es preocupante... Ralph está enojado conmigo... Bueno, hablaré con él, de todos modos igual teníamos que ir a la mansión de Don Darian para ver si aparece el asesino de nuevo y si averiguamos como usar la resortera.

Wind no imaginaba el nivel de ira y resentimiento que Ralph tenía contra él, era habitual que se pelearan, usualmente por estupideces que rápidamente se perdonaban, pero esto era algo diferente. Sin embargo el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a escuchar una explicación de parte de su amigo, aún con las ganas que tenía de asesinarlo quería escuchar sus excusas, quería pensar que su amistad aún significaba algo y que estaría arrepentido de sus actos, fue por eso que cuando vio aparecer al chico con su habitual buen humor, con aquella risa frívola y sin una pizca de culpa no lo aguantó y estampó su puño contra su cara.

—Po ¡Por qué hiciste eso! —Gritó Wind desde el piso donde se sobaba la mejilla que recibió el golpe.

—¿¡Y todavía lo preguntas!?

—¡Sí ! ¡Porque no tengo idea que pasa aquí!

—¡Cómo te atreves a mostrarte tan ufano ante mi luego de lo que me hiciste! —Los puños le temblaban de ira y trataba de contenerse para no atacar a su ahora ex-amigo.

—¡Explícame qué fue lo que te hice! ¿Acaso es por haberte ganado el otro día en la carrera hasta la casa de Malon? Nunca te habías enojado conmigo por eso. —Gritaba el muchacho de ropas verdes poniéndose de pie.

—¡Deja de fingir que no sabes nada! —Gritó finalmente Ralph golpeando de nuevo a Wind esta vez en la otra mejilla y tumbándolo en el piso.

—¡Deja de golpearme por la mierda! ¡Yo no sé nada!

—¡Cállate bribón! ¡Jamás te perdonaré lo que hiciste! ¡Cómo pudiste arrebatarme a Nayru!

—¿Nayru? ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! Espera... No me digas que te pusiste celoso porque nos viste hablando ayer, Ralph esas conductas no son normales, Nayru tiene derecho a hablar con quien quiera.

—¿Hablar? ¿¡Hablar!? Claro que Nayru puede hablar con quien quiera ¡Pero ustedes no estaban hablando!

—¿Y qué estábamos haciendo según tú? —Cuestionó el rubio poniéndose de pie otra vez.

—¡Pues besándose! — Gritó el hijo del mercader golpeando nuevamente a Wind quien aterrizó una vez más en el piso.

Wind era una persona muy pacífica y amigable, pero hasta él tenía un límite y tres puñetazos injustificados eran suficientes para él. Esta vez en lugar de ponerse de pie a esperar más golpes, se abalanzó contra el pelinegro arrojándolo al suelo, una vez lo tuvo ahí le plantó un feroz puñetazo en el rostro que le hizo sangrar la nariz

—¡Yo nunca besé a Nayru! —Dijo golpeándolo otra vez ahora con más rabia— ¡Yo jamás te haría eso! ¡No sé quién te fue con ese cuento pero es mentira!

—¡No me digas que es mentira! ¡Yo los vi!

La estupefacción que sintió Wind durante un par de segundos le valieron unos buenos puñetazos de parte de Ralph, pero no se amilanó por eso y continuó luchando. Ambos chicos de golpeaban salvajemente para horror de Talma, ninguno parecía dispuesto a conversar tranquilamente, puñetazos iban y venían, provocando ojos morados, labios partidos y narices sangrantes, hasta que de pronto Wind logró ver una apertura que aprovechó para lanzar un rodillazo certero que dejó al pelinegro sin aliento, esto le dio el tiempo suficiente para explicar la situación.

—¡Yo nunca he besado a Nayru! ¡Ni siquiera me gusta! Es muy flaca para mí, ayer lo único que hicimos fue hablar y si viste algo fuera de lugar ¡Pues entonces deberías ir al oculista porque no pasó nada!

—¿¡Que no pasó nada!? ¿Crees que estoy ciego? ¡Yo vi sus cabezas cercanas, mirándose apasionadamente a los ojos! ¡Sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse!

—¿Pero viste nuestros labios juntos en algún momento?

—No... — En ese momento unas ligeras lágrimas brotaron de apaleado rostro de Ralph, que por un momento detuvo su violento actuar mientras se esforzaba por superar la congoja que lo aquejaba— Yo... No lo vi, no fui capaz de soportarlo... Amo a Nayru con todo mi corazón y era demasiado para mí verla con otra persona.

—¡Imbécil! —Le gritó su amigo con un salvaje golpe en la cara— ¡Malinterpretaste todo estúpido! ¡Es cierto que Nayru y yo estuvimos muy cerca el uno del otro pero no nos besamos! ¡Ella quería ver mis ojos! ¡Obviamente para hacer eso tenía que acercarse a mí!

—¿Tus ojos? — Ralph se levantó algo aturdido sobándose el último puñetazo que le había dolido bastante— ¿Qué tienen tus ojos?

En ese momento se acercó al chico de verde y clavó su mirada en el par de orbes negros. Era curioso, conocía a Wind de toda la vida y nunca se había fijado en ellos, sabía que eran negros pero nunca se detuvo a mirar más detalles y ahora notaba lo particulares que eran. De por sí los ojos negros no eran algo común, mucho menos en una persona rubia, además, los de Wind eran los más negros que hubiera visto jamás, tan oscuros como dos pozos sin fondo, donde parecía que ni siquiera la humedad de las lágrimas era capaz de reflejar algún rayo de luz, no había brillo alguno ni nada parecido. En verdad si eran un par de ojos particulares que valía la pena analizar, no era descabellada la idea de que Nayru se hubiera quedado observándolos.

—¿Podrías salir de encima? Esto es incómodo — Dijo Wind agarrando a Ralph por la cara y empujándolo hacia atrás — Papá tiene razón, que se te queden viendo fijamente puede ser desagradable.

—Wind yo... Lo siento— Dijo el azabache mostrando un profundo arrepentimiento.

—Oye, tranquilo, te perdono, no puedo culparte de ser un idiota —contestó su amigo con su usual sonrisa dándole la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie—. Por cierto te ves terrible.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues tú no te quedas atrás.

Ambos chicos estaban llenos de golpes, con el labio partido y un poco de sangre saliendo de la nariz, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que aparecieran los moretones que de a poco ya se empezaban a hinchar.

—Esto es malo, no creo que a nuestros padres les haga mucha gracia vernos así —comentó Wind—. Talma... ¿Podrías hacernos el favor?

—Claaaro, ahora se acuerdan de mí, de su querida Talma —dijo la hada con un cierto resentimiento en su voz de campanilla—. Luego de que me ignoraron para golpearse como un par de animales salvajes piensan en mí, solo porque quieren que sane sus heridas.

—Ay, por favor Talma, no te pongas así.

—Yo no me pongo de ninguna forma, es obvio que para ustedes solo soy una enfermera ambulante, nadie me respeta, a nadie le intereso...

Las palabras de Talma fueron detenidas por el cálido tacto de Wind que con suavidad y ternura tomó a la pequeña hada en sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla con su dedo relajándola bastante y quitándole su rabia.

—Cálmate Talma, tú eres una buena chica no una vieja gruñona — Wind no podía ver el rostro de Talma por eso no se daba cuenta que por alguna razón los colores se le estaban subiendo al rostro a la pequeña hada—, además es linda y amable, todos te queremos mucho y lo sabes. — Wind paseaba su dedo por el cuerpo de la criatura mientras esta estaba cada vez más avergonzada.

—¡De acuerdo voy a curarlos! ¡Ya se me pasó el enojo! —Gritó la bolita de luz escapando de las manos de su compañero.

Tras unos pequeños bailes y un poco de polvo de hadas, todo el daño quedó sanado y las únicas pruebas de la pelea que hubo, fueron las marcas de sangre y la mugre en sus ropas, todo parecía haberse arreglado entre el par de amigos, pero obviamente aún había cosas pendientes.

—Esto... Wind —dijo Ralph algo dubitativo— ¿Cómo está Nayru?

—¿Nayru? No la he visto desde ayer cuando hablamos ¿Por qué me preguntas por ella?

—Pues porque tú y ella... Bueno... No, en realidad ustedes no son nada... No tendrías porqué saber lo que le pasó.

—¿Qué le pasó a Nayru?

—Papá la echó de la casa —contestó comenzando a recuperar su angustia—. Anoche me vio triste y le dije que creía que Nayru me había engañado y entonces la botó a la calle sin nada más que la ropa que traía puesta... Ay no... ¡Nayru!... Como pensaba que había algo entre ustedes suponía que estaría bien y que la habrías recibido en tu casa...

—No, nunca hubo nada entre nosotros, ni siquiera somos amigos cercanos, dudo que yo fuera su primera opción para pedir ayuda.

—Esto es malo... Muy malo... Mi Nayru... Donde está... —Ralph se paseaba de un lado a otro desesperado—. Quizás fue donde alguna de sus amigas, puede que esté con Din o Farone ¡Acompáñame Wind! ¡Debemos ir a buscarla!

Ralph captó cierta incomodidad en el semblante del granjero y recordó cierto tema delicado que había entre él y Farone.

—Bueno... también podemos separarnos, tú vas a la casa de Din y yo donde Farone ¿Te parece?

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo la hada.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Tienes algo de ropa de Nayru? seguramente todavía hay algo de su energía impregnada en su ropa, mi habilidad para rastrear gente ya es tan buena que puedo usar solo eso para encontrar a alguien, ya no necesito que sea un usuario de magia, yo los puedo guiar hasta donde se encuentra.

Usando a Talma como perro sabueso, lograron rastrear el camino que siguió la joven desaparecida, aunque fue bastante grande su sorpresa cuando la pista que seguían los llevó fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué Nayru saldría de la ciudad? —Se preguntaba el pelinegro—. Es mucho más seguro ahí, aunque las calles son frías al menos no aparecen monstruos de noche, no me digan que Nayru durmió a la intemperie.

A Ralph lo aterraba la idea de que algo le pasara a su amada doncella, sobre todo sabiendo que todo era su culpa, no podía soportar el remordimiento que pesaba sobre su conciencia, debió haber hablado con ella y no dejarse llevar por sus pasiones, pero pronto la encontraría, entonces la llevaría a casa donde restablecería su lugar en la mansión y la llenaría de las atenciones que merecía. Al menos esos eran sus planes, pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

Finalmente Talma los guió hasta un enorme árbol a cuyos pies se podía apreciar una fogata apagada, que delataba presencia humana, además en las alturas se veían algunos maderos muy poco naturales incrustados en el vegetal, cubiertos con algunos trapos y telas, parecía tratarse de una especie de casa en el árbol, bastante rudimentaria y un tanto frágil.

—Será que está ahí arriba —dijo Wind.

—Debe estar ahí arriba, así me lo indican las energías —afirmó Talma.

—¡Nayruuuuuuuu! —Comenzó a gritar Ralph—. Nayruuuuuuuuuu.

Los gritos de Ralph resonaban en todo el lugar sin que parecieran alcanzar a la persona correcta, el muchacho estuvo gritando durante un par de minutos antes de que sus ruegos y llamadas fueran contestados con una hermosa manzana que se estrelló contra su frente.

—¿Podrías callarte de una vez maldito? —Gritó una chica asomándose desde la estructura del árbol.

—¡Nayru estás bien! —Gritó una vez más Ralph casi llorando de la alegría.

—¡Sí, estoy bien y no es gracias a ti! ¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡¿Cómo pudiste inventar esas horribles cosas sobre mí y además hacer que me botaran de tu casa!?

—Fue todo un malentendido —contestó ligeramente desesperado.

—¿¡Mal entendido!? ¡Eso no fue un malentendido! ¡Los malentendidos se arreglan conversando! ¡Tienes que haberle dicho cosas horribles de mí a tu padre para que me expulsara así! ¡Alguien normal no haría algo tan cruel y repentino!

—Es que... Papá tiene algunos problemas con el género femenino después de que mamá lo engañara y se fuera con otro hombre... Y no es algo de lo que nos guste hablar mucho. —Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro para sí mismo, pero de todos modos la peliazul no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que dijo.

—¿¡Que!? ¡No te oigo!

—¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? —Dijo una voz vieja y desgastada.

De pronto junto a Nayru apareció una anciana sumamente delgada, con el rostro plagado de arrugas y los labios recogidos por la falta de dientes. La dama observó a los dos visitantes con atención, sobre todo a Ralph en quien mostró un gran interés, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio al muchacho de pie bajo el árbol.

—¡Mira Nayru, tu brillante caballero vino por ti!

—¿Brillante caballero? Más bien, maldito bastardo.

—Ay, vamos, no seas tan dura con él, voy a abajar la escalera de cuerda, invita a tus amigos a pasar.

—¿Qué? ¡No Nana! ¡No los quiero aquí!

Por más que la chica protestó y tironeó de la ropa de la anciana, no pudo impedir que bajara la escalera de cuerda y recibiera a sus visitantes. Quienes subieron algo confundidos por la presencia de la mayor.

Una vez arriba pudieron apreciar la pobreza en la que vivían ambas mujeres. Aquella "casa" en el árbol estaba construida con sobras de madera y clavos oxidados, forrada con algo de tela para hacerla más acogedora y abrigada, y amueblada con cajas y cojines usados. Wind en su simpleza y humildad no vio nada malo con aquella vivienda, era mejor que dormir en la calle, pero por su parte, Ralph estaba escandalizado, su amada Nayru quien había dormido en sábanas de seda, vestido las telas más finas y cenado las más grandes exquisiteces y que según él merecía todos los lujos y mimos del mundo, vivía como una pordiosera.

—Nayru, he venido a llevarte conmigo —dijo el acaudalado joven con decisión.

—Y yo no pienso ir a ningún lugar contigo —contestó la muchacha con enojo—. No soy un juguete con el que puedas hacer lo que quieras, ya me botaste de tu casa, asume que me perdiste para siempre.

—¡Pero Nayru! ¡Mira cómo estás viviendo!

—Ya me da lo mismo, estoy muy bien aquí viviendo con Nana y ahora sé que en realidad no te necesito para sobrevivir, no necesito de tus lujos ni de tu odiosa presencia ni... Tampoco necesito casarme contigo... Así que no me busques más, ahora seré libre para hacer lo que me plazca, lárgate.

—Pero Nayru... —Ralph estaba al borde del llanto.

—Nayru cariño, no seas tan dura con este muchacho, se nota a leguas que te quiere bastante, si hasta vino a buscarte.

—Si, Nayru, tal como dice la ancianita, yo te amo mucho, te amo con todo mi ser y no soporto la idea de que te pase algo malo, abandona esta casucha peligrosa y regresa conmigo, por favor, te lo suplico.

Como respuesta la peliazul simplemente se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cabeza en un signo de desprecio que a su enamorado le partió el corazón. Ante la patética vista del chico sollozando nana se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda dándole ánimos.

—Ya, calma, no es el fin del mundo. Nayru fue muy herida por tus acciones, no se le va a pasar el enojo de un día para otro, dale tiempo y regresa mañana ¿De acuerdo?

—Nana... — Había un cierto resentimiento en la voz de la muchacha— ¿Es mi idea o a ti te gusta la idea de que yo me case con este soquete?

—No es un mal chico —contestó la aludida con una sonrisa pícara—. Seguro harían una linda pareja.

—¡Ni lo sueñes Nana!

—Bueno, no te digo que regreses con él ni que vuelvas a ser su prometida, pero igual creo que al menos deberías perdonarlo, al fin y al cabo todos cometemos errores en la vida. Te dejaré con este par de caballeros mientras voy a recoger algunas hierbas, traeré té para ti. Espero que durante mi ausencia arreglen las cosas, sincérate por completo y cuéntales todo, estoy segura de que te ayudarán —culminó guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Espera Nana! ¡No te vayas!

Tal como la vez anterior, cualquier intento de Nayru por detener a la anciana fue en vano y aunque no quería, se quedó a solas con Wind y Ralph, luego de lo cual siguió un incómodo silencio que nadie sabía muy bien cómo romper, hasta que el muchacho rubio sacó una pregunta que ya llevaba un rato dándole vueltas.

—¿Quién era la anciana?

—Su nombre es Nana —contestó Nayru—. Es una amiga que hice hace un tiempo, es muy amable y atenta. Llegó a mí pidiéndome comida y abrigo, quien imaginó que al final sería ella la que terminaría cuidando de mí.

—¿Y por qué yo no la conocía? —Preguntó Ralph algo molesto.

—¿Tengo que presentarte a todos mis conocidos? ¿Acaso quieres controlar mi vida? De todos modos tampoco tengo tantos conocidos... Aunque en realidad si nunca me viste con Nana no es porque pretendiera mantenerla en secreto ni nada, ella misma me pidió que no hablara de ella con cualquiera... Aunque no sé por qué le caes tan bien, siempre me dijo que a ti podía contarte todo.

—Eso es raro... —Dijo Ralph incómodo—. Ella no me conoce ¿Por qué toma tantas consideraciones conmigo?

—Yo que sé, asumo que será por algo que habrá visto en el futuro —Ante la sorpresa en la mirada de sus compañeros agregó—. Nana es una vidente, ella puede ver lo que ocurrirá a futuro y cuando algo va mal, busca la manera de encontrar el destino más favorable, es por eso que está aquí. Nana me explicó que ella viene de una tierra muy lejana azotada por pestes y miseria, supuestamente lo que ocurrió en su patria también pasará aquí en Hyrule y está aquí para evitarlo.

—¿Algo horrible ocurrirá en Hyrule? —Wind parecía muy preocupado— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarla?

—Si es que hubiera algo, no ha querido decírmelo, dice que ella se encargará de todo y que yo no debo preocuparme, pero aun así, parece tener algo que ver con Don Darian, a menudo la encuentro vigilándolo, quizás el futuro nefasto que nos acecha tiene que ver con evitar que ese hombre muera.

—Parece que este asunto del asesino de papá es más grave de lo que pensaba —Dijo Ralph algo melancólico— ¿Por qué todos los problemas tenían que ocurrir juntos? El ataque contra papá, el malentendido con Nayru —Dirigió su mirada hacia la peliazul de forma tan triste y suplicante que incluso la herida muchacha se sintió conmovida—. Nayru... Por favor... Regresa conmigo a mi casa, te lo suplico... Esto no es por querer retenerte, es porque te quiero.

—Ralph yo... —El muchacho se acercó y de rodillas le tomó la mano.

—Nayru, yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho y ya no sé qué hacer para demostrártelo, cuando ocurrió el incidente anterior fue porque malinterpreté un acercamiento entre tú y Wind, pensé que había algo entre ustedes, entonces loco de dolor actué sin pensar, pero yo jamás quise que te expulsaran de la mansión, recuérdalo Nayru, recuerda como le suplicaba a mi padre que se detuviera.

—Sí pero...

—Reconozco que fue algo egoísta de mi parte dejarme llevar por el dolor y no ayudarte de alguna forma. También estoy consciente de que aunque estamos prometidos nunca has demostrado quererme pero... ¡Te juro que te amo de verdad! Aún si tú no me quieres yo... Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz... Aún si se me destrozara el corazón viéndote junto a alguien más... Terminaría por aceptarlo... Yo... Te juro que nunca más te pediré ni te exigiré nada pero regresa por favor, estoy enfermo de preocupado de saber que estás viviendo en estas condiciones, en esta... Casucha... Quizás pasando frío o hambre... Rodeada de monstruos por las noches... Y con los tiempos que corren... Por favor Nayru... Yo por ti movería el mundo... esto es apenas un pequeño favor, vuelve a casa.

El sentimiento que ponía Ralph en sus palabras, el rostro suplicante y la voz casi quebrada estaban a punto de convencer a Nayru, si bien podía ser dura a veces, era una chica bastante razonable en general, además, tampoco era como que odiara a Ralph, tenía muy buenos recuerdos junto a él de cuando eran pequeños, al inicio era muy cercanos, fue cuando su padre comenzó a poner barreras entre ellos y a menospreciarla que su relación se enfrió.

La chica iba a darle una respuesta cuando algo ocurrió. Ralph fue congelado, al igual que todo a su alrededor, el viento, las aves, el pasto, las hojas de los árboles, todo quedó quieto, como si fuera una estatua. Además de ella, lo único que se movía en aquella escalofriante quietud era Wind, quien miraba a su amiga hada con algo de preocupación.

—Volvió a pasar —dijo el muchacho.

—Sí, volvió a pasar. Por lo que veo verdaderamente eres un cronodesplazado —Nayru parecía realmente impresionada— ¿Cuándo fue que viajaste en el tiempo?

—No lo sé, quizás fue hace mucho tiempo porque no lo recuerdo, tal vez ocurrió antes de mis 5 años, no tengo memorias antes de esa edad, pero ¿Por qué viajar en el tiempo me hace inmune a los hechizos de congelamiento?

—Esto no es un hechizo de congelamiento, lo que han hecho aquí es detener el tiempo. Las personas y objetos cronodesplazados tiene su flujo temporal alterado, de forma que no concuerdan con el tiempo de todo lo que lo rodea, el mago que controle el tiempo solo puede detener una cosa a la vez, o detiene el tiempo del mundo, o detiene el tuyo, pero no los dos a la vez.

—¿Tú también eres una cronodesplazada?

—Esto... Se podría decir que sí... La verdad mi caso es algo más especial... Pero eso no es importante ahora. Lo que debemos preguntarnos es ¿Por qué alguien ha detenido el tiempo?

—Para asesinar a Don Darian sin que nadie pueda intervenir —Exclamó Wind alterado como dándose cuenta de una terrible verdad— ¡La última vez que pasó esto el asesino casi lo mata! Si no hubiera sido porque yo estaba ahí todo habría terminado muy mal.

—¡Ay no! ¡Debemos ir a la mansión inmediatamente! Espero que Nana esté bien...

Dejando a Ralph y a Talma congelados en el árbol, ambos chiquillos corrieron hasta la mansión con la angustia y el miedo en sus corazones, Wind temiendo un desastre que nadie podría detener y Nayru temiendo por la vida de su querida amiga. Tras una extenuante carrera llegaron a la imponente mansión.

Casi sin aliento encontraron la gran reja que daba la entrada a los jardines cerrada, custodiada por su portero, quien obviamente como todo lo demás no se podía mover, gracias a eso no se complicaron demasiado y empujaron la reja ingresando sin obstáculos. Ambos ya no daban más del cansancio y sintieron que las fuerzas los abandonaban al pensar que todavía les tocaba recorrer el jardín, pero aun así, la urgencia de la situación los motivó a correr hasta la puerta de la mansión e ingresar.

Adentro todo estaba en completa quietud, cada habitante del lugar estaba congelado en la posición que quedó cuando se detuvo el tiempo, se podían ver algunas sirvientas barriendo y el polvo volando bajo la escoba, otras lavando loza con las gotas de agua suspendidas en el aire, era un espectáculo de lo más curioso. Sin embargo, aunque se podría creer que todo estaría en completo silencio, la realidad era que había bastante ruido, como sonidos de golpes y rayos, los cuales provenían del despacho de Don Darian.

Ambos cronodesplazados se apresuraron a seguir la bulla y al ingresar a la oficina vieron algo bastante inesperado.

Dentro estaba toda la habitación llena de quemaduras con algunas cosas resquebrajadas o rayadas, se podía ver que Link estaba congelado en su sitio en ademán de levantarse y desenvainar su espada para atacar a algo. Darian estaba detrás de su escritorio con las manos hacia adelante como tratando de protegerse de algo mientras su rostro exhibía una mueca de terror, y en el centro de la espaciosa habitación estaban los dos únicos seres que se movían, una persona encapuchada portando un par de cuchillas, y la princesa Zelda.

* * *

 **Y ahora hablaré de Ralph, mi pequeño consentido.**

 **Ralph es otro personaje del oráculo del tiempo, específicamente era el amigo de la infancia de Nayru y su guardián personal, era un chico apasionado e impulsivo, dispuesto a dar la vida por Nayru, pero justamente estas características lo hacían bastante imprudente y torpe, de forma que aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, nunca llegaba a alcanzar a la chica. Se pasa todo el juego dando tumbos por todos lados soltando pistas sobre lo que hay que hacer pero sin llegar a ningún objetivo por sí mismo.**

 **A pesar de que el personaje me gustó desde el inicio cuando lo vi en el juego, me terminé de enamorar de él cuando leí su manga, hacía el papel de personaje cómico, algo torpe, gruñón, impulsivo y arrogante, por eso mismo vivía peleando con Link, pero luego de muchas cosas se termina convirtiendo en su mejor amigo. Hay que decir que aunque en el juego nunca se dice que hubiera algo entre Ralph y Nayru más allá de amistad, yo los shippeo mucho, por eso en mi fanfic tenía que darme el gusto de hacerlos pareja.**

 **Y un último detalle, el Ralph original, de acuerdo a las ilustraciones oficiales tiene el cabello café rojizo, pero aquí lo pongo negro, eso porque encuentro que ese color de pelo queda pésimo con las ropas que usa, además de que como el manga es en blanco y negro, y en el videojuego también le pusieron el pelo negro (por las limitaciones de la game boy), me acostumbré a verlo así.**


	24. Recuerdos

El ser encapuchado al inicio no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los recién llegados, al fin y al cabo, no tendrían porqué estar ahí, por lo que se limitaba a tratar de acercarse a Don Darian para darle una estocada letal con el cuchillo que portaba en su mano, sin ocuparse de sus alrededores. Sin embargo, sus intentos de ataque eran inútiles, pues la princesa se interponía entre él y su presa invocando un frágil escudo de magia de corta duración, pero que a pesar de eso, era suficiente para detenerlo. Al parecer el individuo era muy veloz en sus movimientos, pero no tenía demasiada fuerza.

Zelda que estaba de cara a la puerta de la oficina, sí se percató de que sus compañeros estaban ahí, esto iluminó su rostro en una sonrisa de esperanza, ya estaba agotada tanto física como mágicamente y no se creía capaz de resistir mucho más, por ello agradecía enormemente la ayuda. Por desgracia el tiempo que perdió observando a sus supuestos salvadores, el encapuchado lo aprovechó para golpearla haciéndola a un lado, cosa de finalmente alcanzar a su presa.

Fue en este momento que la rápida reacción de Wind salvó el momento, no alcanzaría a recorrer la distancia que lo separaba del asesino a tiempo, de modo que optó por un ataque a distancia. Extrajo su resortera y una piedra de una bolsa que cargaba consigo y le apuntó a la figura. La piedra logró atinarle al hombro en el momento justo antes de que el cuchillo atravesara el cuerpo de Darian. El encapuchado soltó su arma y se retorció de dolor, una reacción normal frente a un ataque así, lo que no fue muy normal fue la burbuja brillante rellena de nubes que salió de su cuerpo. Aunque Wind y Nayru parecían algo confundidos ante lo que acababa de pasar, el ser encapuchado no, pues en cuanto vio la burbuja trató de atraparla, pero la desesperación con la que lo intentaba hacía sus movimientos poco precisos.

Mientras Wind se acercaba para detener al asesino, este notó su presencia y decidió olvidarse de su burbuja y escapar por la ventana del despacho, el chico pretendía seguirlo, pero justo en ese momento el flujo del tiempo comenzó a correr de nuevo.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡No me mates! —Gritó Darian aún cubriéndose con las manos para evitar el ataque del asesino, pues eso era lo último que recordaba antes de que se congelara el tiempo.

—¡AAhh! ¡No no, tranquilo que yo no lo voy a matar! —Se apresuró a contestar Wind en cuanto notó que todo volvía a la normalidad.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo a su vez el hombre del bigote sorprendido de ver al chico.

—¿Wind? ¿De dónde saliste? —Preguntó a su vez Link bajando la guardia al notar que el asesino ya no estaba— ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Espantaste al encapuchado?

—Esto yo...

—¡Aaaaaah! ¡Qué hace esa zorra aquí! —Gritó de pronto el mercader apuntando a la muchacha peliazul y poniéndose de pie— ¡Te dije que no te quería volver a ver aquí nunca más! ¡Aún tienes el descaro de aparecerte frente a mí luego de lo que hiciste! ¡Maldita Puta!

Nayru retrocedió asustada temblando sin saber bien qué hacer, por su parte Link viendo el tono y las palabras que usaba su empleador decidió intervenir.

—Tranquilo Don Darian, esas no son palabras correctas para referirse a una niña.

—¿¡Niña!? ¡Me importa una mierda que sea una niña! ¡Esa mocosa tiene la semilla del mal! ¡Igual que todas las mujeres, es una bastarda manipuladora, una harpía sin corazón que le destrozó el suyo a mi hijo!

— ¡Eso fue solo un malentendido! — Se apresuró a explicar Wind— Ella y Ralph ya arreglaron las cosas y ahora quieren...

—Ah claro... Cuando la muy maldita se vio sola y abandonada en la calle decidió ir a llorarle a mi hijo para que la perdone, y como el pobre está tan enamorado cayó fácilmente ¡Pero a mí no me engañarás maldita!

Darian hizo el ademán de golpear a Nayru, entonces rápidamente Wind tomó a la chica y la abrazó dispuesto a protegerla con su cuerpo de cualquier daño y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo se dio cuenta de que su padre había detenido al mercader sujetando una de sus manos con fuerza mientras le lanzaba una gélida mirada cargada de rabia, tan aguda y agresiva como la de un lobo a punto de atacar.

—A las mujeres no se les golpea —dijo el guerrero con seriedad—. Mucho menos si son apenas unas niñas.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Esa zorra no merece consideración! ¡Es sólo una bastarda a la que nadie quiere! ¡Ni siquiera su padre! —Estas palabras se clavaron como agujas en el corazón de Nayru—. Sería mejor que estuviera muerta, nadie la extrañaría más que mi hijo, el pobre casi deshizo llorando el día que supo de su traición, la quiere tanto y esta estúpida no lo aprecia.

Que el mismo Darian hablara del sufrimiento de Ralph por el abandono de Nayru era algo muy esclarecedor, hasta ahora la muchacha siempre pensó que para el pelinegro solo era un capricho, nada verdadero, al fin y al acabo ella era bonita, cualquiera podría encantarse por su belleza pero no sentir nada más, y si había perseverado con ella todos estos años era solo por sus negativas a demostrar más afecto hacia él. Era tan baja su autoestima que se creía incapaz de ser amada de verdad. Pero las declaraciones sobre el llanto de Ralph la conmovieron y hasta la hicieron sentirse muy mal por él.

—Vámonos Wind... —Susurró la chica— . Ya no quiero estar aquí, quiero regresar al árbol con Nana.

—¡Eso! ¡Lárgate rata rastrera! regresa a tu... ¿Árbol? Pues me parece bien, vive como la incivilizada que eres, junto con esa tal Nana, que debe ser una malnacida de la misma calaña que tú.

En ese momento todas las emociones contenidas de Nayru estallaron, ya la habían insultado, maldecido, menospreciado y humillado, le habían arrebatado toda la dignidad que pudiera tener, pero que hablaran mal de Nana, la única persona que le había prestado una mano amiga en su momento de necesitad, era algo que no podía aguantar. En ese momento se soltó del agarre de Wind que aún la abrazaba de forma protectora y con todas sus fuerzas gritó.

—¡Cállate!

Pero no fue el grito lo único que hizo, en aquel momento todo a su alrededor se congeló, tal como ocurría cada vez que el asesino atacaba. Una vez más solo Wind, Nayru y Zelda pudieron moverse. La peliazul cayó de rodillas al piso llorando desconsolada mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos. Tanto el joven granjero como la princesa decidieron obviar el hecho de que el tiempo se había detenido de nuevo y se acercaron a la joven, si bien esta recibió de forma aceptable el cálido gesto de apoyo que le dio Wind, rechazó rotundamente el acercamiento de la princesa alejándola de un manotazo.

—Aléjate de mí —espetó Nayru—. De ti no quiero nada.

—¿Pero porqué? ¿Acaso te he hecho algo? —Preguntó la princesa algo confundida.

—No sé por qué te molestas en parecer buena persona consolando a una pobre basura como yo — Parecía que ese sería el momento en el que Nayru finalmente sacaría todo el resentimiento que tenía contra Zelda, o contra cualquiera, estaba tan afectada que ya no podía retener nada adentro—. No necesitas fingir nada ni preocuparte por mí, ni siquiera somos amigas o algo.

—No se necesita ser amiga de alguien para querer consolarlo ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Ah... Supongo que puedo decirlo, total ya lo he perdido todo... Aunque en realidad nunca tuve nada, solo la ilusión de tener algo, en cambio tú lo tenías todo, padres que te quieren, un futuro brillante, amigos y gente leal que te apoya... Y yo en cambio no tengo nada ¡NADA!

—Pero eso no es mi culpa.

—Quizás la mayoría de las cosas no son tu culpa pero... Al menos antes tenía una amiga — Esta vez la peliazul la miró a los ojos mostrando su resentimiento y la enorme tristeza que la embargaba.

—Es por... Din... ¿Cierto? Pero Din todavía te considera tu amiga, de hecho está algo extrañada de que ya no se hablan...

—Deja de inventar excusas, entre una pobre niña abandonada como yo y una princesa ¿Acaso querría estar conmigo? Yo que... ¿Wind qué rayos estás haciendo?

Mientras Nayru le soltaba todos sus sentimientos a Zelda, el muchacho había comenzado a peinar el cabello azul con sus manos, una conducta algo extraña pero bastante relajante para la dueña de todo ese pelo.

—Nosotros nos conocemos desde niños —comenzó a hablar Wind—. En esos tiempos tú y Ralph eran inseparables, a veces incluso nos peleábamos por su atención ¿Recuerdas? Desde que llegaste Ralph siempre dijo que se casaría contigo, tú decías que no querías casarte y querías tener una tienda propia. A veces ustedes dos se peleaban por sus desacuerdos sobre el futuro, entonces él te tomaba el cabello y comenzaba a peinarlo con sus manos, siempre te calmabas con eso. A pesar de todo él siempre se preocupó por ti, siempre te llevaba flores y a veces incluso jugábamos a lo que tú querías... Todavía recuerdo esa vez que nos hiciste jugar a la hora del té contigo...

—Pero luego terminamos jugando a buscar el té sagrado en la montaña de los demonios.

—Bueno, igual queríamos divertirnos. El punto es que cuando pequeña te queríamos y eso nunca cambió, tú no estabas realmente sola. De hecho la distancia empezó cuando llegó Din, quizás no lo recuerdas bien pero fuiste tú la que dijo que ya no querías pasar todo tu tiempo con nosotros y que querías hacer cosas de chicas con chicas, Ralph respetó eso y no volvió a molestarte.

—¿Eso fue así?

—Sí, aunque reconozco que Ralph exageró un poco con lo de la distancia. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ustedes ya casi ni convivían juntos, pero aún así, Ralph te seguía queriendo, tal como lo hace ahora y... Si bien tú y yo nunca fuimos tan cercanos, algo de aprecio te tengo, además de que eres una persona muy importante para él y por eso para mí también. De verdad, si me hubieras pedido ayuda, algo habría hecho por ti, no hacía falta que te fueras a vivir a un árbol.

—Wind —dijo la chica ya llorando emocionada.

La joven abrazó a su amigo y soltó todo el llanto que llevaba contenido sintiendo que por fin comenzaba a liberarse y a dejar sus miedos atrás. Por su parte la princesa decidió darles algo de espacio, aquello parecía ser una conversación en la que ella poco y nada podía intervenir, eran asuntos de viejos amigos, sin embargo se vio obligada a romper la atmósfera cuando vio la extraña burbuja que había salido del asesino flotando sobre sus cabezas.

—Oigan... Siento interrumpir pero... ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué es eso? —Dijo la princesa señalando la burbuja.

—Ah, eso es un recuerdo. —Dijo la peliazul incorporándose y tratando de limpiar sus ojos hinchados por el llanto.

—¿Un recuerdo? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Pues eso... Cierto, Wind pásame tu resortera por favor.

El muchacho obedeció y le entregó el artefacto a Nayru, esta comenzó a examinarlo con cuidado y atención, buscando unas curiosas señales que solo ella y los conocedores de la magia del tiempo podían ver.

—Como lo pensaba, esta resortera es un objeto cronodesplazado, al igual que ustedes dos.

—Eso significa que tampoco le afectan las alteraciones en el flujo del tiempo. —Dedujo Wind.

—Sí, pero al tratarse de un objeto inanimado en realidad eso no tiene mucha importancia, lo que realmente importa es que los objetos cronodesplazados adquieren algunas propiedades nuevas y únicas, como la capacidad de almacenar recuerdos en su interior y forzar la salida de los recuerdos de otros. Y los recuerdos se ven como esa burbuja que está flotando encima, si la reventamos podremos ver algo.

—Entonces al golpear a alguien con la resortera esta soltará esas burbujas.

—Exacto, y si rompemos la resortera esta soltará todos los recuerdos que están en su interior, también en forma de burbujas.

—Esto parece muy interesante. —Dijo la princesa—. Veamos ese recuerdo que está flotando sobre nuestras cabezas ahora. Quizás esto nos de una pista sobre quién es el asesino o sus motivos para asesinar a Don Darian, podría ser útil y ayudarnos a detenerlo.

Sin más dilación, Nayru se puso de pie, estiró la mano y reventó la burbuja, provocando que esta se expandiera hasta crear una esfera de un metro de diámetro aproximadamente. Dentro de esta comenzaron a formarse unas figuras nebulosas que rápidamente adquirieron claridad hasta proyectar una escena desgarradora.

Si bien no tenían el contexto de la situación, se podía adivinar la horrible tragedia que mostraba este recuerdo. Una vasta extensión de terreno yermo, tan árido como un desierto, donde solo habían rocas, esqueletos y las siluetas de plantas y árboles marchitos, aquel a quien pertenecía aquel recuerdo observaba todo alrededor sin emitir palabra, pero parecía estar a punto de llorar, pues los bordes de la visión estaban algo nebulosos, como empañados por las lágrimas.

Entonces el observador bajó la mirada y en el suelo se pudo apreciar a un anciano vestido con harapos, tenía un aspecto cansado y una mirada surcada por el dolor, su rostro desinflado mostraba una piel dañada por numerosas cicatrices y plagada de arrugas, con una barba sucia y enmarañada. Sobre su pecho reposaban su manos huesudas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por otras manos huesudas pertenecientes al dueño del recuerdo. Por lo poco que se entendía, al parecer esta persona estaba en aquel desierto despidiendo a un amigo que estaba próximo a morir.

—Ha sido una vida larga y cruel. —Dijo el anciano que estaba recostado revelando su boca sin dientes—. Es... Tan triste, las cosas pudieron ser tan diferentes... No hay día que no lamente lo que ocurrió, la muerte de mi mejor amigo, lo que pasó en el pueblo... Los hijos que murieron, la miserable existencia que hemos vivido desde entonces... Todas las personas que no pudimos salvar...

Una lágrima rodó por el rostro del hombre mientras su voz se quebraba.

—Ahora por fin mi sufrimiento terminará... Pero se me parte el alma al pensar en la soledad que te quedará a ti... Éramos solo nosotros dos... No hay nadie más para ti... No quiero irme así... No quería irme primero que tú. Si tan solo hubiéramos evitado todo esto...

Las manos del observador se apretaron sobre las del hombre moribundo en un gesto de dolor, mientras la visión se empañaba de nuevo delatando las lágrimas que probablemente caían por sus ojos.

—Tuve tantas inseguridades... Tanto miedo de pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido pero... Creo que ya no tengo dudas... Cualquier cosa es mejor que este horrible destino... Luego de haber vivido todo esto, de haber visto a tantos sufrir ya no dudo más, aunque después no lo comprenda, duela y odie, prefiero que las cosas sean así... Por favor te lo pido... Mátalo, No dejes que las cosas terminen como están ahora, aunque desaparezcamos y ya no quede rastro de nosotros... Salva el futuro, mata... Mata a mi padre...

—Sí... — Dijo una voz rasposa en un susurro casi inaudible, tras lo cual la visión terminó.

Decir que los tres chicos estaban sorprendidos era poco, no cabían en sí de asombro y trataban de comprender qué significaba lo que habían visto, sobre todo las enigmáticas palabras del anciano moribundo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿En verdad ese era un recuerdo del asesino? —Dijo Zelda conmocionada— . Parecía tan triste y... El hombre del recuerdo le pidió matar a su padre... Si este asesino trata de matar a Don Darian eso significa que...

—El hombre moribundo es Ralph —completó WInd—. Eso... ¡Eso no puede ser! ¿¡Qué rayos es todo eso!? ¡Ese tipo no puede ser Ralph! Ralph tiene 16 años, no es un viejo arrugado todavía y él nunca le desearía la muerte a nadie ¡Este asesino está loco! Seguro se confundió de hombre.

—Puede ser algo duro de aceptar —habló Nayru—. Pero quizás eso es el futuro que nos espera. — La muchacha parecía extremadamente afectada por la visión—. Ya sabemos que el asesino sabe magia temporal, no sería raro que además de congelar el tiempo también sea capaz de viajar al pasado. Entonces su misión sería intervenir para evitar un futuro donde todo muere, incluso Ralph... Pero no es correcto cambiar la historia, cosas horribles pasan cuando uno hace eso, sobre todo a aquel que provoca el cambio, —Nayru se abrazó a si misma tratando de contener su miedo—. Este tipo debe estar desesperado por cambiar la historia.

—Con un futuro así de horrible creo que yo haría lo mismo —dijo Zelda con tristeza y algo de miedo—. Entonces... ¿Para evitar una tragedia Don Darian debe morir?

—¡Pero eso no puede ser! —Gritó Nayru de pronto—. Nana... Mi amiga Nana es una vidente que vino aquí de una tierra lejana para evitar la muerte de Don Darian, porque si no lo hace algo horrible pasará —Un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la peliazul— ¿Entonces me mintió? ¿Ella no quiere salvar el futuro si no condenarlo? ¡No entiendo!

— Alguien trata de matarlo y alguien salvarlo —Zelda estaba cada vez más asustada ante la expectativa del cruel destino que les esperaba—. De su existencia depende el futuro ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Esto es algo muy complicado, si al menos supiéramos la verdad, si tuviéramos la certeza de qué ocurrirá con la muerte de Don Darian podríamos tomar una decisión —La manos de la princesa temblaban de lo nerviosa que estaba— Aunque no se si sería capaz de acabar con la vida de alguien —dijo soltando unas lágrimas.

Tal vez podamos encontrar una forma de averiguar el futuro para saber qué hacer — Nayru miró a Darian congelado en su pose furibunda y el resentimiento que le tenía afloró—. Me pregunto cómo este hombre fue capaz de desatar una plaga en Hyrule, sé que tiene un corazón cruel y retorcido, pero no esperaría algo tan horrible de parte de él, de todos hay que ocuparse de esto —dijo de forma despiadada.

—Pe-Pero ¡Pero qué rayos pasa con ustedes! —Gritó Wind de pronto, a lo que las muchachas lo miraron algo confundidas— ¿Cómo pueden hablar de la muerte de una persona con tanta ligereza? No estamos hablando de un perro, ni de una presa de caza, ni de un monstruo ¡Es una persona! ¡Un humano! ¿En serio piensan matarlo de ser necesario? ¿Creen que será tan fácil? ¿Quién va a matarlo? ¿Tú Nayru? —La aludida desvió la mirada sintiendo algo de culpa— ¿Acaso lo harás tú princesa? —La rubia bajó la mirada avergonzada—. Porque yo no voy a permitir que ese hombre sufra algún daño, por muy desgraciado que sea, este tipo es el padre de mi mejor amigo ¡Y no pienso levantar mi arma contra él!

—¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos? ¡Si no hacemos algo cosas horribles pueden ocurrir! —Zelda estaba al borde del llanto.

—Pues... Esto... Yo... — Wind parecía algo dudoso, pero de pronto una idea rondó su cabeza—. Pues lo salvaré, tiene que haber una manera de lograrlo, si en lugar de acabar con su vida evitamos que haga aquello que condene a Hyrule todo debería estar bien ¿Cierto? No creo que su simple existencia sea algo tan malo, él tiene haber hecho ALGO para que las cosas terminen mal.

Ambas chicas se miraron pensativas, Wind tenía un punto, quizás habían opciones en las que aún no habían pensado, en verdad estaban siendo demasiado despiadadas con Darian, este chico tenía una moral que todos deberían admirar.

—De acuerdo, trataremos de hacer las cosas a tu manera —declaró Zelda—. Pero si las cosas se ponen feas, habrá que recurrir a medidas extremas.

—Eso no pasará —aseguró Wind.

— Ojalá que tengas razón, pero de momento lo más urgente es descongelar el tiempo —continuó la rubia observando a su alrededor—. Qué raro que el asesino haya hecho esto cuando no estaba cerca ¿Para qué?

—Esto... Princesa... —Interrumpió Nayru—. La verdad es que esto lo hice yo —Zelda la miró con sorpresa—. Ese tipo no es el único capaz de usar magia temporal.

—¿Eres una maga también? —Chilló la rubia sorprendida— ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!? ¡Sobre todo ahora que estoy practicando magia de nuevo! Seguro podríamos intercambiar hechizos y...

—No soy una maga realmente —explicó la peliazul—. De hecho el único tipo de magia que puedo usar es la temporal. En realidad este tipo de poder es extraño y muy difícil de dominar, solo unos pocos magos ancianos logran aprenderla y usualmente deben apoyarse en objetos mágicos para lograrlo, o a veces la gracia de las diosas le otorga el don del tiempo a algunos elegidos cuando la situación del mundo lo requiere. La verdad es que este tipo de magia debería ser algo prohibido, que la gente pueda viajar en el tiempo no debe ser, porque seguramente algunos querrían cambiar la historia a su propio beneficio y eso es muy peligroso, podrían cambiar la historia de forma desfavorable y causar desastres en el mundo. Por eso razón existe una única persona a la que se le permite poseer este tipo de poder y usarlo libremente, esa es la oráculo del tiempo. Su deber en este mundo es preservar las líneas temporales, impidiendo que alguien que llegue a obtener este poder altere la historia.

—Y esa serías tú —completó WInd.

—Bueno... Sí... Nunca le había dicho esto a nadie (Aunque Farone lo adivinó por su cuenta) y... Tampoco nunca había usado mis poderes de esta manera, porque en realidad no estaba muy segura de como hacerlo, pero creo que es algo instintivo, solo desee que todo se detuviera y eso pasó.

—¿Entonces puedes hacer que el tiempo fluya de nuevo?

—Supongo que sí, debería bastar con que lo desee pero... No quiero restaurar el tiempo... Al menos no aquí y ahora, no quiero encontrarme con los gritos y la desagradable presencia de ese tipo —terminó señalando a Darian que seguía en aquella pose furiosa gritando.

—De acuerdo, vámonos de aquí a un lugar más tranquilo y luego arreglas todo esto ¿Mejor así? —Preguntó Zelda, a lo que la oráculo contestó con un asentimiento.

Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación buscando un lugar discreto y tranquilo, donde posteriormente Nayru desharía su hechizo restaurando el normal flujo del tiempo. Mientras tanto en la oficina donde estaban el mercader y el guerrero ocurrió una cierta conmoción, ambos recordaban haber visto aparecer de la nada a Zelda, Nayru y Wind, para luego verlos esfumarse de la misma forma misteriosa.

Darian creía que se estaba volviendo loco, mientras que por su lado, Link sospechaba que su hijo había aprendido un par de trucos nuevos y le urgía hablar con él.

* * *

 **Viajes en el tiempo, uno de mis temas favoritos a tratar Y si ponía a Nayru como personaje, era una lástima no trabajar con sus poderes.**

 **Meses sin publicar nada ¿Dónde se metió Susurro que no subía capítulo? Bueno, me entusiasmé con otro fanfic y terminé abandonando este, me cuesta concentrarme en más de una historia a la vez y no quería cortarme la inspiración así que, me dije que me dedicaría al otro fanfic hasta que se me acabara la inspiración o terminara el fic. Adivinen que pasó primero. Bueno, me lo pasé muy bien con cuentos de Hallownest, además de que con eso hice el record personal de terminar un fic de 63 capítulos en 6 meses y medio. Si sacan la cuenta era algo así como un capítulo cada 3 días. No creo que llegue a lograr esto con este fic, en parte porque es mucho más complejo, pero al menos ahora me dedicaré a terminar esta historia o a avanzarla lo más posible antes de que me de otro ataque de inspiración con otra historia.**

 **Dato: Los comentarios ayudan a mantenerme centrada en una historia.**


	25. Corazón roto

Aquella noche luego de volver de la mansión, contrario a lo que se podría pensar, Nayru decidió regresar al árbol donde se estaba quedando con Nana, pues a pesar de que Wind le ofreció su casa para quedarse, la chica rechazó la oferta, no se sentía lo suficientemente cercana al rubio como para aceptar semejante favor. Por otro lado, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con su anciana amiga. Por supuesto Ralph se quejó y gimoteó ante su decisión, pero nadie pudo hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Nayru aguardó pacientemente en la copa del árbol por el regreso de Nana, pero las horas transcurrieron sin que la mujer diera señales de vida. Sin embargo, la joven no se rindió y siguió esperando hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por el agotamiento. Desgraciadamente todas sus esperanzas de aclarar los malentendidos con su amiga fueron en vano, cuando el sol se elevó sobre el horizonte, se encontró tan sola como estaba al principio, con la sensación de no haber descansado nada y con su fe en la gente destrozada.

Aquella noche tan desoladora para Nayru, también fue deprimente para Ralph. El muchacho hizo el intento de razonar con su padre para que quitara la prohibición de entrar a su prometida y además restaurara su lugar en la mansión. Sin embargo era frustrante comprobar lo inútil que era tratar de razonar con aquel hombre tan terco.

—¡Pero papá! ¡Ya te dije que todo fue un malentendido! ¡Nayru nunca me engañó y es inocente!

—¿Y tú le crees a esa bastarda?

—Wind me lo confirmó también...

—Obviamente lo haría, él también está implicado... Te dije que no te juntaras con semejante ralea. Un miserable granjero no puede ser amigo de un hombre rico, tarde o temprano comenzará a envidiarte y querrá arrebatarte todo lo que es tuyo.

—Él no es así, ni Wind ni Nayru hicieron nada malo, fui yo el que se equivocó y sacó conclusiones apresuradas.

—Ay Ralph —Darian suspiró con pesar—. Sufres el mismo mal que todos los hombres de nuestra familia, amar con demasiada pasión al punto de entregarse por completo, aún a costa de terminar con el corazón roto sin remedio.

—Uno no tiene porqué terminar mal, si te encuentras con la persona correcta nadie tendría porqué ser infeliz...

—Aún eres demasiado joven, no has vivido lo que yo, es normal que pienses de forma tan inocente. Pero escucha bien mis palabras Ralph, en este mundo no se puede confiar en nadie, ni en tus amigos, ni en los vecinos, ni en los lacayos ¡En nadie! Sobre todo en las mujeres, son todas unas malditas mentirosas que te usan para sus propósitos egoístas. Muchas andarán detrás de tu fortuna pero a ninguna le importarás tú realmente, lo mismo aplica para tu "prometida". —El hombre observó el rostro dolido de su hijo haciendo que la culpa y el dolor clavaran en su corazón—. No sabes cuanto lamento tener que abrirte los ojos de esta manera, sobre todo en estas fechas... Mañana se cumplen 7 años desde que tu madre nos abandonó para irse con ese medicucho de segunda.

Ralph bajó la mirada con tristeza y susurró de forma casi inaudible "Yo aún creo en Wind y Nayru, aún creo en la gente". Aquello lo dijo más para sí mismo, pero su padre fue capaz de entender sus susurros, estallando en furia.

—¡No puedo creer que aún puedas tener confianza en la gente siendo que la persona que jamás debería haberte abandonado lo hizo! ¡Tu misma madre fue capaz de traicionarte y aún así eres capaz de creer en alguien! ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo!

El mercader ya no quiso seguir hablando con su hijo, dio media vuelta y se alejó masticando la rabia y el resentimiento que llevaba acumulando por años en su corazón.

Él no lo sabía pero había alguien que observaba sus movimientos de forma muy atenta desde las afueras de la mansión. Quizás no podía verlo realmente a través de las paredes, pero podía sentir el odio y la oscuridad que manaban de su corazón, era el individuo perfecto para convertirlo en su nuevo ciervo. Quien sabe, quizás pudiera despertar su maldad interna y convertirlo en el lacayo perfecto, uno tan poderoso que ni siquiera el mocoso de las ropas verdes podría derrotar.

A su vez, en una humilde y acogedora casa en medio de una granja, otro padre estaba teniendo una seria conversación con su hijo.

—A ver si entendí bien. El famoso asesino que intenta matar a Darian es un brujo con poderes temporales que fue capaz de viajar al pasado y quiere matarlo para cambiar la historia del mundo.

—Eso mismo —contestó el ojinegro con mucha seriedad.

—Y este brujo además de poder viajar en el tiempo, también puede detenerlo de forma que todo queda congelado y solo él es capaz de moverse. Así es como se las arregla para aparecer y desaparecer alrededor de Darian.

—Tal como dices.

—Y las únicas personas que no quedan congeladas cuando detiene el tiempo son tú, Zelda y Nayru porque alguna vez en sus vidas viajaron en el tiempo, cosa que de alguna manera los hace inmunes a los hechizos temporales.

—Exactamente.

Link se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y se llevó la mano a la cabeza con algo de exasperación.

—Ilia, tráeme un té de manzanilla por favor, de verdad lo necesito, todo esto es... Algo complicado de procesar —Link parecía muy afectado—. Necesito calmarme.

—¿Esto es como para alterarse tanto? —Preguntó Wind inocentemente.

—Creo no logras dimensionar la magnitud del problema Wind —contestó su padre con seriedad—. Estamos hablando de que alguien quiere cambiar la historia, el futuro, no sabemos que pasará, de nuestras acciones dependerán que todo siga como está ahora o se vuelva un infierno, es una carga muy potente. Es como cuando me tocó luchar contra las fuerzas del mal, la alegría de todos descansaba en mis hombros y aunque estuviera cansado o triste, no tenía tiempo para pensar en mí, me debía al mundo... Pero aunque la situación es muy parecida, hay una diferencia fundamental.

— ¿Cual?

—Que ahora yo no puedo hacer nada. —El antiguo héroe apretó los puños con frustración—. Por mucho que quiera luchar y arreglar las cosas no puedo hacer nada, si ese brujo usa su magia temporal seré congelado como todos los demás, sin ser capaz de moverme. No puedo ayudarte Wind. —La mirada desolada que el padre le dedicó a su retoño lo impresionó mucho, Wind jamás había visto a Link en ese estado—. Me he preocupado de entrenarte con todas mis fuerzas para que puedas manejar todo tipo de situaciones por ti mismo, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentir que fallo con mi deber de padre al no ser capaz de luchar a tu lado ahora.

—¡No te preocupes, todo estará bien! —Gritó Wind conmovido y deseando levantar los ánimos de su padre—. Con todo el entrenamiento que me has dado me he vuelto muy fuerte, soy el mejor de todos y puedo con lo que sea, aunque no estés conmigo lograré salvar a Don Darian y al futuro y a todos, yo confío en tu entrenamiento.

—Wind... — Link mostró una sonrisa de gratitud a su hijo, entonces se puso de pie y lo cogió de su hombro cambiando su expresión por una un poco más sádica—. Tienes razón, si te he entrenado tanto deberías ser capaz de lo que sea, pero para asegurarnos vamos a hacer una práctica nocturna.

—¿Eh? ¿¡que!? Pero... Pero ¡No es necesario! —Chilló el chiquillo asustado.

—Claro que es necesario —comenzó a arrastra a Wind hacia la puerta de salida— Todo entrenamiento es necesario, quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien así que vamos a practicar, lo siento Ilia, creo que el té será para después.

—¡Mamá ayuda!¡Dile a papá algo!

—Lo siento hijo, pero yo también quiero que sobrevivas a lo que sea que debas enfrentarte y para eso debes ser fuerte.

—¡Esto es traicióooooon!

Regresando al árbol donde se estaba hospedando Nayru, la muchacha sola y dolida se encontraba meditando todo lo que había vivido en los últimos días. La perspectiva de un futuro desolador, el hecho de que la hubiera corrido de su casa, la incertidumbre de las intenciones de Nana ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Ya no sabía qué hacer y vagaba en las penumbras de la ignorancia. Sin embargo, tenía un plan, era algo que había estado evitando pues según le habían dicho, era algo que una oráculo no debía hacer, pero para situaciones desesperadas, se requerían medidas desesperadas.

Se bajó del árbol con cuidado, pensando en cómo lograría lo que quería hacer estando sola, definitivamente las cosas serían más fáciles con un poco de ayuda, cosa que según pensaba ella, estaba fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, cual no fue su sorpresa cuando al pisar tierra firme descubrió que no estaba sola, había un buen grupo de personas esperándola. Allí pudo reconocer a Ralph, Zelda, Impa, Wind e incluso Link.

—U-ustedes, que-que ¿qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó la chica incrédula de lo que veía.

—Te estábamos esperando —contestó Ralph con una dulce sonrisa—. Todos queremos que el futuro esté a salvo y que la menor cantidad de gente salga lastimada y eso te incluye a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Sabemos que Nana es tu amiga —explicó Wind—. Pero ahora ella es sospechosa de querer arruinar el futuro, si en verdad resulta tener malas intenciones, habrá que hacer algo al respecto con ella.

—Por eso queremos estar a tu lado para apoyarte —continuó Zelda—. Tal vez no somos grandes amigas ni nada, pero eres mi compañera de clase, una gran amiga de Din y una ciudadana de Hyrule y como princesa es mi deber preocuparme por todos.

Impa, la sombra de la princesa se limitó a asentir en silencio apoyando a su protegida.

—Quizás yo no logre ser tan útil en esta ocasión —agregó Link—. Pero llevo años rescatando damiselas en peligro, ya no me puedo quitar estas viejas costumbres jajajaja. Lo que quiero decir es que... Si yo pudiera ayudar en algo, aunque fuera en una pequeña cosa lo haría, tanto por mi hijo, como por ti como por todos, no estás sola Nayru.

Todas estas palabras terminaron por conmover a Nayru quien simplemente estalló en lágrimas de la emoción y el alivio. Todo esto significaba demasiado para ella, quien siempre se creyó abandonada quizás realmente nunca lo estuvo.

Le tomó un rato calmarse y ordenar sus ideas para poder exponer el plan que tenía en mente para solucionar la encrucijada en la que estaban. Cuando estuvo bien se paró firmemente ante todos y comenzó a hablar.

—Esto... Bueno... Ya le había dicho a Wind y Zelda que soy la oráculo del tiempo, —los aludidos asintieron mientras los demás miraban con algo de confusión en sus rostros—. Supongo que debo explicar de nuevo en qué consiste esto. Pues... Básicamente nací bendecida con el poder de controlar el tiempo, no es una magia que tuviera que esforzarme por aprender, venía conmigo y ya. Aunque esto no era gratis, además de estos poderes, tengo el deber de proteger el correcto curso del tiempo, impidiendo que alguien viaje y cambie la historia del mundo, tratando de que no se formen nuevas líneas temporales.

La verdad el rol de oráculo del tiempo es algo bastante nuevo en la historia del mundo y por eso mismo bastante desconocido, hay más historias de la oráculo de las estaciones y de los secretos que del tiempo. Como sea, según me dijeron, crearon este papel luego de que cierta persona viajara en el tiempo para salvar su época de las garras del mal, dejando como consecuencia tres líneas temporales distintas.

—Ah, la historia del héroe del tiempo —comentó Zelda— ¿Hay tres líneas temporales?

—Bueno, sí, pero no es algo que ustedes necesiten saber, vivimos en una de esas lineas de tiempo y lo que pase en las otras no nos afecta y así es como debe ser, no se preocupen por eso. Como sea, la idea es que además de esas tres líneas que ya hay, no se formen otras nuevas y para eso estamos las oráculos. Para cumplir nuestro deber se nos otorgó una serie de habilidades especiales, como el poder de viajar o traer algo del futuro o el pasado, detener el flujo del tiempo o ralentizarlo y por supuesto, poder ver lo que ocurrirá y lo que ya ocurrió.

—Ah! Entonces con tus poderes podemos ver lo que va a pasar, con eso sabríamos que debemos hacer. —Exclamó Wind alegre.

—No es tan fácil —contestó la oráculo agachando la mirada—. Ver el futuro es algo que uno no debe hacer, porque eso puede condicionar la decisiones que uno tome cambiando el destino y creando lineas temporales alternas y si eso llega a pasar, una de estas líneas deberá ser borrada.

—¿Borrada? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Pues... Lo que dije, la línea temporal será borrada, desaparecerá para siempre, como si no hubiera existido, eso incluye a la gente, animales, cosas y todo eso.

—¿Y qué línea temporal es la que se borra? —Preguntó Zelda algo preocupada.

—La que la oráculo decida, una decisión bastante dura si me lo preguntas, tengo en mis manos la responsabilidad de decidir quien puede existir y quien no ¿Te das cuenta de todo por lo que tengo que pasar? Por eso siempre trato de no cambiar la historia bajo ninguna circunstancia, borrar una linea temporal es como matar todo un universo y yo... No quiero hacer esto.

La muchacha temblaba en su lugar tratando de contener las nuevas lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos, además del nudo en la garganta que casi le dificultaba respirar. Sin embargo logró serenarse para continuar su discurso.

—Pero... Snif... Estando en la situación que estamos... Snif... Creo que no hay otra alternativa que ver el futuro para saber qué debemos hacer... Y yo... Para eso necesito mi arpa de los tiempos que se quedó en mi cuarto cuando Don Darian me echó.

—¿Necesitas tu arpa? —Preguntó Ralph con temor—. Es que... Papá mandó a quemar todas tus cosas luego de que te fueras...

— ¿¡Que!? —Esta noticia sin duda la dejó devastada, aunque no esperaba volver a la mansión, tenía la esperanza de recuperar alguna de sus pertenencias.

—¿No hay otra forma de ver el futuro? ¿No hay algo que todavía podamos hacer? Si hubiera sabido que era algo tan importante hubiera tratado de recuperarla antes de que la quemaran— Ralph parecía algo asustado por la reacción de Nayru.

— ¿Eh? Ah, no te preocupes por eso, la harpa de los tiempos es un instrumento divino, no puede ser destruido, estaba pensando en mis vestidos y en los apuntes de la escuela... Tendré que escribir la materia de todo el año de nuevo... Como dije, el harpa de los tiempos no se puede destruir, por lo tanto debe estar en algún lugar de la mansión y necesito que la recuperen ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí Ralph?

—¡Cuenta con ello! Por ti viajaría hasta el fin del mundo. Ahora... Quizás alguna de las sirvientas se quedó con el harpa, voy a buscarla.

—Bien, con ese punto solucionado, ahora habría que vigilar a Darian, no podemos permitir que el asesino le ponga un dedo encima sin saber las consecuencias de todo esto, señor Link.

—Lo siento pero ahora tengo prohibida la entrada a la mansión, como "supuestamente" mi hijo se metió contigo ahora ni él ni yo somos bienvenidos.

—Ese estúpido... ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

—Yo puedo vigilarlo —se ofreció Impa—. Aunque dudo poder hacer algo para detener al asesino si mi tiempo se congela.

—No te preocupes por eso, para eso contamos con Zelda.

—Pero la princesa...

—No te preocupes Impa, ayer logré defender a Darian por mí misma con la ayuda de mis escudos mágicos, además de que el asesino no parecía querer lastimarme, evitaba apuntar su cuchillo contra mí.

—Bueno, creo que con eso estamos listos para actuar —completó Nayru.

—¿Y nosotros qué hacemos? —Preguntó Wind refiriéndose a él y a Talma.

—Tú me ayudarás a infiltrarme en la mansión y Talma estará atenta a cualquier sentimiento agresivo o de rabia que pueda percibir, el señor Link también puede mantenerse cerca como apoyo en caso de que necesitemos más ayuda.

Era la hora de almuerzo en la mansión del mercader y como siempre, estaba esperando a que su hijo se presentara a comer, antiguamente solía comer tanto con él como con Nayru, pero ahora que la muchacha ya no vivía con ellos, solo tenía a su hijo para hacerle compañía y la demora que tenía para presentarse lo estaba molestando bastante. Finalmente una sirvienta le avisó que Ralph no acudiría al comedor.

—¿Otra vez ese llorón está encerrado en su cuarto? —Preguntó con molestia.

—No, no, para nada, no parece deprimido —se apresuró a contestar la mujer—, de hecho se ve muy activo. Pareciera que busca algo importante, lleva todo el día recorriendo la mansión y preguntando al servicio por un objeto, dijo que se trata de una arpa.

—El arpa de esa ramera —dijo Darian para sí mismo.

—¿Disculpe?

—No es nada, retírate.

La otra noche cuando se apresuró a quemar todas las pertenencias de Nayru, el hombre notó el arpa que estaba escondida en el cuarto, no sabía que semejante objeto estaba en posesión de la muchacha. Lo hubiera quemado como todos los demás objetos pero su instinto de comerciante le hizo percibir aquel instrumento como algo de valor, no quiso destruirlo y lo guardó en su despacho. Decidió ir donde su hijo, si quería el arpa no tenía problemas con dársela, siempre y cuando no fuera para devolvérsela a la peliazul.

Al levantarse de la mesa sintió un extraño escalofrío y una punzada en su pecho, algo oscuro y doloroso, como una fuerza furiosa que se abría paso en su interior. Pero no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías, decidió ignorar aquella molestia y avanzar. Pero lo que no sabía Darian, era que esa misma sensación la había percibido una pequeña hada que estaba junto a un ventanal fuera del comedor.

—Talma ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo extraña. —Dijo Wind preocupado extendiendo su mano para que la bolita de luz se posara en ella.

—Me siento rara, débil y molesta... Es... Como que hay algo oscuro rondando por aquí, o quizás es algo que está tomando la oscuridad de Darian, ese hombre siempre me causó malas sensaciones, llenas de odio y dolor pero ahora estas están aumentando a niveles peligrosos ay, quiero vomitar.

—¿Las hadas vomitan? —Cuestionó el muchacho curioso.

—Wind eres un bruto —lo regañó Nayru—. Talma está mal, el odio de Darian la está afectando.

—No es solo el odio de ese hombre —gimoteó la hada—. Siento dos presencias más, y una de ellas se me hace conocida. Además estas parecen estar acercándose cada vez más, es como que todo colisionará... Aahh ¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaaaaaah!

La hada chilló en su lugar mientras se retorcía de dolor en las palmas de Wind, seguido de eso se escuchó un estruendo dentro de la mansión, un sonido característico de las bombas de humo que Impa manejaba, luego, casi al instante el tiempo fue congelado.

Nayru juntó sus palmas generando el contraechizo que hizo que el tiempo avanzara nuevamente de forma normal, pero esto duró tan solo unos instantes porque luego el tiempo volvió a detenerse.

—¿Eh? ¿No que tu magia de tiempo es la más fuerte y nadie debería poder superarla? —Preguntó Wind preocupado.

—Nadie debería —replicó la peliazul preocupada—. Esto no debería estar pasando ¡Vamos Wind! ¡Hay que entrar! ¡Ya me da lo mismo si ese estúpido de Darian me ve o no!

Por ese momento Talma ya estaba inconsciente por el peso de las sombras. Wind no quiso someterla a más estrés así que la depositó en un arbusto florido para luego abrirse paso al interior de la mansión junto a Nayru.

Mientras recorrían su camino a través de la vivienda, pudieron notar que por momentos el tiempo volvía a correr con normalidad y por momentos se detenía.

—Nuestros poderes están igualados —exclamó Nayru— ¿Quién es este brujo tan poderoso que es capaz de competir en magia con una oráculo?

—No lo sé pero pronto lo averiguaremos, mira, ahí está, luchando contra Zelda.

En el pasillo frente a ellos, habían algunas sirvientas que miraban hacia el centro con rostro de terror y parecían hacer el ademán de echarse a correr, por supuesto como el flujo del tiempo era inestable, por momentos se podía apreciar como corrían para escapar de la escena y por momentos se les veía estáticas en su lugar. Sin embargo en el centro del pasillo, sin verse afectados por estas anomalías, el individuo de la túnica negra intentaba por todos los medios noquear a la princesa para abrirse paso y avanzar, pero esta bloqueaba cada uno de sus movimientos con sus escudos de magia, aunque parecía algo fatigada.

—Ojalá supiera algún hechizo ofensivo —se quejó la joven noble.

—¡Zelda! —Gritó Wind preocupado sacando su resortera— ¡Yo te ayudo!

El joven disparó un par de piedras atinándole al cuerpo del atacante, quien tal como la vez anterior, expulsó un par de burbujas cargadas de recuerdos, ese se volteó para encarar a su atacante y se sorprendió de ver al rubio correr hacia él sin dejar de disparar piedras, haciendo aparecer montones de burbujas.

Finalmente Wind alcanzó al asesino y se arrojó contra él tratando de arrebatarle la cuchilla que portaba, no le preocupaba salir lastimado pues sabía que este no le haría daño, pero no tomó en cuenta que si bien este tipo no pretendía matarlo, no tenía problemas con dejarle algunos machucones, así fue como de pronto el chiquillo se vio con un puño estampado en su cara.

El golpe no fue tan fuerte, en realidad había recibido puñetazos más dolorosos de parte de Ralph, pero aún así esto hizo que se tomara las cosas más en serio. Cogió la túnica negra que llevaba haciéndolo caer, para luego subirse encima y golpearlo con todo lo que tenía, por supuesto él mismo recibía también bastantes golpes e incluso arañazos, pero no iba a ceder, detendría al asesino a como diera lugar.

Aquella salvaje lucha parecía más protagonizada por un par de bestias desesperadas que por personas, ambos dejaron que la furia los cegara mientras los puñetazos iban y venían, la nariz de Wind ya estaba sangrando y su cara se estaba hinchando, pero no cedía, cerró los ojos y siguió peleando. Esto fue solo hasta que Nayru lo detuvo con un grito mientras se arrojaba contra él.

—¡Detente Wind! ¡Ya no sigas por favor! —Sollozaba la chica— ¡Ya no le pegues más es Nana!

Wind se detuvo en seco paralizado de la impresión, entonces levantó la vista para encontrar que el individuo debajo de él, era la misma vieja arrugada que había conocido en la copa del árbol.

—No... ¡No! ¡Le pegué a una ancianita! —Gritó horrorizado.

— Ancianita será tu abuela ¡Mocoso entrometido! —Espetó la mujer poniéndose de pie.

Nayru miraba a la mujer mientras conectaba puntos e ideas en su mente armando el escenario completo de lo que ocurría allí.

—Tú... Tú siempre fuiste la asesina... Por eso siempre estabas cerca de Darian, no estabas allí para protegerlo, si no para acabar con su vida, siempre quisiste matarlo... ¿Por qué me mentiste?

—¿Que hubieras hecho si te decía la verdad? —Contestó la mujer con un rostro apenado—. Obviamente me hubieras entregado a las autoridades o a cualquiera para que me encerraran, yo no podía permitir eso, tenía que matar a ese hombre sin importar las consecuencias, para salvar el futuro...

—¡Pero esto no tenía porqué ser así! —Sollozó Nayru— ¡Si hubieras confiado en mí podría haberte ayudado! ¡Algo podríamos haber hecho juntas! No...

—¿Y permitir que tus preciosas manos se mancharan con la sangre de ese malnacido? ¡Jamás! Yo seré una asesina, pero tú no, tú no debías involucrarte en esto, tú solo debías vivir y ser feliz junto a tus amigos, tú no estás hecha para matar Nayru.

—¡Pero no hacía falta matar a nadie para eso! —Gritó Wind—. Asesinar a alguien no es una solución.

—Ese hombre pronto será corrompido por la oscuridad que hay en su corazón —declaró la anciana—. Entonces se convertirá en un monstruo horrible que acabará con todo.

—¡Entonces lo que hay que hacer es evitar que se convierta en ese monstruo! Las personas pueden ser salvadas... Así como pudimos salvar a Ingus, Don Darian también puede ser salvado.

—¿Y acaso serás tú quien haga eso?

—¡Claro! ¡Por algo soy el elegido por la espada maestra!

La mujer vio al muchacho con una extraña mezcla de desdén y rabia, fue entonces que observó las burbujas de recuerdos que flotaban a su alrededor. Se acercó y tocó una. Esta inmediatamente se expandió hasta formar una esfera de un metro de diámetro y en su interior había una escena horrorosa, Wind tenía su estómago atravesado por una garra, sus ojos estaban opacos y sin brillo mientras la sangre escurría por su boca. La postura en su cuerpo delataba que la vida ya lo había abandonado.

Ambas chicas desviaron la mirada ante tan grotesca imagen, sin embargo Wind quedó con su vista clavada en la escena, incapaz de reaccionar ante aquello, se llevó una mano a su vientre incrédulo y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron cuando logró procesar la situación, semejante escena tan horrenda le estaba causando nauseas.

—Pues mira que bien lo hiciste para salvarnos a todos. —Había una cierta burla en voz de Nana—. Te enfrentaste al monstruo, dudaste al atacar pensando en que lastimarías al pobre de Darian y cuando menos lo esperabas ¡Paf! Te mataron, pero que buen héroe fuiste.

La burbuja que mostraba la muerte de Wind pronto se esfumó, pero Nana no había terminado todavía, contempló el resto de las esferas flotantes como buscando una en particular hasta que encontró la correcta y procedió a tocarla revelando la siguiente imagen, que era aún más impactante. En ella se veían numerosos cuerpos humanos desmembrados, algunos carecían de piernas, otros de cabezas y por doquier solo había sangre regada.

De pronto una palidez mortal cubrió el semblante del rubio cuando reconoció las cabezas de su hermana y su madre, a la vez que comenzaba a sentirse enfermo, a las chicas tampoco les iba mucho mejor, Nayru comenzó a sentir nauseas y respiraba profundamente para evitar vomitar, cosa que Zelda simplemente no había logrado y ya se había descargado en un rincón.

—Ese monstruo mató a cada habitante de Ordon, tu padre intentó detenerlo, pero la pena de haber perdido a un hijo, más el hecho de que ya no es un jovencito veinteañero hicieron que las fuerzas no le alcanzaran. Él sí peleo como un héroe, con valor y arrojo, pero simplemente fue demasiado para él.

Para horror de los presentes el dantesco espectáculo aún no acababa, pronto se reveló otra imagen donde se veía el castillo de hyrule en ruinas, cubierto de sombras y con numerosas personas desnutridas y aterradas ocultas entre las rocas y recovecos. Para ese momento las lágrimas corrían a raudales por los rostros de los chicos.

—La reina Zelda tampoco fue capaz de vencer a la bestia. Este monstruo extendió una horrenda plaga que debilitó a la población, alcanzando incluso a la misma regente. Nadie pudo hacer nada, todo comenzó a perecer, los animales las plantas, todo murió. Los que quedaron vivían como bestias salvajes luchando por sobrevivir cada día, tal como fue mi caso ¿Lo comprendes ahora mocoso? ¿Por qué debo matarlo? ¿Por qué pretendo interferir con el tiempo sin importar las consecuencias que deba afrontar?

Nadie dijo nada, los tres chicos quedaron petrificados en su sitio llorando sin saber qué hacer, esto era demasiado para asumirlo de forma tan rápida. Por su parte Nana viendo que ninguno de ellos hacía algún ademán para tratar de detenerla decidió adelantarse hasta donde estaba Darian con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

Wind la vio alejarse sin tener el valor de detenerla ¿Cómo podía hacer algo? Él ya había fallado, había demostrado que no era digno, era un fracaso mientras que esa mujer aún tenía posibilidades de llevar al mundo hacia un futuro mejor, pero aún no se resignaba, no quería aceptar que matar a una persona era la única solución, de forma terca siguió pensando como podría hacer algo para evitar todo esto, fue entonces que lanzó una plegaria alas diosas implorando su ayuda.

Como si las deidades hubiera escuchado su súplica, una de las burbujas que flotaban en la estancia bajó hasta quedar a la altura de su cabeza, quizás por una especie de instinto o por la acción de un milagro, decidió tocar esa burbuja revelando un recuerdo muy triste donde una sirvienta moribunda le hacía una última confesión a Nana antes de morir y cuando Wind se enteró de aquella verdad, todo se aclaró en su mente.

—Aún hay una esperanza.

* * *

 **Esto me dolió, me dolió muchísimo... Releerlo también me duele... Espero que mi mente no me vuelva a llevar por caminos tan oscuros otra vez... Pero como siempre, estoy consciente que las cosas resultan mejor cuando no me pongo trabas y dejo a la historia ser.**


	26. La verdad más triste

Darian entró a una amplia habitación que servía como bodega para guardar algunos chachureos que no se ocupaban mucho en la mansión, se podían encontrar muebles viejos cubiertos con sábanas y cajas con toda clase de artilugios dentro. Allí estaba su hijo, tal como había dicho la sirvienta, hurgando entre cajas y paquetes buscando algo de forma desesperada.

Se acercó al muchacho para preguntar el motivo de sus preocupaciones. Para ese momento ya habían bastantes anomalías temporales surtiendo efecto, pero como ni él ni Ralph eran personas cronodesplazadas, no se percataban que el tiempo se congelaba y descongelaba cada tanto. A duras penas fueron capaces de notar cuando Nana entró en el cuarto, pues este hecho coincidió con un momento en que el tiempo fluía bien, luego para ellos la anciana se teletransportó más cerca blandiendo un cuchillo en la mano, luego más cerca, luego más cerca. El mayor se colocó delante de su hijo en ademán de protegerlo, mientras que la asesina estaba a punto de alcanzarlos.

Finalmente Darian no fue capaz de notar cuando el cuchillo se clavó en su brazo, solo supo que de pronto tenía una herida que sangraba profusamente. La mujer decidió dejar que el tiempo fluyera normalmente mientras se daba el tiempo de contemplar a su víctima sufriendo, esta se llevaba una mano al brazo herido tratando de aguantar el dolor. Nana incluso tuvo el descaro de dedicarle algunas palabras a su presa antes de acabar con su vida.

—Que hermoso es tenerte así, a mi merced, ahora siendo yo la que lleva el poder. Me humillaste tantas veces, me miraste como si fuera la peor basura, pero al final la escoria resultaste ser tú, esa maldita oscuridad que llevas dentro terminó por condenarnos a todos. En mi tiempo ya es muy tarde para que pagues por lo que hiciste, pero me deleitaré mucho acabando contigo en esta época.

Estaba a punto de clavar el cuchillo en el corazón del hombre que se retorcía del dolor, cuando un grito y un doloroso golpe la detuvieron. Wind había ingresado al cuarto seguido de Zelda y Nayru, además llevaba su resortera en la mano con la cuál había golpeado a la mujer liberando otra burbuja de su interior, pero eso ya no importaba.

—¡Detente Nana! ¡Ya tengo la solución para salvarnos a todos! ¡No necesitas matar a Don Darian! ¡Podemos quitar la oscuridad de su corazón! —Gritó Wind con un rostro de esperanza.

—¿De qué estás hablando mocoso inútil? ¡Ya lárgate y déjame hacer mi trabajo!

—¡No! ¡Tú dijiste que la oscuridad en el corazón de Don Darian lo convirtió en un monstruo y que por eso debías matarlo pero... Ahora sé algo muy importante que borrará su resentimiento y así lo detendremos sin matarlo. Él necesita saber la verdad sobre la mamá de Ralph.

— ¿Una verdad sobre mamá? — Preguntó el azabache sorprendido.

—¡No mencionen ... A esa... Zorra... —Dijo el mercader aguantándose el dolor y la rabia con los dientes apretados y agachado el piso.

—Don Darian, escúcheme, esto es importante, esto es algo que debe saber, esto...

—No pierdas el tiempo hablando con él —Gritó Nayru arrebatándole a Wind la resortera y arrojándola al piso— Mejor muéstrale.

La peliazul cogió la espada maestra que reposaba en un tahalí que Wind llevaba cruzado sobre el pecho. Fi no pareció sentir desagrado porque mantuvo su peso ligero en manos de la doncella, entonces esta, empuñando el arma con sus dos mandos, la clavó sobre la resortera liberando un chorro de burbujas de recuerdos, estos flotaron por la habitación como extraños globos opacos, luego Nayru usando su percepción especial, identificó un único recuerdo muy especial. Se aproximó a la burbuja elegida y la tocó liberando la imagen que yacía en su interior.

Lo primero que se vio fue hierba verde, pero muy cerca, como si el dueño del recuerdo fuera alguien diminuto, posteriormente un par de piernas aparecieron. Por la inclinación de estas se dedujo que el dueño de las extremidades se agachó para tomar algo, que en este caso fue la misma resortera que era la que guardaba el recuerdo en su interior.

—Mira esto, una resortera —Dijo el hombre dueño de las piernas.

Al ser levantada la resortera que obviamente era el origen de este recuerdo, se pudo apreciar al hombre. Este tenía el cabello color castaño, lo usaba corto, cosa que le daba un aire muy formal, se notaba que era joven, aunque los bigotes y los lentes que usaba le daban un aspecto muy maduro e intelectual. Se vio que el individuo recogió una piedra, al parecer pensaba utilizar la resortera, pero fue detenido por una voz femenina.

—Atrévete a disparar a un pájaro y me enojaré contigo.

La mujer que lo detuvo tenía un aspecto muy elegante, llevaba ropas muy finas, además de un lindo cabello azabache atado en un intrincado moño, la dama tenía rasgos algo toscos, pero la hermosa mirada de sus ojos opacaba todo lo demás.

—No es para tanto Alelí —se defendió el hombre.

—No me pongas excusas Marc. Por las diosas, se supone que eres doctor, deberías defender la vida, además ya no eres un chiquillo para andar jugando con resorteras y... Aaggg. —De pronto la mujer se contrajo con una mueca de dolor mientras su respiración se detenía brevemente para luego retomarla de forma entrecortada.

—¡Alelí! ¿Estas bien?

El hombre corrió a revisar el estado de su amiga.

—En serio mujer, con el estado en el que estás no deberías pasar disgustos —Cogió la mano de Alelí y comenzó a tomarle el pulso—. Ya sabes que tu salud está muy delicada y tu condición podría empeorar drásticamente. —El médico dejó de lado la muñeca y se dirigió al ojo derecho de la mujer abriéndolo a la fuerza y observando la pupila con meticulosidad—. Como médico a cargo de ti es mi deber vigilar tu salud y asegurarme que estés bien — Ya revisado el ojo de la paciente se dirigió a la boca de la misma y la abrió para ver su interior, aunque esto ya fue más de lo que Alelí podía soportar y apartó a Marc de un manotazo.

—Ya basta Marc, a veces creo que haces esas cosas para molestarme.

—Claro que no, mi trabajo es muy profesional, debo revisar todo de ti para asegurarme de que estés bien, por algo soy tu médico personal.

—Sí, mi médico personal y por sobre todo mi mejor amigo —Alelí se acercó a él y le tomó la mano—. No sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo de que mantengas mi condición en secreto, Darian y Ralph no sospechan nada y gracias a eso podemos seguir viviendo días llenos de risas y felicidad.

—Sí, una felicidad falsa que sobrevive en base a tu propio sufrimiento, —Marc frunció el ceño—. Alelí, esto no te lo digo como profesional, sino como amigo, deberías hablar con tu esposo, él tiene que saber de tu enfermedad y que podría ser fatal...

—No lo será, yo sé que tú me curarás.

—¡No pongas esa carga sobre mis hombros! Obviamente voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvar tu vida pero... Pero... Pero aún está la posibilidad de que mueras, No puedo asegurarte en un 100% que todo saldrá bien, y en caso de que lo peor suceda, lo ideal sería que tu familia estuviera enterada, así podrán prepararse para enfrentar todo esto y disfrutar el tiempo que tengan juntos y...

—Basta Marac, no sigas, esto... Es muy doloroso escucharlo... Se supone que deberías animarme, no hablarme de cosas deprimentes.

—La verdad a veces es deprimente, pero debemos ser fuertes para enfrentarla, Darian y tu hijo deben ser fuertes y enfrentarla.

—Pero yo... No quiero hacerlos sufrir, sobre todo a Darian... Él... Lo conozco. Sé que se va a culpar por todo esto, aunque no tenga nada que ver, seguro dirá que fue por no cuidarme suficiente, o porque me obligó a ir a ese paseo cuando yo no quería ir, o porque he trabajado mucho o por cualquier excusa tonta que se le ocurra y yo no quiero eso. Por eso la idea es mantenerlo todo en secreto, mañana iremos a la ciudadela donde podrás darme un tratamiento más adecuado, entonces me recuperaré, regresaré a casa y nadie sabrá nada, todo es perfecto.

—Alelí... Estás siendo demasiado optimista ¿¡En serio crees que nadie se va a dar cuenta si te desapareces de pronto sin avisar!?

—Sí avisé, dije que iría a la ciudadela a comprar algunas cosas y que pasaría algunos días con una amiga.

—Unos días, sí, puede ser que te crean ¡Pero estarás mínimo una semana internada en la consulta!

—¡¿Una semana?! ¿No puede ser menos? Darian se volverá loco si desaparezco tanto tiempo.

—¡Es por eso que te estoy diciendo que tienes que decirle a tu marido que tienes una enfermedad mortal!

—¿Una enfermedad mortal? Santo cielo —Dijo una voz a espaldas de la pareja.

Parada cerca de ellos una mujer de mediana edad que claramente usaba el traje de una sirvienta los miraba con gran sorpresa y preocupación.

—¡Maila! —Exclamó Alelí— ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

—Señora Alelí ¿Es verdad que usted está gravemente enferma? El señor debe enterarse de esto lo más pronto posible.

—¡No! Darian no debe saber nada, nadie debe decirle nada, te prohíbo que le menciones nada de lo que escuchaste a mi marido y cuando me recupere y regrese, jamás dirás tampoco nada de lo que pasó, te llevarás este secreto a la tumba ¿Me oíste?

—Pero señora...

—Nada de peros, guardarás este secreto a como de lugar.

—Está bien... Lo que usted diga —La mujer bajó la vista resignada—. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con esto, nadie sabrá de su enfermedad.

Los adultos guardaron silencio un momento, pero este no duró mucho pues un pequeño niño rubio apareció en la escena, era nada menos que Wind, quien en aquel momento aparentaba unos 7 años de edad. El niño observó a las personas que tenía al frente hasta que de pronto se fijó en la resortera que uno de ellos llevaba en la mano.

—¡Mi resortera! —Gritó de alegría— ¡La encontró! La busqué por todos lados.

—¿Así que esto es tuyo? —Dijo Marc sonriendo gentilmente al pequeño—. Toma, la encontré tirada por aquí, deberías cuidar mejor tus cosas.

—Sí, mamá dice lo mismo, sobre todo las cosas importantes. Esta resortera es muy importante para mí, me la dio un amigo muy genial.

—Pues entonces cuídala mucho y no la pierdas otra vez.

—¡Sí! —Gritó el pequeño Wind con convicción, de pronto se fijó en el semblante grave que tenían Alelí y la sirvienta— ¿Por qué están tan serios? ¿Pasó algo?

Ante el comentario del niño, Alelí cambió su expresión por una más alegre y contestó con sencillez.

—Nada Wind, no pasa nada, ve a jugar con Ralph.

Tras pronunciarse esas últimas palabras, el recuerdo terminó y la burbuja se desvaneció en el aire. Darian y Ralph estaban en blanco por la impresión, incrédulos de lo que acababan de ver.

—Que... Que... ¿Que fue eso? —Preguntó Darian confuso y tan sorprendido que por unos instantes el dolor de su brazo quedó en segundo plano.

—Eso fue un recuerdo encerrado en esta resortera —explicó Nayru—. Esta resortera es un objeto cronodesplazado, por lo tanto tiene propiedades especiales como guardar recuerdos en su interior, que luego pueden ser vistos como lo hicimos ahora. Aunque no lo crea lo que acaba de ver ocurrió de verdad, fue una tremenda casualidad que Wind hubiera dejado olvidada su resortera y esta estuviera presente en el momento y lugar que se dio esta conversación.

—Como...

—Antes de venir aquí —continuó Wind—. Tuvimos la oportunidad de ver otro recuerdo más, uno que pertenecía a la anciana que está aquí. Aparentemente la sirvienta que se enteró del secreto de Alelí, tal como se le pidió mantuvo silencio durante toda su vida, pero cuando ya estaba próxima a morir sintió la necesidad de decir toda la verdad y le confesó a Ralph todo esto mientras ella estaba presente.

—Ralph tú...

—No papá, a mi nadie me ha dicho nada todavía, estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

—Esto ocurre en el futuro, el Ralph de este tiempo no se enteró de la verdad hasta hoy, —dijo Wind no muy seguro de que Darian entendiera la situación—. Yo cuando vi ese recuerdo sentí algo familiar, recordaba a esa sirvienta, recordaba que hubo una ocasión en la que perdí mi resortera y la encontré en las manos del médico amigo de la señora Alelí, relacioné algunos puntos y supe lo que debía hacer.

—¿Y qué pasó con mamá después? —Preguntó Ralph con la voz quebrada.

—No lo sé, ella nunca regresó, quizás murió y su amigo médico no tuvo el valor de dar la cara y confesar la verdad, es difícil saberlo.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía... ¡Yo lo sabía! Mamá no podía habernos abandonado así—algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Ralph—, siempre tuve fe en ella, siempre creí que hubo una razón importante para que se fuera, ahora sé que cometió una estupidez... Pero siempre pensó en nosotros, ella no nos abandonó.

—Tanto tiempo odiándola —Dijo de pronto Darian—. Tanto tiempo sufriendo por su abandono, guardando este rencor contra ella, este odio enfermizo que no me dejaba vivir y... Ella era inocente... Yo... Lo siento tanto. —El hombre se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar en su sitio—. Fui un estúpido, hice tanto daño, cometí tantos errores, todo por esta amargura que me carcomía el alma, lo siento hijo... Y lo siento Nayru... Lo lamento por todos aquellos a quienes traté tan mal...

El hombre apretó su brazo herido con fuerza emitiendo gemidos roncos e inentendibles, había tanto arrepentimiento en él que se le hacía difícil soportarlo, por ello durante los minutos que siguieron se mantuvo en silencio en su sitio sin prestar atención a lo que lo rodeaba.

—Con esto el odio y la oscuridad de Don Darian deberían remitir —dijo Wind solemnemente—. Él ya no se convertirá en monstruo ¡Salvamos el futuro!

—No me jodan dijo —Dijo Nana de pronto con la mirada gacha—. Esto no se suponía que sería así.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué habla señora? —Preguntó el rubio confundido—. Debería estar feliz, el futuro está salvado, y nadie tuvo que morir.

—¡Esto no era lo que yo quería! ¡Yo quería que pagara! ¡Yo quería que alguien se hiciera responsable por todo el sufrimiento que tuve que soportar durante toda mi vida! ¿Y ahora de pronto me dicen que este tipo no es malo y que todo está bien? ¡No lo admito! ¡Esto no puede ser así! ¡Ese tipo cometió muchos pecados y debe pagar por ellos! ¡Debe pagar! ¡Aún si soy yo quien deba hacer caer la justicia sobre él!

En ese momento lo gritos de Nana ya habían adquirido un tono histérico, que rayaba en la locura. Nayru estaba aterrada de ver a su querida amiga en ese estado, con tanto odio en su mirada, en aquel momento quiso acercarse a ella para tratar de calmarla, pero las cosas no serían tan sencillas.

Repentinamente frente a todos los presentes una curiosa figura se materializó, un individuo muy delgado, vestido con harapos y con una siniestra máscara morada en forma de corazón cubriendo su rostro. A pesar de sus intervenciones anteriores, nadie más que Vaati había visto al brujo maligno antes, por eso al inicio no atinaron a hacer nada y dudaron de la forma en que deberían tratar a este hombre, nadie con excepción de Nana, quien retrocedió aterrorizada.

—No... Tú... ¡El brujo maldito! ¡No! ¡Ya es demasiado tarde! ¡El representante del mal vino a convertir a este hombre en monstruo!

La anciana corrió hasta el hombre enmascarado tratando de clavar su cuchillo en él, pero este la esquivó con una facilidad abrumadora flotando en el aire y elevándose varios metros, aprovechando la considerable altura que tenía la habitación. Una vez arriba comenzó a carcajearse mientras se retorcía de forma extraña y espeluznante.

—Que irónico. Admito que originalmente mi plan era utilizar la enorme cantidad de oscuridad que habitaba en el corazón de este hombre, pero luego de la verdad que le mostraron y de su arrepentimiento, esta se disipó y ya no me sirve. Peeero, por fortuna para mí, justo frente a mis ojos apareció otro candidato, tanto o más apropiado que este hombre.

Lo que siguió fue muy rápido. El brujo giró en el aire colocando sus pies contra el techo, entonces dándose impulso con las piernas voló hasta donde estaba la anciana quien en cuanto adivinó sus intenciones trató de alejarse de él , pero fue demasiado lenta, nadie pudo hacer nada, el brujo la atrapó y sacando una máscara blanca con un rostro triste pintado en negro debajo del poncho que usaba, la colocó en el rostro de la mujer para luego alejarse a una distancia prudente.

Nana se agachó en su lugar y comenzó a jalar de la máscara tratando de arrancarla de su rostro, de alguna manera esta parecía estarle causando un dolor insoportable, pues se retorcía y gemía de forma desesperada, hasta que el artefacto pareció ganar la batalla contra ella, pues emitió un horroroso resplandor morado en el cual brillaron los tristes ojos que lucía, la luz y la energía que emitió fueron tales que todos se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos, y al abrirlos se encontraron con un extraño monstruo.

La criatura tenía un aspecto que recordaba bastante a un arlequín, un traje blanco, grande y suelto, con un cuello plegado en color negro, y pompones del mismo color bajando por su pecho, un sombrero con dos picos seguían la gama monocromática, bajo el cual se adivinaban unos cabellos de un azul opaco y sin brillo. sus manos eran un par de garras negras, que recordaban el hecho de que aquella figura era un monstruo, lo demás tenía un aspecto bastante humano.

—Me hubiera gustado usar otros métodos más eficientes para aprovechar la oscuridad de esta dama —explicó en brujo enmascarado—. Pero lamentablemente, luego de que ciertos individuos interfirieran con mi recolección de energía del árbol deku, mis suministros de magia son escasos. Pero no importa, tengo este método alternativo de usar las máscaras de mi tribu para cumplir mis objetivos, he elegido la máscara del Pierrot con mucho cariño para ustedes, espero que disfruten morir en sus manos, yo me retiro, pero tranquilos que los estaré vigilando. Que tengan una dulce muerte, adiosín.

En cuanto su maestro hubo desaparecido, el monstruo lanzó una estridente risa, con un desagradable aire macabro e invocó una serie de rombos de color blanco y negro que arrojó contra todos los que estaban alrededor. Wind logró bloquear el ataque y protegerse a él Nayru y Zelda, por su parte, la princesa invocó un escudo mágico a distancia para que Ralph y su padre no salieran lastimados.

El primer asalto terminó, no hubo heridos y todos soportaron la situación bastante bien. Pierrot observó a todos a su alrededor y rió de nuevo, ahora si empezaría a luchar en serio.

Una nueva lluvia de rombos filosos fue invocada, pero esta vez enfocada en la princesa Zelda, quien rápidamente se protegió con su escudo, sin embargo de lo que no logró defenderse, fue del rombo que emergió del suelo, como un sable buscando partirla en dos, su estado de alerta exacerbado la hizo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar cayendo hacia atrás, pero no pudo evitar que su vestido saliera desgarrado.

El tétrico payaso giró soltando una risa maníaca mientras liberaba una nueva lluvia de rombos filosos contra la princesa, quien esta vez tuvo que ser defendida por Wind, quien bloqueaba sus ataques con la espada, pero la cantidad de rombos era tal que simplemente no alcanzaba a retener todos los golpes. Pequeños cortes sangrantes aparecieron en sus mejillas, brazos y piernas, incluso sus ropas fueron ligeramente desgarradas. De pronto el avance de los proyectiles comenzó a enlentecerse al punto que golpearlos para desviar sus trayectorias se volvió sumamente fácil.

Cuando el ataque hubo terminado, desvió su vista hacia su derecha donde estaba la oráculo con sus manos en alto y un rostro tenso y asustado, tal parece que eso había sido cosa suya.

—No sabía que podías hacer eso —Dijo Wind casi reprochándole el no haber actuado antes.

—Yo... Tampoco... —Contestó la chica entre jadeos.

De pronto un berrinche de parte de Pierrot los interrumpió. Este bastante molesto por la intervención de Nayru, comenzó a brincar furiosamente haciendo aparecer cuchillas del suelo en forma aleatoria, que todos debían esforzarse por esquivar, desgraciadamente la princesa parecía ser la menos hábil en esto, pues cada vez que un cuchillo pasaba cerca suyo, le cercenaba una parte del vestido el cual ya le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla.

—Si esto sigue así voy a perder mi honra —Sollozó la chica.

Nayru compadeciéndose comenzó a ralentizar la aparición de los cuchillos con algo de dificultad, la realidad es que para usar este poder debía estar viendo aquello que quería ralentizar, cosa que la dejaba en desventaja contra un enemigo que podía atacar múltiples objetivos a la vez. Tal como se temía, Pierrot usando como distracción a Zelda, optó por atacar a Nayru con una ráfaga de rombos filosos, al fin y al cabo la peliazul era el elemento más molesto del grupo.

Fue muy tarde para que Nayru notara el ataque, a duras penas pudo voltear el rostro para ver las cientos de cuchillas que se precipitaban hacia ella, pero entonces ocurrió algo extraordinario, sintió un par de brazos que la sujetaron con fuerza y la empujaron hacia un lado, a duras penas fue capaz de percibir un cuerpo robusto que recibió todo el daño que iba hacia ella.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, Nayru observó a su salvador y su boca se abrió de asombro al darse cuenta de que era Don Darian, el hombre que hacía en el piso con los rombos clavados, incapaz de moverse por el dolor ¿Acaso esto era un sueño? ¿Aquel malvado hombre que la odiaba la había salvado?

Pero no había tiempo para sorprenderse por nada, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que los pequeños rombos en realidad no eran letales, su objetivo era inmovilizar a los enemigos para luego empalarlos con las cuchillas que Pierrot podía invocar desde el piso. Nayru se aproximó a Darian y trató de tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo lejos antes de que la cuchilla saliera del suelo y lo matara de una vez, pero obviamente sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Fue entonces que al elevar su mirada, se encontró con el monstruo sonriendo de forma siniestra, levantando su mano derecha para chasquear los dedos y matar al hombre.

Pero mientras nadie miraba, Wind se había acercado por la espalda realizando un corte ascendente que extrajo chillidos de dolor de parte del monstruo, sin embargo contrario a otras criaturas de esa naturaleza, de la herida realizada comenzó a brotar sangre, horrorizando al muchacho. Normalmente los monstruos tienen sangre negra o una especie de niebla hecha de oscuridad. Oler y ver el líquido carmesí regando el piso le hacía sentir como si estuviera atacando a un humano.

Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta que en verdad estaba luchando con un humano, aunque este estuviera poseído, aunque quisiera matarlos, era una vida que debía ser respetada, pero si no mataba a este individuo podría estar condenando el futuro, tal como ya ocurrió una vez, por su fallo y sus dudas todos perecieron ¿Acaso valía la pena condenar al mundo por una única persona con el corazón retorcido?

—¡Wind! ¡No mates a Nana! ¡Por favor te lo suplico! ¡Tiene que haber una manera de salvarla! —Le gritó Nayru al borde de las lágrimas.

Nuevamente el mismo conflicto de antes, matar seguía siendo algo malo, sin importar el motivo, acabar con la vida de Pierrot destrozaría el corazón de Nayru y para Wind las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales, cargaría con la sangre de una inocente en su alma, simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

El chico vestido de verde no se dio cuenta, pero se había quedado ensimismado pensando en sus opciones, por eso lo tomó por sorpresa la bofetada que el monstruo le dio, esta dejó un horrible ardor en su mejilla, no pudo evitar gritar del dolor mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por el rostro, él no lo sabía pero la palma de Pierrot le había quemado la cara y ahora su piel se arrugaba de forma grotesca y el dolor le impedía pensar.

El payaso maldito con rostro furibundo, se dispuso a atacar con todo lo que tenía, arrojó cientos de rombos filosos por toda la habitación mientras numerosas cuchillas hacían su aparición intentando empalar a los presentes, Zelda, Ralph y Nayru estaban junto a Darian bajo la protección del escudo de Zelda, que hacía lo posible por resistir el ataque, sin embargo el esfuerzo mágico que realizaba ya comenzaba a ser demasiado para ella, un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su nariz alarmando a todos sus compañeros.

Por su lado Wind a penas era capaz de esquivar las cuchillas del piso, ni se diga bloquear los proyectiles que volaban hacia él, el dolor que lo embargaba estaba haciendo su movimientos erráticos y torpes.

Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, una luz de esperanza se abrió ante ellos aterrizando en el hombro del monstruo en forma de flecha. Nadie supo como pero de alguna manera Link se las había arreglado para escalar la mansión por fuera hasta el tercer piso y aparecer por la ventana desde donde disparó una flecha al Pierrot.

—¡Wind rápido! ¡Acaba con ella!

—¡Pero no puedo! ¡Es una persona hechizada! ¡Es inocente!

—¡No dudes Wind! ¡Solo atácala pensando en salvarla!

—¡Pero papá!

—¿Confías en mí?

—Si...

—Bien, pues confía también en Fi.

En ese momento Wind sintió una agradable calidez surgiendo de la espada que llevaba en sus manos, además de observar un ligero brillo saliendo de ella. Aún si este objeto no podía hablar o expresar sus sentimientos, él sabía perfectamente lo que el espíritu en su interior le quería decir "Yo también confío en ti, por eso te elegí".

Lanzando un grito de batalla y sufriendo un dolor semejante a 100 agujas clavándose en su cuerpo, Wind corrió hasta el monstruo que aún luchaba por arrancarse la flecha del hombro, en ese momento Wind no pensó en un futuro catastrófico, no pensó que estaba atacando a una ancianita, tampoco pensó en dolor que sentía ni en el reguero de sangre que dejo tras de sí, solo enfocó su mente en salvar a esta persona, en volver a ver a la agradable viejecita que había conocido, y en lo feliz que estaría Nayru al volver a abrazarla.

Fue entonces que un milagro ocurrió, la espada no atravesó el corazón del Pierrot, más bien se quedó detenida a escasos centímetros de su pecho, como si una barrera la estuviera deteniendo, sin embargo eso no fue todo, porque de pronto la figura del payaso monstruo comenzó a derretirse y a teñirse de negro, la espada brilló disipando las sombras mientras el cuerpo de la maltrecha anciana poco a poco comenzaba a quedar al descubierto. Pronto lo único que quedó del monstruo anterior fue la máscara, la cual ahora no mostraba ninguna expresión y cayó al piso junto al cuerpo de Nana.

Entonces wind haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas clavó su espada en la máscara destruyéndola, tras lo cuál también se desvaneció en el suelo.

* * *

 **Y así culmina el clímax del arco más oscuro que he escrito hasta ahora y sin embargo, aunque no lo crean, todo esto podría haber sido peor. ¿Se imaginan si Darian no hubiera podido salvarse y Wind tuviera que matarlo de todas maneras? ¿Se imaginan como se habría sentido Ralph? ¿Todos los cuestionamientos que habría tenido Wind? Todo esto se me pasó por la cabeza y en parte me dieron ganas de explotar un argumento así pero entonces me retuve. Por Dios, esto no es lo que tenía pensado para la historia y habría cambiado demasiado el argumento de lo que tengo planeado para después, además, no estoy segura de si Wind resistiría algo así. En fin, creo que dejé el arco en un punto medio entre una trama oscura y algo más ligero.**


	27. Adios a mi otro yo

Cuando el adolescente volvió a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a su padre sujetándolo con cuidado mientras Talma bailaba encima brillando intensamente, como ya la conocía, asumía que estaba curando sus heridas

—¿Papá? ¿Que pasó? —Preguntó el chico con una voz débil.

—Ya todo está bien hijo, todo terminó, el monstruo fue destruido sin dañar a Nana, lo lograste, buen trabajo.

—¿De verdad? Pero como...

—Recuerda que Fi es la espada que repele al mal, en esencia, aunque esa mujer estaba llena de odio, no era una mala persona realmente, por lo tanto Fi no la destruiría, si quieres verla está por allá.

Wind siguió con su vista la dirección que señalaba su padre y encontró a Nayru llorando sobre el regazo de Nana, quien junto a Ralph y Zelda trataba inútilmente de consolarla. Aunque aún estaba muy adolorido y fatigado, se aproximó hasta el grupo, quizás había algo que pudiera hacer.

—¿Que pasa aquí? —Preguntó nada más llegar.

—¡Wind! ¡Ya estás bien! —Exclamó Zelda con alegría.

—Me alegro que estés bien —dijo Ralph con un rostro triste—. Pero ahora no es buen momento.

El muchacho se aproximó a Nayru quien seguía llorando encima de Nana de forma desesperada, el pelinegro se acercó y tocó el hombro de la muchacha queriendo reconfortarla pero esta lo alejó de un manotazo.

—¡Déjame! ¡No quiero nada contigo! ¡No quiero nada con nadie! ¡Solo quiero que Nana se quede conmigo! —Gritó la chica entre lágrimas.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Dijo Wind confundido.

—Esto... Es la consecuencia de cambiar la historia —Explicó Zelda—. Nana viene de un futuro distinto, ella viajó al pasado y cambió la historia ¿Recuerdas lo que Nayru explicó? cuando la historia es cambiada, se generan líneas temporales alternas, pero las diosas no quieren que nuevas líneas temporales sean creadas, por lo tanto una de estas debe ser borrada, eso significa que todo en esa línea desaparecerá, incluyendo las personas.

—Entonces la línea temporal de Nana será borrada y desparecerá como si nunca hubiera existido. —Completó Wind cabizbajo.

—No exactamente —dijo Nana—. Si mi existencia fuera borrada por completo yo no podría haber viajado al pasado, nunca habría generado estos cambios y eso produciría una paradoja temporal. Para evitar esos problemas, mi existencia será borrada a partir de este momento y la línea temporal de la que vengo dejará de existir a partir del instante en el que viajé al pasado.

—¡Pero yo no quiero eso! —Gritó Nayru— ¡Yo no quiero borrarte! ¡No quiero que dejes de existir! Eres la mejor amiga que tuve alguna vez, conversabas conmigo y me explicabas cosas, me escuchabas, me enseñabas parte de tu sabiduría, me apoyabas en todo, incluso me ayudaste cuando me botaron de casa, eres la persona más cercana que tengo ¡Por eso no quiero perderte! Quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, devolverte la alegría, que ahora puedas tener la vida hermosa y tranquila que merecías, para que todo lo que has sufrido sea compensado. Por favor Nana... No me hagas borrarte, quédate conmigo aquí en este tiempo, hay montones de cosas que podemos hacer juntas.

—Nayru, no, no puedo, estas son las consecuencias de haber cambiado la historia y estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlas. Yo sabía que si hacía esto una de las dos líneas temporales debería ser borrada, y considerando que la mía es tan horrible, lo más lógico es que desaparezca y yo junto con ella. Tendrás problemas con las divinidades si no te ajustas a las reglas.

—¡Pues que vengan a hablar conmigo! ¡No les tengo miedo! ¡Ya han hecho mi vida bastante miserable como para me puedan arrebatar algo más!

—¡Nayru no digas eso! ¡Es una blasfemia! Además tu tienes muchas cosas hermosas, tienes todo un mundo hermoso y rebosante de vida el cual puedes explorar y disfrutar, tienes salud y miles de posibilidades ante ti, tienes amigos que te apoyan aunque no lo creas, e incluso puedes hacer más si lo deseas, incluso a futuro puedes formar tu propia familia, tienes toda una vida por delante.

—Pero... Pero no te tendré a ti...

—Ay Nayru... Por favor... Ya hazlo... Bórrame... Acaba con esta existencia mía, ya estoy cansada de vivir y ya cumplí la gran misión que tenía, no necesito estar más en este mundo. Me quiero ir, quiero borrar mi dolor y disolverme en la nada, estoy bien con eso, estaré feliz si haces lo correcto y me borras.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡¿Cómo puedes estar feliz de ser borrada!? ¡No lo entiendo!

La anciana la miró con compasión y movió la cabeza resignada, dio un profundo suspiro antes de hablar, pues lo que iba a decir ahora, era algo que no quería confesar.

—Nayru... ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso de pronto?

—No te preocupes por eso, solo responde.

—Pues... No sé, tal vez unos 60 o 70 años.

—Tengo 35.

—¡¿Queeeee!? No puede ser posible, pero te ves, es decir... Estás tan...

—Estoy arrugada, maltrecha, me faltan dientes, tengo el cabello opaco, los ojos hundidos, lo sé. Parezco una vieja decrépita y soy apenas una mujer madura, pero esta es la vida que se vive en el lugar del que vengo, las penurias, la contaminación de la oscuridad, el hambre que se pasa y las enfermedades acaban con nuestra salud y nuestra existencia. En el futuro del que vengo el promedio de vida rodea los 40 años. Se por sí, con todo lo deteriorado que está mi cuerpo, no creo poder vivir más d años más y mi muerte será dolorosa.

—Pero... Pero... Tú puedes... Aún podemos...

—¿Quieres otra razón por la que quiero ser borrada? Todos mis hijos murieron, ninguno de los que tuve logró pasar de los 5 años, el amor de mi vida también pereció de forma trágica, todos mis amigos tampoco están, y ya no quiero seguir recordándolos, ya estoy cansada de arrastrar esta pena en mi espalda, estoy harta de todo, ten misericordia Nayru, deja a esta pobre alma descansar de su penurias.

—Nana Yo...

—¿Y sabes qué más? ¿Sabes cuál es la razón más importante por la cual deberías borrarme? Porque yo soy tú, yo soy tu yo futuro. Nana es el apodo que me dieron los últimos niños que logré salvar de un ataque de monstruos y que finalmente igual perecieron por falta de comida y enfermedades. Mi verdadero nombre es Nayru, la oráculo del tiempo y si he hecho todo lo que he hecho, es porque estaba lista para enfrentar las consecuencias, porque mi línea temporal es tan horrible, porque la gente vive en tal miseria, que ya nadie está interesado en proteger su vida, solo queremos acabar con todo, por eso estaremos felices de ser borrados.

Esta información terminó de impactar a la joven, quien no cabía en sí de asombro, jamás pensó que aquella a quien consideraba su mejor amiga sería ella misma, pero claro, debió imaginarlo, los magos capaces de viajar en el tiempo son muy escasos pues esa es una magia considerada casi prohibida.

En ese momento a la joven Nayru ya se le acabaron las excusas para negarle a su otro yo su deseo, sería egoísta hacerlo, aún si se le destrozaba el alma, debía hacerlo.

Aún entre gimoteos y llanto, Nayru decidió cumplir la voluntad final de su amiga, entonces tomó el harpa de los tiempos que Ralph tenía en sus manos, pues mientras Wind estaba inconsciente Don Darian había mandado traerla desde su oficina.

La joven posó sus dedos en las cuerdas y comenzó a tocar una curiosa melodía, cálida y majestuosa, pero de alguna forma impetuosa y terrible, los suaves tañidos en las cuerdas del instrumento retumbaron en los corazones de los presentes como olas golpeando en las rocas, o como volcanes explotando, era una música potente que llegaba a erizar los pelos de la nuca, era una melodía que jamás volverían a escuchar, pues su significado divino era la destrucción.

Lentamente mientras las notas resonaban en la estancia, una extraña congoja oprimía el corazón de todos, era la sensación de algo que terminaba, casi podían sentir el crujido de la realidad quebrándose. Ese día en todo Hyrule y aún más allá, la tristeza invadió los corazones de la gente, quienes sin saberlo estaban de luto por la realidad que desaparecería, nadie jamás recordaría las vidas perdidas ni las experiencias borradas y jamás sabrían de donde venía la congoja.

Mientras tanto en aquel cuarto de la mansión, una dulce anciana sonreía de forma radiante mostrando su boca sin dientes, en una expresión de tal alegría que parecía iluminar el día más nublado y mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse en el aire, se atrevió a decir sus palabras finales.

—Cuídala Ralph, cuídala mucho, solo tú serás capaz de sanar su corazón herido, confío en ti, ya lo hiciste una vez, sé que podrás hacerlo de nuevo.

Y con ese mensaje final la Nayru del futuro desapareció junto a las últimas notas de la canción del final.

Cuando la interpretación de aquella terrible pieza terminó, Nayru se postró en el suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsolada mientras gimoteaba.

—Fue horrible ¡Horrible! ¡Yo no quería borrar a Nana! ¡No quería borrar un mundo! ¡Acabo de matar todo un universo y se siente espantoso! No quiero... No quiero tener que hacer esto jamás... Nunca más...

Wind observaba la patética escena de su amiga llorando mientras la culpa le arañaba el pecho, todo esto fue por él, fue por su debilidad, si él no hubiera fallado en la otra línea temporal nada de esto habría pasado, el futuro no se hubiera condenado, no habría sido necesario cambiarlo y ahora Nayru no estaría llorando con una herida en el corazón que quizás jamás sanaría. No podía permitirse fallar, nunca más vería a un ser querido sufrir de esa manera por su culpa, se volvería fuerte, esa era una promesa que se hacía a sí mismo.

En los jardines que rodeaban la mansión, mientras tanto, una extraña criatura acechaba. Su aspecto recordaba al de un lagarto humanoide, se trataba nada menos que de un lizalfo, un peligroso monstruo muy difícil de combatir debido a su agilidad, fuerza y sobre todo a su capacidad de escupir fuego, elementos que lo hacían un formidable oponente tanto en combate a distancia como cuerpo a cuerpo, eran criaturas peligrosas, agresivas y muy territoriales.

Sin embargo este lizalfo era bastante distinto de los que habitualmente se encontrarían en los territorios salvajes de Hyrule, había algo en su mirada que daba atisbos de su naturaleza inteligente y bondadosa, muy distinta de las bestias sangrientas y salvajes que componían la especie.

La criatura estaba escondida entre unos arbustos decorativos y observaba la mansión desde la distancia, no parecía agresiva en lo absoluto, se limita a estar recostada atenta a sus alrededores, incluso algunas personas que caminaban cerca no se habían percatado de su presencia.

De pronto, el lagarto entró en estado de alerta, sentía una energía extraña en los alrededores. Olfateó el aire como buscando a una presa, pero no era un olor lo que buscaba, era una energía. El lizalfo se colocó en cuatro patas y se arrastró rápidamente a otra zona del jardín, una donde había una hermosa pileta rodeada de rosales, allí fue donde pudo observar algo que nadie más podría, un espíritu.

El ente a sus ojos lucía como una sombra oscura y etérea, con un atuendo de payaso y un rostro demoníaco sobre el cual un sombrero con tres puntas se balanceaba, sin duda esta especie de fantasma recordaba bastante al monstruo que Wind y sus amigos habían enfrentado unos momentos atrás y esto era porque se trataba de la misma criatura. Ninguno de ellos tenía la capacidad de ver a este ente, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que al romper la máscara que lo contenía este fue liberado. Pero este lizalfo si podía verlo, de hecho si se encontraba allí era justamente para detenerlo.

Antes de que el espíritu maligno se diera cuenta de que el lizalfo lo podía ver, el monstruo infló sus pulmones de aire y exhaló una densa cortina de fuego que de alguna forma pareció afectarlo, pues quedó tendido en el suelo sin reaccionar.

Una vez que el escamoso ser se hubo asegurado de que el espíritu estaba demasiado débil como par escapar, se llevó una mano a la base de su rostro y empezó a tirar de su pellejo, este pareció abrirse revelando una nueva capa de piel de la que surgió una luz violeta que envolvió por completo al ser ocultando su aspecto.

Esta extraña luminosidad duró solo unos instantes y para cuándo se hubo esfumado, donde antes estaba el lizalfo, ahora había un joven robusto de piel morena, cabellos castaños, rostro redondeado donde se adivinaba una triste mirada color avellana, la persona que acababa de aparecer era nada menos que Rumpel, el silencioso violinista que era compañero de Wind.

Rumpel llevaba en su espalda un estuche para violín del cual colgaban diversas máscaras de monstruos. Con total calma se quitó el estuche y sacó su fiel violín, lo tomó entre sus brazos y tocó un par de cuerdas notando que el instrumento estaba algo desafinado, por lo que se dispuso a ajustar las clavijas. Mientras tanto el espíritu que yacía chamuscado a sus pies, comenzó a retorcerse presintiendo que lo que seguía no sería muy bueno para él.

El ente trató de ponerse de pie, pero aquel extraño fuego que había recibido lo tenía paralizado, aún así trataba desesperadamente de alejarse del músico. Luego de tantos siglos por fin volvía a ser libre, no quería ser encerrado en una máscara de nuevo, sin embargo ya era muy tarde para él, Rumpel había terminado de afinar su violín, ya había sacado su arco y estaba a punto de frotar las cuerdas para empezar a tocar.

Pronto comenzó a sonar una cálida pero algo inquietante melodía, que envolvía el ambiente con una atmósfera antigua y misteriosa, era una canción que parecía arrancar los malos sentimientos de todo aquel que la escuchaba y esto, para un espiritu compuesto de maldad y arrepentimiento era algo horrible. Pronto el payaso fantasma comenzó a ver con horror como su cuerpo se comprimía y perdía su formas, volviéndose cada vez más redondo y más plano, hasta que emitió un brillo fantasmagórico que al apagarse, dejó tras de sí, una máscara de payaso con una triste expresión en ella.

Rumpel una vez hubo terminado su melodía se acercó y levantó la máscara para mirarla con detenimiento, tras unos momentos lanzó un triste suspiro.

—Esta máscara estaba a tu cuidado... La máscara de Pierrot era sumamente peligrosa, no cualquiera puede controlarla ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando al usarla? ¿En qué estás metido a hora Dazel? —Susurró para sí mismo el joven moreno.

De pronto unos susurros y el sonido pasos lo alertaron de que lo mejor era alejarse del lugar cuanto antes. Rápidamente soltó las crines del arco y lo guardó junto al violín en su estuche, colgó la nueva máscara obtenida y descolgó otra máscara negra con trapos alrededor, la cuál tenía unos ojos amarillos que recordaban bastante a un Poe.

Sin perder tiempo Rumpel se colocó el estuche en la espalda y la máscara en el rostro, entonces todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en el característico color morado que tenían todas las transformaciones provocadas por la máscara, para dejar a su paso a una figura fantasmal, semejante a una sombra de ojos amarillos cubierta de trapos violetas de la cual sobresalían un par de brazos huesudos de dedos largos y tétricos, semejantes a garras, además, en uno de sus brazos llevaba una destartalada linterna de aceite que brillaba con un etéreo resplandor azul. Así como la máscara anterior había convertido a Rumpel en un lizalfo, esta lo había transformado en un Poe.

Por supuesto, aprovechando las características de estos fantasmagóricos monstruos, el Poe se desvaneció en el aire en el momento justo antes de que llegaran algunas sirvientas curiosas sobre quién había estado tocando el violín en el lugar, pero no encontraron nada, solo algo de hierba chamuscada. Ese sería otro de los tantos misterios que rodearían a la mansión de Darian. Nadie podría imaginar jamás que este incidente estaría relacionado con el casi extinto clan de los mascareros.

A su vez, en otra zona muy apartada de allí, otro mascarero estaba teniendo problemas con una máscara, una muy siniestra y peligrosa, que en aquel momento estaba clavada en su cabeza y parecía estarlo torturando, esto se podía deducir por las súplicas y gritos de dolor que lanzaba el hombre mientras hablaba con alguien que no estaba a la vista.

— ¡No maestro! ¡Por favor no siga! ¡AAAAaaaaahh! ¡Lo siento, no volverá a pasar! ¡AAaaaaaaaaah! ¡Se lo suplico, no siga! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Lamento haberme mostrado ante todos! ¡Sé que fue un error revelarme con la máscara ante ellos pero pensé que los mataría y no importaría! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Perdóneme maestro! ¡A partir de ahora seré más cuidadoso! ¡No volveré a atacar directamente! ¡Lo siento! ¡AAAaaaaaah! ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

Y tras un último grito desgarrador, el hombre se desplomó en el piso inconsciente.

* * *

 **Si no se les ocurrió que Nana era la Nayru del futuro les falta imaginación.**

 **Y por fin llegamos al final de este arco. Ahora que ya terminamos y se revelaron todas las verdades explicaré un poco sobre esta historia en general.**

 **cuando me tocó hacer este arco tuve que tomar una decisión bastante importante que marcaba mucho la impresión general que tendría la historia, podría haber contado todo de forma cronológica, narrando como fue que Dazel maldijo a Darian y este se transformó en un monstruo que mató a Wind y desencadenó todas las desgracias, eso hubiera sido un giro interesante, abrupto, sangriento que dotaría al relato de mucho suspenso, sin embargo me preocupaba que cuando llegáramos a la parte en la que Nayru viaja al pasado las cosas se volverían un poco desesperantes para los lectores porque ellos ya sabrían todo lo que pasaba y sería un tanto tedioso repetir la historia para que los personajes se enteraran de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por eso decidí obviar la narración en detalle de la derrota de Wind, y contar desde el punto en que Nayru ya viajó al pasado, de esta forma el relato es más de tipo misterio, me ahorro un capítulo y no tengo que escribir cosas tan terribles... Si, ya sé que lo que puse ahora igual es bastante terrible pero no soy mucho de narrar muertes viscerales, de hecho dentro de lo posible prefiero evitar asesinar personajes, aunque a veces es necesario.**


	28. Reparando corazones

Últimamente el ambiente en la mansión del mercader más rico de la ciudad se había vuelto bastante lúgubre y confuso, los sirvientes y empleados que trabajaban allí no sabían qué había pasado, pero aunque todo parecía ser lo mismo de siempre, había algo distinto en el lugar. Quizás todo se debiera a la nueva actitud que había adquirido Darian, en lugar de ser el patrón gruñón y déspota de siempre que jamás dudaba en reprender y castigar a alguien, ahora parecía un hombre retraído melancólico, pensativo y hasta quizás... Amable. Una de las sirvientas aseguraba que Don Darian le había dado las gracias luego de que le sirviera el té de la tarde.

Lo otro extraño era que Nayru había regresado a la mansión, cosa curiosa luego de la forma violenta y cruel en que la había expulsado, pero nadie lo iba a cuestionar por eso, además esa pobre chica necesitaba un hogar. Sin embargo ella tampoco actuaba normal, todos esperaban verla alegrarse por abandonar las calles, pero en cambio parecía tanto o más abatida que Darian. Pasaba los días vagando por los pasillos de la mansión con la mirada vacía y expresión triste. Entre los mismos sirvientes corría el rumor de que habrían ultrajado a la desdichada muchacha y que Darian sintiéndose culpable la había recibido de nuevo, parecía la única explicación posible a la tristeza que ambos parecían compartir y la inmensa preocupación que mostraba Ralph.

El joven pelinegro parecía estar un poco mejor que su padre y su prometida, pero aún así no se encontraba del todo bien, normalmente era un chico revoltoso, presumido y parlanchín, pero ahora era la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

Sin embargo, esta melancolía, parecía ir más allá de los límites de la mansión, llegando a alcanzar incluso al muchacho de ropas verdes y a su fiel hada compañera.

Wind no podía evitar sentirse culpable por los sucesos que ocurrieron, y los que no ocurrieron también. Ante sus ojos todo había sido su culpa, sus fallos determinaron el cruel destino de la línea temporal que había sido borrada y por ello el corazón de sus mejores amigos había resultado herido ¡Pero que patético héroe había resultado ser! Tan débil e inútil, incapaz de defender al necesitado sin ayuda de su padre, todo eso era... Doloroso y cruel.

Talma en estricto rigor no debería haberse sentido tan afectada por todo este asunto, en general las hadas se aferran al presente y no se cuestionan las posibilidades o situaciones que simplemente no ocurrieron. Sin embargo ella se veía tanto o más afectada que los demás debido a su característica de absorber los sentimientos y emociones de los demás. Quizás ella en sí misma se encontraba estable emocionalmente, pero el dolor de Wind la afectaba y mucho.

En los últimos días ya era tal el sufrimiento que le causaba estar con el rubio que prefería evitarlo, era por eso que había adquirido la costumbre de perderse en largos paseos por el campo.

Estos períodos fueron realmente duros para la desdichada hada, quien por momentos llegó a cuestionarse su permanencia al lado de Wind. Más de una vez cruzó su mente la idea de abandonarlo y regresar al bosque, pero luego recapacita a, la gran hada del bosque le había dicho que él la necesitaría en las arduas pruebas que le tocaría enfrentar a futuro. Por otro lado, dejarlo solo sería una deslealtad, ellos eran amigos y los amigos debían apoyarse sobre todo en los momentos de necesidad, pero desgraciadamente para un hada eso era muy complicado siendo tan sensible.

Aquel día Talma regresaba a la granja luego de uno de sus paseos, y cuando llegó encontró a Wind entrenando junto a su padre. Últimamente el chico pasaba casi cada momento libre que tenía con una espada entre las manos, cosa que ya comenzaba a preocupar a Ilia. Se estaba sobre excediendo, llevando su cuerpo al límite, cosa que parecía estar trayéndole consecuencias, pues ahora que luchaba contra Link resultaba ser un oponente bastante mediocre, con movimientos lentos y no muy precisos.

Link observaba a su hijo con rostro serio y mirada severa, no le gustaba para nada su desempeño, mientras que Wind atacaba con desesperación tratando de asestar aunque fuera un golpe fallando totalmente. Finalmente el mayor decidió poner fin a ese espectáculo mediocre, por lo que realizó un par de ataques laterales que Wind con esfuerzo logró bloquear, sin embargo la fuerza de los embistes le quitó equilibrio, entonces antes de que se recuperara, Link pateó sus piernas haciéndolo caer, para terminar con su espada apuntando a la frente del chiquillo

— Se acabó Wind, has perdido.

El chico bajó la cabeza con frustración apretando los dientes de la rabia, había sido aplastado por su padre y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Aún jadeando por el esfuerzo se puso de pie y tomó su espada colocándose en posición de batalla para otro asalto.

— Vamos de nuevo.

— No Wind, ya fue suficiente, ve a bañarte y descansa.

— ¡No! ¡No puedo descansar! El mal nunca descansa y yo debo volverme fuerte para poder enfrentarlo, no me puedo permitir ser débil y fracasar, las vidas de muchas personas están en juego.

— Me alegra que por fin le tomes el peso a la responsabilidad que cargas, pero tampoco la idea es que te agobies. Por favor Wind, estás hecho un desastre, eres un atado de nervios, tus movimientos son erráticos y poco precisos, ya ni siquiera te alcanzan las fuerzas ¡Mírate! A duras penas te puedes tener en pie.

— Pero... Yo... Debo seguir ¡Tengo que hacerme fuerte!

— ¡Pero esta no es la manera! ¡No vas a mejorar si no te calmas! Si sigues así puedes hacerte daño, descansa Wind.

— No puedo, aún si me lastimo debo seguir, las vidas de muchas personas dependen de mí. No puedo fallar de nuevo —Wind parecía que estaba al borde del colapso, sus manos temblaban y su expresión de desesperación daba cuenta de su lamentable estado mental.

— Wind, no estás bien, hazle caso a tu padre — Dijo Talma acercándose al rubio.

— ¡Talma! ¡Eso es! ¡Rápido Talma, sáname para que pueda seguir peleando!

— No puedo, tú no estás herido salvo por esos pequeños raspones, ya sabes que puedo curar heridas y el envenenamiento, pero no puedo quitar la fatiga.

El adolescente iba a quejarse cuando sintió al adulto acercarse a él lentamente, entonces de un salto evitó que le quitaran la espada y tomó distancia de Link con una actitud bastante agresiva.

— Wind, ya fue suficiente — dijo Link con calma— Dame esa espada y ve a bañarte — ante la negativa que vio en los ojos de su hijo subió un poco más el tono de su voz— Es una orden.

— No, tú no lo entiendes, no puedo detenerme, debo seguir entrenando y mejorando, yo ya fallé una vez, ya fracasé, soy débil y debo hacer algo para solucionarlo.

— No eres débil Wind — dijo Link suavemente tratando del calmar a su hijo— Y un error lo comete cualquiera, aún eres un niño...

— ¡No! ¡Yo no tengo permiso para cometer errores! ¡Y tú nunca cometiste ningún error! Todos dicen que fuiste un héroe impecable, que con tu espada derrotaste al mal, que salvaste cientos de vidas y derrotaste monstruos y nunca fuiste vencido, tú... Eras perfecto, no me puedo comparar a ti — En aquel momento parecía que el muchacho estaba a punto de quebrarse, pero retomando fuerzas comenzó a gritar — ¡Deja de interponerte en mi camino tratando de protegerme!

— Wind, baja el tono por favor...

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no puedes entender como me siento!

En ese momento Talma que había mantenido la distancia y escuchaba todo en silencio no lo aguantó más, adquirió su apariencia humana y abrazó a Wind por detrás deseando calmarlo, sin embargo la angustia que sentía en él era tal que le afectaba en gran medida hasta el punto de sacarle lágrimas, pero aún así sacó voz de donde no tenía y en pequeños susurros trató de hablar.

— Por favor... Cálmate Wind... Tu padre... Él no quiere verte así, a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta verte así —Apretó su agarre sobre el muchacho y enterró la cara en su espalada temblando— Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó...

Estas últimas palabras alteraron al muchacho de nuevo. No iba a aceptar que él no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido y le enfurecía que trataran de calmarlo con esa excusa barata. Entonces en un impulso de agresividad se soltó de los brazos de Talma con un movimiento, sin embargo la brusquedad con la que lo hizo, provocó que accidentalmente golpeara a la hada con su codo haciéndola caer.

Talma aterrizó en el piso, no se hizo daño, al menos no físico, pero el daño que tenía en su corazón era notable, ella era una hada después de todo, sensible a los sentimientos de los demás y aquel golpe de furia le había dolido como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Sin embargo lo que más la lastimaba era no ser capaz de ayudar a su amigo y sentir su desprecio.

La triste mirada de Talma caló hondo en el corazón de Wind, a través de las ventanas de su Alma podía ver lo destrozada que estaba, no eran solo las lágrimas, no era solo su expresión de dolor, en aquellos ojos había desolación, desesperanza y culpa. El muchacho no fue capaz de soportar su mirada por mucho tiempo, entonces arrepentido y dolido salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo dejando su espada atrás.

Nadie hizo nada por detenerlo, lo dejaron escapar, por su parte Link decidió en cambio ir a consolar a Talma, la pobre hada se deshacía en lágrimas en el suelo.

— Señor Link... Wind está mal — sollozaba la hada mientras el granjero la abrazaba tratando de pensar en algo alegre para animarla, aunque era difícil en ese momento.

— Lo sé Talma, pero... Él estará bien... Tiene que estarlo.

— El... Nunca me había hablado así... Me duele... Me duele mucho... Sentí mucha ira de parte de él... ¿Está enojado conmigo ahora? ¿Me odia?

— No Talma, él está enojado consigo mismo, pero tiene que perdonarse a sí mismo para poder avanzar. Esto no es tu culpa y no es mucho lo que puedes hacer al respecto, sólo... Déjalo solo, se recuperará en algún momento... Espero...

Aún manteniendo el abrazo sobre la criatura mágica, desvió la mirada un momento y la posó en el brillante filo del arma legendaria que ahora reposaba sobre la hierba, entonces en un susurro dijo:

— En verdad no sé en qué estabas pensando al elegir a Wind, no tiene pasta de héroe y temo que esta carga sea demasiado pesada para él.

Mientras tanto, por su parte, el adolescente corría por la pradera buscando huir de sus problemas, no pensaba en nada, solo avanzaba deseando vaciar su mente y calmarse, dejando que el viento refrescara sus pensamientos hasta el punto de quizás llegar a sentir algún alivio, pero la culpa era un sentimiento difícil de erradicar, asfixiante y persistente.

Finalmente el agotamiento lo venció y comenzó a correr cada vez más despacio hasta detenerse respirando agitado, sus piernas temblaban por la fatiga y sus rodillas terminaron doblándose bajo su peso. Quedó de rodillas en el suelo, con el rostro mirando hacia el piso, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro y caían en el pasto mientras sus fuerzas iban mermando cada vez más. Entonces ya exhausto se dejó caer y quedó recostado sobre la hierba, se giró para quedar de espaldas al suelo y observar el radiante cielo que había sobre su cabeza, el clima era precioso, ni una nube opacaba la vista, sin duda esto contrastaba mucho con su estado de ánimo actual, pero no había nada qué hacer.

Se quedó un momento descansando y dejándose hundir en su miseria personal. Por las diosas, en serio estaba deprimido y no sabía bien si le costaba respirar por el agotamiento o por la culpa que lo atormentaba. Si hubiera algún castigo que pudiera enfrentar para sentirse mejor con gusto lo tomaría, pero nadie lo culpaba de nada, nadie le restregaba su fallo, solo lo miraban con tristeza y compasión, como una pobre víctima de las circunstancias.

¿Qué podría hacer para arreglar sus errores? Ni siquiera su vida sería suficiente para pagar todas las que se habían perdido en la línea temporal alternativa, quizás podría quedarse allí tirado hasta que se muriera seco por el sol, sí, esa parecía una buena idea... O en realidad no, era una idea estúpida, pero simplemente no podía pensar en ese momento.

Más ideas estúpidas le hubieran venido a la cabeza, pero por fortuna llegó alguien a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Una cabeza pelirroja se interpuso en su campo de visión, proyectando una sobra sobre su cara.

— ¿Qué haces Wind? Si te quedas durmiendo siesta aquí te va a dar una insolación —dijo la muchacha.

— Hola Malon — Contestó con desgano—No te preocupes, quizás una insolación sea algo bueno, así podría de alguna forma pagar por mis errores.

— ¿Errores? ¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¿Rompiste una canasta de huevos y tu madre te quiere castigar? ¿Te comiste un frasco de mermelada? Te...

— Ya basta Malon, no estoy de ánimos para tus bromas — Rodó un poco para quedar acostado de lado y encogerse un poco— No estoy de ánimos para vivir.

La muchacha vio a su amigo en aquel estado de ánimo tan lamentable, cosa que la preocupó un poco. Wind no era el tipo de persona que sufría mucho por sus errores, usualmente les restaba importancia y seguía adelante, al punto de ser tachado de irresponsable ¿Quizás tendría algo que ver con sus labores de héroe? La verdad es que no habían hablado mucho los últimos meses y no estaba al tanto de su situación, solo se enteraba de las noticias y rumores que esparcían las gentes del pueblo, pero quizás había llegado el momento de tener una charla seria, o tan seria como se podía mantener con alguien como Wind.

Se agachó hasta quedar de cuchillas en el suelo y comenzó a picar la espalda de Wind con su dedo.

— Malon, déjame, quiero estar solo.

Pero esas palabras no iban a disuadir a la chica, continuó picándolo pero cambiando la posición donde ponía su dedo, acercándolo cada vez más a la cintura del muchacho, esto por supuesto terminó por hacer reaccionar al chico, quien comenzó a quejarse tratando de aguantar las cosquillas.

— Ma... Malón basta. — Dijo entre risas.

— No quiero. — Dijo la chica con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ante esto el rubio pasó a defenderse, rodó para quedar cara a cara con ella y también comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. No tardó en convertirse en una batalla feroz, en la que cada uno trataba de quitarle el aliento a otro por la risa. En otras circunstancias quizás Wind habría sido capaz de ganar, pero con las pocas energías que tenía luego de su entrenamiento, sumado a la loca carrera que había dado, ya estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, por ello terminó rindiéndose.

— ¡Ganeeee! — Gritó la pelirroja riendo y celebrando — ¡Gané! ¡Hacía tiempo que no ganaba un duelo de cosquillas!

— Hacía rato que no teníamos uno — contestó algo ofendido—. Pero tampoco estoy en mi mejor forma, te aseguro que podría ser capaz de ganarte.

— Claaaro, eso lo dices solo porque no quieres que cobre mi premio ¿Cierto?

— Esto... Bueno... No me parece justo que lo cobres ya que no combatimos en igualdad de condiciones — Wind parecía algo nervioso.

— No inventes excusas Wind, te toca cumplir tu penitencia por haber perdido, en todos los años que llevamos con nuestro juego jamás hemos perdonado una derrota, ni siquiera cuando se te ocurre atacarme en los momentos que ando mal. Así que se hombre y asume.

— De acuerdo — dijo con un suspiro— cumpliré tu orden, pero por favor no me pidas nada demasiado complicado, no me siento con muchos ánimos.

— Tranquilo, te pediré algo muy fácil. — La chica le sonrió de forma dulce—. Te ordeno... Que me acompañes a casa mientras me cuentas porqué estás tan preocupado.

— ¿Es necesario? ¿No podemos hacer esto otro día? La verdad es que estoy algo ocupado, tengo que entrenar y... — En ese momento el muchacho trató de ponerse de pie, pero un repentino mareo lo hizo trastabillar, por suerte Malon logró ponerse a su alcance para que se apoyara en ella.

— A mi no me parece que estés en condiciones de entrenar — dijo la muchacha con expresión desaprobatoria—. Ya está decidido, te vienes conmigo y me cuentas que te pasa, de esta no te salvas muchacho.

Era inútil discutirle a Malon, para ella una promesa o un compromiso era sagrado, y varios años atrás ella, Ralph y Wind habían establecido que los duelos de cosquillas debían incluir una penitencia para el perdedor, quien debería cumplir una orden del ganador. Claro, habían hecho toda una lista de reglas y códigos sobre aquello que no se podía exigir, cosa que la penitencia siempre pudiera ser cumplida. Esta costumbre la habían adquirido cuando eran pequeños, como un juego infantil que les pareció divertido en su momento, aunque con el pasar del tiempo en la medida que crecían, habían dejado esta práctica de lado, al menos Ralph ya no había vuelto a tener duelos de cosquillas con Wind o con Malon desde que cumplió los 12 años, Wind por su parte tampoco buscaba participar en estos, pero por alguna razón la muchacha parecía empeñada en seguir llevándolos a cabo, al menos con el rubio.

Malon vivía junto a su padre en el rancho Lon-Lon en un terreno vecino al de la granja Neburi donde residía Wind, la distancia entre un lugar y otro no era demasiada, pero se tardaron bastante en llegar a su destino debido al paso lento que llevaban, Malon no quería presionar a Wind a andar muy rápido pues podía notar lo agotado que estaba, por otro lado la caminata lenta les permitía relajarse y conversar de los problemas del chico con tranquilidad, y vaya que tenía problemas, de hecho la historia que le había contado era tan rara, descabellada y surrealista que costaba creerla ¿Viajes en el tiempo? ¿Líneas temporales alternas? Lo del tipo que usaba máscaras malditas para convertir a la gente en monstruos era lo más creíble de su relato.

Para la granjera todo aquello parecía un simple cuento inventado por su amigo, pero la expresión de abatimiento que tenía la hacía replantearse esta idea, o al menos actuar frente a él como si creyera todo lo que decía, al fin y al cabo, parecía muy preocupado por todo esto y la idea era animarlo.

— Entonces... Te sientes culpable porque en una línea temporal alterna fallaste en tu deber de derrotar al mal, todos tus seres queridos murieron y ese universo fue borrado.

— Sí... Lo arruiné todo...

— Wind...

— ¿Sí?

— Eres un idiota.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Por favor Wind! ¿En serio te vas preocupar por algo que ni siquiera pertenece a tu plano existencial? ¿Te vas a preocupar por seres que ya no existen y por los cuáles ya no hay nada que hacer?

— ¡Pero hice algo horrible! ¡No puedo solo olvidarlo!

— Wind... Tú no hiciste nada...

— ¡No trates de consolarme con esas mentiras! — Esas eran las palabras que sacaban la furia de Wind y más elevaban su culpa — ¡Todos se mantienen diciendo que no soy culpable cuando sí lo soy!

— No zopenco, lo digo en serio ¡Tú no hiciste nada! O sea... El Wind que falló fue otro, no tú.

— Si fui yo, éramos la misma persona.

— Si bueno, eran la misma pero a la vez eran personas distintas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— A ver... Como me explico... Él tú que vive hoy, es distinto del tú de ayer y será distinto del tú de mañana. El Wind de esta línea temporal logró salvar el día porque era un Wind distinto del de la otra linea, el otro falló pero tú no, tú no fallaste, todo está bien y no hace falta que te preocupes más, fin.

— Pero... Pero yo no puedo haber sido tan distinto del Wind de la otra línea temporal.

— Son detalles, las circunstancias cambian mucho las situaciones, piensa por ejemplo en el duelo de cosquillas que tuvimos recién, según tú perdiste porque no estabas en buena forma, el simple hecho de descansar hubiera cambiado el resultado, realmente no sabes como ocurrieron las cosas, solo puedes suponer lo que pasó y tampoco puedes estar seguro de que tanto fue tu responsabilidad.

— Bueno... Eso sí es verdad... Pero aún así... Me preocupa fallar... Otra vez

— Pues no falles, entrena, prepara tácticas, estrategias, toma precauciones, qué se yo, seguro hay mucho que puedes hacer solo... Haz lo que puedas, da lo mejor de ti, sé valiente, y trata de ser un poco más responsable y consciente, que a menudo el no tomarte en serio las cosas o quedarte pajareando por ahí es lo termina causando problemas. Ahora lo importante no es lo que pasó, es lo que puede pasar.

— Sí... Lo Tienes razón pero... ¿Crees que eso sea suficiente? Además... Todavía duele — Se llevó una mano al corazón mientras dejaba que su rostro expresara todo su pesar.

— Ay Wind... Sé que duele, y probablemente dolerá un tiempo más, pero en algún momento pasará y todo será solo un mal recuerdo. Pero mientras tanto, deja de mortificarte, eso hará que sanes más rápido — Le dedicó una dulce mirada a su amigo buscando animarlo, a ella le gustaba el Wind alegre y despreocupado que siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla reír. —En fin ¿Algún otro problema?

— Sí... Nayru... Ella está muy triste.

— Nayru... Eso sí es más complicado, o más bien, ella es complicada. No sé si sirva que hables con ella, la verdad este es un problema muy raro. Quizás no haya mucho que hacer, solo dale tiempo, mi papá dice que el tiempo todo lo cura.

De alguna forma hablar con Malon había hecho sentir a Wind algo más tranquilo, todavía no se sentía del todo animado, pero al menos ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejarse hundir en la culpa y a tratar de seguir adelante, aunque se le destrozara el corazón en el camino debía hacerlo, muchos dependían de él, no podía fallarles.

* * *

 **Este punto de la historia es el que me trajo muchas complicaciones. Reparar un corazón roto es tremendamente difícil y superar una experiencia como esta pues... Lo es más todavía. De verdad no estoy muy segura si estoy haciendo las cosas del todo bien, así que cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bienvenida.**

 **Mientras tanto... Toca hablar de Malon.**

 **Malon es otro de esos personajes de la saga que resultaron ser bastante recurrentes y aparecen en varios títulos. Malon tradicionalmente siempre ha sido una granjera pelirroja muy guapa a la que le encantan los animales y sabe cantar muy bonito. Su participación más destacada diría que es en La Ocarina del tiempo que es el juego de donde más se la recuerda. Se dice que Malon es una especie de homenaje que se hizo a otro personaje llamado Marin, que aparece únicamente en Link's awakening (Juego al que le van a hacer un remake), Marin no es granjera, pero también es peliroja y le gustan los animales.**

 **Me hubiera gustado hacer que Malon apareciera antes pero por la forma en la que estructuré la historia cada chico tiene un turno para aparecer y destacar, cosa de no confundir a nadie con tanto personaje, y pues ahora le toca participar a Malon. No he cambiado mucho de ella, sigue siendo una granjera pelirroja a la que le gustan los animales y que suele regañar a su padre cuando se queda dormido en el trabajo.**


	29. Regaños

Luego de la lenta caminata que Wind y Malon dieron, llegaron al rancho Lon Lon.

El Rancho Lon Lon a diferencia de la granja Neburi, tenía muy pocos terrenos dedicados al cultivo de hortalizas, pues los principales ingresos los obtenían de la crianza y venta de caballos, seguida de la venta de leche, producto que se había hecho muy popular en todo el pueblo gracias a su gran calidad y sabor.

Ambos muchachos caminaron rodeando la reja que limitaba los terrenos del rancho, a lo lejos se podían observar un gran número de caballos pastando tranquilamente, eran ejemplares excelentes, hermosos y fuertes. Wind suspiró al verlos, los caballos eran sus animales favoritos, quizás la única cosa que envidiaba de su amiga Malon eran los caballos que criaba y el hecho de que le dejaban tener perros, y hablando de canes, no tardaron en escucharse en las lejanías un par de ladridos.

Pronto se vislumbraron a lo lejos a un par de perros lanudos que se acercaban corriendo hacia los recién llegados como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Ambos animales se abalanzaron sobre Wind con tanto entusiasmo que terminaron botándolo al piso, donde luego lo cubrieron de lamidas cariñosas causando las carcajadas del rubio. No hay nada mejor que un poco de amor perruno para combatir la depresión.

Malon miró a su amigo con una sonrisa, aliviada de verlo alegre de nuevo, para ella Wind siempre había sido una pequeña luz, capaz de iluminar hasta la situación más desesperada. Nunca supo bien si era su optimismo o la falta de seriedad con la que se tomaba las cosas lo que hacía que rara vez estuviera deprimido o preocupado, pero ahora sabía que le gustaba que fuera así y estaba feliz de haber contribuido a que su chispa de vida no se apagara.

Los perros seguían lamiendo con entusiasmo al muchacho, pero Malon decidió que era suficiente, así que apartó un poco a los canes y se agachó para ayudar a su amigo a ponerse de pie, sin embargo cuando este estuvo incorporado ambos terminaron frente a frente, a una distancia bastante cercana y por alguna curiosa razón se quedaron estáticos en su sitio mirándose fijamente.

Wind miraba a la chica como si nunca la hubiera visto antes y aquellas curiosas sensaciones que recientemente lo asaltaban de vez en cuando se hicieron presentes, sumado a un nerviosismo y un extraño calor en las mejillas. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero la granjera se le adelantó.

— Wind... Sabes... Creo que deberías tomar un baño, comienzas a apestar.

Las mejillas del chico se encendieron de vergüenza mientras soltaba la mano de la pelirroja y trataba de olerse disimuladamente.

— Yo... Esto... Es que estaba entrenando y luego salí corriendo y sudé mucho pero... Ug... Creo que debí hacerle caso a papá. Pero ya me voy, no ofenderé más tu nariz con olores molestos y pues... Gracias por todo Malon.

La muchacha trató de contener la risa, su amigo parecía muy avergonzado por su comentario y era curioso que de pronto le preocupara tanto, no era la primera vez que lo recibía sudado luego de un entrenamiento o de realizar alguna actividad física, pero quizás por fin comenzaba a tener más conciencia de sí mismo y a preocuparse por su persona. La verdad valía la pena reconocer sus esfuerzos así que pensaba ayudarlo un poco.

— Wind espera. Creo que sería mejor evitáramos que tu olor ofendiera las narices de otras personas así que... ¿Qué te parece si te bañas aquí? Tengo algo de ropa por ahí que te puede servir para que tengas algo con qué regresar a casa, me la puedes devolver después.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura?

— Claro, no hay problema.

Ambos chicos recorrieron lo poco que les faltaba para llegar a la casa de Malon, ubicada en el centro de la propiedad. Los perros los siguieron detrás agitando sus colas, pero ya no haciendo ningún escándalo como al principio y se quedaron fuera cuando ellos entraron.

El interior del hogar de Malon era bastante acogedor, era una casa de aspecto rústico, siguiendo el mismo estilo del hogar de Wind, pero a diferencia de este, no tenía tantos artefactos curiosos (e inútiles según Ilia) decorándolo, de forma que se veía algo más ordenado, a la pelirroja le gustaba tener todo bien organizado.

—Adelante Wind, ya sabes donde está el baño, voy a buscarte una toalla y ver que ropa te puede quedar bien.

— Malon ¿De dónde sacas ropa para ofrecerme?

— Ay ¿Ya se te olvidó que soy voluntaria de la iglesia? Entre otras cosas juntamos ropa para la gente pobre, por eso tengo un poco guardada aquí.

— Oh, ya veo... Oye y crees que...

— No sé si tenga ropa verde Wind — dijo la chica de forma cortante— Te tendrás que conformar con lo que haya.

— De acuerdo.

— En serio, no sé porqué insistes en mantener esa tonta promesa de vestir de verde, ya llevas dos años con eso y no ha habido ningún cambio. Deberías dejar de huir del problema e ir a hablar directamente con Farone para que arreglen las cosas.

— ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! — Respondió Wind con un dejo de molestia— Farone no quiere nada conmigo, ya intenté acercarme pero huyó y mejor dejemos este tema hasta aquí ¿Quieres?

La chica se encogió de hombros sin decir nada más, entonces entró a una habitación de la casa en la que estuvo algunos momentos para luego salir llevando una toalla que arrojó al rostro de su amigo.

— Ahí tienes tu toalla, luego dejaré la ropa en la ducha. Trata de que tu baño no dure demasiado para no tener que llenar tanto el tanque de agua.

— Si tienes problemas después yo mismo te ayudo a llenarlo de nuevo.

— De acuerdo. Mientras te bañas creo que prepararé algo de comer, asegúrate de lavarte bien ya sabes donde.

— ¡Malon! — Gritó con el rostro colorado.

— ¡Jajajaja! Es broma.

Wind procedió a pasar al baño, se desvistió, entró a la ducha y abrió la llave del agua dejando caer el refrescante chorro de agua encima suyo, de alguna forma el líquido frío recorriendo su cuerpo le producía un gran alivio y disipaba su preocupaciones, cerró el agua para no gastar mientras se enjabonaba, ajeno a todo el jaleo que estaba quedando en la cocina. En aquel momento Wind tenía la mente algo saturada y necesitaba relajarse, por lo tanto no estaba al pendiente de ciertos detalles que en otras circunstancias hubiera tomado muy en cuenta.

Era bien sabido por todos que Malon era una chica con muchos talentos y habilidades, sin embargo, había una única cosa que hasta el momento nunca le había resultado bien, y esa era cocinar. El problema no era que sus comidas quedaran malas, el problema era que siempre terminaba de alguna forma accidentada, ya fuera con una fogata dentro de la olla, con un feo corte en la mano o con un guiso tapizando el suelo. Era tal el problema que su padre le había prohibido cocinar cuando él no estaba en la casa.

Por esto, si Wind hubiera estado más despierto, hubiera replicado o puesto algo de oposición cuando Malon dijo "Mientras te bañas prepararé algo de comer".

Recién se percató de su error cuando escuchó una especie de explosión y el grito de su amiga, en aquel momento no pensó en nada, solo en la idea de que Malon estuviera lastimada de alguna forma, por lo que sin preocuparse de que estuviera mojado o con jabón encima, salió de la ducha, se amarró la toalla a la cintura y corrió hasta la cocina.

— ¡Malon! ¿Estás bien? ¡Aaaaah!

Bastó con que pusiera un pie en la cocina para que se resbalara con un poco de guiso que estaba tirado en el suelo. Por desgracia el brusco movimiento provocó que la toalla que llevaba amarrada a la cintura también cayera dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a la muchacha.

El grito que dio Malon al verlo fue aún más fuerte que el anterior, tan alto que los perros de fuera corrieron a esconderse, los caballos se encabritaron y los cucos pusieron huevos. Pero aún así eso no suponía un problema realmente, la complicación era que cierto hombre gordo y narigón andaba cerca, y este escuchó el grito claramente. El individuo era nada menos de Talon, el padre de Malon, quien por supuesto tras escuchar un grito de su hija entró en pánico ante la idea de que le hubiera ocurrido algo.

—¡Malon! ¡Aguanta hija! ¡Papá va a ayudarte!

Gritó para luego salir corriendo hasta la casita, afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos de ella, porque con su pésima condición física llegó casi sin aliento, pero aún así la adrenalina del momento impidió que se detuviera. Considerando la idea de que algún atacante podría estar dentro de la morada, buscó en los alrededores una pala para usarla de arma y defender a su niña.

Pronto los chicos que estaban dentro fueron sorprendidos por un gran estruendo, la puerta fue golpeada con tal potencia que se abrió abruptamente hasta el punto de rebotar contra la pared, y en el umbral pudieron ver a un corpulento hombre calvo, gordo, con una gran nariz y con un prominente bigote que se unía con lo poco que tenía de cabello. Entró con resolución y fuego en su mirada blandiendo su pala.

—¡Aléjate de mi niña maldita rata o te moleré a palos!... ¿Wind?

El aludido se encontraba pálido, no entendía bien lo que pasaba pero ver al hombre amenazarlo con la pala lo tenía aterrorizado, ya se estaba acostumbrando a tratar con monstruos letales, pero no tenía mucha experiencia lidiando con padres furiosos. Presuroso se puso de pie y recogió la toalla tratando de cubrirse lo más posible y corrió al baño gritando.

— ¡Lo sientooooo!

Eso fue algo inesperado. Talon se quedó algunos segundos en blanco tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido, su pequeña Malon estaba en la cocina con su amigo de la infancia totalmente desnudo frente a ella ¿Qué significaba esto? Hasta ahora tenía la opinión de que Wind era un chico tranquilo, bueno e inocente ¿Que pretendía? Dirigió la mirada hacia su hija y la encontró poniéndose de pie en completo silencio, observó que tenía su vestido manchado con comida, misma que estaba repartida en parte por el piso en varios lugares... Sin duda era uno de sus accidentes de cocina, lo mejor era preguntar.

— Malon ¿Que pasó aquí?

— Na-nada, No hace fa-falta que te pre-preocupes, todo está bajo control.

— ¿Bajo control? ¡Tienes a Wind desnudo en la casa y la cocina llena de comida! ¿¡Qué rayos pasó aquí!?

— Fue un accidente... Wind se estaba bañando y yo quería preparar algo de comer, pero la olla se puso rara y de pronto estalló, Wind se asustó con el ruido y con mi grito y salió de la ducha para ver si yo estaba bien... Pero...

— Ya, ya, está bien, ya entendí lo que pasó. Malon ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no trates de cocinar cuando no estoy en la casa? ¡Es peligroso para ti!

Este comentario aparentemente ofendió a la pelirroja de alguna forma, pues adquirió una actitud más atrevida al dirigirse a su padre.

—¿Y si te da por llegar a la media noche a esa hora tengo que cocinar? ¡No me digas que exagero porque ya pasó alguna vez! ¡Te sueles quedar dormido por ahí y para cuando te das cuenta ya se te hizo tarde con tus deberes!

— Bueno si pero... — Ahora era él quien parecía intimidado.

— En serio ¿Cuándo vas a aprender? Si no fuera por mí este rancho no se mantendría en pie, se supone que tú eres el adulto responsable aquí, si tengo que cocinar cuando tú estés al menos dígnate a pasar por aquí a una hora decente, si no, me veo obligada a hacer lo que pueda porque...

Y así el sermón duró algunos minutos, mientras el hombre se encogía en su lugar intimidado por la furia de su hija. Cuando Malon empezaba con sus regaños no había quien la detuviera, aunque en esta ocasión, si hubo alguien que fue capaz de detenerla.

— ¡Malon! ¿Dónde está mi ropa? — Gritó Wind desde el baño.

— ¡Oh cierto! La puse a lavar, ya voy Wind, te buscaré algo que usar.

La granjera salió de la cocina y se metió en un cuarto específico donde se puso a revolver buscando las prendas prometidas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar nada.

— Papá ¿Cambiaste de lugar la ropa para la gente pobre de la iglesia?

— ¿La ropa? La fui a dejar ayer, te estabas quejando mucho de lo pesado que se te hacía cargar los bultos sola y quise hacerte el favor... ¿Malon?

No hay palabras para describir la furia de la muchacha en aquel momento, casi parecía que arrojaba fuego por los ojos.

— ¡Papá te voy a matar!

El pobre muchacho tuvo que esperar un rato en el baño desnudo y mojado tratando de abrigarse como podía con la toalla, por los gritos que escuchaba decidió que era peligroso salir de su lugar seguro. Para cuando finalmente terminó el escándalo, padre e hija se dispusieron a buscar algo con que vestirlo, pero desgraciadamente la ropa de Talon era demasiado grande para Wind y él tampoco iba a salir afuera usando un vestido de Malon. Al final terminaron prestándole un camisón blanco mientras trataban de secar su ropa lo más rápido que pudieran con un brasero, quizás terminaría con olor a humo, pero era mejor que cualquiera de las otras opciones.

— Buuuuuu, soy un fantasmaaaaaa — decía juguetonamente Wind.

— ¿Y porqué dices que eres un fantasma?

— Esta ropa ridícula que me prestaste parece el tipo de cosas que usaría un fantasma.

— ¿Disculpa? — Malon se veía algo ofendida— Ese camisón es el que yo uso para dormir ¿Insinúas que parezco un espectro aterrador?

— Eh... Creo que iré a ver si tu papá ya terminó de secar mi ropa.

— ¡No huyas cobarde!

Ambos chiquillos salieron de la casa entre risas y persecuciones hasta el exterior, donde Talon había montado un fuego suave en el suelo, sobre el cual colgaban algunas piezas de carne, salchichas y las prendas de Wind. Cuando Malon vio esto empezó otro regaño para le hombre.

— ¡Papá! ¡Cómo se te ocurre poner a secar la ropa con la carne!

— Pero es que me parecía una lástima encender este hermoso fuego solo por esas prendas.

— Pero ahora la ropa de Wind además de oler a humo también tendrá olor a carne, lo van a perseguir todos los perros de la zona.

— ¡Genial! — Dijo el chiquillo con ojos brillantes.

— No, eso no es genial, entiendo que te gusten los perros pero a tu mamá no y no puedes llegar a tu casa con un ejército de perros detrás tuyo. —Wind le mostró una sonrisa bastante sugerente en ese momento— ¡Wind en qué rayos estás pensando!

— Jajajajja, en nada, nada.

Así entre bromas y jugueteos transcurrió el tiempo hasta que la ropa de Wind estuvo seca y efectivamente, tal como había dicho Malon, esta tenía una extraña mezcla de olor a carne y humo. Los dueños del rancho tuvieron que amarrar a sus dos perros para que no se lanzaran contra el muchacho o lo siguieran a su casa.

La tarde en casa de su amiga había sido muy provechosa, había conseguido calmarse un poco y descansar, siento honesto aún no se sentía totalmente recuperado y todavía había una pena que le pesaba en el corazón, pero ahora se sentía más fuerte y dispuesto a superarla, debía lograrlo, se había hecho la promesa a sí mismo de que se convertiría en un mejor guerrero y en un héroe digno.

También entre sus metas estaba ser más prudente y tomarse las cosas con más seriedad. Y ahora que lo pensaba, quizás cierta cosa que había dicho debería haberla tomado más en serio, lo mejor era disculparse apropiadamente y demostrar su nuevo cambio de actitud frente a la vida.

— Malon, gracias por todo — dijo el chico.

— No hay de qué, para eso están los amigos, además de que no podía dejarte ahí tirado en el piso deprimido. Ahora no me decepciones y se el maravilloso héroe que yo sé que puedes ser.

— Dalo por hecho, estarás orgullosa de mí.

— Claro.

— Y... Antes de irme yo... Quería pedirte disculpas.

— ¿Disculpas por? Ah, por aparecer desnudo frente a mí — Se sonrojó un poco al recordarlo— Descuida, en parte fue mi culpa también y yo...

— No era por eso, era por decir que parecías un espectro con el camisón. Solo estaba bromeando y no lo decía en serio, además alguien como tú se vería bonita incluso usando un camisón horrible como ese.

El color se le subió al rostro a Malon cuando escuchó estas palabras y era tal la vergüenza que sintió en ese momento y que quiso ocultar que terminó gritando.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No ofendas mi camisón! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

El chico obedeció a su amiga aunque se fue algo preocupado preguntándose si había dicho algo muy malo, y tal parecía que sí porque la pelirroja no quería verlo a la cara. Que lástima, lo que menos quería era molestarla luego de todo lo que hizo por él, pero ya no tenía tiempo para hablar con ella, el ocaso comenzaba a pintar el cielo y luego de desaparecer de su casa de forma tan repentina durante todo el día, seguro le esperaban bastantes problemas, así que agitando su mano en forma de despedida y susurrando algunas palabras de agradecimiento se fue.

Malón miró ligeramente la figura de su amigo que se iba empequeñeciendo en la medida que se alejaba, aún sentía calor en el rostro pero ya estaba más tranquila, por desgracia no por mucho.

—Vaya, pero que comentario tan galante — Dijo Talon mirando a su hija con una sonrisa que luego cambió por un suspiro—. Mira, sé que Wind es un buen chico pero aún estás muy pequeña para estar pensando en chicos.

— Pe-Pe-¡Pero qué cosas dices! — Gritó la chica con el rostro nuevamente teñido de carmesí— ¡Y tampoco soy una niña!

— Solo tienes 15 años.

— ¡Ya basta papá! ¡No molestes!

Ya había anochecido cuando Wind llegó a la granja Neburi, podría haber llegado más rápido si hubiera estado en mejores condiciones, pero su gran cansancio le hacía sentir el cuerpo pesado y le faltaban energías para correr, además no había llevado consigo el silbato de Puini, por lo que no pudo llamarlo, no tuvo opción más que llegar tarde. La única cosa con la que sus padres eran realmente estrictos era la hora de llegada a casa, seguro estarían furiosos.

Pero a pesar de la urgencia alcanzar su destino, Wind hizo un pequeño desvío, pues encontró por el camino algo que llamó mucho su atención, una bonita flor celeste que brillaba en la oscuridad.

Era una flor muy poco común, quizás incluso más rara aún que la princesa de la calma, no recordaba haberla visto en los campos y praderas, pero de alguna forma se le hacía familiar ¿Dónde la había visto? Tuvo que forzar su memoria y arrugar la frente para recordarlo, aquello había sido ya hace unos meses. El día que conoció a Talma la joven hada había soltado una lágrima y esta al caer había creado una flor celeste idéntica a la que ahora tenía enfrente, por lo tanto eso significaba que su amiga había llorado... O quizás aún lloraba.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que esa no era la única flor, habían varias y crecían en línea recta dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar. Wind no lo dudó, siguió el rastro de flores que lo guiaron hasta el campo donde se cultivaban las calabazas, allí sentada en un ejemplar de enormes proporciones se encontraba la hada en su forma crecida llorando desconsolada, a su alrededor había un ejército de flores brillantes, dando a entender que llevaba ya un rato soltando lágrimas.

Ver a su amiga llorar lo hacía sentir tremendamente incómodo, durante algunos instantes dudó si cercarse ella, nunca había sido muy bueno para tratar con los sentimientos de las chicas, usualmente terminaba haciéndolas enfadar, pero la tristeza que presentaba Talma lo conmovía al punto que sentía la necesidad de calmarla, por eso se acercó a la criatura, lentamente y casi sin hacer ruido la abrazó.

Ante el contacto de sus brazos Talma pareció reaccionar, pues su sollozo se detuvo de golpe, pero en cambio comenzó a temblar en su lugar tratando de calmarse, aunque los resultados no era muy buenos pues su voz sonaba entrecortada e insegura.

— Wind... Yo...

— Ya Talma, tranquila, todo está bien, no llores ¿Que pasó? Cuéntamelo todo.

— Que... ¿Qué pasó? Es que... Es que acaso no te das cuenta... Yo... tú... No... ¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

— ¿Enojado? No, ¿Por qué lo estaría?

— Pero... Es que... Hace rato me gritaste y te sentí muy enfadado... Y yo...

— Ah si, hace rato estaba enojado, pero no era contigo y de todos modos ya se me pasó, así que no llores ¿Quieres?

— Que... Esto... ¡¿O sea que estuve aquí sentada llorando toda la tarde por nada!? — Si, definitivamente Wind tenía un talento especial para hacer enfadar a las mujeres.

— Pues... Parece que sí pero...

Una cachetada resonó en el silencio de la noche. Fue más la sorpresa que el dolor lo que remeció a Wind, quien se llevó la mano al rostro incapaz de creer lo que había pasado. Pero la tormenta que debía enfrentar aún no había pasado, pues la pobre hada aún tenía muchas cosas que decirle.

— Por qué... ¡Por qué tienes que ser tan insensible! ¡Y tan egoísta! Todos estábamos enfermos de preocupados por como estabas ¡Tu padre, tu madre, tu hermana y tu caballo ya no sabían que hacer para animarte! ¡Teníamos miedo de que tu corazón se hubiera roto tanto que ya no pudiera sanar! No se trata solo de ti ¡Hay mucha gente a tu alrededor a la que le preocupas! Y luego tú... Tú... Llegas aquí muy ufano como si nada hubiera pasado... Pero tú... Tú eres así... Nunca le tomas la importancia a las cosas y vives como un pajarillo... Sin darte cuenta de que tu falta de conciencia puede terminar lastimando a los demás...

Esta pequeña rabieta bastó para que Talma descargara toda su ira. La criatura alada ya exhausta por todas las emociones vividas ese día, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y apoyando sus manos en el suelo comenzó a jadear demostrando su agotamiento, entonces Wind se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó con cuidado.

— Lo siento Talma, perdón, soy un idiota, pero... Estoy tratando de cambiar... Quiero... Dejar de ser tan idiota... Creo que hay una forma mejor de decirlo pero no se me ocurre ahora. De todos modos nunca quise lastimarte... O lastimar a los demás... Es solo que me vi abrumado por mis sentimientos al punto que ya no sabía que hacer con ellos, pero de ahora trataré de controlarme, mantener la cabeza fría y pensar antes de actuar.

— Está bien... Siento que tus disculpas son sinceras, no sé si logres lo que te propones pero al menos sé que lo intentarás.

Ambos se separaron de su abrazo y se quedaron en silencio un momento, Talma se esforzaba por secarse los restos de lágrimas que ya había parado de salir de sus ojos y Wind la observaba tranquilamente esperando a que se calmara, en verdad se sentía mal por haberla hecho sufrirasí y en un impulso protector llevó su mano a la cabeza de la hada y comenzó a acariciarla dulcemente. El mágico ser sintió una gran calidez en aquel contacto, además de una curiosa sensación en su pecho.

Observó a su amigo con atención y un calor le subió a las mejillas, era una sensación rara e inexplicable para ella, pero de alguna forma era agradable y la hacía feliz, tan feliz que quisiera que durara por siempre. Quiso compartir con él un poquito de su felicidad, era una lástima que los humanos no pudieran sentir las emociones de los demás, no estaba segura de poder expresarle su alegría con palabras y decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero lo iba a intentar. Ya había abierto la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra alcanzó a salir de su boca porque fue interrumpida por el grito de una mujer.

— ¡Wind! —Exclamó Ilia con lágrimas en los ojos cuando vio a su hijo sentado en la hierba frente a la hada.

Sin decir nada más la mujer corrió hasta su retoño y se arrodilló en la hierba para abrazarlo desesperadamente, como si creyera que era un sueño que se esfumaría de un momento a otro. Apretó al muchacho hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento, pero este no se quejó y dejó a su madre hacer lo que quisiera, se lo debía luego de tantas angustias que le hizo pasar.

Cuando Ilia se calmó un poco, liberó al muchacho de sus brazos y se quedó observándolo tanto como pudo en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, aunque todo estaba en penumbras el ligero resplandor que emitía Talma le permitió examinar a su hijo, este se veía bien, no tenía heridas, ni ningún problema aparente, incluso estaba limpio, aunque con curioso olor a carne asada ¿Dónde habría estado todo el día?

— Wind, estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo — Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de alivio— ¡Por que te voy a matar! — continuó cambiando repentinamente a una expresión de furia— ¡Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer toda la tarde y volver a esta hora! ¡Ya te hemos dicho muchas veces que no debes andar por ahí de noche! Es la hora en la que los monstruos están más activos, y los Stalfos se levantan de la tierra para atacar a todo el que pasee por allí, es muy peligroso y ni siquiera te llevaste un arma contigo para defenderte, no me vuelvas a hacer esto jovencito.

— Sí... Lo siento mamá.

— ¿Comiste algo por ahí? ¿Tienes hambre?

— Ah, si, comí algo hace un rato en la casa de Malon.

— Ah ¿Qué estuviste haciendo allá? ¿Acaso bailaste encima del brasero que hueles a carne asada? —Preguntó la mujer de forma juguetona queriendo aliviar un poco el ambiente.

— No, solo fue mi ropa la que se estuvo secando encima del fuego, querían secar la ropa rápido y por eso lo hicieron, pero el señor Talon se le ocurrió poner algo de carne junto con mi ropa, es muy descuidado ¿Cierto? Pero de todas formas es una buena persona, fue muy comprensivo conmigo luego de verme desnudo con Malon y no hizo demasiados comentarios al respecto, aunque quizás lo hizo para no avergonzar a su hija... O para no hacerla enojar, ya sabes como es Malon.

— Wind — Ilia se había puesto pálida al escuchar a su hijo decir que estuvo desnudo junto a la granjera, pero por la oscuridad no se notaba mucho, sin embargo el tono de su voz le indicó al chiquillo que algo malo pasaba.

— ¿Que pasa mamá?

— ¿¡Qué rayos estuviste haciendo en la casa de Malon!? ¿¡Cómo es eso de que estuviste desnudo con ella!?

El chico se dio cuenta de que había hablado de forma demasiado descuidada y se dispuso a aclarar el malentendido, pero la intimidante presencia de su padre que apareció entre las sombras junto a su hermanita lo dejó mudo. Link lo miraba furioso, parecía un lobo a punto de atacar a su presa, pero claro, él nunca le haría daño a su hijo, por muy enfadado que estuviera. Pero Wind sabía que esa mirada auguraba malas noticias, no recibiría un regaño, ni tampoco gritos, lo que se venía era algo mucho peor.

— Wind... Estás castigado.

* * *

 **Talon también es un personaje Zelda, siempre donde aparece Malon, está Talon y tradicionalmente en todos los juegos, el caballero se duerme en el trabajo y su hija se enfada con él, de hecho en un par de juegos tu misión es despertarlo. Y por otro lado, así como Malon está basada en Marin, Talon está basado en Tarin, el padre de marin. Más referencias al personaje no pueden haber ¿Verdad?**

 **Bien, el siguiente capítulo es uno que fue borrado y reescrito casi por completo y es que cuando uno se da cuenta que las cosas no van bien, pues tiene cambiarlas aunque duela (Había una pelea genial que tuve que eliminar), el hiatus que me tomé me sirvió para replantearme algunas cosas y siento que la recuperación de Wind ahora va más suave y creíble, por fin va a terminar la tormenta de sentimentalismo y podremos volver a los capítulos alegres y llenos de aventuras que me gusta escribir.**


	30. Palabras para el alma

— Mamaaaa, estoy aburrido —Se quejaba Wind desparramado en un sillón de la casa.

— Pues busca algo qué hacer.

— Pero es que ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, quiero saliiiir.

— Ya sabes que estás castigado y no puedes salir, así que deja de molestar.

— Pero es que me aburro.

— Pues entonces debiste pensarlo mejor antes de causar tantos problemas.

El chico de verde hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos en su sillón. Estar castigado era horrible, sobre todo para alguien tan hiperactivo como él. Su vida era salir, disfrutar de la brisa, jugar en la hierba, convivir con los animales, trabajar la tierra, por ello estar encerrado se le hacía una tortura, solo tenía permitido salir fuera de casa para ir a la escuela y para realizar sus quehaceres, aunque ahora último con tal de salir había tomado más tareas de las que usualmente realizaba.

Ya había alimentado los cucos, cepillado los caballos, limpiado el granero y las ventanas de la casa, hasta había llenado el estanque de agua de la ducha, pero aún tenía una exagerada cantidad de tiempo por gastar, era fin de semana y no había escuela, por las diosas, si hasta había jugado a las muñecas con Abril tratando de hacer algo, pero ahora su hermana había ido a ver a una amiga y tampoco estaba para pasar tiempo con él.

De pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió y Link entró cubierto de sudor y tierra con un rostro algo fastidiado, lo seguía Talma que revoloteaba alrededor de él molestándolo.

— Por favor señor Link, yo ya no estoy enojada con Wind y al final arreglamos nuestros problemas —decía Talma— ¿Qué le cuesta ser un poco más flexible y levantarle el castigo? Al menos yo no me voy a oponer.

— Talma, ya dije que no. Wind tiene que aprender a ser más responsable y a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, no le voy a levantar el castigo antes solo porque tú me lo pidas.

—¿Y si ocurre una emergencia donde lo necesiten?

—Entonces podrá salir pero solo para atender la emergencia.

—Ya veo...

—Talma, si pretendes simular alguna emergencia serás tú la que termine castigada —la seria mirada de Link terminó por intimidar al ser mágico.

—No insistas Talma —Para sorpresa de la mayoría era Wind quien decía estas palabras—. Supongo que me lo merezco, soy un idiota, al menos así estoy pagando de alguna forma mis errores —Terminó la oración casi con un hilo de voz enterrado su cabeza entre los cojines del sillón donde estaba recostado.

Link y Talma suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Era cierto que Wind había mejorado un poco su estado de ánimo, pero aún no volvía a ser el mismo de antes y cada cierto tiempo salía con algún discurso un tanto depresivo. Para sus padres era una situación complicada de manejar, pues querían mostrarse firmes en el castigo para que reflexionara sobre sus acciones, pero tampoco querían ser tan duros sabiendo la situación delicada que estaba atravesando, a veces el punto medio era algo tan difícil de encontrar... Esa era una de las cosas más complicadas de ser padre. Link se rascó la cabeza meditando en el asunto y buscó una salida algo más flexible.

—Wind, Tengo algunas cosas que ir a hacer al pueblo ¿Me quieres acompañar?

—Sí, claro, de todos modos no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Luego de una ducha rápida, Link y su hijo ensillaron sus caballos y partieron rumbo al pueblo.

El día era bastante bonito, soplaba una brisa cálida que anunciaba el próximo cambio de estación, el trinar de los pájaros repicaba en los alrededores y las flores exhibían todo su colorido de forma orgullosa decorando la hierba que tapizaba el campo. Sin embargo, toda esta belleza que habría sido capaz de dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de cualquiera, no parecía conmover en lo más mínimo a Wind. El muchacho observaba todo con una melancolía dramática y se deshacía entre suspiros y miradas apagadas. Su caballo parecía presentir el estado anímico de su jinete, pues imitaba a la perfección su actitud abatida. Se dice que la risa es contagiosa, al parecer en este caso la tristeza también lo era.

Link también lucía meditabundo y algo dudoso, como si se estuviera planteando el decir algo, pero no supiera con certeza qué. Miró de reojo a su hijo y ladeó la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos meditando sus siguientes palabras.

—Wind...

—¿Pasa algo papá?

—Dime tú.

—¿Mmmm? No creo que pase nada.

—No actúas como si no pasara nada, no eres el mismo de siempre.

—No me siento como el mismo de siempre yo... —Levantó su mano y la observó con atención—. Es raro, siento como si hubieran pasado muchos años desde el incidente en casa de Ralph, como si fuera un pasado lejano pero fue apenas hace una semana, pero en ese corto tiempo tengo la impresión de que algo cambió y que ya nada será igual otra vez.

—¿Es un cambio bueno?

—No lo sé... Quiero que sea así, quiero pensar que he cambiado para mejor y que ya no soy el torpe que fracasó y solo trajo desgracias a sus seres queridos ¿Pero cómo saberlo? ¿Ahora soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvar al mundo o sigo siendo el mismo niño estúpido de siempre?

Link lo observó con rostro pensativo. Wind era un libro abierto, era de las pocas personas que conocía que hablaban de sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad sin guardarse demasiado. A menudo temía que no tuviera la suficiente cautela para evitar decir cosas innecesarias a las personas equivocadas y que alguien terminara dañándolo, pero también agradecía que fuera tan sincero, pues eso lo ayudaba a comprenderlo mejor y buscar formas de ayudarlo, o las palabras correctas.

—Quizás... Te parezca curioso pero cuando yo viví mi propia aventura tuve las mismas dudas.

—¿Tú? ¡Pero si tú eras muy fuerte! Todos lo dicen.

—Ah, pero la gente siempre cuenta la parte bonita de la historia. Normalmente no mencionan mucho los fracasos y los errores cometidos por el camino, solo destacan el resultado final. Pero incluso el más grandioso héroe tuvo sus caídas, aunque no quiera reconocerlo.

—Y tú...

—Yo también Wind. También tuve derrotas, también cometí errores y sufrí por ello ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que me llevó a ser un héroe a pesar de todo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nunca me rendí. Aunque un enemigo pareciera demasiado poderoso para mí, aunque sintiera que ya no podía más, aunque tuviera todo en contra mío, jamás me di por vencido. Quizás un par de veces logré escapar de una batalla casi moribundo, pero me enfoqué en recuperarme y luego volví por mi revancha. El llevar tu cuerpo al límite y torcer las posibilidades es lo que a menudo hace que los demás te reconozcan como héroe... Pero en realidad lo que piensen los demás no importa, lo importante es el hacer lo correcto y eso es algo que cualquiera puede hacer.

—Pero... De mí esperan más que del resto de las personas —nuevamente Wind mostraba un semblante preocupado—. Yo soy el nuevo portador de Fi, yo debo luchar contra el mal y salir victorioso, pero si fallo...

—Lo vuelves a intentar.

—¿Y si cometo un error que no puedo solucionar?

—Tendrás que vivir con ello y seguir luchando por arreglar lo que más puedas.

—Eso no suena muy alentador...

—La vida es así Wind, incluso para los adultos normales que no tienen que luchar contra monstruos. Bueno, quizás para ellos las cosas no son tan extremas como para poner en peligro la vida de alguien, pero aun así algunos errores pueden traer consecuencias bastante malas, sin embargo ellos no pueden rendirse tampoco y deben seguir luchando. Por eso, por todos aquellos que lo siguen intentando, tú debes hacer lo mismo, no estás solo en esto.

—No estoy solo...

—Y cuando digo que no estás solo eso va también en otros sentidos, tienes a tu madre y a mí, nosotros haremos todo lo posible por apoyarte, también puedes contar con tu hermana y tus amigos, incluso a Talma, por eso, no te cierres Wind y no te sientas tan culpable. Estoy seguro que te has esforzado al máximo para cumplir con tus responsabilidades.

—Pues... Siendo honesto... Quizás no del todo. Pero ahora sí lo haré. —El muchacho parecía algo más resoluto y quizás tranquilo, sin embargo nuevamente la melancolía lo invadía, entonces bajó la mirada y se llevó una mano al pecho— Pero lo que pasó aún duele.

—Y dolerá un tiempo más —Link suspiró profundamente, pero cambió rápidamente su expresión seria por una sonrisa de ánimo— Pero pasará, en algún momento pasará, confía en mí.

El trayecto continuó en silencio, sin que ninguno se atreviera a quebrar la solemnidad del momento, el único sonido que destacaba era el lento repicar de los cascos de los equinos, quienes avanzaban a paso cansino hasta el pueblo a cuyos límites ya estaban llegando, pues las sofisticadas viviendas de Ordon comenzaban a hacerse más frecuentes en el paisaje.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Wind no quiso acompañar a su padre a realizar sus trámites, en realidad su estado de ánimo aún era algo inestable y buscaba la soledad por momentos. Link había querido darle su espacio a su hijo y no se imponía ante él, quería asumir que poco a poco recuperaría su carácter alegre de siempre. Así que tras algunas instrucciones, dejó al muchacho solo junto a los caballos que estaban atados en un árbol

Wind miraba el cielo de forma distraída meditando sobre las cosas ocurridos en la mansión de Darian, la culpa de lo que había pasado aún no lo abandonaba del todo, comprendía que en cierta forma, no toda la responsabilidad caía sobre él, Malon lo había hecho recapacitar sobre el asunto, pero seguía sintiéndose mal por ello. Ese era un dolor que quizás nunca lo abandonaría, pero poco a poco se iba superando, cada día era un poco más sencillo continuar, cada día la pena era más pequeña, sin embargo seguía reclamando su espacio de soledad e introspección.

Tenía la firme convicción de mejorar como héroe y cumplir con su deber, quizás no llegaría a ser alguien tan destacable como su padre, pero a su manera lograría mantener la paz en Hyrule, esa era una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, se convertiría en...

Sus desvaríos y auto promesas no pudieron continuar porque un relincho y un crujido le cortaron la inspiración. El rubio se giró a ver y se encontró con que su caballo se había liberado de sus ataduras y ahora se alejaba caminando lentamente.

—¡Puini! —Lo llamó Wind, pero el animal no obedeció. Se limitó a dedicarle un relincho burlón.

¿Acaso un caballo es capaz de expresar burla en su relincho? Según Wind Puini podía. Este animal parecía tener una inteligencia superior que se manifestada de formas muy diversas, como el ser capaz de reconocer órdenes simples, o escapar de cualquier cerca, establo o amarre que se le pusiera. Había algo casi mágico en él que su dueño no se explicaba pero tampoco cuestionaba, solo disfrutaba de sus ventajas y sufría sus desventajas. Una de ellas era su tendencia a escaparse cuando no tenía ganas de quedarse en algún lugar.

Por eso ahora Wind correteaba por el camino tratando de atrapar a su montura, pero esta obviamente era mucho más rápida que él, aunque curiosamente el caballo no se alejaba hasta un lugar donde su jinete lo perdiera de vista, cada tanto bajaba el paso como si quisiera que lo siguieran. El muchacho se había percatado de que el animal prácticamente estaba jugando con él, entonces se detuvo y le habló de forma indignada.

—¡Está bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! Me devolveré a casa solo a pie si es necesario, no te necesito.

Puini bajó las orejas algo triste, Wind solía tenerle más paciencia, pero se notaba que estaba algo alterado y no era el mismo de siempre. Sin embargo, este empeñoso equino no se desanimó por esto y trotó suavemente hasta su dueño, entonces tras mirarlo con intensidad le agarró la túnica y tiró suavemente de ella. Una señal como esta era suficiente para que cualquiera se diera cuenta de que el animal quería que lo siguieran, obviamente Wind no era la excepción.

—Puini, no deberíamos. Papá se va a enojar si no nos ve cuando regresemos —El chico estaba algo más calmado pero miraba a su montura con preocupación.

El caballo tiró con más fuerza de las ropas del rubio y lo miró con una expresión tal que finalmente terminó por convencerlo.

—Está bien, pero que sea rápido y más vale que valga la pena, no quiero meterme en problemas por nada.

Puini resopló y piafó entusiasmado mientras se ponía en una posición más cómoda para que su jinete lo montara. Wind trepó encima y en cuando estuvo en posición, lo espoleó ligeramente y partieron rumbo hacia donde sea que el animal quisiera llevarlo.

El corcel negro la verdad no se alejó demasiado del pueblo, comenzó a rodearlo dirigiéndose hacia la parte sur del mismo, uno de los sitios con menos actividad y afluencia de gente. Casi no había casas en esa parte y por supuesto, tampoco había ninguna tienda, apenas vivían algunos ancianos ermitaños que casi nadie visitaba. Sin embargo, era un lugar agradable, había un extraña atmósfera de tranquilidad que resultaba casi mística, el silencio solo quebrado por la brisa y el canto de las aves transportaba a otro mundo, allí era como si el tiempo no pasara, cosa que se veía reforzada por la presencia de algunos árboles de edad incalculable que se alzaban con sus ramas retorcidas enmarcando aquel paisaje mágico.

Casi nadie conocía esa zona, quizás por la poca necesidd de visitarlo o por falta de curiosidad, pero para Wind si era un lugar familiar, aunque hacía algunos años que no lo visitaba, principalmente porque la persona que siempre los motivaba a él y a Ralph a ir a ese sitio ya no lo hacía. Sin embargo, en ese momento, un sonido familiar, cálido y nostálgico alcanzó sus oídos, era un canto.

Una voz diáfana, dulce como una flauta, fresca como la brisa envolvía todo con su canción. Una canción que hablaba de despedidas y finales, pero a la vez de esperanza y reencuentros.

El caballo caminó lentamente hacia el origen de aquel canto, era como si esta música lo llamara, pero no era el único. En la medida que se acercaban a la fuente de la canción, los animales eran cada vez más abundantes, ardillas, gatos, perros, ratones, pájaros, zorros, jabalíes ¡Incluso ciervos! se habían acercado para disfrutar de la música.

Este podría parecer un fenómeno mágico e imposible, pero no era la primera vez que pasaba y Wind sabía a qué se debía todo esto, al fin al cabo, lo presenció muchas veces cuando era un niño.

Nayru se encontraba cantando sentada encima de una roca plana. En aquel momento parecía una diosa de la naturaleza, rodeada de vegetación y animales, encajaba tan bien con el entorno que casi se fundía con este. El viento meciendo su cabello le daba un aire sobrenatural, como una hada azul que emergía de una glamorosa flor. Wind no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, aquello era tan hermoso, también quería quedarse escuchando el canto de Nayru.

Se bajó de su caballo sin hacer ruido pues no quería quebrar la magia del ambiente, entonces al tocar el suelo se dio el trabajo de mirar con más detalle a su alrededor, cosa que hizo que notara de que no era el único humano presenciando esta escena divina.

El cabello azabache y aquel mentón prominente eran algo que Wind podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, a pesar de que algo en aquel hombre lucía diferente, sin duda alguna se trataba de Don Darian.

El granjero se acercó cautelosamente para observarlo mejor, quería saber qué era lo que este hombre tenía de distinto ¿Quizás sería su postura humilde y su cabeza gacha? ¿Sería aquella mirada de arrepentimiento? ¿Sería el hecho de que parecía haber envejecido 10 años? O quizás era que se recortó el bigote. Fuera lo que fuera, su profundo interés en aquel hombre terminó delatando su presencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí Wind? —Preguntó Darian con voz apagada.

El muchacho dio un respingo de la sorpresa al verse descubierto y con algo de nerviosismo se dispuso a responder. A pesar del aspecto derrotado que lucía el sujeto, aún le tenía respeto y algo de temor.

—Cuando... ¿Cuándo dejarán de verme con esos ojos de temor? —El hombre desvió la mirada con expresión abatida.

—Que-que ¿Qué expresión?

—La misma que tú tienes ahora.

El muchacho guardó silencio y comenzó a tomar conciencia de su cuerpo, en realidad estaba bastante nervioso, pero era una conducta aprendida a través de los años, la presencia de Darian siempre había sido el equivalente al miedo, su figura imponente y déspota había grabado esa impresión en todos, al punto que aún si ahora lucía más inofensivo, Wind seguía sintiendo debía temerle.

—Lo-lo siento... —Hizo una ligera y tímida reverencia. Al verla el hombre no pudo evitar suspirar.

—Esto es increíble, soy yo el que debería pedir disculpas... Aun cuando sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón alguno.

—Don Darian...

—¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¿Puedes... Siquiera suponer el gran dolor que llevo dentro? Fueron muchos años comportándome como un imbécil, culpando a todos de un drama del que nadie tuvo la culpa... Más que ella. Me desquité con todos y causé mucho dolor... Incluso... Quizás arruiné algunas vidas... Lo peor de todo es que cuando cometía todos esos horrores me justificaba a mí mismo diciendo que no merecían nada mejor, que si yo había sufrido tanto los demás no tenían derecho a ser felices... Fui tan egoísta... Y Recién ahora que me entero de la verdad comienzo a considerar todo eso... Podría haber seguido hasta el final de mis días actuando como un estúpido —Darian tuvo que hacer una pausa para evitar quebrarse— Lo peor de todo es que... Hay muchos errores que nunca podré enmendar, gente a la que hice miserable a quienes nunca podré compensar...

Wind se limitaba a escuchar en silencio las lamentaciones de aquel hombre, su situación en verdad lo hacía reflexionar. En cierta forma Darian se parecía a él, ambos habían cometido un error, bueno, teóricamente Wind había cometido un error en una línea temporal alterna y sufrían por ello, pero quizás la situación del adulto era aún peor que la suya, Wind jamás se había propuesto dañar a nadie, cualquier perjuicio causado era un simple accidente o descuido, en cambio el azabache hacía las cosas de adrede. Pero estaba arrepentido, eso era verdad, pero ni todas las disculpas del mundo remediarían jamás sus pecados.

A veces, contemplar la miseria de otros hace que las personas le resten importancia a los problemas propios y en el caso de Wind fue así. Sin embargo, no iba a mostrar piedad ante este hombre, aún recordaba el resentimiento de Vilan durante el torneo de espada, la frustración y la pena de las personas que había perjudicado, el maltrato psicológico que padeció Nayru y sobre todo, el acoso y rechazo que había sufrido su amigo por ser hijo del mercader demonio, la verdad Wind era casi el único amigo de Ralph por esta razón.

Miró a Darian con expresión grave.

—Es verdad, usted ha hecho cosas terribles pero serán las diosas las que decidirán su castigo cuando llegue el momento. Nadie le va a dar una paliza ni tampoco lo meterán a la cárcel ni mucho menos le van a quitar su fortuna, la verdad se siente injusto que no vaya a sufrir por todo el mal que ha hecho. —Se cruzó de brazos atento a la reacción del hombre.

—En serio sabes cómo hacer sentir mal a una persona Wind —El hombre cada vez parecía más deprimido.

—No voy a fingir ni a tratar de reconfortarlo, la verdad estoy bastante enojado con usted por todo lo que hizo y creo que me va a tomar tiempo llegar a perdonarlo. —Desvió la mirada hacia Nayru que no paraba de cantar—. Pero... Quizás se me haga más fácil hacerlo si lo viera realmente hacer algo en lugar de solo lamentarse.

—¿Hacer algo?

—Sí bueno... Hay muchas personas a las que debe pedir perdón pero... Quizás la que más merece disculpas de todos es ella.

Ambos posaron sus ojos sobre la doncella peliazul que continuaba cantando con los ojos cerrados absorta en su música, era como si no perteneciera a aquel plano existencial y fuera una hermosa diosa que había bajado para tocar aquel trozo de tierra con su divinidad.

Pero de pronto, de forma repentina y sin ninguna provocación, Nayru abrió los ojos, solo para verse rodeada de toda clase de animales. Esto la verdad no la sorprendió demasiado, desde que era pequeña siempre que cantaba atraía la atención de toda clase de fauna local, lo que en verdad la alteró un poco fue la presencia del par de hombres que la observaban con atención medio escondidos en la sombra de los árboles.

—Ustedes... ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren de mí? —Dijo asustada.

—Tranquila Nayru, somos nosotros —se apresuró a contestar Wind.

—¿Wind? —Cambió su atención al hombre que salía de las sombras— Don Darian... —Un cierto temor la embargó cosa que se manifestó en su voz— ¿Que-Qué hacen aquí?

Los animales cuando notaron la presencia de los dos individuos y la aparente tensión de la cantante interpretaron eso como señal de peligro y huyeron despavoridos levantando una ligera nube de polvo y algo de viento, finalmente los tres humanos y Puini quedaron solos en aquel pedazo de naturaleza.

—Eh... Lo siento, no quise espantar al público. —Se disculpó el rubio.

—No importa, de todos modos siempre es así. —La cantante suspiró y nuevamente puso su mirada en el hombre del bigote, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Wind notó este hecho y decidió intervenir.

—Nayru... Don Darian quiere decirte algo importante.

—¿Qué? —Tanto el hombre como la muchacha parecieron sorprendidos.

El mercader entonces notó la mirada acusadora que le dedicaba el rubio y de inmediato comprendió lo que quería decir. Se restregó las manos con nerviosismo, era extraño que un acto tan simple como disculparse se le hiciera tan difícil, había hablado con gente importante, hombres de negocios, nobles y ahora dirigirle la palabra a una pobre muchacha desvalida que prácticamente había criado parecía una tarea titánica. En el fondo tenía miedo, esperaba sufrir su ira y su odio, cosa que siendo honesto, se merecía, pero... Tenía que enfrentarla, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Eh... Esto... Nayru... Yo...

—¿Si? —La chica lo miraba profunda intensidad mientras disimulaba su nerviosismo, la pobre pensaba que en cualquier momento la expulsaría de la casa otra vez.

—Quería pedirte perdón...

—Per... Don... —Casi se quedó sin aire de la impresión.

—Lo lamento Nayru... Sé que ni todo el arrepentimiento del mundo será capaz de remediar lo que te he hecho, pero quiero empezar ahora... Al menos a tratar de arreglar las cosas un poco.

—Entonces ¿No me va a correr de la casa?

El hombre parpadeó sorprendido, pobre chica, él estaba desnudando su alma y sus arrepentimientos y a ella solo le preocupaba que no la botaran de casa, en verdad tenía razones para temer. Colocó una sonrisa triste y la miró con compasión, esto era algo que al menos sí podía solucionar.

—No te voy a echar a la calle otra vez Nayru, te lo prometo. Y tampoco te voy a obligar a casarte con Ralph si no lo deseas, bueno, si al final lo terminas amando y quieres permanecer a su lado sería estupendo, pero no es necesario. Me aseguraré de cuidarte hasta que alcances la mayoría de edad y te ayudaré a conseguir un trabajo cuando eso ocurra, así que ya no tendrás que temer por tu futuro ¿Te parece bien?

Aquello estaba mucho más que bien, esas palabras eran el sueño de Nayru, el alivio a su peor miedo y quizás el inicio de algo más. Si aquella promesa resultaba ser verdad, finalmente sus desvelos por la angustia de su futuro acabarían, podría permitirse soñar y planear su porvenir, quizás hasta podría llegar a ser feliz.

Una noticia tan maravillosa como esa entregada tan repentinamente terminó destrozando su máscara de frialdad. Aquella que se había forjado hace varios años atrás, donde con una sonrisa o con una expresión pétrea ocultaba su sentir, su angustia y su debilidad, todo para ser fuerte y soportar sus miedos. Pero todo esto cayó en ese momento y las lágrimas afloraron en el rostro de la doncella, quizás fuera una mentira, o algo dicho solo pro quedar bien, pero Nayru ya estaba cansada de luchar, harta de desconfiar, quería por una vez en la vida pensar que todo estaría bien y eso fue lo que hizo. No dijo nada, no era capaz de hacerlo en ese momento, simplemente lloró, no le importó que la estuvieran observando simplemente se desahogó.

En ese momento Darian hizo la única reacción lógica y apropiada para la situación, abrazó a la muchacha. Nayru ni siquiera se preocupó por el hecho de que estuviera en los brazos del hombre que tanto daño le había hecho y que tanto temía, se aferró a él con desesperación sobrepasada por sus sentimientos.

A algunos metros de distancia Wind junto a su caballo contemplaban la escena con una curiosa mezcla de incomodidad y alivio. Ahora el rubio se percataba de que había estado muy preocupado por sus propios sentimientos, pero él no había sido el único afectado, sus amigos también habían pasado por una experiencia traumática, sobre todo Nayru.

En las últimas semanas se había propuesto muchas metas a sí mismo con tal de mejorar como persona y como héroe, ahora tenía una nueva, mejoraría como amigo y ayudaría a Nayru a sentirse querida otra vez.

Suspiró algo preocupado, quizás su padre lo regañaría por perderse sin avisar, pero si su ausencia había sido capaz de lograr esta reconciliación, entonces valía la pena.

* * *

 **Quizás les pueda parecer que me estoy dando demasiadas vueltas con el tema ese de superar el trauma de la línea temporal borrada pero ese asunto fue algo tremendo ¡Tremendo! Incluso me atrevo a pensar que he acelerado un poco las cosas, pero no puedo estar 15 capítulos con los personajes superando la situación. De todos modos consideren que el dolor sigue ahí, siguen adelante pero aún duele, y dolerá un tiempo más.**

 **Siendo honesta me costó un mundo escribir todo esto porque... A mi también me duele lo que pasó, nunca me tocó enfrentar una situación así, espero haberlo hecho bien. Igual si ven algo mejorable me dicen, edité un poco los capítulos anteriores por algunas críticas recibidas.**

 **Y finalmente estamos listos para seguir adelante, aún quedan muchas aventuras por contar, sigan en sintonía.**


	31. Dazel

—¡Wind! ¡Entiende cabeza de stalfo! Al aplicar signo negativo todos estos números cambian —Ralph trataba con toda su paciencia (la cual no era mucha), de enseñarle matemáticas al rubio.

—Tú eres el cerebro de deku que no sabe explicar bien, si fueras profesor te morirás de hambre.

—Cállate excremento de Octorok, con alumnos como tú claro que me muero de hambre.

—¿¡Quieren callarse de una vez!? —Les gritó Malon perdiendo los estribos.

—Malon da miedo —Susurró Talma escondiéndose en las ropas de Wind.

Finalmente luego de varios días, el estado anímico de los muchachos por fin parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, Wind y Ralph volvían a tener sus habituales peleas tontas, y Malón, tal como hacía antaño, retomaba su deber autoimpuesto de controlarlos. A simple vista nadie podría suponer la tragedia que habían vivido los chicos, pero la realidad era que ambos a su manera habían sido afectados, todavía cargaban pena encima, pero ya era más soportable y con el tiempo lograrían superar el problema.

Aunque viéndolos así de animados, Nayru casi llegaba a pensar que no había ninguna secuela en sus corazones y está situación solo la deprimía. ¿Acaso ella era la única que todavía lloraba por las noches antes de dormir? La única que necesitaba ser consolada. Casi se avergonzaba de su actitud depresiva y su constante necesidad de consuelo.

Afortunadamente Ralph estaba resultando ser un gran apoyo, no le reprochó ninguna de las lágrimas derramadas y jamás le negó un abrazo, de hecho ahora casi no la dejaba sola, quizás temía que se escapara de nuevo y se perdiera, pero eso ya no estaba en sus planes, ya no quería hundirse más en su tristeza, quería salir adelante, ser fuerte, como ellos...

—Nayruuuuu galletaaaas.

La peliazul despertó de sus pensamientos de forma repentina ante aquella voz aguda que le dirigió la palabra. Estaba tan ensimismada que tardó algunos segundos en descifrar quien le hablaba, pero cuando lo hizo, la sorpresa la dejó muda. Su vieja amiga Farone la miraba con su radiante sonrisa que tanto admiraba.

—Fa-fa-Farone...

—Eh... ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa? ¿Acaso viste un Poe? —La peliverde parecía restarle importancia al desconcierto de Nayru.

—Es que... Tú... Digo... Tanto tiempo...

—Sí, hace tiempo que no hablamos ¿Verdad? Pero parecías tan distante que no me sentía segura de acercarme. Igual, espero que mi presencia no te incomode.

—No-no ¡Claro que no! Es decir... Me alegra volver a hablar contigo luego de tanto tiempo...

Estas palabras parecieron encender una chispa de alegría en Farone, sus ojos brillaban como luceros, mientras un río de entusiasmo manaba de ella. Ese era el talento de Farone, alegrar hasta el más oscuro día, la muchacha reía de forma musical, como un canto que apaciguaba el alma y Nayru no pudo evitar sentirse contagiada por sus ánimos.

—Que bien que bien, creo que deberíamos salir un día de estos, veré cuando tengo tiempo, jeje. Toma —de forma repentina le tendió un paquete de galletas a su amiga.

—¿Y esto? — La chica miró el paquete con sorpresa.

—Son galletas.

—¿Para mí? ¿Las hiciste tú?

—¿Yo? Ojalá supiera hacerlas, las horneó Vaati.

A Nayru casi se le calló la bolsita de las manos cuando escuchó eso, incluso un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante la idea.

—E-e... ¿El brujo las hizo? —Farone hizo una mueca de disgusto al oírla.

—¿Podrías evitar llamarlo así? Vamos, que las haya hecho él no las hace malas, no tienen veneno ni nada ¿Cierto amor? —Gritó dirigiéndose a Vaati.

—¡Farone! ¿¡Que haces regalando mis galletas!? —Le gritó el brujo desde la parte de atrás de la sala de clases con expresión indignada.

—Eh... Creo que no deberías haberme regalado tus galletas... —Nayru parecía insegura.

—¿Por qué rechazas mis galletas? —Ahora el brujo lucía muy enfadado.

—Eh... ¿Entonces me las quedo?

—¿Acaso he dicho que puedes quedártelas?

—Aagg... Mejor ignora a Vaati —Farone lucía algo fastidiada— Iré a calmar a este muchachito gruñón, disfruta las galletas, nos vemos después.

Esta conversación dejó a Nayru perpleja. Vaati era muy raro. Soltó un suspiro y miró la bolsita con galletas que tenía entre las manos, entonces procedió a abrirla con lentitud y delicadeza, tal como ejecutaba cada aspecto de su existencia.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó el contenido de la bolsa, tuvo que admitir que este tenía muy buen aspecto, casi parecían galletas compradas en una tienda. Iba a probar una pero una cierta incomodidad la detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que tres pares ojos la miraban.

—¿Quieren? —Atinó a ofrecerles a sus amigos.

—¡Claro! —Wind respondió por todos.

Cada quien tomó una galleta y sin ninguna de las dudas que presentaba la peliazul comieron.

—Mmm ¡Están muy buenas! —Dijo Malón con deleite.

—Es cierto, parece que el brujito tiene algunos talentos ocultos —agregó Ralph.

—Esto está demasiado bueno. —Wind no pudiendo contener su entusiasmo y con una broma en mente, se puso de pie y le gritó a Vaati— ¡Estas galletas son lo mejor que he probado! ¡Vaati cásate conmigo!

—¡Ya quisieras maldito! —Le contestó el brujo con el rostro rojo por el papelón que le hizo pasar el granjero— Rubio imbécil...

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, per lo alegraba un poco que otras personas además de Rumpel y Farone apreciaran sus golosinas, incluso si era el rubio odioso. Dirigió su vista preocupado hacia su amiga peliverde y tal como lo suponía, su chispa de alegría había mermado. Cada vez que tenía que tratar con Wind la melancolía afloraba en ella ¡Era por eso que odiaba tanto a ese tipo!

—Eh, Farone, oye...

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Arriba esos ánimos, no me gusta verte así, no vale la pena que te deprimas por ese idiota.

—Yo no estoy deprimida, tú estás deprimido. —Dijo bromeando y retomando su sonrisa habitual.

Vaati se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja demostrando su escepticismo, aunque luego optó por no decir nada. Ella era el tipo de personas que no solían compartir sus penas y se guardaba todo, a veces hacía demasiado honor a su título de oráculo de los secretos, pues era una experta en ocultar información. De todos modos el salón de clases no era el lugar ideal para tener una conversación de ese tipo.

—Oye Farone ¿Me quieres acompañar hoy después de clases al río? Necesito encontrar una hierba especial.

—Suena genial, vamos ¿Tú también vienes Rumpel?

Vaati suspiró decepcionado, la verdad es que quería pasar un rato a solas con ella, pero por alguna razón ella siempre lo evitaba y de alguna manera enredaba a Rumpel en sus planes, no es que le molestara tanto, le tenía mucho aprecio a su amigo, pero en verdad le gustaría tener un momento agradable para ellos dos. Aunque suponía que esa era una de las tácticas de la chica para mantener su relación en secreto, pues los padres de la chica no estaban de acuerdo con la relación aunque... ¿Acaso habría en ese miserable pueblo alguien interesado en tenerlo como yerno?

A veces también se preguntaba si a Rumpel no le molestaría ser el tercer elemento sobrante de la relación, la verdad no demostraba disgusto alguno, pero él era aún más cerrado que Farone... Al menos en lo que respectaba a palabras, todo su sentir lo expresaba a través de su música y solo con eso sabían cuando estaba contento o triste. Aunque últimamente no había tocado mucho.

El brujo parpadeó al pensar en este hecho e inmediatamente las alarmas se encendieron en su mente ¿Por qué no había tocado nada últimamente? En su tiempo libre lo hacía siempre.

—Vamos Rumpel, di que sí, ven con nosotros —Farone mecía suavemente a su amigo mientras insistentemente le pedía una y otra vez que los acompañara.

—No —contestó secamente, tras lo cual se cruzó de brazos y se recostó sobre su pupitre, esta acción dejó en claro que no habría más conversación.

Vaati frunció el ceño, esta conducta no era normal en él, al parecer tenía algún problema, uno tan grande que ni siquiera se atrevía a exteriorizar su sentir a través de la música. Él no era del tipo de persona que se inmiscuía en los asuntos de los demás, pero quizás por esta vez sería bueno intervenir.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, excepto por Rumpel que parecía estar demasiado distraído, varias veces le llamaron la atención, aunque la maestra ya estaba algo harta de hacerlo, durante toda la semana había tenido aquel comportamiento extraño y arisco. Había considerado mandar a llamar a su tutor pero... No le gustaba mucho tratar con el excéntrico tío del muchacho, ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta. Sin embargo si las calificaciones del muchacho se veían afectadas tendría que hacerlo.

Cuando finalmente terminó la sesión educativa, el violinista se levantó de su asiento, murmuró un tímido adiós a sus amigos y salió de la escuela absolutamente solo. Necesitaba pensar, aunque parecía que eso no le ayudaba mucho, por más que le daba vueltas en la cabeza a su problema, no veía una solución a este.

Decidió salir a dar una vuelta en las praderas que habían en los alrededores del pueblo, el clima estaba agradable, soplaba una brisa cálida muy reconfortante, y aunque el día estaba gris y nublado, en realidad no le molestaba, pues calzaba perfectamente con su estado de ánimo lúgubre. Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza y no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlas, por eso la sensación de abandono y angustia lo agobiaba de sobremanera.

Soltando mil suspiros que se llevaba el viento, Rumpel finalmente optó por sentarse a descansar a la sombra de un pequeño árbol que crecía solitario en aquel paraje, entonces levantó la mirada y observó los tenues rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de su tupido ramaje. Siempre le gustó observar ese fenómeno, pero ahora ni siquiera eso lo animaba, simplemente era incapaz de alegrarse, quizás tocar un poco de música sería bueno, normalmente era su única forma de desahogo.

Tomó el estuche de su violín del que jamás se desprendía, listo para abrirlo y extraer su instrumento, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo y observó la máscara que estaba colgada en la tapa. Habían dos cosas que Rumpel siempre llevaba encima, su violín y al menos una máscara. Lo del violín podía entenderse por su alma de músico, pero lo de las máscaras se consideraba una costumbre más extraña, ni siquiera el que su tío fabricara máscaras justificaba esa conducta ¿Para qué llevar consigo una máscara cuando no había carnaval?

Pero Rumpel sabía que las máscaras eran más que solo eso, ocultaban secretos, escondían el alma, pero no era algo de lo que pudiera hablar con cualquier persona, al igual que su problema. Sus ojos melancólicos recorrieron la superficie de la careta Keaton, luego posó sus dedos sobre ella sintiendo su poder, aquel artefacto le traía tantas memorias, algunas buenas y otras horribles.

—Dazel... —Susurró con tristeza.

—¿Quién es Dazel? —Dijo una voz sorprendiéndolo repentinamente.

Rumpel gritó aterrado por la sorpresa y sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía tomó la máscara de Keaton y se la colocó, inmediatamente se transformó en un hermoso zorro amarillo con tres colas de puntas negras. Hasta ese minuto aún no había visto quien le había hablado, simplemente se dejó llevar por el instinto animal de la máscara y brincó sobre esta persona con sus fauces abiertas.

Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar a su presa un viento huracanado sopló de forma tan terrible que lo empujó en el aire junto a una maraña de hierba y polvo. El zorro aterrizó algunos metros más allá mareado y desorientado, pero sobre todo asustado, jamás había presenciado un fenómeno así salvo en la presencia de...

Levantó la vista y esta vez sí se dio el tiempo de mirar con cuidado a las personas que tenía al frente, entonces se dio cuenta de que eran Farone, quien lucía sumamente asustada detrás de Vaati, quien lo miraba de forma severa y agresiva, con sus manos en alto listo para lanzar un hechizo ante la más mínima provocación.

—¡Pero qué rayos te pasa Rumpel! —Le gritó Vaati furioso— ¿Por qué atacaste a Farone? Y... ¿Por qué eres un zorro ahora?

Al animal se le erizó el pelo del terror, habían descubierto su secreto, el arte oculto de las máscaras encantadas había salido a la luz, ahora tendría que matarlos para que no revelaran nada de...

—Eres un mascarero mágico ¿Verdad? —Dijo Farone con una expresión tranquilizadora— no te preocupes, no se lo diremos a nadie. Hace tiempo que tenía mis sospechas pero nunca te había querido preguntar —Rumpel la miró de forma interrogante—. Recuerda que soy la oráculo de los secretos, todos los misterios del mundo llegan a mi mente y es mi deber velar porque la información no llegue a los oídos equivocados, no le diré de esto a nadie y me aseguraré de que Vaati tampoco lo haga.

—¿Qué se supone que es lo que no debo decir? —El brujo lucía molesto— ¿Y por qué nunca me mencionaste esto?

—No tengo porqué contarte todo lo que sé, sobre todo cuando son secretos concernientes a otras personas, son ellas mismas las que deben dar autorización para revelarlos, esas son...

—Las reglas de honor de la oráculo de los secretos, sí, ya me lo habías dicho antes —Vaati bufó molesto— Bueno ¿Y de qué se trata todo esto Rumpel? ¿Por qué de pronto eres un zorro? Nunca me dijiste que fueras un mago.

El animal la verdad lucía sumamente inseguro y pasaba su vista de uno hacia otro, estaba aterrado sin saber qué hacer, su secreto era demasiado importante, demasiado peligroso, no podía confiárselo a nadie.

—Rumpel... Somos amigos —Esta vez Vaati mostraba una expresión apenada— ¿Por qué es tan difícil confiar en nosotros? ¿Crees que sería capaz de traicionarte?

—Cuando... Incluso tu familia te ha traicionado... Es difícil confiar en cualquiera —contestó Rumpel con voz sombría— Y yo... No los quiero meter en problemas.

—Rumpel... —Farone lucía muy triste por aquellas palabras.

—Si es por eso no te preocupes —Vaati esbozó una sonrisa cínica— Yo estoy en problemas desde el día en que nací —hasta el mismo zorro terminó sonriendo frente a semejante declaración—. Y considerando el problema que últimamente aqueja a todo Ordon, no creo que lo tuyo sea peor.

—No hables con tanta confianza sobre aquello que desconoces —Rumpel metió sus garras debajo de su cuello y comenzó a quitarse la máscara— el desconocimiento fue el origen de muchas tragedias.

—Bueno, iluminarme, dime lo que debo saber

—Es que... No creo que debas saberlo...

—¡Ya basta de rodeos Rumpel! ¡Quiero ayudarte y no me iré de aquí sin saber lo que te atormenta! —esta vez el brujo tomó una actitud firme y decidida.

Rumpel Ahora en su forma humana lo miró con pena mientras se debatía consigo mismo sobre si hablar o no, pues estaba rompiendo un juramento sagrado, el secreto de su clan, e iba a revelar información muy peligrosa, una magia muy antigua que si caía en malas manos podía traer consecuencias devastadoras, no era algo que pudiera entregar a cualquiera, mucho menos a un brujo...

Rumpel se abofeteó mentalmente ¿Pero qué clase de amigo era? Conocía a Vaati desde casi dos años y este chico cínico y gruñón en todo ese tiempo le había demostrado que todo lo que se decía de estos individuos era una vil mentira. Él era una persona como cualquier otra, no pasaba sus noches pensando en planes de genocidio, ni tramando maldiciones extrañas, sus preocupaciones eran terminar las tareas a tiempo y pensar en qué cocinar al día siguiente, alguien como él no usaría mal la información que poseía... O al menos quería creerlo. Aunque si lo consideraba bien, los secretos de su clan ya estaban en malas manos, en realidad la situación no podía ser peor.

Suspiró derrotado. Ya no tenía sentido tratar de ocultarle sus problemas a sus amigos, de hecho probablemente sería mejor compartirlos con ellos, al menos así ya no se sentiría tan acongojado.

—De acuerdo, se los contaré, pero me tienen que prometer que no le dirán nada de esto a nadie ¡Nadie! ¿Entendido?

—No te preocupes Rumpel, como oráculo de los secretos lo que mejor sé hacer es guardar secretos —La chica le dedicó una sonrisa que transmitía confianza.

—Tú jamás has revelado mis secretos, yo jamás revelaré los tuyos —dijo Vaati.

—Bien, pues entonces... —Miró hacia su alrededor— vamos a sentarnos por ahí, esto será largo...

El grupo se dirigió hacia el árbol donde previamente había estado descansando Rumpel. Aunque era un grupo de confianza, se podía percibir el ambiente tenso, sobre todo por la actitud alterada de Rumpel, era como si el moreno estuviera luchando consigo mismo para extraer las palabras de su interior, ninguno de sus amigos podía siquiera imaginar lo complicado que era para él hablar de este tema, aquel era un dolor que llevaba en corazón desde hacía años y por primera vez iba a exponer su corazón ante alguien, la angustia que lo ahogaba ya lo superaban y estaba a punto de reventar.

—Esto... Esto es... Difícil... Yo nunca pensé que... Terminaría hablándole de esto a alguien pero... Yo... —Suspiró profundamente— Bueno, supongo que para empezar a explicar todo esto primero debería aclarar qué es un mascarero mágico, Farone probablemente ya lo sabe pero tú no Vaati.

—Si quieres yo se lo explico —se ofreció la peliverde a lo que Rumpel accedió con un silencioso asentimiento— Mira cariño, los mascareros mágicos son un clan antiguo que se dedican a preservar una rarísima y peligrosa magia oscura. Es un tipo de hechizo que permite encerrar el espíritu de una persona o monstruo dentro de una máscara.

—... ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, son gente que tiene una magia que...

—¡Ya escuché! No te pongas odiosa. Es solo que... ¿Acaso las diosas permitirían una aberración como esta? Es decir... Están encerrando espíritus dentro de máscaras —Vaati parecía horrorizado ante la idea—. Eso va en contra del orden del mundo, un espíritu encerrado no puede reencarnar ni unirse al flujo de energía del mundo ¿De qué rayos se trata todo esto?

—Es una magia horrible —dijo Rumpel con melancolía— Pero es necesaria...

—¿Y para qué es necesaria semejante horripilancia?

—¿Para qué es necesaria tu magia Vaati? —contestó mordaz el castaño.

—El manejar la magia oscura ayuda a controlarla, a veces las energías se desequilibran y alguien debe ponerlas en orden, además nuestros poderes también permiten un cierto control sobre los monstruos, esto puede ser útil para mantenerlos alejados de las poblaciones y...

—Ya entendimos Vaati, no nos recites el primer capítulo del manual del mago oscuro —lo interrumpió Farone.

—Bueno, así como tu magia tiene una utilidad en el mundo Vaati, la mía también la tiene. Nosotros no encerramos a cualquiera en una máscara, solo reducimos a los espíritus que están causando problemas, seres tan terribles y poderosos que deben ser suprimidos a toda costa. También a veces podemos crear máscaras con los arrepentimientos y pesares de las personas, de forma que en lugar de encerrar un espíritu, lo liberamos y le permitimos partir en paz. Nuestra magia no necesariamente es algo malo si la usamos bien.

—Ya entiendo, y creo que también comprendo porqué estabas tan reticente a compartir esto.

—Sí, si esta magia cae en malas manos puede ser usada de forma horrible —Rumpel agachó la mirada con tristeza— Y cayó en malas manos.

—¿Rumpel? —Farone lo miró con algo de miedo.

—Nosotros los mascareros antes éramos más, vivíamos en una comunidad cerrada que no tenía demasiado contacto con otros. Aunque todos éramos parte del clan, los conocimientos de nuestra magia no se le traspasaban a todos, nadie quiere que un loco desquiciado tenga este poder, por eso el patriarca del clan nos evaluaba para ver quiénes eran emocionalmente más estables para tener esta responsabilidad. Yo... Fui uno de los elegidos.

—¿Entonces esta historia trata de como el patriarca se equivocó al elegir a alguien? —Se aventuró a preguntar Vaati.

—No, claro que no, el patriarca nunca se equivocaba. Curiosamente uno de los requisitos para ser mascarero es tener la sabiduría para decidir quien más debe serlo. Como solían decir, un mascarero debe tener la suficiente habilidad para ver debajo de las máscaras de otras personas sin dejar caer la propia. Supuestamente yo tengo esa... Sabiduría innata para adivinar como es una persona solo observándola un rato. Quizás fue por eso que los elegí como mis amigos.

—No es para tanto —Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de Vaati.

—Rumpel, eres muy tierno —dijo Farone con una risita.

—Pero quien no era apto para ser un mascarero era mi hermano Dazel... De hecho él era algo raro... No, la palabra no sería raro, él era obsesivo. Sí, esa sería la manera correcta de definirlo. Era un maldito obsesivo que no podía tolerar que su hermano menor tuviera el honor de ser un mascarero y él no. Él... Cuando me eligieron cambió su actitud radicalmente conmigo, antes era una persona amable y cariñosa, pero luego se volvió fría y distante, incluso a veces hasta cruel... Trató de extorsionarme, de obligarme a revelarle los secretos de las máscaras, pero eso era algo que no me iban a enseñar hasta que cumpliera los 10 años, él... Incluso me golpeó tratando de obtener lo que quería...

Dazel era extremadamente orgulloso y anhelaba el poder, de hecho quería llegar a ser patriarca algún día, pero su ambición desmedida jamás le permitiría logarlo, el patriarca fue capaz de ver esa mancha en su alma e inmediatamente lo descartó como mascarero. Aquella fue una decisión sabia, el problema fue que no tomó medidas extras, al parecer no dimensionó el hambre de poder de Dazel, jamás imaginó lo que sería capaz de hacer por poder.

Un corazón como el suyo... Era un nido perfecto para la maldad y para convertirse en el esclavo de la máscara más peligrosa que alguna vez se haya creado... La máscara de Majora.

—No... Era lo que me temía —Sollozó Farone.

—Creo que me mencionaste esa dichosa máscara alguna vez —dijo Vaati.

—Farone debe conocerla muy bien —Rumpel retomó la palabra— La máscara de Majora no se sabe de donde proviene, se desconoce que espíritu es el que guarda en su interior, solo se sabe que es muy peligroso, tanto que se prohibió su uso y se ocultó su presencia para todos. Sin embargo, este objeto parece tener vida y voluntad propia, e incluso ser capaz de contactar a otros seres receptivos desde la distancia. La ambición de Dazel era el nido perfecto para su influencia maligna y... Dazel comenzó a escuchar su voz... Al menos al inicio, antes de que todo se saliera de control, él solía decir que a veces escuchaba una voz muy graciosa que le hablaba. Nuestros padres pensaban que eran cosas de niños, yo sentía que había algo más, pero era un niño, no le daba la importancia debida.

Dazel comenzó a aislarse y a volverse agresivo con los demás, esto sí fue algo que preocupó a nuestros padres, pero cuando se dispusieron a tomar cartas en el asunto, ya fue demasiado tarde. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero mi hermano logró encontrar la máscara y apoderarse de ella. Se suponía que estaba protegida, que nadie podía tener acceso a ella, pero él la obtuvo... Y se la puso... Y Majora... Tomó... Posesión de él... Y... —En ese momento la voz de Rumpel se quebró— Y mató... A nuestros padres... Mató a papá y a mamá... Y a los vecinos... Y al patriarca... Yo... También me quiso matar... También me rajó el estómago con sus tentáculos —Rumpel lloraba desconsolado sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas— Me salvé porque fingí que con el primer golpe me había matado... Y me quedé quieto... Aterrado desangrándome... Hasta que mi tío me encontró...

El tío Felix justo había salido de viaje fuera del pueblo, él no estuvo para contemplar la masacre... Solo llegó y encontró todo destruido... Buscó sobrevivientes... Y me encontró a mí... Me curó, me cuidó, y me crió hasta ahora —Poco a poco Rumpel se fue tranquilizando— Mi tío también era un mascarero mágico, así que él terminó de entrenarme en este arte. Me trajo a vivir aquí a Ordon porque era un lugar tranquilo bajo la protección de los reyes de Hyrule. Supuestamente aquí estaríamos a salvo...

—¿Qué pasó con Dazel? —Preguntó Vaati temeroso.

—Nunca más supimos de él, y mi tío tampoco se atrevió a buscarlo. En realidad debería haberlo hecho, pero tenía miedo y yo también. Simplemente huimos buscando un lugar seguro. Pero parece que no hay lugar seguro en este mundo, Dazel ha regresado... Encontré pistas de su presencia y tengo miedo de que se repita una tragedia como la que le ocurrió a mi familia.

En ese momento Rumpel guardó silencio, abrazó sus rodillas y escondió su cabeza mientras temblaba ligeramente. Sus oyentes por su lado, respetuosamente le dieron su espacio para que se recuperara, era notorio lo complicado que era para él hablar de ese tema. Además, su relato los dejó meditando bastante, sobre todo a Vaati, quien tenía una leve sospecha.

—Rumpel... ¿Cómo es esta máscara de Majora? ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—¿Aspecto? Oh, es espantosa. Tiene forma de corazón y le salen unas púas por la parte de abajo, además tiene pintados unos grotescos ojos amarillos en su superficie...

—¡El brujo!

—¿El brujo?

—¡Es el brujo que ha estado causando problemas en Ordon!

—¿El mismo que habías mencionado antes? Nunca me dijiste que llevaba una máscara.

—No me pareció importante, lo siento Rumpel. Por Din, el brujo y Dazel son el mismo. Esto significa que este tipo es peor de lo que esperaba ¡Hay que detenerlo! Rumpel, dime ¿Cuál es el objetivo de Dazel? Si logramos pensar como él quizás podamos...

—Caos y destrucción.

—¿Eh?

—Dazel está siendo controlado por Majora, sus objetivos son los de la máscara, y esta máscara solo busca el caos y la destrucción, ella no quiere poder, no desea revivir a los muertos, no quiere vengarse de nadie, no quiere obtener a una chica, solo quiere matar y destruir. Eso es lo que la hace tan terrible.

—Ay no...

—¿Entonces qué haremos? —Farone lucía muy preocupada.

—¿A tí no se te ocurre nada? Se supone que eres la oráculo de los secretos —dijo Rumpel algo desesperado.

—Eso es cierto, soy una biblioteca con patas, tengo información de todo tipo, pero no tengo la sabiduría para usarla... Tampoco soy tan lista realmente.

—Que no cunda el pánico —dijo Vaati con voz autoritaria—. Saldremos de esto, derrotaremos a Dazel, encontraremos la forma de hacerlo... Quizás nosotros solos no pero... Alguien nos ayudará, todo estará bien... Debe estarlo.


	32. Pesadillas Materializadas

El cambio de temporada cada vez era más evidente, los días comenzaban a volverse cálidos, aunque aún las noches conservaban el aire gélido propio de la estación invernal. Pero ni el más frío de los climas sería capaz de espantar al individuo que ahora vagaba sospechosamente por la granja Neburi.

La criatura que flotaba en los alrededores no era humana, o al menos no lo era en ese momento. Su aspecto etéreo y sus ojos centelleantes medio cubiertos por ropas harapientas lo identificaban como un Poe, pero este ser tampoco era un Poe, ni siquiera un monstruo, era en realidad un humano, uno que estaba a un paso de perder su humanidad.

Flotó suavemente hasta que llegó a la casa principal donde habitaban los dueños de esa granja, entonces con toda confianza se posó sobre el tejado del humilde hogar. Verificó sus alrededores comprobando que nadie había reparado en él y procedió a quitarse la máscara.

Una tenue luminosidad violeta dio paso a una forma humana. Un hombre moreno de cabello castaño, sumamente delgado y vestido con harapos, tenía la nariz larga, una cara aguzada y una mirada de locura que haría que todos se quisieran alejar de él. El hombre guardó la máscara de Poe y sacó otra mucho más siniestra, una que tenía forma de corazón, púas alrededor y unos grotescos ojos amarillos que parecían emitir un tenue resplandor amarillo, las sombras que proyectaban sobre el cadavérico rostro del hombre le daban un aspecto terrorífico, pero aún así lo que más asustaba era aquella voz rasposa y la actitud servil con la que le hablaba a la máscara.

—Maestro ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? ¿En serio es necesario? ¿Acaso no es suficiente conmigo? —Guardó silencio unos momentos, como si estuviera escuchando la respuesta del objeto que tenía entre las manos— ¡Pero yo soy su sirviente más fiel! ¡Yo soy quien siempre le ha servido y obedecido todas sus órdenes! ¡Todo lo hago por usted! No debería... ¡Agh!

El hombre trató de disimular un grito de dolor, no quería despertar a los dueños de casa, por eso soltó la máscara y se llevó las manos a la boca mientras gemía y se retorcía, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas ante su sufrimiento. Esta conducta se extendió por algunos segundos hasta que el dolor pareció ceder. Entonces jadeando y tratando de reponerse le dirigió una mirada suplicante a la máscara.

—Lo... Siento maestro... Prometo que no volverá a... Suceder.

El siniestro artefacto pareció darle algunas instrucciones más, pues el hombre lo tomó y se lo colocó, entonces procedió a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto y tras soltar un profundo suspiro entró en trance.

...

 _Orcuridad, opresión, angustia, para Wind estas sensaciones ya eran familiares, nuevamente se veía atrapado en aquella horrorosa pesadilla que por tantos años había soportado, suspendido en esa dimensión donde no había nada más que él y... El otro. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, era algo a lo que se había resignado y aceptaba con filosofía. Suspiró y trató de sosegar su mente, aquello era lo que le permitía no caer en la locura y librar una noche más la batalla por impedir que ese demonio se apoderara de su ser._

 _Miró a su alrededor esperando ver a la criatura, pero esta no se presentaba, parecía que algo la estaba demorando. Wind no sabía si sentirse aliviado o ansioso, quizás sería una noche tranquila, o podría significar el peor de los horrores, pero fuera lo que fuera, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, la situación no era normal, algo inusual se percibía en el ambiente_

 _—¿Tú también lo sientes? —Dijo el demonio apareciendo repentinamente junto a Wind._

 _—¡EEEEKK! —El chico chilló asustado por su súbita aparición._

 _—Ufff... Pero que buen grito —El demonio se tapaba las orejas, de alguna forma la voz del muchacho parecía haberlo molestado—. Ese grito sería digno de una dama, pero qué pulmones._

 _Wind solo desvió la mirada con una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo, la bestia lucía más tranquila que de costumbre, o más bien distraída, poco o ningún interés parecía tener en el granjero._

 _—Esta noche no estamos solos niño —dijo con una voz que dejaba adivinar unas ansias asesinas, los vestigios de un deseo de destrucción imparable, todo contenido en aquella voz juvenil que había copiado de Wind—. No permitiré que ningún intruso se lleve lo que es mío ¡Muéstrate maldito!_

 _Wind contuvo la respiración ante lo que veían sus ojos, de pronto entre el eterno manto negro de aquel resquicio mental, aparecieron dos ojos amarillos abiertos de para en par, cosa que los dotaba de un aspecto grotesco y desagradable. La mirada ámbar se fue aproximando hasta que se pudo apreciar una estructura en forma de corazón que los sostenía, una máscara que un individuo opaco y sin formas llevaba ¿O quizás era la máscara la que lo llevaba a él? El objeto parecía dotado de más vida que el individuo, quien ni siquiera se hacía notar por algún movimiento de expresión corporal, solo la máscara de alguna manera extraña comunicaba emociones, y ahora se podía adivinar una mirada astuta y calculadora._

 _—Tranquilo, no pienso arrebatarte nada —dijo una voz tétrica y rasposa—. No cometería tal acto de mala educación como tomar un sirviente sin eliminar a su señor._

 _—No es mi sirviente —aclaró el demonio con expresión fría—. Es solo el sello que me mantiene cautivo y me impide manifestarme en el mundo con un cuerpo físico... Bueno, en realidad no tengo cuerpo físico, lo perdí hace bastante tiempo, pero si al menos fuera libre podría apoderarme del cuerpo de cualquier persona desprevenida que sirviera para mi propósito._

 _—Entonces... Si este chico muriera serías libre de tus ataduras ¿Verdad?_

 _Wind soltó un jadeó de terror y se encogió en su sitio temiendo lo que se venía. Se hubiera echado a correr, pero no tenía a donde, aquella dimensión era solo una oscuridad eterna donde sin importar a donde uno escapara, no avanzaba ni llegaba a ningún lugar._

 _—En efecto, sería libre pero... Eso no es lo que tú quieres ¿Verdad?_

 _El demonio dio un paso al frente mientras desprendía una energía violeta de su cuerpo que causaba un ambiente opresivo y desagradable, Wind comenzó a sentir falta de aire y se arrodilló debilitado mientras trataba de mantener la calma y dejar de temblar, pero cada vez era más difícil._

 _—Seguro ya debes haberlo deducido, estoy atrapado dentro del cuerpo de este mocoso, soy una pobre criatura fácilmente controlable a través de ese niño. Apuesto a que tus planes ahora son tomar posesión de este cuerpo y convertirme en tu esclavo ¡Pero eso no lo voy a permitir! ¡Yo no me inclinaré ante nadie! ¡Fuera de aquí!_

 _La criatura con el cuerpo de Wind extendió los brazos y aguzó la mirada, entonces se pudo apreciar que la luz violeta que comenzó a emerger de su ser se extendió como tentáculos hacia el individuo de la máscara, este con una facilidad envidiable dio un ágil salto con el cual esquivó las extremidades de su perseguidor, acto seguido extendió su mano con la cual creó una barrera de energía que repelió el resto de los tentáculos que lo seguían._

 _El demonio sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica al entrar en contacto con el campo de energía, y dejó apreciar su dolor a través de una mueca, pero eso no le impidió continuar con su ofensiva, dejó que sus tentáculos golpearan la protección de su enemigo, la cuál comenzó a agrietarse, sin embargo, la máscara lucía tranquila, como si tuviera la certeza de que nada podía dañarlo, sin importar si su cúpula protectora se rompía._

 _—Sabes... En realidad no es necesario que luchemos —dijo el ser de la máscara con voz calmada._

 _—¿Acaso ya ves que te encuentras en problemas y buscas convencerme de no destruirte? ¡Sueña! ¡Esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en mucho tiempo!_

 _—Sinceramente dudo que seas capaz de acabar conmigo, —En ese momento su protección fue destrozada y los tentáculos se abalanzaron contra él, capturándolo y comenzando a aplastarlo, pero antes de que cualquier daño importante fuera producido, el ser se esfumó en el aire._

 _—¿¡Eh!? ¡Que pasa aquí! —Gritó histérico._

 _—Te digo que no podrás vencerme, estoy a otro nivel, soy un demonio muy antiguo, estoy seguro que mucho más que tú, jujuju._

 _—¡Cállate maldito! —Esta vez el demonio-Wind se lanzó él mismo contra la máscara._

 _—Si continúas con este sin sentido harás que me enoje —esto parecía ser cierto pues se adivinaba un cierto tono de molestia en su voz._

 _El ser enmascarado levantó su mano y detuvo el puñetazo que el monstruo planeaba darle, entonces lo miró de forma burlona con cierto aire de superioridad que enervaba a su oponente. Luego de eso, apretó la mano que tenía agarrada y agitó a su adversario y lo arrojó lejos haciéndolo caer junto al joven granjero que miraba la escena aterrorizado temiendo por su destino._

 _Ahora Wind no sabía si era peor continuar soportando a este demonio o someterse al nuevo ser maligno, a decir verdad la máscara le causaba aún más miedo y desconfianza que su torturador actual, aunque también podía ser que ya estaba habituado a él. Pero fuera la razón que fuera, no quería que la máscara se apoderara de él, por eso le dedicó una mirada suplicante a su demonio, cosa que solo provocó su ira y un doloroso castigo de su parte._

 _—¡No me mires así! ¡No me interesa ayudarte! No te tengo aprecio ni respeto, solo eres una basura, un estorbo —Gritó rabioso—. Pero eres mi basura y debo protegerte, porque de lo contrario seré yo el afectado._

 _—Veo que tienen una relación encantadora —dijo la máscara._

 _—¡Cállate! —Se puso de pie listo para iniciar la lucha otra vez._

 _—¿Por qué no te tranquilizas y me escuchas? No tengo ningún interés en arrebatarte tu basura ni en esclavizarte._

 _—¿Entonces para qué me quieres?_

 _—Quiero un pacto, un acuerdo de cooperación ¿No suena bien?_

 _—Oh claro, debí pensarlo antes, un "acuerdo", pero qué maravilla —el sarcasmo y la desconfianza se percibían en cada palabra— Seguro será un acuerdo maravilloso en el cual luego terminarás engañándome y esclavizándome, solo que de forma más "amable". ¡Ja! Recuerda que no estás hablando con ningún novato, no soy un chiquillo al cual puedes engañar con esas tretas tan sencillas._

 _—No son tretas, es la verdad, quiero hacer un acuerdo contigo._

 _—¿Y qué ganarías? Al mirarte a los ojos adivino que eres un ser ambicioso... Igual que yo. Sí, tú y yo somos iguales, dos seres egoístas que no querrían compartir el poder ni regalar nada a nadie, un acuerdo sería solo un acto hipócrita que ninguno estaría dispuesto a cumplir, ambos lo sabemos bien, si no puedes sacar un beneficio superior, no estarás dispuesto a cooperar conmigo, así que dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?_

 _—Eres astuto... Pero no me conoces bien, pero bueno, es obvio que no voy a obtener tu confianza si no soy completamente sincero contigo. Mi principal objetivo en todo esto es deshacerme de eso —Apuntó hacia Wind con tal desprecio que el muchacho casi se sintió ofendido—. Esa maldita rata de verde ha estropeado mis últimos planes de dominación y francamente ya me está colmando la paciencia ¡No lo soporto! Lo necesito fuera del camino, pero eliminar esta plaga es más difícil de lo que parece._

 _—Oh, ya veo —ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad—. Entonces quieres que yo me encargue de la basura, cosa que tengas la vía libre para tomar el poder._

 _—Bueno... No exactamente tomar el poder... No es eso lo que quiero._

 _—¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces?_

 _—Caos... Locura... ¡Destrucción! ¡Quiero ver el mundo arder! —Su tono de voz comenzó a elevarse cada vez más—. ¡Eso es lo que quiero! Que la gente corra aterrorizada escapando de una muerte inevitable, que vean con horror como destrozo a sus seres queridos en frente de sus ojos... Sí... Sí... ¡Solo imaginarlo tiemblo de emoción! —Su voz comenzaba a adquirir un tono de locura—. Borrar todo... ¡Eso es lo que quiero!_

 _—Entonces no cuentes conmigo. Por favor ¡Yo no quiero ver el mundo destruido! Yo quiero tenerlo entero y en todo su esplendor y reclamarlo como mío ¡Ese es mi deseo! ¡Ser el soberano absoluto!_

 _—Pero tu deseo difícilmente se hará realidad si continúas atrapado dentro de este chico._

 _—Y el tuyo tampoco se hará realidad si este pequeño se sigue interponiendo en tu camino —respondió con rabia._

 _—Exacto, como ves, los planes de ambos, aunque distintos, tienen como obstáculo al mismo individuo. Por eso veo factible convertirnos en aliados para eliminar a esa molestia ¿Que opinas? —La máscara de alguna forma extraña parecía sonreír mostrando su astucia y el control que tenía de la situación._

 _—Pero cuando acabemos con esa basura, yo no pienso obedecer tus órdenes, no seré tu esclavo y no destruiré este mundo._

 _—Pues entonces lucharemos, ya veremos quien es el más poderoso, quien tiene derecho a ver sus ambiciones cumplidas._

 _—Ummmm —el demonio parecía pensativo—. Bueno, creo que por fin nos estamos entendiendo, es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de ser libre y no la pienso desaprovechar, será divertido, por fin la monotonía de mi mundo acabará ¡Seré libre! Ja, lo primero que haga cuando salga de aquí será destrozar a ese viejo héroe de pacotilla y a toda su familia, será maravilloso masacrar a esas idiotas y arrancarle las alas a esa pequeña hada que últimamente anda revoloteando por alrededor._

 _—Bueno, al menos te dejaré hacer eso, será bueno que tengas algo de diversión antes de sucumbir ante mi poder._

 _—Eso ya lo veremos —Cada vez parecían de mejor humor mientras planeaban los que harían cuando eliminaran a Wind._

 _—No..._

 _Una vocecilla interrumpió sus ensoñaciones sobre el futuro y sus planes sobre el mundo. Ambos individuos voltearon a ver y encontraron que era el mismísimo wind quien había pronunciado esta palabra con un tono de absoluta indignación._

 _—¿No que? —dijo el demonio._

 _—Vaya, no me digan que este mocoso cobarde pretende oponerse a nosotros dos juntos. —la máscara parecía casi divertida con su declaració_ n.

 _—¿Eso es verdad? ¿Tú pretendes pelear contra nosotros dos al mismo tiempo? Por favor, no me hagas reír, eres incapaz de hacer nada contra nosotros dos, eres solo un niño común y corriente sin nada de especial, no eres ni la sombra del héroe que es tu padre._

 _—Eso no... Importa —Wind trataba mantenerse firme a pesar de que las miradas de ambos individuos le helaban la sangre._

 _—No tienes oportunidad y lo sabes —la máscara puso sus grotescos ojos sobre él como si quisiera devorarlo con la mirada—. Si lograste algo no fue por mérito tuyo, fue porque te ayudaron... Siempre te ayudaron, ya fuera tu hada, tu padre, o tus patéticos amigos ¡Pero por ti solo no eres capaz de nada!_

 _—Eso no..._

 _Wind temblaba en su sitio asustado mientras miraba a los dos monstruos acercarse. Quería alejar los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza pero simplemente no podía, porque todo lo que le decían era verdad, en cada una de sus hazañas había recibido ayuda, como cuando Talma lo sanó, como cuando su padre le ayudó a sacar la espada del interior de Ingus, o como cuando Todos trabajaron juntos para develar el misterio del asesino viajero del tiempo. Sí, él no hizo nada por sí mismo, nunca podría haber logrado lo que hizo sin los demás..._

 _...Pero los demás tampoco podrían haber logrado nada sin él..._

 _Ese último pensamiento acaparó su atención, era una realidad sencilla pero muy importante, él era necesario, tanto como todos, no era un individuo sin valor, podía lograr grandes cosas, quizás con un poco de ayuda, pero no era algo tan terrible, en resumen... No era un inútil. Sin embargo era una lástima que llegara a esta realización recién a estas alturas, estando en una situación de tanta urgencia, donde no había nadie a quien pedirle ayuda, estaba atrapado en soledad, junto a dos monstruos en la prisión de su propia mente..._

 _...SU mente..._

 _Durante años fue dominado por el miedo, y jamás se atrevió a oponerse al demonio que lo atormentaba, solo buscaba resistir su influencia con tal de que este no tomara posesión de él y no causara daño alguno, tanto tiempo siendo víctima del miedo impidió que se atreviera a intentar nuevas cosas, pero con todas las experiencias que había vivido en los últimos meses, se había vuelto más determinado, valiente y atrevido. Por supuesto seguía estando asustado, pero esto ya no nublaba su mente y podía permitirse pensar en planes y evaluar situaciones aún en ese estado._

 _Ahora estando en aquella situación desesperada, no tenía más opción que luchar, tomar posesión de lo que era suyo, era su mente, el lugar que por derecho debería gobernar a su antojo. Además, debía continuar con ese demonio sellado en su interior, él quería proteger a sus seres queridos, no quería que ocurrieran nuevas tragedias o muertes, no quería ver a Nayru sufriendo de nuevo por tener que borrar una línea temporal. Así que sacudiéndose el temor, se puso de pie y miró a sus adversarios._

 _—Ustedes... Ustedes no me dominarán... Ni me destruirán... Yo soy quien tiene el control aquí ¡Esta es mi mente! ¡Déjenme en paz!_

 _El ser de la máscara, como el demonio con el cuerpo de Wind se abalanzaron contra el muchacho, este dio un paso hacia atrás intimidado por, pero inmediatamente recuperó el aplomo y cerró los ojos concentrándose en su entorno, entonces se dejó llevar por sus deseos y su imaginación._

 _Una tenue luz verde comenzó a brillar alrededor de él, entonces de en medio de la negrura comenzó a brotar pasto, flores y árboles, pero además de eso una planta de largas espinas dobles, con pequeñas hojas gruesas y flores rosadas comenzó a crecer alrededor de Wind, envolviéndolo en un escudo vegetal que parecía estar dotado de un poder sobrenatural, pues al entrar en contacto con los atacantes, no solo los repelió con una facilidad absoluta, además las espinas se clavaron en sus cuerpos causando que su sangre negra brotara._

 _—¡Pero qué es todo esto! ¿Verduras? —Chilló el monstruo con el aspecto de Wind._

 _—¿Verdura? ¡Claro que no! Es una bougainvillea spinosa, un tipo de arbusto perenne que puede alcanzar hasta un metro y medio de altura, se caracteriza por tener espinas bifurcadas en el ápice que..._

 _—No nos interesa morfología de tu verdura —Lo interrumpió la máscara._

 _—¡Que no es una verdura!_

 _—No me importa, tu buganlo que sea quizás sea poderosa gracias a tu imaginación, pero como bien sabrás sigue siendo una planta, es incapaz de resistirse al fuego —Majora chasqueó los dedos y una flama anaranjada apareció sobre ellos_.

 _La máscara esta a punto de esparcir sus flamas sobre la bougainvillea protectora de Wind, cuando una enredadera atrapó su brazo y lo cubrió con una velocidad aterradora incluso ahogando el fuego que acababa de producir._

 _—¡Pero qué es esto! —Gritó incrédulo._

 _—Es una Hedera Helix, una planta trepadora perenne cuyo extracto es muy útil para los problemas de tos..._

 _—¡Cállate maldito maníaco de las plantas! —Gritó la criatura con el rostro de Wind, quien también estaba comenzando a ser envuelto por una maraña de ramas y hojas estrelladas._

 _Las plantas crecían con tal velocidad que pronto ambos se vieron atrapados e incapaces de realizar un solo movimiento, además, estas no eran plantas normales, habían nacido de la imaginación de Wind, estaban dotadas de todo el poder que él quisiera darles y tenían propiedades que una planta real jamás tendría._

 _—Yo... Yo no voy a permitir que aplasten, o que me maten o lo que sea —Comenzó Wind con algo más de confianza en su voz—. Esto ya no es por demostrar que soy un "héroe" digno hijo de mi padre, tampoco es por demostrar que no soy un inútil, Yo... Yo quiero salvar al mundo porque quiero hacerlo, porque no quiero que mueran mis seres queridos o que las plantas y animales desaparezcan ¡No los dejaré hacerlo!_

 _Las plantas comenzaron a cerrarse sobre ambos individuos ejerciendo una presión asfixiante sobre sus cuerpos, de una forma muy similar a la que el demonio de Wind lo había torturado tantas veces, era casi como si se tratara de una venganza por todo lo que lo había hecho pasar, pero el granjero no lo hacía por maldad o con el deseo de verlo sufrir, él solo quería derrotarlo para que no dañaran a sus seres queridos._

 _—No... No podemos... —Chilló la máscara casi asfixiada._

 _—Esto no puede estar pasando... ¡Ese mocoso no puede ser tan poderoso!_

 _—Lo siento, debo irme, esto se está volviendo peligroso —dijo la máscara casi sin aliento._

 _—¿Qué? ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! —El demonio estaba fuera de sí por la ira que sentía— ¡Se suponía que teníamos un acuerdo!_

 _—No voy a arriesgar mi vida por ti, de todos modos sé que tú tampoco lo harías. Jujuju, pero si te sirve de consuelo, no será lo último que sepas de mi._

 _En cuanto soltó aquel último mensaje, el individuo de la máscara se esfumó en el aire dejando al demonio solo, atrapado y echando maldiciones cargadas de rabia y rencor._

 _Mientras tanto Wind tenía la situación cada vez más dominada, por primera vez se sentía poderoso y con la fuerza de su mente y sus deseos, cada vez estaba haciendo crecer más hierba y flores en el lugar. Su poder y su espíritu se manifestaba en su amor a la naturaleza y esto hacía retroceder las sombras, creando un entorno cada vez más hermoso e iluminado, pero toda esta belleza quedaba oculta para el demonio que antes la había contaminado, pues cubierto por la hiedra era incapaz de ver nada, entonces supo que estaba perdido, no podía oponerse a Wind, al menos no sería destruido, el chico no sabía como hacerlo._

 _Entonces con ese pensamiento en mente dejó su conciencia dormir hasta que fuera el momento apropiado para regresar._

 _..._

—¡Ah!

Wind despertó de forma repentina lanzando un grito ahogado e incorporándose de golpe arrojando las tapas de su cama en el proceso.

Respiró agitado y miró a su alrededor notando que estaba en su cuarto y que era de noche. No tenía forma de saber qué hora era, pero parecía que aún faltaba mucho para que amaneciera. Se tranquilizó un poco al verse a salvo y saber que todo ya había pasado, había vencido a su demonio interior.

De pronto parpadeó sorprendido al darse cuenta de su hazaña ¡Había derrotado a su demonio interior! Años de sufrimiento bajo el yugo de esa bestia habían acabado, era poderoso, ya no volvería a dejarse dominar por ese espíritu maligno, ya no tendría que temer manejar una espada y perder el control como pasó hace tiempo, ya no se pondría nervioso cada vez que estuviera lejos de la influencia benigna de Talma.

Y hablando del hada, cuando Wind lanzó las tapas de su cama, estás terminaron aplastando a la criatura, quien ahora se removía debajo de ellas tratando de llamar su atención, no quería tomar su forma crecida en ese momento.

Afortunadamente el muchacho pronto notó su presencia y procedió a descubrirla. En cuanto la hada salió de su escondite, con absoluta indignación se dirigió hacia el muchacho para encararlo.

—¿Pero que rayos te pasa que te pones a gritar en medio de la noche y me tiras las frazadas encima? —Sabia que era una queja irracional, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado enojada y necesitaba manifestarlo.

—Ah... Lo siento... Tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo —contesto con una cara radiante de felicidad.

La luz de Talma no era suficiente como para iluminar su rostro y dejar en evidencia su sonrisa, pero podía percibir su alegría. Cosa que le extrañaba, acababa de decir que tuvo un mal sueño pero aún así se levantaba muy contento, eso no tenía mucho sentido.

—¿En verdad tuviste un mal sueño? No lo parece —dijo acercándose al muchacho— ¿Estás bien?

Entonces sin previo aviso, Wind tomó a la hada y en un arranque espontáneo le dio un beso a la bolita de luz. Una vez hecho eso, la depositó suavemente sobre su cama y procedió a arroparse para continuar con su sueño.

—Buenas noches Talma, perdón por despertarte. —Entonces cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Talma por su lado había sido tomada totalmente por sorpresa y tardó casi un minuto en procesar lo que había pasado ¿Wind la había besado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le pidió permiso?

—¡Pero que rayos fue eso! —Gritó el mágico ser con absoluta indignación— ¡Oye! ¡Contéstame! ¡No me ignores!

Pero por más que Talma chilló y trató de hacerlo reaccionar, no obtuvo respuesta, ya sea porque el chico en verdad estaba dormido, o porque estaba fingiendo. Y al día siguiente cuando trató de increpar al chico este dijo que no recordaba nada, aunque la hada tenía varias razones para creer que era mentira, pero esa era otra historia de poca importancia, pues aquella noche ocurrió una conversación más que fue digna de ser mencionada.

Encima de la morada del joven granjero, el individuo moreno y famélico estaba con sus brazos apoyados contra el techo jadeando agitado, como si hubiera realizado una tarea extenuante, de hecho su agotamiento fue tal que se desplomó y quedó tendido con su mirada fija en la siniestra máscara que portaba.

—Maestro... Al final esto no ha servido para nada... No pudo reclutar a ese siervo... —Hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta de su maestro—. ¿Que? ¿En serio? Pero... ¿Está seguro que valió la pena cederle parte de su energía oscura? ¿Y si lo traiciona?... ¡No claro que no! ¡No lo estoy cuestionando! Solo me preocupo por usted... Lo siento maestro no volverá a suceder... Sí, comprendo que para destruir a esa molestia necesita fortalecer a ese demonio pero... Yo podría encargarme de eso, soy su sirviente más leal ¡AAAGGGH!

Nuevamente el hombre pareció ser torturado por una energía o un dolor intangible que lo hacía morder sus manos par evitar gritar.

—Lo siento maestro... No me castigue por favor... Lo lamento por haber fallado... Pero le aseguro que no pasará otra vez... Yo soy su sirviente más fiel... Por favor no lo olvide... No me haga a un lado... Yo merezco su atención...

Y entonces el hombre finalmente agotado perdió la consciencia, la recuperaría poco antes del amanecer, en el momento justo para evitar ser descubierto.

¡Finalmente capítulo de esta cosa! Andaba con una falta de inspiración tremenda que poco a poco va remitiendo, tengo más o menos algunas ideas de como seguir y un objetivo al cual apuntar pero me faltan muchos detalles. En fin.

Detalles interesantes, las bougainvillas y la hedera Helix son plantas que de verdad existen, me puse a investigar un poco de botánica para este capítulo, pues a decir verdad en mi concepción del personaje de Wind, él era un granjero amante de la naturaleza y experto en plantas, pero sentía que hasta ahora no había podido sacar provecho de esa característica. Por cierto no se extrañen si en los próximos capítulos Wind cambia un poco, nuestro niño está creciendo.

Y es mi idea o este sitio anda algo muerto? Siento que se publican menos historias que antes, al menos en español. De todas formas si les interesa también pueden encontrarme en Wattpad con el mismo nombre de siempre Susurro9.


	33. Mapple

Por alguna extraña casualidad del destino, aquel bonito día Zelda se había levantado de madrugada, cosa extraña considerando que se había quedado jugando cartas hasta tarde con Impa, por esa misma razón su guardiana dormía profundamente en la cama que estaba al lado de la suya.

La princesa era del tipo de personas que no podía quedarse acostada en la cama mirando el techo o meditando, por eso en cuanto se despertaba lo primero que hacía era levantarse de la cama y en esta ocasión fue justamente eso lo que hizo.

Tras vivir lejos del castillo había desarrollado una independencia que antes no tenía, ahora se vestía, peinaba y maquillaba sola, pues su guardiana era un desastre en aquellas materias femeninas, de hecho la misma Zelda solía peinar y arreglar a Impa.

Una vez estuvo lista su primer impulso fue despertar a la sheika, pero tras verla dormir tan a gusto decidió que mejor no lo hacía. Suspiró apesadumbrada al encontrase sola y despierta tan temprano en la mañana, a esa hora no había mucho qué hacer, al menos para ella, la servidumbre ya estaría ocupada con sus quehaceres matutinos y probablemente nadie estaría dispuesto a gastar su tiempo con ella, la princesa lo tenía claro, este no era su castillo, si bien todos la atendían y la trataban bien no era tan adorada como en casa.

Se acercó a la ventana y observó el hermoso día que hacía afuera, que ganas de salir, el día era tan bonito que pensó sería lindo salir a desayunar a alguna de las encantadoras cafeterías que había en el pueblo, aunque claro, para eso primero tenía que esperar a que Impa despertara, pues nadie la dejaría salir sola, era muy peligroso para ella.

Fue entonces que aquella idea cruzó su mente ¿Y si saliera sola? Era verdad que le había prometido a su madre que sería cuidadosa, pero era molesto tener que depender de otros para salir, además, ya había aprendido unos cuantos hechizos mágicos, podía invocar escudos, estaba aprendiendo a crear flechas de luz y además Ezero le había enseñado un hechizo bastante útil que le permitía ocultar su presencia. Con todo eso debería poder defenderse sola, además tampoco iba a ir a luchar una guerra, solo iba a dar un paseo y a desayunar a una cafetería.

En el fondo seguía siendo una chica imprudente y poco juiciosa, pero al menos tuvo la consideración de dejarle una nota a Impa, sin embargo, lo que hacía seguía estando incorrecto y ella misma lo sabía, por algo se veía obligada a usar su hechizo de invisibilidad para salir de la mansión. Desgraciadamente su plan resultó a la perfección, aprovechó un momento en el que una sirvienta salió al patio exterior a recolectar flores y dejó la puerta abierta para salir, y se dio la coincidencia de que justo la reja que cercaba la propiedad fue abierta para recibir a un individuo que venía a dejar algunas mercaderías a la propiedad.

Pero hubo un detalle que Zelda debió haber tomado en cuenta, algo que pasó por alto que hubiera sido un indicador de que ese día era mala idea salir. El hombre que venía a dejar la mercadería lucía algo agitado y asustado, además de que pidió permiso para permanecer en la mansión hasta después de la hora de almuerzo, no le importaba si no lo atendían, solo quería quedarse resguardado en la propiedad. Pero todo esto Zelda lo ignoró y llena de ilusión salió al pueblo.

A medida que Zelda recorría las calles comenzó a notar que había algo extraño en el lugar, es cierto que era muy temprano, pero aún así las calles estaban demasiado vacías, al menos esperaría encontrar a algunas personas dirigiéndose hacia sus respectivos trabajos, pero no había nada, ni un alma vagaba por el lugar, en ese momento la princesa comenzó a sentirse algo asustada, casi sintió la tentación de devolverse, pero su curiosidad la llevó a dirigirse a la plaza central, esperaba encontrar ahí al menos a una persona que le dijera qué estaba pasando.

Una vez llegó al centro del pueblo, descubrió que este estaba tan vacío como todo lo demás, entonces confundida y asustada se dirigió a la pileta que decoraba el sitió y se sentó en el borde, no le importaba salpicarse de agua, en ese momento tenía otras preocupaciones. Se entretuvo un rato mirando los alrededores donde todo estaba quieto, como petrificado en el tiempo, si no fuera por el agua corriendo casi pensaría que de nuevo habían congelado el flujo temporal. Así como iban las cosas, ni siquiera podría desayunar.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a regresar a la mansión y pedir ayuda, pero justo en ese instante el ruido de unas pisadas captó su atención. Se giró a ver al individuo que venía corriendo con una expresión de alegría y alivio, había gente, quizás esta persona pudiera explicarle que estaba pasando.

Para su sorpresa quien venía corriendo era Ingus, pero no se veía tranquilo, de hecho puso una mueca de espanto en cuanto la vio. Zelda estaba a punto de abrir la boca para pedir una explicación, pero Ingus la ignoró, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró con ella hasta un callejón estrecho entre dos casas, donde la acorraló contra una pared y la cubrió con su cuerpo de forma protectora, bueno, al menos esa era la intención de Ingus, Zelda lo interpretó como una invasión de su espacio personal y un aprovechamiento, por eso chasqueó los dedos y le dio una ligera descarga eléctrica al muchacho.

—¡AAagg! ¡Pero qué rayos te pasa! —Dijo Ingus enfadado,aunque luego recordó con quien estaba hablando y tomó una actitud más respetuosa—. Me disculpo por mi impertinencia ¿Pero a qué se debe su agresión?

—Por favor, no me hables con formalismos, no estoy de humor para eso, además, somos compañeros de clases ¿No deberíamos ser más cercanos?

—Pero usted es la princesa.

—Sí lo sé, y ahora acabas de faltarle el respeto a la princesa.

—Mis disculpas su majestad —Dijo arrodillándose.

—Ay Ingus —Zelda suspiró ante la conducta del joven, odiaba esa forma tan correcta de ser de él, en ese sentido prefería al descuidado e irrespetuoso Wind, por eso casi ni se hablaba con Ingus—. Ponte de pie, olvida esto, necesito que me expliques que está pasando aquí ¿Por qué no hay nadie en las calles?

—Es el día de Mapple.

—¿El día de Mapple? ¿Es acaso algún tipo de festividad de la que no estoy enterada?

—Ojalá lo fuera.

en ese momento se escuchó una explosión fuera del callejón. Zelda pudo ver un destello de luz verde que reventó en medio de la avenida cegándola por un momento, pero en cuanto recuperó la visión, encontró a una muchacha bajita y menuda, como la mayoría de los practicantes de magia, de cabello negro fino color negro, no se distinguía bien pero tenía una frente amplia y rostro redondo, con unos expresivos ojos castaños, iba vestida de negro con un sombrero puntiagudo coronando su cabeza.

—Ella es Mapple.

—Ya veo... ¿Y cuál es el problema con Mapple?

—El problema con Mapple es Vaati.

En ese momento Mapple levantó un bastón que llevaba en las manos y apuntó al cielo un rayo de luz que reventó cerca de los dejados de una casa, se alcanzó a vislumbrar una sombra que voló lejos escapando de ese ataque. Zelda agusó la mirada y con algo de esfuerzo fue capaz de distinguir a una criatura algo rara, un ojo con cuernos y alas de murciélago que revoloteaba escapando de las explosiones de luz. De pronto el ojo se esfumó en un estallido de niebla dejando a la vista a un joven pelivioleta, quien tomó una posición ofensiva y disparó un orbe morado contra la bruja, pero ella logró esquivarlo con facilidad.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Zelda lucía muy confundida— ¿Están peleando? ¿Por qué?

—Ellos siempre pelean —contestó Ingus con fastidio—. Resulta que en este pueblo hay una tienda dirigida por dos viejas brujas retiradas, Koume y Kotake, ellas tienen el surtido más grande de especias de todo el lugar, pero además también venden otras cosas raras como ingredientes para pociones y artículos propios de los magos y brujos. Cada tres meses más o menos, Mapple viene temprano en la mañana a hacer sus compras y Vaati todos los días también viene a lo mismo, como es de suponer, suelen encontrarse, y como este par de estúpidos se llevan muy mal, siempre terminan peleando. Pero claro, no pueden pelear como dos personas normales discutiendo, no, ellos siempre terminan en un duelo de magia que vuelve el lugar muy peligroso, por eso cuando se sabe que Mapple va a venir, todos se ocultan en sus casas y no salen hasta después del medio día que es cuando la bruja se va.

—Ya veo... —La princesa estaba estupefacta— ¡Hey! Pero si todos se esconden en sus casas ¿Qué haces tú afuera?

—Pues... —Ingus puso una expresión muy triste— Se me perdió mi gato y lo estoy buscando.

—Oh...

Eso fue una respuesta inesperada, Zelda veía al rubio como una persona seria y fría, del tipo que solo se preocupaban por cosas "importantes", no imaginó que un gatito sería algo que lo descompondría tanto, hasta cierto punto eso lo parecía lindo.

—No te preocupes Ingus, seguro que lo encontrarás.

—Es lo que todos dicen para tranquilizarlo a uno, pero la realidad es que encontrarlo no es seguro ¿Verdad?

—Sí... Bueno, pero si empiezas a buscarlo pensando que no lograrás nada eso baja mucho las posibilidades de éxito. Vamos. —Zelda comenzó a caminar fuera del callejón.

—Princesa ¡Espere! ¿A donde va?

—¿Pues a donde más? A detener a esos dos.

—¡Pero es peligroso!

—Yo también soy peligrosa —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Ingus no supo que responder a eso.

Vaati y Mapple ya se preparaban para un segundo asalto luego de una pausa dramática, ambos estaban con sus manos en alto acumulando magia para su siguiente ataque espectacular, pero entonces Zelda se interpuso entre ellos y se cruzó de brazos mirándolos con severidad.

—Apártate niña —gruñó Vaati.

—No lo haré hasta que dejen de pelear y de perturbar la paz de este pueblo —declaró la princesa con total firmeza.

—A nosotros no nos importa la paz de este pueblo, —dijo la bruja de forma descarada.

—Pero a mí sí, y como princesa de Hyrule tengo el deber de detenerlos.

—Inténtalo si quieres, solo saldrás lastimada, apártate.

—¡No lo haré!

Ingus miraba la escena horrorizado ¡La princesa estaba en peligro! Le parecía admirable que tuviera el valor de presentarse frente a ese par de individuos sin armas ni nada con qué defenderse y esperara detenerlo, pero también era una insensatez ¡La matarían! Pero él como aspirante a caballero de la guardia real debía defenderla, era su deber. Observó que las esferas de energía en las manos de los los brujos estaban a punto de estallar, no había tiempo que perder.

Salió corriendo del callejón donde se mantenía oculto y gritó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de llamar la atención de los hechiceros con tal de que lo atacaran a él y no a la princesa, pero estos parecían ignorarlo. No había salvación, no había opción, tendría que interponerse y recibir el ataque en lugar de la princesa, por eso corrió con todas sus fuerzas y brincó hacía ella.

—No tientes tu suerte princesa, en verdad te atacaremos si insistes en interponerte —probó una vez más Vaati.

—Por favor, los tres sabemos que son incapaces de hacerlo —contestó la chica con simpleza.

—¡Princesaaaaaaa! —Gritó Ingus desesperado cayendo hacia Zelda para empujarla lejos del peligro.

Zelda se limitó a dar un paso atrás y esquivarlo, con lo que Ingus pasó de largo y cayó al piso de forma bastante vergonzosa, pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera, inmediatamente se puso de pie listo para defender a la noble con su propio cuerpo de ser necesario, pero para su sorpresa los brujos habían bajado los brazos y no había rastro de las esferas de magia que tenían antes y ahora todos lo miraban con una expresión de incomodidad.

—Eh... ¿Que pasó? —Preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

—Oye ¿Esto de tirarte al piso es una costumbre tuya? —Preguntó Mapple sin reservas.

—Esto... No... Es solo que... —Ingus comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, su rostro se había teñido de carmesí.

—Quizás estaba practicando sus capacidades de vuelo —dijo Vaati con un claro tono de burla.

—¡Oigan ya basta! —Los reprendió Zelda—. Él solo quería salvarme, el pobre no sabía que yo no estaba en peligro, no se burlen de él.

—¿No estaba en peligro? —Ingus miró el rostro de cada uno con confusión— ¿Acaso esto es algún tipo de broma concertada? ¿Qué es eso de que no estaba en peligro?

—Pues no lo estaba, ellos no serían capaces de hacerme daño.

—¿Pero cómo puede estar tan segura?

—No tienen ninguna razón para dañarme, o sea, ellos son personas normales, y la gente normal no anda lastimando ni matando gente porque sí.

—¡Pero son brujos!

—¿Y?

—¡Son criaturas del mal! Ellos... ¡Aggghh!

—¡Yo te voy a mostrar lo que es una criatura del mal!

—¡Princesa!

Zelda había agarrado a Ingus y haciendo gala de una fuerza y por sobre todo habilidad que nadie esperó que tuviera, le agarró uno de los brazos y le hizo una llave a la espalda, dejando al muchacho absolutamente inmovilizado.

—¡Cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan crueles! ¡Discúlpate ahora!

—Ay ay ay ¡Lo siento!

Mientras esta curiosa escena se llevaba a cabo, ambos brujos los miraban con absoluto desconcierto, una "delicada" princesa sometiendo a un chico alto y fornido no era algo que se viera todos los días.

—Oye Vaati ¿Estás seguro de que esta chica es la princesa? ¿No será alguien que se le parece mucho?

—Es ella, créeme, cuando la conoces bien descubres que estas cosas son normales en ella.

Zelda finalmente soltó a Ingus y este de mala gana les hizo una reverencia a los practicantes de magia quien lucían más perturbados que complacidos, no era normal para ellos que se les dedicaran este tipo de gestos. Luego el rubio miró a la futura monarca con algo de miedo y dijo:

—¿Dónde aprendió eso?

—Es entrenamiento Sheika básico. Es cierto que tengo una guardiana personal y todo un ejército de caballeros dispuestos a defenderme, pero a las princesas también se nos da una formación militar básica en caso de ser necesario, no soy particularmente buena en esas materias pero al menos sé algunas maniobras sencillas.

¿No era particularmente buena en esto? ¿Era en serio? Ingus se sentía sumamente humillado, si quería aspirar a ser caballero de la guardia real, al menos debía ser mejor que su protegida en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tenía mucho que aprender y entrenar, ahora sabía que no todo se limitaba al uso de una espada.

—Bueno ¿Y qué hacen aquí? —De pronto Mapple habló—. Deberían estar en sus casas seguros y escondidos.

—¿Por qué? Dudo que un montón de explosiones de luz hagan daño —Ambos la miraron sorprendidos y asustados, habían descubierto su secreto—. Por favor Vaati, recuerda que también estoy estudiando magia con tu maestro, obviamente puedo distinguir una explosión de luz de una de verdad.

—Si... Bueno... Pero aún así no deberías haber salido de casa porque... —Vaati lucía nervioso.

—Soy nueva en el pueblo y nadie me dijo que debía permanecer en casa hoy.

—¿Pero has salido sola? ¿No está tu sombra contigo? —El brujo miró a su alrededor temiendo que la sheika le saltara encima en cualquier momento.

—Es que... Me escapé. Jeje.

—Oye... ¿En serio eres una princesa? —Le cuestionó Mapple—. No calzas mucho con la idea que tengo de una princesa ¿No deberías ser linda, tranquila y obediente?

—Tú tampoco calzas con la idea general que hay de las brujas, si nos vamos por las historias que se cuentan, tú deberías estar tratando de matarme para robar mi belleza o algo así.

—Por favor ¿Robar tu belleza? Claro que no, con lo guapa que soy no necesito de ninguna princesa rubia y desabrida, mírame, soy divina. —Vaati trató de reprimir una risa ante los comentarios de su amiga, pero esta se dio cuenta— ¿Que? ¿Acaso dudas de mí? Oh claro, tú estás enamorado, para ti la más bonita es...

—¡Cállate!

Vaati inmediatamente le puso una mano en la boca a la pequeña bruja para callar sus palabras, sin embargo Mapple no era tan fácil de silenciar, le babeó la mano y el pelivioleta tuvo que soltarla asqueado, todo esto los llevó a una discusión bastante animada. Mientras tanto Ingus los observaba incrédulo, se suponía que eran brujos, seres con magia maligna que solo hacía daño, si incluso llevaban casi dos años aterrorizando al pueblo con sus peleas ridículas, pero ahora se comportaban como un par de chiquillos de su edad, como gente normal.

Al parecer el rubio los miró con demasiada intensidad, pues de pronto ambos desviaron su mirada hacia él. Ingus se turbó un poco y esperó algún ataque repentino del cual no podría defenderse, sin embargo lo que recibió fue una pregunta.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Era algo simple, pero difícil a la vez. Quizás sería una estupidez pero a Ingus le importaba la imagen que proyectaba en los demás, él quería que lo vieran como un tipo serio, frío y fuerte, sobre todo sus "enemigos", por eso no podía decir que estaba preocupado por un gatito perdido, se lo confesó a la princesa por la necesidad que sentía de justificarse ante su superior, pero no era algo que quisiera que supieran todos, sin embargo Zelda ajena a todo esto, no se guardó nada.

—Ingus está buscando a su gatito que se perdió.

Y lo había dicho. Ahora el rubio esperaba las burlas de los hechiceros, una humillación absoluta ante tal signo de debilidad, sin embargo su actitud fue todo lo contrario.

—¿¡Un gato perdido!? Ay no —Mapple lucía sumamente preocupada.

—Hay que encontrarlo, esto es grave —Y Vaati también.

—¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste? ¿Tu gato acostumbra salir de casa?

—¿Se comportó de alguna forma extraña en el último tiempo?

—¿Es macho o hembra? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es?

Algo saturado por tanta pregunta y por la sorpresa de la reacción de los brujos Ingus contestó como pudo.

—Mi gato se llama Chito... Es de color blanco con manchas grises y... No creo que tenga más de 5 meses, lo adopté hace poco y hasta ahora nunca había salido, es su primera vez fuera de casa, salió ayer mientras estaba en la escuela y todavía no regresa.

Vaati y Mapple se miraron y asintieron en común acuerdo ¡Había que encontrar a ese gato perdido! Ambos salieron volando, cada uno a su manera, Mapple hizo aparecer una escoba en la cual se montó y se elevó lista para recorrer los tejados de Ordon, por lado, Vaati se transformó en su característica forma de ojo con alas de murciélago y se dispuso a recorrer cada callejón y escondrijo de gatos que logró pillar.

Ingus se quedó algunos segundos procesando lo que acababa de suceder antes de que Zelda le tomara la mano y lo sacara de su estupor.

—Vamos, ya que ellos nos están ayudando a encontrar a tu gato, nosotros también debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

El aprendiz de caballero asintió y siguió a la muchacha.

Las siguientes dos horas el grupo de chicos se dedicó a buscar a la mascota perdida, recorrieron todos los lugares probables e incluso los improbables, pero ni la vista aérea de Mapple ni la capacidad de Vaati para buscar por lugares imposibles les ayudó en su misión. Finalmente el grupo se detuvo a descansar debajo de un árbol en una pequeña plaza que había frente a la casa de Ingus. Todos lucían muy desanimados por los pocos resultados que habían obtenido, sin embargo a Ingus le extrañaba que los usuarios de magia eran los que parecían más preocupados, por eso, aunque no les había dirigido la palabra en todo el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos se atrevió a hacerlo.

—Disculpen que lo pregunte pero ¿Por qué les preocupa tanto mi gato?

—Es triste no tener un hogar al cual regresar, y también es triste esperar por alguien que nunca llega —dijo Mapple con melancolía.

—Además, los gatos son muy importantes, son guardianes espirituales que protegen contra el mal de ojo y los infartos —agregó Vaati.

—Entonces... Esto lo hacer por el gato ¿Verdad? —Hasta el momento Ingus se negaba a creer en la bondad de los brujos y buscaba por todos los medios justificar su pensamiento.

Pero Zelda no estaba de acuerdo con su actitud y nuevamente le hizo una llave.

—¡Ah! ¡Princesa! ¡No por favor! ¡Lo siento lo siento!

—Ingus ¿Podrías dejar de actuar como si ellos fueran lo peor del mundo?

—¿En serio espera que confíe en unos practicantes de magia oscura? ¡Me niego! ¿Cómo podría confiar en ellos cuando llevan años aterrorizando nuestro pueblo?

—Pero seguro ellos tienen una razón para hacerlo —Trató de justificarlos Zelda

—¿Razones? ¿Qué razones puede tener alguien para sembrar el terror y obligar a que todos se encierren en sus casas? Ellos son...

—¿Protección te parece una razón suficiente? —Dijo Vaati casi gritando de indignación.

—¿Protección? ¿De qué? —Ingus también lucía molesto—. Ustedes usan una magia mortífera y peligrosa ¿En serio necesitan defenderse de alguien?

—A ver, entiendo tu punto, podríamos matar a cualquiera fácilmente ¿Pero qué pasa si no queremos hacerlo y solo tenemos ganas de pasear por ahí?

—Tú deambulas libremente por el pueblo y nadie te hace nada.

—Soy un brujo, pero para las brujas es más complicado. A ellas ni siquiera las dejan presentarse en público y el odio contra ellas parece ser mayor. Mapple ya ha pasado por mucho, no quiero que nadie la dañe más —La aludida lucía sumamente nerviosa y afectada por el tema y se encontraba recogida agarrando sus rodillas—. Y si tengo que hacer que todos se queden encerrados en sus casas para que ella pueda pasear sin que le tiren piedras, pues lo voy a hacer.

—¿Entonces todo este asunto de las peligrosas batallas mágicas que tienen ustedes dos es un montaje? —Preguntó Zelda.

—Pues sí... ¿Nunca les llamó la atención que ninguna casa resultaba dañada?

Y ahora que Ingus lo pensaba, era verdad, de hecho si el pueblo sufriera daños seguro el alcalde haría algo para expulsar a esa bruja para siempre pero... En realidad nadie hacía nada ¿Acaso todos sabían que era un montaje y aparentaban el terror y la opresión?

—Seguro que muchos saben que todo es falso, —dijo Zelda pensativa, ella había llegado a la misma conclusión que el espadachín—. Pero aún así se encierran en sus casas...

—Porque nadie quiere que lo vean hablando con la bruja o siquiera mirándola —dijo Mapple con un dejo de rabia—. Solo por eso fingen miedo, y así es como todos seguimos con esta tonta obra de teatro.

Y ahora Ingus se sentía como un estúpido. En realidad todo eso era estúpido. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza pensando en todo eso, quizás debería considerar cambiar la idea de ser caballero de la guardia real y convertirse en alcalde, así podría hacer bastantes modificaciones que parecían muy necesarias en Ordon. Aún se encontraba considerando sus opciones cuando el maullido de un gato los distrajo.

Todos miraron hacia la copa del árbol bajo el cual estaban sentados y vieron a un gato joven de color blanco con manchas grises que los miraba con miedo.

—¡Chito! —Gritó Ingus reconociendo a su mascota.

—¿Ese es Chito? —La bruja inmediatamente hizo aparecer su escoba— No te preocupes, yo lo bajaré.

Con mucha facilidad Mapple se elevó hasta la cima del árbol y rescató al animal perdido, el cual prontamente fue devuelto sano y salvo en las manos de su dueño.

—Chito, no te vuelvas a ir así —el felino se limitó a cerrar los ojos en actitud relajada.

—Mira, recuperaste a tu mascota —Zelda estaba sumamente feliz por el final de todo ese problema.

—Gra... Gracias —contestó Ingus con un sonrojo, siempre tenía problemas con toda expresión emocional.

—Bien, el gato perdido está con su dueño, nuestro trabajo está terminado —dijo Vaati restándole importancia a la vergüenza de Ingus, creo que también es hora de que partas Mapple, te acompaño al bosque.

—Claro, vámonos —entonces se dirigió hacia la princesa—. Gracias por tu fe en nosotros, eso significa mucho.

—No hay problema.

Luego de la despedida, Vaati tomó su forma de monstruo, Mapple montó en su escoba y ambos se alejaron volando. Tanto la princesa como el espadachín se les quedaron mirando durante algunos momentos antes de que este último decidiera romper el silencio.

—Creo que ya es hora de que regrese a la mansión princesa, todos deben estar muy preocupados por usted.

—Sí, tienes razón, Impa va a estar histérica, bueno, creo que me voy entonces.

—Espere, voy a dejar a Chito a mi casa y luego la acompaño.

—No es necesario, puedo ir sola.

—Pero no debería deambular sola por las... ¡Ah!

Ingus esquivó a tiempo a la princesa antes de que otra vez le aplicara una llave, al parecer ni siquiera le importaba que llevara un gato en los brazos.

—Está bien, está bien, como desee.

Zelda solo le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y con una gesto de la mano se despidió de él, entonces se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia la mansión. Ingus suspiró pensando en lo particular que era la princesa de su reino, incluso para ser una chica era bastante especial, aunque gracias a ella ahora tenía una nueva meta, además de superar a Wind en el uso de la espada, debía ganarle a Zelda en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando Zelda regresó al hogar de Ralph le esperaba un abrazo desesperado de parte de su guardiana y por supuesto, un regaño legendario. Sin embargo, a pesar de las molestias, Zelda sentía que había valido la pena.

* * *

 **Capítulo Relleno/homenaje, el cual por supuesto está dedicado a Mapple, otro personaje olvidado de la franquicia.**

 **Mapple aparece en Zelda oráculo de las estaciones/tiempo. Aparece de forma aleatoria volando por allí y a menudo choca con nosotros, esto provoca que ambos caigamos al piso tirando parte de nuestras pertenencias, entonces ella enojada nos echa la culpa de la colisión y dice que va a recoger sus cosas y las nuestras también por las molestias, entonces se viene una competencia por obtener la mayor cantidad de objetos. Hay algunos anillos exclusivos que solo se pueden obtener robándoselos a Mapple. En general es una chica infantil del tipo que nunca asumen sus culpas y no es sincera con sus sentimientos, incluso en el manga la representaron así. Como dato extra, ella es la aprendiz de la bruja Syrope (También aparece en el juego), juntas hacen el juego de palabras "syrope de Mapple"**

 **Y bueno, siento que cada vez esto se vuelve más original y menos un fanfic, quizás a futuro cuando ya haya acabado el fanfic lo reescriba con algunos cambios como historia original, hay muy buenas ideas aquí. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
